a million worlds with you
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: Drabble/one-shot collection! Different people, parings, genres, AU's...Theodore, Benjy, KatieOliver, BartyRegulus, PetuniaHades, HarryNeville, HermioneLucius, LilySeverus, WalburgaOrion, LilyLunaScorpius, HarryGinny, NarcissaLucius, Fairytale!AU, Hungergames!AU; RemusPetunia, DracoAstoria, LunaGinny, BillFleur, NevilleHarry, AlbusLilyl, RonLavender, Pandora L, Wicked!AU,
1. Walk until guilt makes you turn - Theo

**Written for the Scavenger Hunt at the Golden Snitch**

 **Special thanks to Dessie, for beta-ing this for me!**

 **word count: 568**

* * *

 **Walk straight ahead until guilt makes you turn**

* * *

Before he leaves the Hogwarts Grounds forever, Theodore turns around one last time, not really knowing what he is actually looking for.

Everything seems different… He doesn't even have the right words to describe it. 'Strange' and 'empty' are the first ones that come to his mind when he lets his glance wander over to the castle behind him.

The main parts of it had been destroyed in the great battle that had taken place only several hours ago. Enormous rocks, stones and other things he cannot make out, that had probably been dislocated by several explosions, are lying all over the bridge he is currently standing in front of. _(He has to reach the other side, which isn't easy; he has to step over everything on his way and sometimes he will have to jump over a part that looks quite unsteady. If his mother saw him now – going to walk on a half destroyed bridge – she would probably turn around in her grave.)_

Theodor misses his mother, but he still starts walking. He feels hollow on the inside and doesn't really know what to do since the Dark Lord has been defeated by Harry bloody Potter, and the side he had been fighting for lost the fight. It is the first time he is grateful for having been a loner for most of his school years. This way he is spared the frustration, sorrow and tears that most of the survivors live through right now. ( _Well, his father had been killed, but honestly, he cannot care less. A man, who ignores his son during his whole childhood and has been imprisoned in Azkaban for years, is in Theo's opinion not worthy of the term 'father'.)_

Suddenly he trips and he falls flat on the ground. He looks up and an unexpected wave of nausea hits him upon staring right into the empty eyes of a dead boy. Theo quickly crawls backwards, but doesn't get up again. Somehow, his legs feel paralyzed so instead, he just sits there – on one of the rocks – and for some reason he can't tear his eyes away from him.

He unwillingly swallows hard when he sees that the boy's robes are dirty and they are covered in blood like the rest of him. Theo feels a lump rise in his throat. He knows the boy; he's a muggleborn Gryffindor. _(And suddenly, he feels his heart grow heavy._ _He really disliked being around people that didn't understand the importance of blood-purity. But seeing the boy like this makes him wonder.)_

For the first time, Theodore thinks about the consequences of the war. He had been told, first by his father and then other Death Eaters, that they were fighting for the greater good. But now, he isn't so sure about it anymore.

Heavy hearted, Theodore tears his eyes away from the boy and looks ahead. He was sitting right at the beginning of the bridge . The bridge is long and now he sees that right there, on his way, in between the rocks and stones are more bodies. Bodies of all the people who had lost their lives. Bodies whose death he was partly responsible for _. (He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts walking again. But deep down he fears that he will turn back half way across, because of all the guilt that will flash over him.)_


	2. Every picture has a story - Benjy

**Written for the Scavenger Hunt at the Golden Snitch**

 **words: 599**

* * *

 **Every picture has a story to remember**

* * *

"Benjy! Where the hell have you been?!"

Benjy Fenwick visibly cringed the woman's outrageous tone, so he quickly took a step back through the door he had just opened and hid himself behind it.

"That's not going to work, Ben," Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter laughed.

"Yeah, Marlene's on the war path, my friend. If I were you, I'd come in here again before she comes after you!" Sirius Black shouted from somewhere in the Potter-kitchen.

Benjy bit his lip and held on to his green backpack. He knew that they were originally supposed to meet at seven o'clock, in order to have a nice little dinner with all the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. And he also knew that Marlene McKinnon was a really good witch and therefore no one to be crossed with. Especially if someone prevented her from having dinner.

Still hiding behind the oak door, Benjy nervously glanced at this watch. _Holy Merlin,_ he thought surprised, _how did I manage to be fifty minutes late?_

"Honestly, Mr. Fenwick! Hiding behind a door is such a childish manner!" Minerva McGonagall added.

The black haired young man shook his head vehemently, until he noticed that no one could see this action through the barely open kitchen door. Sighing, opened it a little bit further, to be able to peek through it with one eye.

 _Bloody hell!_ Almost every order members sat neatly around the big round kitchen table in the annoyingly blue painted room. He spotted Professor Dumbledore in a throne-like chair at the end. Next to him were Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Edgar Bones, Fabian and Gideon Prewett along with their sister Molly and her Husband Arthur. On the other side were Remus Lupin, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebot, James Potter, Lily Evans and last but not least Marlene herself.

"Fenwick, I can see your eye! Get up and come in here now! We've been waiting for you for ages!" Moody shouted annoyed.

Sighing, he carefully poked his head through the door. "I won't come in until you make sure that Marlene won't hurt me!"

This said, he closed the door again and held his ear against it. He heard people speaking all together at the same time so it was hard to understand anything. Benjy shuddered, however, when he detected several things that sounded suspiciously like "Are you sure, Professor Dumbledore?" and "James! Put that wand away immediately!" and "…don't do it, Marlene! He's not worth it!".

Benjy decided that this was the right moment for him to gather up his courage, take a deep breath and knock on the door to get everyone's attention.

"Shut up, Siruis. Ben just knocked," sounded Molly's furious voice through the door.

"What have you decided?" Benjy asked, making sure that he had his wand ready in case he needed to deflect one of Marlene's spells.

"Miss McKinnon will remain calm, so you will be able to enter, Mr Fenwick," Dumbledore said in his calming, deep voice.

Relieved, Benjy carefully opened the door and he had to resist the urge to smirk upon seeing that Sirius was holding the blonde witch with steady arms.

"Do you have the second camera, Fenwick?" Moody asked grumpy. " I don't want to sit here forever just because you dropped the first one."

Blushing a bright crimson, Benjy held up his green backpack. "All in here, Sir! We can take the picture now!"

Moody told them where to go and Benjy cringed again when he was positioned right next to Marlene. _Merlin, please don't let her hurt me!_


	3. Suitable successors - FredGeorgePeeves

**Written for the Scavenger Hunt at 'The Golden Snitch'**

 **Special thanks to Dessie for beta-ing this!**

 **words: 600**

* * *

 **Suitable successors are not an easy thing to find**

* * *

„I will be back momentarily." This said, the black haired witch vanished through the big wooden doors of the Great Hall, leaving the group of nervously looking first-years behind.

"So remember what I told you!" Peeves, the poltergeist said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We will," Fred promised, "Wizards – "

" – word," his brother George finished.

"Splendid!" The ghost replied and was about to float through the wall closest to him, when one of the boy's voice caused him to turn around again. "Sorry, we really didn't mean – "

" – to get you in this… position but – "

" – we wanted to say that it was a true honor – "

" – to finally meet you in person!"

Unusually touched, the poltergeist saluted to the twins. "I believe we will have a lot of fun here together," he said laughing, "you two seem a lot more… creative and adventurous than your brothers!"

He watched the two red haired boys nod vehemently and, of course, at the same time.

"Bill and Charlie are alright but – "

" – Percy is such a bore."

Peeves chuckled. "Ah, but you are double the fun! Besides, I probably need to get used to the fact that you always finish each other's sentences, but apart from that I'm quite positive that – with a bit of guidance and education in 'Poltergeist' – the two of you will turn out to be quite wonderful pranksters indeed."

The boys smiled brightly at him, but then he spotted that the deputy Headmistress was approaching again to lead the children into the Hall. So he flew down closer to them and whispered into their ears: "Alight, don't forget, your first mischief-practice starts tomorrow afternoon after classes have finished."

Again, the red-heads nodded. "See you then, Boss!"

Satisfied, Peeves gave a short nod in return. This time however, the other boy called his name.

"Peeves!"

"Wait!"

"You have to – "

" – watch the sorting."

The poltergeist looked at the twins surprised. Never before had he been asked to watch the ceremony.

"Fine," he said grinning, "Now you two go ahead and I'll look for a spot where I'm not so easily detected."

"Awesome," they said in unison, "see you then."

* * *

Peeves groaned. Why on earth did he let these two eleven-year-olds talk him into watching this?

He now remembered why he usually avoided sorting ceremonies… it was pure torture!

He sneaked a look at the incredibly long parchment and sighed in relieve. They had reached the letter 'W', finally!

"Weasley, Fred!"

Smiling, the ghost watched as the first of the two saluted to him before ascending the couple of stairs, then sat down on the little chair and the sorting hat was placed on his red hair.

"Now what do we have here? Yet another Weasley… Let's see where I shall put you… Brains, courage, a little bit of mischief… all there… well, yes, GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning, the boy immediately ran towards the cheering Gryffindor table and waited for his brother.

"Weasley, George," was called and the hat was pondering again.

" _Huh, what in Merlin's name… two of you in the same year?"_

"We're twins!"

" _That explains it! Now let's see where I shall put you, George…"_

"Fred," the boy said grinning.

" _Excuse me?"_ the hat asked confused.

"My brother is in Gryffindor already!"

" _Yes, George, I just sorted him!"_

The redhead started laughing. "Well, no… he's George and I'm Fred!"

"Wha – What?!" The hat started to stutter and the whole Hall erupted in laughter.

That was the moment when Peeves knew that these two would be the best successors possible for the Maurauders.


	4. Growing up's bound to happen-KatieOliver

**Written for the Scavenger Hunt at 'The Golden Snitch'**

 **Thank you Dessie, for once again Beta-ing this!**

* * *

 **Growing up is bound to happen sooner or later**

* * *

„Honestly, Oliver! Would you please hurry up a little?"

Slightly out of breath, Oliver Wood managed to keep up with his wife. "Calm down, Katie. You know that my legs aren't really made for walking… and well, you could have let me use a broom and – "

"And fly around in one of the Hogwarts corridors?" She asked and looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Professor McGonagall would have your head if she knew – "

"If she knew what, Miss Bell – erm I apologize, Mrs. Wood?" the Headmistress asked with a small smile on her face, as she poked her head out of the white door that lead to the Hospital Wing.

Oliver smiled back and extended his hand for her to shake. "I merely said that I'd rather fly around all day instead of walking."

Katie rolled her eyes, but to her surprise the Headmistress smiled. "Well, once a Quidditch player, always a Quidditch player, right?"

"What can I say to that, Professor?" Wood asked and sent a bright grin in his wife's direction. "And it seems that the love for Quidditch has been passed on to the next generation as well."

"Indeed," Katie sighed and followed the Headmistress into the hospital wing. "Sometimes I wish Julia hadn't stepped in our footsteps…. Exactly how many times have we visited her in the Hospital Wing during her four years at Hogwarts?"

Oliver seemed to think for a moment, then grimaced. "Erm… four… or maybe five times?"

Upon hearing his wife's snicker, he looked at his hands and counted again. "Alright maybe it has been a little more than that but – "

"But, " the Headmistress interrupted, a smile was playing around her lips, "Julia Wood is one of the best chasers Gryffindor House has ever had. And may I remind you both of your own numerous visits in the hospital wing?"

"Touché," was all Katie said as they reached the bed in which their daughter rested.

"I'll leave you alone now," the emerald-eyed witch whispered. "Feel free to drop by sometime. I always enjoy talking to my former students."

The brown haired witch nodded smiling and upon the other witch's departure, turned her attention to her daughter.

"Mum? Dad?" The girl on the bed asked groggily as she began to slowly open her brown eyes.

"It's alright, _Quaffle_. We're here now," Oliver whispered softly, sat down on his daughter's bed and brushed a loose strand of her brown hair out of her face.

"Daddy, don't you think I'm a little too old to be called Quaffle?"

Katie chuckled softly as she saw her husband's surprised expression. _I told you that one day she'll get tired of the very creative nickname you gave her._

"Well then, from now on, I will be only referring to you as _Miss Julia Wood_ ," the former Gryffindor said teasingly.

The brown haired witch rolled her eyes again, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"Now dear, do me the favour and ignore your father for a moment and tell me why you to end up in the Hospital Wing again."

Julia was about to reply but her father interrupted.

"Honestly, Katie! She was part of the reason Gryffindor won the House Cup! It's not her fault when a bloody Slytherin knocks her from her broom!"

"Well, dad, about that…" Julia started blushing, "It was _my_ fault… I was sort of… distracted… by _the_ boy… on the Slytherin team… he's really handsome…"

 _That's it,_ Katie thought amused when she saw her husband's utterly stunned expression, _she_ **is** _too old to be called Quaffle anymore!_


	5. Should have said it sooner -BartyRegulus

**Written for the Scavenger Hunt at 'The Golden Snitch'  
**

 **Written for the Year-Long-Scavenger Hunt at HPFC B.8.** (character) Regulus Black

 **Words: 598**

* * *

 **I should have said it sooner but now it's too late**

* * *

He doesn't know how long he has been sitting there on the ground, but time has always been a rather irrelevant thing. Sometimes seconds feel like minutes, minutes feel like hours and hours… they feel like an eternity. And on day, when one would give anything for another moments, time passes by so fast that one doesn't even have time to say goodbye.

 _Goodbye._ The one thing he never told him.

Barty still remembers the first time their eyes met. It was only for a split second, brown meeting black, but it was enough.

It was right there, in this small dark corner of the Hogwarts Express, where he sat with his other friends, his full, black hair flowing down in soft waves until it reached his shoulders. Back then, he hadn't known the name of the boy that instantly captured his heart. The only thing he knows was, that there was something in his eyes that day… that made all the difference.

Barty swallows hard. He reaches out his shaking hand and brushes the snow from the top of the stone that is standing in front of him. The snow reminds him of their first, secret kiss. It had taken place at Hogwarts; a place he now tries to despise with everything he has, but the memory of their blooming love so carefully hidden in the shadows of the castle's corridors makes it impossible.

He nervously clenches his fists together as a shiver of delight runs down his spine and he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to transport himself into the past. But he knows it is impossible. Time goes by and doesn't stop for anyone. So he just lingers over the memory for a little longer. He thinks back to a time he still cherishes more than anything and his heart beats faster and faster as he recalls the feeling of his lover's lips on his, the arms they used to pull each other closer and the way the heat of the moment had rushed through them like a wave of hot and boiling water. Like on this very day, the snow had been falling from the dark sky and the soft flakes instantly melted on their heated skin.

Now, the snow in his hand is slowly melting water even though his hands are cold as ice. It flows down and falls to the ground, and for some reason he cannot stop wondering. He wonders about what might have happened had the river of life taken a different path. A path where there were no prejudices, no need for secrecy and lies; a path where he does things the proper way, where he is brave and stands by his love until the end.

A sharp pain suddenly strikes deep down in his heart and Barty presses his hand to his chest. He still feels it; the necklace he was given years ago. Right on the day Barty broke their relationship. On the day he had made the worst decision of his life. He had told the black haired man the worst sort of lies possible. The one thing that probably broke both their hearts. He still remembers them, the fateful words that had caused his heart to freeze forever. ' _I lied. I have never loved you.'_

He knows tears are forming in his eyes. It happened every time he thinks of him. That's why he tried to avoid it in the past. Now, he regrets it.

Barty now looks at the Regulus' tombstone one last time and finally whispers it. " _Goodbye, my love."_


	6. Flowers in Hell - PetuniaHades

**_Written for Lin as part of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry advent-calendar event!_**

 **Prompts: Petunia, mythology!AU, song: 'centuries' and 'immortals- by fall out boy (I do not own the song!), table, guilt, apology**

* * *

.

They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be  
I'm glad to hate you but I do it in the best way  
I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame

.

Petunia turns and looks around one more time. What used to be her living room, is now and empty and soulless place she barely recognizes. The only thing that is left, is the small, dark brown table in the middle. (It was too big to put it in the car.)

Glancing out of the window she spots her newphew saying his last goodbyes to Dudley and Vernon, who are already sitting in the car, waiting for her.

A sudden wave of guilt flashes over her as she realizes that despite the cruelty in which they have treated the black haired boy over the years, he still cares enough to warn them about the upcoming danger of what's-his-name-again. (Now she knows that she shouldn't have let her own misery excuse her behavior towards the boy, but she hasn't the courage to apologize to him either.)

But in her long life she has done a lot of things… some of her stories turned out to be true legends in the end, that will be remembered for centuries; but a lot of her mistakes also went down in history.

Shaking her head and the blond woman tries to ready herself for the life that was about to come and reaches out to open the door.

But before she has the chance to do so, a cackling voice is heard from somewhere behind her.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you, darling?"

Petunia isn't surprised to hear his voice, after all she has expected him to find her sooner or later. So she turns around.

She observes that the curly back haired man hasn't changed a bit since the last time she has seen him. (But they never do, it's in their nature.)

He wore his usual black leather jacket; the same he always wears when he visits these surroundings.

"I admit, this time it took me a couple of human years – "

"Indeed, about 40 if I remember correctly…" Petunia interrupts him with her eyebrow raised; but at the same she cannot quite suppress the grin that's spreading over her face.

"Hey, give me some credit. How was I supposed to know that you left the underworld to spend your time in a hell like this here."

Petunia just shrugs and opens the button of her blouse in a rather provoking manner. "You don't like any kind of human, Hades. And the Evans seemed like comparably good people."

Hades eyes get a little bigger at the sight. "I was actually talking about that … _husband_ … of yours. I know you were never really fond of me, but come one! I'm better than this worthless human…"

The blond woman laughs and is about to reply something when Vernon's impatient voice sounds through the room. "Petunia!"

"I'll be right there, Vernon!" She shouts back, though without taking her eyes of the man in her living room.

" _Petunia_ hmm? So that's the name you chose this time?" He laughs.

"I like it. It has the extra portion of flowers I usually don't get to see in the underworld, you know."

Hades shruggs. "Fair enough. But now back to business," he says and steps closer to the Petunia, encircled her waist in a swift movement and kissed her.

A small smile appears on Petunia's face and she kisses him back.

"The hide and seek is over now, Persephone. I found you once again. Let's get you back to the underworld where you belong."

The blondewoman sighs in a rather dramatic way. "Fine."

Hades lifts her chin. "Come on, _I'm_ your true husband and your rightful place is by my side, Persephone. I know you're not really fond of me or our lovely living surroundings – "

"Living in hell, you mean?"

"Yes, indeed. But you will be able to explore again and we'll play the game again some time, okay?"

Petunia rolls her eyes again. "Honestly, we should do this somewhere else… 40 human years feels like nothing…"

Hades laughs again and his hair starts burning a little. "Well, considering you are immortal… it _is_ nothing."

The blonde sighs once more, but then smiles at him and links her arm with her husband's nonetheless. "Fine. But can we at least _try_ to plant something green down there?"

.

Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me, remember me for centuries

And just one mistake is all it will take

We'll go down in history for centuries

.


	7. Lets pretend to be happy - HarryHermione

**Written for Delaney as part of the Advent-Calendar Event at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hope you like it :)**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt B.8.** (Character: Harry Potter)

 **pairing: Harry/Hermione**

* * *

 **Let's pretend to be happy though we're not  
**

* * *

Hermione felt the hand on her shoulder and tured her head around, a little startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" Harry apologized, "I was just wondering if…"

The brown haired witch smiled and nodded. "I'm alright, Harry. I just – "

"I know," he said and sat down next to her on the bench.

For a moment, neither of them said a word, their eyes fixed on the small waves of water that quietly ebbed away at the shore of the black lake. Neither of them wanted to face the crowd of people that had arrived at Hogwarts in the last couple of hours to celebrate the victory over the dark lord and with that the heroic actions of the Trio.

"It's just…"

"They all keep celebration even though so many people died?" Harry asked and put his arm around his friend.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, tore her eyes away from the calming sight of the lake and looked into her best friend's emerald eyes. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"It does," the boy-who-lived replied. "But not really that much."

The brightest witch of her age's eyes started to well up with tears. "Why?" She asked. "Isn't it a time for mourning, now that we have lost so many?"

Hermione had expected him to agree with her, instead he only wiped the tears that had now fallen from her eyes away. "Believe me, the do mourn. But at the same time everyone deals differently with loss. Some just try to pretend to be happy, so they don't have to deal with what's really going on inside of them."

For a moment, the young witch was taken aback a little by his softly whispered words and upon looking in his own eyes once more she saw that there was more to his words than the young man let on.

"Are you pretending, Harry?" She asked softly and reached out to take his hand in hers; streaking it softly.

Harry broke of the eye-contact and silently stared at the lake once again.

"Harry," the young witch said softly, lifted his chin and carefully turned his head so he had to face her. To her own surprise, he gave her a smile. It was sad, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"It is amazing, really," he whispered and squeezed her hand in return. At her confused glance he continued. "You are considered to be the brightest witch your age, yet you never figured out how much I feel for you."

Hermione's eyes widened a little. "So, yes, I am pretending to be happy," Harry continued, "because I know that the woman I love is with my best friend. And I have to be happy for them."

A lonely tear rolled down her face and she grabbed his hands with both of hers now. "Harry – "

"Hermione don't," Harry interrupted, still smiling sadly and stood up; ready to go back to the castle. "Ron's my best friend. As much as it pains me to see you with him, I have to let you – "

"Harry!" Hermione shouted this time, and even though tears were streaming freely down her face now, she was smiling at him. "If you had let me finish, I would have told you that Ron and I decided to go separate paths from now on."

She almost chuckled at the black haired wizard's expression. She took a step forward and put both her arms around his neck. "Ron knew that I could never love him the way I love you," she said and kissed him softly on the lips.

Deepening the kiss, Harry instinctively put his arms around her, pulling her as close as he possibly could.


	8. Dancing till midnight - NarcissaLucius

**Written for Jasmin as part of the Advent-Calendar Event at Hogwarts school of witchraft and wizardry**

 **Pairing: NarcissaLucius with a little AU-ish Cinderella reference**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt B.16** (character) Narcissa Malfoy

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Dancing 'till midnight as long as magic lasts**

* * *

Narcissa stepped out of the carriage, careful not ruin her precious shimmering blue dress. Then she put her fittingly blue mask over her face, so only her sparkling light blue eyes, nose, and chin were visible. She wasn't really used to walk in high shoes, therefore it was a little difficult to walk up to the manor in her lovely glass slippers.

Glancing at the big clock-tower on top of the gigantic manor, she calculated the time. She had about two hours left until midnight; that was when the spell she had used to transfigure her dress, mask and shoes would cease to function. Also, she had to be back home before her mother and sisters were; after all they had forbidden her to go to the Malfoy's ball in the first place…

But Narcissa had never been to a ball before and she wanted to dance at least once in her life before her parents would chose a suitable husband for her.

The blond girl sighed. ' _I want to marry for love, not because of their obsession with blood-purity…'_

' _And,'_ she thought with a dreamy smile on her face, _'I really want to see if Lord Malfoy's son does indeed look as good as everyone always says…'_

Entering the manor through the two big double doors, Cissa ascended a large staircase and followed the sound of the soft music into the ballroom.

Since she didn't want her mother, Bellatrix or Andromeda to notice her arrival, the young witch decided to remain on the sidelines.

When she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, Narcissa almost jumped in a more than un-lady-like manner. She turned around only to get lost in a pair of beautiful grey eyes.

The young witch didn't know for how long she stared at the attractive young man, whose face was also partly covered by a silver mask, but it was worth it.

"I do apologize," the young man offered, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Narcissa blushed a little. "It's quite alright. I just didn't expect anyone to talk to me tonight."

The blond man raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Seeing how all those men around here look at you, I doubt you would be able to remain standing here all by your own all evening."

"Is that a compliment?" Narcissa asked, smiling back at him.

"Indeed it is," he replied and extended his hand to her. "It is also a way of me asking you to dance with me."

"You – You want to dance with me?" She was a little taken aback; after all no one had ever asked her to dance. (Well, but she had never attended a ball either…)

"Yes, I would like that very much. My name is Lucius, by the way."

Narcissa smiled and took his hand. "Well, then Lucius. I am delighted to dance with you tonight."

.

Narcissa didn't know how long she had been dancing with Lucius. The music had changed by now to a slow walz and she noticed that they were dancing closer than they had at the beginning. But it felt wonderful, to be held by his strong arms.

Suddenly the great clock stroke; indicating that midnight had arrived.

The young witch looked up in panic and stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Lucius said and followed her back to the entrance hall.

"I have to go!"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Lucius!" Narcissa said and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh no, and now I haven't even seen Lord Malfoy's son!"

Lucius looked at her with wide eyes. "But don't you know -

Narcissa gave him a little kiss on the cheek before she ran down the spiral staircase.

.

"Wait!" The blond man shouted after her, "I don't even know your name!"

He ran after her, and watched the lovely girl enter the carriage.

He sighed and turned around, when he noticed the slim and elegant glass slipper that lay forgotten on the staircase.

He picked it up and remembered that it belonged to the wonderful girl in the blue dress, whom he had spend the whole evening with.

 _'I will find you,'_ Lucius thought to himself and clutched the slipper closer to his chest. _'With the help of a couple of simple charms I will find you again. I promise!"_


	9. Will have learned to love -WalburgaOrion

**Written for Sophie as part of the Advent-Calendar Event at Hogwart School of witchcraft and wizardry**

 **Pairing: WalburgaOrion**

 **Year long scavenger hunt – A25. A kiss**

* * *

 **One day, we will have learned to love each other**

* * *

For a moment, Orion just watched her. She hasn't take the news really well, but considering that her parents had changed the topic from the cake that was to be served at the next dinner party to the man they had chosen be her new husband in only one sentence was a lot to take in after all.

So there he stood, his eyes fixed on the raven-haired beauty that was sitting on the little bench in the rose garden her family's estate.

Orion didn't really know what to do in this rather awkward situation, but after a couple of debates inside of his head, he decided to take the risk and talk to her.

Quietly, he sat down on the empty spot next to her. He knew that she knew that he was there, but Walburga didn't say a thing; she just stared at the tiny little pond in front of them.

Sighing, he leaned back. "You do realize that we have to talk one day. I mean, we are to be married in about a month…"

At first, Orion thought that she wouldn't answer, but to his surprise she did. "Yes, I do realize that."

The young Black bit his lip; he definitely had to get used to that icy voice.

"Well, then what about we talk a little now?" he asked and turned his head to look at her. "To make this whole situation less… awkward?"

Orion couldn't believe his ears when he heard her chuckle softly. "I would like that," she said and looked at him with bright blue eyes, "though I doubt it's possible."

The young man thought for a moment. "Have you ever been flying on your broom – "

"Of course I have," she chuckled, "I was one of Slytherin's best chasers!"

Now Orion grinned from ear to ear. "Well, then we have at least the love for quidditch and our Slytherin House pride in common."

Walburga sighed. "That will probably be our only love…"

She was about to turn her face away, but Orion reached out and softly held her chin. "Perhaps. But I think we could learn to love each other one day…"

Walburga raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that? You barely know me. And like you mentioned earlier; this is a damn awkward conversation to start with."

Orion grinned even brighter now. "Well, you didn't let me finish my question earlier," he started and upon seeing her nod, the young black continued. "Now have you ever been flying on your broom _only dressed in underwear?_

The raven-haired witch's eyes widened visibly. "I take that as a no," Orion laughed. "Though the really awkward thing there was that we got caught by Professor Merrythought and ..."

He stopped himself for a moment because a deep crimson blush crept over his cheeks. "What I want to say with that is, that our current predicament is a lot less awkward than that. Now I can even laugh about it."

For the first time that day the young witch smiled at him. "That's a very personal story."

Orion shrugged. "Well, you are going to be my wife in less than a month… and I'd rather get the embarrassing stuff out sooner rather than later…"

At that, Walburga smirked, but she also looked a little nervous. "Embarrassing, hmm?" She asked and looked at the ground to avoid his eyes. "What if I told you that I've never kissed someone before?"

"There's nothing embarrassing in that," Orion whispered, before he carefully reached out once more and cupped her face with one hand, the other slowly encircled her waist to pull Walburga closer. Then he leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips.

For a moment, Orion feared that he had gone too far, but when he felt Walburga carefully responding, he pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss.


	10. We loved in secret - HermioneSeverus

**Written for Jenny as part of the Advent-Calendar Event at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. I hope you like it! :)**

 **Pairing: HermioneSeverus**

* * *

 **We loved in secret with the hope to meet again**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Hermione turns around to look at her two fest friends. They seem to be as tired as she feels, but considering the recent battle they had just fought in it is no wonder.

"I need to go for a walk. Alone, if you don't mind," she adds upon seeing both of them getting up to join her.

"Be careful?"

"I promise," she assures and continues her way out of the Great Hall.

The young witch doesn't know for how long she's been walking on the grounds. Every now and then she almost accidently stumbles over dead bodies on the ground.

Most of the time she then stops completely to close their lifeless eyes and conjures a small light which she put down next to them; it is to make sure that the patrol that she knows will leave in a couple of hours, is going to find them.

Just thinking about it makes Hermione shiver. She already fears that she won't be able to hold back her tears once the funeral of all the brave fighters has started.

Shaking her head, she tries to get rid of the horrible pictures that started to fill her dreams some time ago and she continues walking.

She passes the forbidden forest, takes her time to stare at the moonlight that is reflecting on the water of the Black Lake and last but not least her feet carry her to the fateful place where the brave potions master had died the previous night.

It was after all the most cruel and painful death Hermione had ever witnessed.

For a moment she hesitates, then gathers what's left of her remaining, ever-praised Gryffindor-courage and opens the door to the boat house.

Hesitantly, like in slow-motion she then enters and takes in the scene that's enfolding in front of her.

Her eyes wandered over to the left and instantly, the young witch feels a painful sting in her chest.

Upon making her way down here, Hermione had tried to steady herself for what was about to see; but despite her best efforts tears are freely falling from her eyes now.

Then she spots the broken window she had been hiding behind along with Harry and Ron earlier, and now she cannot take her eyes of the pool of blood that's still visible underneath it.

And no matter how hard she tries, pictures of Nagini are crossing her mind. The way the green snake shot forward and forcefully stuck her teeth in her lover's throat, the way the blood started to spill out of his wounds and the way his beautiful black eyes lost their spark is something that will be haunting her for the rest of her life.

Her whole body shaking, she remembers how Severus had looked at her when Harry tried to fill his tears into the bottle.

Both her friends still thing this was because of the pain he was in; but deep down Hermione is sure that it was because he broke his promise to her. The promise that after the war, they would make their relationship public and that from that moment on they could spend their lives together for good.

More and more tears are falling from her eyes when the young witch remembers the first kiss they had shared. That year, she had been heart broken because Ron had chosen Lavender Brown to be his girlfriend.

Severus had found her crying on the staircase that day – after she had sent the attacking birds after the red-head. Back then, he had simply taken her in his arms and whispered that she deserved better than 'Weasley'.

Hermione still doesn't really know who it was that had taken the first step, but it didn't and still doesn't matter. When his arms tightened around her slim waist to slowly pull her closer, their lips met and she has never felt that happy before.

Now, all she feels is the cold wind that's brushing through her hair and the dark, painful and empty feeling in her heart.

But she gives her best to move forwards; after all everyone expects her to.

Hermione therefore takes one last breath and tears her eye away from the blood-pool on the ground; then she closes her eyes in a weak attempt to gather up her remaining strength by remembering their love.

She then turns around completely but immediately stops dead in her track.

There, right in front of her, he stands. His robes had changed from the depressing black colour he usually wore to an elegant Slytherin green.

Hermione just stares into his eyes, which shine with the love she thought to never see again.

The scar on his neck, however, doesn't go unnoticed either – but the young witch is too stunned to talk, let alone move.

The special, small smile that he only ever shows to her is playing around the corner of his lips as he takes matters into his own hands.

With a couple of quick steps Severus wordlessly crosses the distance between them, takes her shaking body in his strong, protective arms and kisses her with the power of the promise he had given her all those month ago.


	11. You gave me a family - HarryGinny

**Written for Butter as part of the Advent-Calendar Event at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you like it!**

 **Pairing: GinnyHarry**

* * *

 **You gave me the family I've never even dared to dream of**

* * *

"What have you and Al been talking about today?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the couch next to her husband; two glasses of red wine in her hand.

He put the book aside and gave her small smile.

"He wanted to know what would happen should the sorting hat really place him in Slytherin."

Ginny chuckled and handed him his drink. "Well, then he seems to have a far better sense for divination than you do."

This said, the man-who-lived chuckled as well and laid one of his arms around her. "You know, he was really scared that I'd be disappointed in him. Did I really say such negative things about Slytherin House?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Hmm, it might have something to do with our stories about the one or other Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match," she suggested and Harry brushed his hands through his black hair.

"We always cheered for Gryffindor, didn't we?" Her husbands asked sheepishly.

"Yeah… come to think of it," the red-haired witch added and took a sip from her glass. "What are we going to do once they both play for the school teams?"

She almost laughed out loud upon seeing her husband sitting up straight and wearing a stunned expression. "By Merlin's beard. I haven't even thought about that…"

Chuckling, Ginny cupped his face with one hand and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. At least we still have some time before Lily starts…"

Harry's eyes widened even more. "Gin, she's my little girl. She won't be going to away any time soon."

"She will, eventually."

A weird look crossed her husband's face, but before he was able to respond, both of them heard tiny little footsteps from outside the living room door.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked despite already knowing the answer.

Then, the door slowly opened and a small red-haired girl stuck her head through it. "Mummy, it's me."

The elder red-head opened her arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

The little girl obeyed and sat down next to her parents. "Now, what's wrong, Lily?" Harry asked softly and looked at his daughter.

"Couldn't sleep, Daddy…" the little girl mumbled and rubbed her already sleepy eyes. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a quick look; then the black-haired man softly stroked his child's hair. "Fine. But try to sleep now, okay?"

The little girl nodded and laid her head down on her father's lap; snuggling closer to him. Ginny waved her wand and conjured a blanket which she carefully pulled over their daughter.

A couple of minutes later and the youngest Potter child was fast asleep.

Harry, however, still stroked her hair with a somewhat forlorn look on his face.

"Thank you, Gin," he finally said and faced his wife with the lovely emerald eyes Ginny had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"What for, Harry?" She asked softly.

"For giving me a family," he said, leaned over and kissed her lovingly on the lips.


	12. We play a deadly game - AlbusBella

**Written for Auden as part of the Advent-Calendar Event at Hogwarts**. **I hope you like it**

 **Pairing: Ablus/Bella (Scorpius' Sister)**

 **Hungergame!AU**

* * *

 **We play a game that can only be won by death**

* * *

"There was a sudden change of plans," the metallic voice of one of the Gamekeepers runs through the arena. "There can only be one victor of this year's Magic-Games."

Upon hearing the fateful words, Bella instantly froze. She felt Albus loosening his embrace around her and simultaneously they looked at the nearby tree, where they knew a small, almost undetectable camera would hang.

 _They lied,_ Bella thought outraged, _we should have known that the rule about the possibility of two tributes of the same district winning was only a bloody ruse!_

The young Malfoy then glanced over at Albus. _They had come this far and now this?_

Everyone thought that after the legendary defeat of Lord Voldemort, the world would be a better place. But Bella can only laugh about it.

Time after time, the whole wizarding world had been separated into twelve districts; lead by the elite wizards and witches who now resided in the newly built Capitol.

From what the girl had been told, the districts once attempted a revolution, but it was brutally ended by the Capitol. To ensure that the fellow wizards and witches would obeye, the had started the tradition of the Magic-Games.

The rules were simple. Every year one boy and one girl from each district are chosen to compete in the games. Well, to be more precise, they were forced to compete in a fight of life and death; and in the end, only one would get out alive.

Bella still remembers the day of the 'reaping' when she had willingly offered herself to be chosen as the next tribute for District 12. The lottery had chosen Albus Potter to be her male counterpart. A boy, who had once saved her from starving to death.

District 12 has always been the poorest and least popular of them all. But since they are also the ones most likely to start a new fight for freedom, a ban had been placed over the district to make sure only a limited amount of magic would work there.

The consequence was that more and more people had to work in the mines. Bella's father Draco had been one of them; and to this day, she is still not over his death; nor is her brother Scorpius.

Shaking her head, the girl turns her attention back to the present.

"They won't win this time, Al," she says and looks into his sad emerald eyes.

"Just do it, Bella," he says and hands the weapon over to her, "You have a family that loves you. They need a victor and I want you to be it. Everyone knew you had it in you to win the Games."

Bella doesn't take her eyes off him, but then a sudden thought hits her.

 _They need a winner! Or the audience will make the Gamewizard's lives a living hell!_

Bella then shoves her hand into her pocket to retrieve the small amount of poisonous nightlock berries. She divides them in two equal amounts and gives one half to Albus.

For a moment Albus looks at her confused.

"Hold your hands up, so everyone will see them," Bella says and a wave of understanding flashes over her friend when she holds her hand up, right in front of the camera.

"Let's do it together then," Albus answers and kisses her one last time. "Let's count it down."

"One."

 _Let's hope I'm right…_

"Two."

 _There's still a chance…_

"Three."

 _Well, it was worth a try…_ Bella thinks and simultaneously they put the berries in their mouths.

She already feels them on her tounge, when once again the metallic voice is heard. "Witches and Wizards, may I present you the winners of the 74th Magic-Games: Bella Malfoy and Albus Potter."

Bella immediately spits the berries out; so does Albus.

Their glances once again connect and they both know that this is just the beginning. But for now, all she can think of is the relieve and love that is shining from Albus eyes and her heart skips a beat when he grabs her hand and softly squeezes it.


	13. Believe me -LuciusHermione

**Written for Sam as part of the Advent-Calendar Event at Hogwarts school of witchraft and wizardry**

 **Pairing: LuciusHermione**

 **A.N. I've never written this paring before, I hope you still like it :)**

* * *

 **Believe me when I say I love you for it is nothing but the truth**

* * *

Lucius sat on the table and played with his quill; lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even pay attention to the topic of the current ministry discussion.

His entire attention was drawn upon the young and attractive young woman, who was seated right opposite to him and every time their glances met, she flashed him one of her very special, secretive smiles.

Her bushy brown hair was cascading down her shoulders and he watched amusedly whenever a single strand of hair kept on falling in her face.

Every time, she put it back behind her ear and the whole thing started from anew.

"Is there anything else you want to add, Mr. Malfoy?" The current minister of magic asked and tore Lucius away from his daydreaming and back to the present.

"No, sir. Nothing from my side."

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm good, too, sir."

"Splendid. This went smoother than I thought. Dismissed, everyone."

Lucius gathered his papers and put his chair back into place; then followed the brown haired witch out of the office.

On the outside, he instantly felt a gigantic wave of jealousy wash over him.

Hermione Granger stood right at the next corner, talking to a dark haired and well trained man who – obviously – was quite some years younger than himself.

He wouldn't have minded the talking part, but when he saw that he gave the witch a loving kiss on the cheek, the papers on his arm dropped to the floor.

Lucius was too occupied with the process of cleaning up the mess he had just created, so he didn't notice that the couple he had watch earlier had gone their separate ways; the brown haired witch made her way over to him and placed her elegant hand on his shoulder.

Like everytime she did this, a cold, but pleasant shiver ran down his spine.

"Are you alright, Lucius?" Hermione asked and her eyes looked at him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"I'm quite alright, thank you very much. Why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't look her in the eyes; which was a clear sign that he was lying.

"Lucius. I'm not Narcissa," the younger witch told him, then grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I would never betray your love."

Lucius sighed. "You're young, beautiful, successful, intelligent and a public known heroine, Hermione. Tell me, why would you stay with an old and disliked man like me?"

To his utter surprise, she moved her hand to his own and softly squeezed it.

Then she looked at him with her big brown eyes and the kindness that was so openly displayed in them was something Lord Malfoy had never seen before.

"You want to know why I am with you instead of spending my life with someone my own age?"

"You are the same age my own son is and-"

She held up her hand. "I'm with you, because I love you. Only you. And before you say anything, yes, your past is also a part of you. And I fell in love with the man you are. It's that simple."

For a moment, he only stared at her.

"Who was the man?" He finally asked.

"What man?"

He sighed and despite his best efforts he was unable to get rid of the obvious jealousy that was boiling inside of him.

"The one who just kissed you."

To his surprise, she started laughing. "Lucius. This was Neville. He's one of my oldest friends. You have no reason to worry. I promise."

Relieve flooded through him like a wave and reached out to cup her cheek, then used his other strong arm to pull her close and kissed her passionately on the lips.


	14. Take my hand - LilyScorpius

**Written for Sophie (H) as part of the advent calendar event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

 **Pairing: LilyScorpius**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt B.1.** (character) Lily Luna Potter

 **I hope you like it!**

A.N.:The song 'Boulevard of broken dreams' by 'Green Day' does not belong to me! I only borrowed the lyrics for inspiration.

* * *

 **Take my hand and I will guide you through your boulevard of broken dreams**

* * *

.

 _My shadow's the only thing that walks beside me_

 _my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

 _'till then I walk the empty street_

 _on the boulevard of broken dreams_

.

Lily doesn't really know what to do, so she just remains standing right where she is; at the top of the small, white marble staircase that leads into the beautiful garden. There she stands and watches him.

His long, slim and delicate fingers carefully turn the small and golden shimmering diamond, that is connected to the matching golden chain around his neck.

Time after time, he brushes his fingers through his blond, almost white hair and sighs.

Yes, the Malfoy men are indeed easily recognized; though Lily thinks that it has more to do with the way their handsome faces look; especially when they smile in this rather secretive way.

The fact that Scorpius still hasn't noticed her only makes it more and more obvious that the young man is completely lost in his own thoughts.

When Lily's eyes fall on the tears that are now freely flowing down his face, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Carefully, as not to startle him, she descends the spiral staircase of the Malfoy estate and sits down on the small bench next to him.

At first, she doesn't say a word and together, they quietly stare at the tiny rose garden, that was enfolding in front of them.

"Everything will be alright, Scorp," the girl finally whispers.

His only response is to take one of her slim hands into his own.

Lily know exactly what is going on in his head right now. After all, the red-haired girl had been equally shocked at seeing her father's outburst upon the discovery that his only daughter is dating his former enemy's son.

After this rather unlucky encounter, Scorpius vanished and it took Lily quite some time to find her boyfriend again. In the end, it was only logical that he is here.

It's his late mother's favourite place.

"I miss her," he whispers and finally wipes away his tears; then he turns his head to fully look at her with his still teary grey eyes.

"I know," was all the red-head replied; but she softly squeezed his hand.

She doesn't really know what else to say… both her parents are still alive and she loves them with all her heart (despite her earlier encounter with her father).

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Scorp suddenly asks and turns his eyes away from her.

Lily sighs.

"I'm sure he does not hate you. He simply didn't expect it. But he will come around. He just needs a little time."

Scorpius shakes his head and gets up to walk closer to the flowers.

"You shouldn't be with me, Lily," he finally whispers in a thick, emotional voice and looks with her with sad, grey eyes.

All she can do now is stare at him wide eyed. "What are you talking about?"

The handsome young man sighs again and tucks his mother's necklace back under his shirt.

"I never though a wonderful girl like you would ever love someone like me."

"Scorp, please-"

"No, hear me out," he mumbles and carefully picks up one of the flowers.

"These last few weeks with you have been the best in my entire life. But you love your family. You love your father. I don't want you to fight because of me. And well, I'm already used to walk with no one but my shadow next to me so…"

One after another, he tears away the red rose-petals and slowly, like in slow motion, the fall to the ground.

Lily also gets up now and touches his hand.

"Dad and I got into a fight, yes, but I won't let you continue to walk on this boulevard of broken dreams any longer," she tells him and glances at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "You deserve some love, too. And I love you. So very much. We will get through this, Scorp. Together. Just – Just take my hand and I'll guide you."

Scorpius finally looks at his girlfriend. Relieve, gratefulness and love are shining in his astonishing grey eyes. _The eyes she had fallen in love with all those weeks ago._

With one swift movement, he puts his strong arms around her slim waist and kisses her lovingly. In return, she puts her own arms around his neck and presses her body against his stronger one; showing him that she is there for him.

.

 _My shadow's the only thing that walks beside me_

 _my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

 _'till then I walk the empty street_

 _on the boulevard of broken dreams_

.


	15. All will be forgotten - NevilleHarry

**Written for Krissy as part of the advent-calendar event at Hogwarts. I hope you like it!**

 **Pairing: NevilleHarry**

 **Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry –** History of magic task 1 – First time falling / realizing you are in love – Prompt 5. (scenario) proving you are just as good at something as the opposite gender

 **words:** 979

* * *

 **By the end of this night, all of this will be forgotten, so let's cherish this feeling for as long as it lasts**

* * *

Neville chuckles upon seeing the scene that was enfolding right in front of him in what was left of the Gryffindor Common Room. He doesn't really know whose idea it was to play a small and innocent little round of 'truth-or-dare' in the first place, but since he hadn't laughed that hard for several months, it doesn't really matter.

Besides, it is the first night in peace; Voldemort is gone and with him all the responsibilities Neville had taken upon himself during the last school year.

Well, of course he still has responsibilities, but not tonight. Tonight, they are celebrating the victory. Tonight, they are allowed to make up for the carefree and happy times the war had taken from them in the first place.

Shaking his head, Neville takes another sip from his fire whisky. George – who had brought several bottles of it - is still under the impression that a little bit of alcohol helps to forget the terrible things that had happened – at least for this one night.

And Neville doesn't blame him. They had lost so many people during the last few days that the guilt of being a survivor was almost unbearable. Every time he closes his eyes for only a short second, he sees their empty faces, the blood everywhere and a cold shiver runs down his spine.

Trying to shake of the nauseous feeling, he takes another sip and enjoys the burning sensation when the liquid is slowly running down his throat.

Then, he turns his attention back to his friends. Naturally, they are all there because no one wanted to be alone in times like these. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were seated opposite to him on one of the red common room sofas. George, Luna, Bill and Fleur had all taken residence in one of the nearby chairs and Neville was sitting on the ground.

Ron has just finished his 'dare' and returns to his place next to Neville; he still looks a little flushed.

Grinning, Neville watches as he spins the bottle. It is rotation a couple of times before it stops right in front of him.

Putting down his drink, he looks at the ginger haired young man expectantly.

"Oh revenge ish shweet," Ron asks in his already quite drunken state and rubs his hands joyfully. "Truthh or dare, Nevy?"

Without thinking, he replies, "dare."

A couple of cheers are heard from his friends and he is patiently waiting for Ron to make up his mind.

Cackling, he claps Neville softly on the shoulder. "Now show uss that you aare ass gud in kishing ass Ginny is. Harry ol' friend, come 'ere for a moment, will ya?"

Neville's eyes go wide for a moment when he sees that Harry is indeed getting up from his place next to Ginny and coming over to him.

When the black haired young man is sitting in front of him for the first time, he realizes that the boy-who-lived is indeed quite handsome.

Shaking his head once more, Neville takes a deep breath. Looking around, he sees that all his friends are waiting expectantly for him to act.

 _Oh, what the hell, just get it over with, Neville,_ he thinks and moves closer to his black-haired friend.

In order to show his friends that he doesn't back down from his 'dare', Neville even encircles Harry's waist with one of his arms and pulls him closer. Then he leans forward until his lips are touching Harry's.

A wave of unexpected emotions is flooding through him and his whole body feels like it is on fire. There are no other words to explain it and then, to his own surprise, Harry puts his own arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

He barely notices the loud, cheering sounds of his other friends around them, nor the "Holy Merlin, you are as good a kisser as any other woman, Neville!"

They all probably think that he wants to fulfill his dare the best way he can, but deep down he knows that it is something different; he has never felt something like this before in his whole life. Everything in his head is dizzy and fuzzy; the feeling of losing control gets stronger and stronger with each passing second and even though he has had his amount of alcohol already, Neville is sure that what he feels right now doesn't have anything to do with his consume of fire whisky.

When the need for air gets too great, they slowly unlock their lips from one another; but neither of them moves their arms.

Neville then lets his eyes wander over the boy's body. His strong legs that are resting next to him on the ground, over his muscular torso and the broad shoulders.

He uses the fact that his friends are still fooling around to his advantage. Since no one is paying attention to them anymore, he moves his hand to unnoticedly trace Harry's collarbone with his fingers and soft shiver of delight runs down his spine.

Harry then outstretches his hand to pull a strand of Neville's hair back behind his ears and the feeling of his lingering touch on his face makes Neville feel something he has never felt before.

The young man then looks into his friend's sparkling emerald eyes and he is enchanted by them.

The sudden and unexpected sound of a glass on the ground causes both of them to jump apart.

Neville's eyes however, never leave Harry's as the young man retreats to his seat in between Ginny and Hermione, who are both happily chatting with one another.

But despite his best efforts, he cannot forget the way it felt when their lips touched. It was a feeling he had never experienced before in his entire life.

It was then, that Neville realizes for the first time, what it must feel like to be in love.

He glances over at Harry and his eyes linger on the young man for a second longer than he had intended to. His eyes are hard to read, but they still sparkle with a little bit of happiness.

The only problem there is that Neville doesn't know what Harry really feels.

Additionally, he fears that by the end of the night, all of this will be forgotten. But it is probably for the best. Harry is with Ginny; they are both his friends and he is aware of the fact that no matter how he feels, Harry won't leave her.

So he decides to cherish this wonderful feeling of being in love for as long as it lasts, until the light of the morning's rising sun will fall through the windows and he has to be responsible again.


	16. Snowflakes fall upon us - BillFleur

_**Written for Emma as part of the ultimate fic exchange challenge**_

 **Year long scavenger hunt:** C.5. Spending a winter's night outside

 **Hogwarts school of witchraft and wizardry – Assignment 2: Potions – cure for boils: Option 2:** Combine all ingredients (prompts) to make a potion: 6 snakefangs (only **6** sentences can start with a pronoun (he, she, they, it); 4 horned slugs (chose a motive or a symbol that occurs _**four times**_ in your story); 2 porcupine quills (make your last two paragraphes only two sentences)

 **Hogwarts school of witchraft and wizardry [12-days-to-christmas-challenge] Promts used: all :)**

 **Written for the scavenger hunt: B.18** (character) Dennis Creevey

 **Words:** 1,247

* * *

 **Dance with me on the frozen ground and let the snowflakes fall upon us  
**

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

Fleur's eyes filled with happy tears upon seeing her little sister kissing the love of her life. When she felt Bill's arms around her waist, she leaned into his embrace; grateful to have her husband by her side right now.

"We're getting old, my _**swan**_ ," the eldest Weasley whispered into her ear, causing her to smile. Actually, Fleur always smiled when Bill called her his 'swan'; the nickname which he had given her after their first meeting and for some reason it had become a habit of her husband's to use this term.

"'onestly, I just thought exactly the same," Fleur answered her husband and both of them started to chuckle quietly.

' _Sometimes, time passes quicker than one would think,'_ the part-Veela thought, shaking her head in a rather disbelieving manner. After all, her daughter Victoire celebrated her third birthday a couple of month ago and Fleur still remembered holding her as a tiny little newborn as if it was yesterday.

Feeling a sudden cold breeze of wind flowing through her hair, she instinctively leaned even closer to Bill, trying to prevent her body from shivering even more.

The location Gabrielle had chosen for her wedding was simply stunning, there was no arguing about it. But the elder Delacour sister had to admit that the heating-charms Dennis had apparently cast over the whole clearing wasn't really that efficient… And despite her husband's warm body close to her own, she was still freezing a little and whenever another wave of cold air came towards them, she almost felt like an Ice-Queen.

Nevertheless, the landscape was beautiful. Gabrielle had always been a winter-loving girl, therefore it was no surprise that she had chosen a winter-themed wedding. Everything seemed to match perfectly; the little altar that had been built right at the shore of the Black Lake next to two gigantic firs. The moonlight that was shining brightly in the otherwise dark winter's night enlightened everything even more; emphasizing the white of the nicely decorated white chairs and tables, Gabrielle's magnificent white wedding dress and the delicate snowflakes that silently fell from the sky and covered the grounds and trees around them. On top of that, the two white **swans** that were usually swimming across the whole lake, were also resting at the shore, as if to watch the ceremony themselves.

After the war, it had taken everyone quite some time to find their way back into the everyday life they used to know. In one way or the other, it had therefore been a sweet and symbolic gesture to host their wedding on the Hogwarts grounds; especially considering that Dennis' brother Colin had also died in the battle.

Now, 5 years after the final fight, Fleur had almost forgotten the way the grounds used to look like years ago and she was delighted to see some of her old friends from Beauxbaton again. Even Madame Maxim had been invited to the wedding, and was seated a couple of rows behind them along with Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Hogwarts staff.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned her attention back to the inseparable love birds at the front.

However, something seemed to be wrong. Gabrielle's eyes were wide and she looked at Dennis expectantly.

"Bill, where are the rings?!" Dennis called out and Fleur watched as her husband blushed a bright crimson, removed a little black box from his robe's pocket and tried to figure out a way to unnoticedly hand them over to the groom.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Fleur whispered and nudged Bill playfully on the arm.

When realization dawned, Bill drew his wand and whispered a quick 'wingardium leviosa'. Instantly, the box with the rings flew towards the couple.

However, it had not gone unnoticed by the other attending guests and they started laughing and clapping.

Blushing, Dennis quickly held up the rings and since it didn't matter anymore, he loudly said, "thanks for the help, Bill," causing the red-haired Weasley to blush even more.

Chuckling, Fleur leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and watched happily as Dennis and her little sister exchanged the small, but elegant golden wedding rings.

Then, the couple turned around to fully face their guests and linked their arms to walk back the aisle and further along to the Black lake's shore. Dennis waved his wand and right next to the two swans the water froze in a circle-like form; creating tonight's dance floor on the water.

When Fleur had first been told about the ice-dance-floor idea, she thought her little sister was crazy. But the younger Delacour girl had only laughed and assured that they had found a charm that froze the water without being slippery and perfect to dance.

Giving another sign towards the music people, Luna Lovegood waved her wand and the pipes started to play the traditional wedding march. The woman herself started to play the piano and the part-Veela was once more impressed by Luna's musical skills. Despite her love for rare creatures, Luna had developed a new passion over the last couple of years: music. **She** was so popular by now, that witches and wizards all over the world wanted to attend her concerts and have her play on birthdays or other celebrations.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Weasley?" Bill suddenly asked and extended his arm to his wife.

Smiling, Fleur accepted his hand and together they joined her little sister on the ice-floor. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that her brother-in-law Ronald was apparently not in the mood for dancing, and had instead made his way over to the large buffet to get something of the wonderful smelling goose her grandmother had made for this very special day.

" **It** looks like Lord Delacour is about to cry," they heard some of the attending guest whisper and Fleur curiously looked around; only to see that her father was indeed close to tears.

"He will come around," Bill said before twirling her around.

"I never knew you were so fond of weddings, Bill," Fleur said smiling and her husband chuckled.

"Ah, well, you know me. I do enjoy to have my wife to myself every once in a while."

Laughing, the part-Veela laid her head on his chest, and continued dancing. "Yes, I do know you. Milking a situation for all its worth."

"Come on, I'd never – "

"Yes, you'd never be delighted to leave Victoire at her godfather's to 'ave a night alone with me?" **She** challenged him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alright, you got me. But I still like the wedding, especially the Delacour crest that's hanging over there," Bill said and pointed to the right. Fleur followed his glance and smiled.

The blonde hadn't even noticed it so far, but her husband was right. On the two large firs that framed the little altar, was the crest with the two joined **swans** ; the old symbol for her family's most treasured virtues: courage, kindness, love and beauty.

Still dancing closely with her husband, Fleur glanced over to her newly-wed brother in law and sister and a bright smile appeared on her face when she noticed that Gabrielle was also honoring the Delacour-tradition by wearing the old diamond **swan** -necklace that had been passed on for generations. Right here and now, in between the people she considered to be family and the small, fluffy snowflakes that were still falling softly to the grounds, Fleur knew that even the cold and freezing temperatures couldn't do a thing to ruin this very special winter's night.

* * *

 **Prompts used:**

 **Partridge in a pear tree:** Incorporate a tree (Christmas, forest of trees etc)

 **Turtle doves:** Write about 2 'love birds'. Gabrielle and Dennis

 **French Hens:** Incorporate a member of the Delacour family. Fleur

 **Calling Birds:** Write about someone/something calling out for help/assistance.

 **Gold Rings** : Write about an occasion where gold rings are exchanged wedding

 **Geese a-Laying:** Incorporate geese or a person 'laying' with another geese for food

 **Swans a-Swimming:** Write about swimming (learning to swim/an animal swimming etc)

 **Maids a-Milking:** Write about someone 'milking' a situation for all it's worth

 **Ladies Dancing:** Write about a ball/dance or incorporate dancing

 **Lords a-Leaping:** Incorporate a Lord

 **Pipers Piping:** Incorporate someone playing the pipes

 **Drummers Drumming:** Write about a drummer/rock star or popular musician (e.g. pianist) AU


	17. Dear Diary, falling in love - LilyLuna

**Written for the Dear-Diary GameTag at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

* * *

 **Dear Diary, why is it that falling in love can never be easy?**

* * *

Dear _diary,_

 _Honestly, I don't even know where to start. All of these funny thoughts that are running through my head right now are driving me crazy!_

 _But well, I should probably start at the beginning, right?_

 _Fine… Now, when I woke up this morning I turned my head, glanced at the watch and realized to my horror that I had overslept. I know, I know… but in my defense, it was a Saturday and the only reason I had to get up at six o'clock in the morning is because my stupid brother is obsessed with winning the quidditch cup and therefore wants to practice every freaking day._

 _But never mind that now. So I was on my way to the pitch, turned a corner – okay I admit, I turned it rather quickly – and naturally bumped straight into someone._

 _This someone turned out to be the one and only Scorpius Malfoy -_ slytherin, womanizer, know-it-all, pureblood… but so damn handsome!

 _To my utter astonishment, he offered me his hand and pulled me up._

 _I was even more surprised when he gave me one of his perfectly dazzling smiles, cupped my cheek with one hand and kissed me right there on the spot! In the middle of the corridor and completely out of the blue!_

 _And then, he just winked, turned around and left. He just left!_

 _And on top of that this kiss… it felt… well, it felt really amazing actually. I can still feel all the butterflies in my stomach every time I merely think about that bloody kiss!_

 _Is it possible that I'm really falling for a Scorpius?_ Slytherin, womanizer, know-it-all, pureblood _… and_ damn good kisser _?_

 _Wait, wait, wait! Falling for Draco Malfoy's son? Oh Merlin, what will my dad think?!_

 _Knowing him and the famous Potter temper, he'll probably –_

 _Shoot. Rose just stormed in… talking about something that sound suspiciously like boy-friend problems. Oh, and she needs my help. Of course._

 _Like I don't have enough of them on my own…_

 _Until next time,_

 ** _Lily_**


	18. lips meet before we leave-RemusPetunia

**This is a secret-santa giftfic for Emma! I hope you like it and merry christmas!**

 **Pairing: RemusPetunia**

 **A.N. some parts taken from Phil Collins' 'You'll be in my heart'  
** (mainly little headlines i. - v.)

* * *

 **Our lips meet for one last kiss before we go our seperate ways again**

* * *

 ** _i. For one so small you seem so strong_**

Petunia was eleven when she saw him for the first time.

Her mother had taken her along to go shopping and fetch the last necessities for the upcoming Christmas days.

Naturally, almost everyone else had also chosen that particular day to visit London; and streets, shops and everything else were crowded accordingly.

But since she had been a very patient girl all day , her mother had promised her to spend some additional time in her favourite bookshop.

Strolling through the slightly dark and dusty corridors, Petunia enjoyed the sight of the many different shaped and coloured books that met her eyes. And taking in several deep breaths she inhaled the wonderful smell of old parchment along with the faint breeze of cinnamon – Mrs. Harris, the owner of the book shop had the tradition to offer all her customers her self-made cinnamon Christmas cookies.

Another reason why Petunia loved the place.

Taking another bit of the last bit of her cookie – and trying to save the wonderful taste of Christmas on her tongue – she let her glance wander over the many gigantic shelves.

After some time, her eyes fell on a rather thick book; bound in a dark azure blue leather cover.

Standing on her toe-tips, she tried to reach it; but sadly discovered that her arms just weren't long enough. When she was about to give up, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

Suppressing a scream, she jerked around; only to look into the pale olive eyes of a nervously grinning boy. He had light blond hair and when her eyes fell upon his, she also noticed the dark circles under then. He looked a little like he hadn't slept very well in the last couple of days.

"I'm sorry," he started in a low voice, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Petunias heart had by now regained its normal rhythm again, so she gave him a shy smile. "It's alright. I tend to be rather jumpy in general."

"That's good to know," he laughed and glanced from the blonde girl to the shelf next to them. "What book was it you wanted again?"

Petunia blinked. "Erm, the one bound in blue leather."

A small smile crept upon his face. Then he also stood on his toe tips, stretched his arms and carefully lifted the whole pile of books with the thick blue one on the top down. Easily shoving the pile into one hand, he used the other one to give Petunia her desired object.

"Thank you…?" she said and beamed brightly at him.

"Remus," the brown haired boy helped her out with his name and offered her his free hand to shake. "Remus Lupin."

Smiling, Petunia took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Remus. My name's Petunia. Petunia Evans."

Together, they waked towards the counter direction and the blonde girl paid for her book; incredibly happy that she received yet another cookie from the old Lady.

When she suddenly heard the voice of her mother she turned around to her new friend. "I'm sorry Remus, that's my mother and…"

"Don't worry. It was nice meeting you," he assured her and accompanied her back to the entrance door. "Maybe we will see each other again some time."

Petunia's heart started to beat faster and she smiled brightly at him. "I hope so, too," she said and opened the door.

Half way through, she turned around once more and gave him her favourite cinnamon cookie. At his surprised look, she just smirked and said: "That's for helping me with the book. Goodbye, Remus."

.

 _ **ii. Deep inside, we're not that different at all**_

13-year-old Petunia waited impatiently for her little sister to finish talking. Staying at a remote corner of King's cross station in the middle of December was most certainly something Petunia could restrain herself from repeating ever again. Especially because she was here on her own; her parents had stormed right off to welcome Lily home for christas break from her little school. So they were currently talking with all the new friends he had made during her time as a Hogwarts first year student.

Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Still jumpy I see," an amused voice said behind her and as she turned around Petunia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Remus! Is that really you?"

Grinning, he took a step closer to her and put his arms around the blonde girl.

He was still amazingly tall for his eleven years – Petunia's head only reached his chest despite being two years older.

When they had released each other again, she noticed his red and golden tie as well as the black robe over his shoulder and a frowned immediately.

"You're also going to – to…"

"Hogwarts, yes."

"My sister does, too," she said with a sad look on her face.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I met her. She's in the same house I am."

Petunia fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "You know, I want to be happy for her. But my parents only have eyes for her now. She's just so special."

The boy reached out and took her hand in his. "You're special, too."

Despite her best efforts, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know the feeling of being an outcast amongst you own people only too well," he said an put an arm around her, "deep inside we're not that different at all. And it'll be alright."

.

 _ **iii. We need each other, to have, to hold**_

"Shhh… I'm here for you…. Shhh…"

Petunia only listened half-heartedly to his soothing words. Her head was buried in his chest; with his strong arms wrapped protectively around her.

"She's dead, Remus. My mother is dead," the blonde young woman sobbed. "Lily barely speaks anymore, my father had always favoured her anyways, and now even more…"

"Tunia, don't say something like that. It's not tr-"

"Yes it is," she whispered and looked at him with teary pale blue eyes. "She was on her way to pick me up. She-"

"She got killed an a car accident. And that's not your fault. Do you hear me?"

Petunia just stared into nothing. "She'll never again come to the bookshop with me."

It was whispered to quietly, Remus had trouble hearing it in the first place.

"But it will still be your special place. And whenever you go there, she'll be there with you. In your heart," Remus comforted her and pointed to her heart.

"That doesn't change the fact that everyone who ever really loved me is gone now. And don't say anything now, Remus – " she started and turned to look at him, "Lily is almost never here and dad doesn't even look at me anymore."

Remus was silent or a moment; then he softly cupped her cheek with his hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Petunia's eyes widened in surprise, but eventually the 19-year-old moved closer to his body and carefully returned the kiss.

"What I was actually going to say," Remus was still a little out of breath after they had separated, "was that I love you. And you need me as much as I need you.§

Once again, tears started to form in her blue eyes, but this time they were happy tears.

.

 _ **destiny calls, you must be strong**_

21-year old Petunia stared at her boyfriend in shock. Or rather what was left of him. Where Remus had been standing earlier, stood now a horrifying creature; a weird mixture between man and wolf.

Summoning up all her courage, she moved her shaking legs, held her hands up in a peace-offering gesture and took one step after the other to the howling, barking and threatening werewolf.

"Remus, please," she started out carefully and looked helplessly around in the hope to find something that might help her. But the nightly stroll they had taken through the forest caused that there was nothing around her but trees and a couple of stones.

The only positive side was that due to the shining light of the full moon, Petunia was at least able to see where she was going.

"Remus," she repeated once again; still trying to calm him down somehow. "I know you're in there somewhere and – "

 _-crash-_

The sharp clawed paw had hit the blonde woman unexpectedly and sent her flying backwards.

Groaning, she got back up and when she touched her head to put her hair back into place, she felt the blood from an open wound on her head flowing over her fingers.

The last things she saw before she passed out completely was a shaking Remus – in his creature like state – retreating into the depths of the forest…

.

 _ **v. I may not be with you but you got to hold on**_

23-year old Petunia was watching her sister on the dance floor; and despite her best efforts she couldn't really suppress the nudging feeling of jealousy that was boiling up in her upon seeing her in the beautiful white wedding dress; wrapped securely in her newly-wed husband's arms.

Furthermore, even though the young blonde woman was glad to having received an invitation in the first place, she felt oddly out of place.

Her father had passed away the previous year; and he would have been the only one she _had_ known. The result was that she hasn't really talked to any of the other guest yet – and she wasn't even sure whether she really wanted to or not.

She nervously straightened her light satin blue dress and took another sip from the champagne glass in her hand when she once again felt a hand on her shoulder.

Naturally, she jumped and spilled all the remaining contents of her drink right over her dress.

Cursing, Petunia tried in vain to prevent the worst, but eventually she gave in and looked up.

"Still jumpy, hmm?" Remus asked, smirking a little. "Well, I suppose some things never change."

Petunia worked really hard to put on a stern face, but failed miserably and a small smile crept over her face.

"Here, let me help you," the brown haired man offered in a very gentlemanly way and took his wand out of his – admittedly rather worn out and damaged – grey suit and with another flick, her dress was as good as new.

The blonde woman shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Remus. But this wouldn't be necessary if you were to behave like any other human being and made your presence known, instead of creeping up on people and scaring me half to death every time."

Remus cringed a little at her choice of words. "Well, I'm a werewolf, remember? They aren't really known to be anything but scary and deadly…"

Internally cursing herself this time, Petunia also winced.

Then a sort of awkward silence fell over them before Remus offered her his hand. She looked at him surprised, and with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to dance with me, Tunia? For old time's sake?"

Petunia sighed, but her heart skipped a beat whenever she looked into his pale green eyes. He had clearly aged since the last time they had seen each other, but his touch still sent goose bumps down her back.

She then glanced at him a little hesitantly; after all she still remembered the day following that fateful full moon night a couple of years ago….

He had broken up their relationship because he had feared for her safety; that he would hurt her again if she stayed with him.

Back then, Petunia had of course fiercely protested, but in the end Remus had left now space for any sort of argumentation whatsoever.

It had broken her heart, and she still wasn't over him.

But since she still loved him like she did all those years ago and couldn't resist the puppy-dog look he was giving her right now either, she accepted his hand and sent him a small smile.

Leading her to the right tacts of the music, his hand on the small of her bare back and ignoring all the surprised glances of the other guest, Petunia felt once again the love for the wonderful man in whose arms she was currently dancing in.

She enjoyed it more than anything she had done during the couple of hours she had been at the wedding, but she also knew that Remus wouldn't change his mind about their relationship.

So she just laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes; savoring the long moment of a time long forgotten.

And as if he had read her thoughts he whispered into her ear, "I may not be with you, Petunia, but you got to hold on. I promise you'll find another man who will love you as much as I do. Someone who won't hurt you. Maybe someone who doesn't have anything to do with magic at all. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you."

Petunia then felt her chin being lifted towards his face, and their lips met for one last time.

She moved her body closer to his and put her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with all the love and feelings that she had tried to forget.

Remus also pulled her even closer, wrapping his strong arms around her, before they would say their final goodbyes again.


	19. I'm glad you realized my love- GinnyLuna

**Written for Sophy as part of the advent calendar event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope you like it and merry chistmas!**

 **Pairing: GinnyLuna**

* * *

 **I already feared you would never realize how much I am in love with you**

* * *

Ginny stared out of the window; her eyes following the many different ways of the year's first snowflakes. To see the Hogwarts grounds getting slowly covered by the white substance and feeling the warm air from the fireplace behind her makes her forget the cruelty and loneliness that accompanies the red-head constantly these days.

But the sight only distracts her for a short moment before her thoughts travel back to her family.

Ginny has no idea how they are, and it drives her crazy. Only reluctantly she had agreed to her mother's wishes to return to Hogwarts for her sixth school year. 'You will be safe there,' her mother had said and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

Well, being safe is always a matter of perspective. Ginny is sure that had her mother wouldn't have sent her here had she known that Professor McGonagall had been denied her rightful position as Headmistress.

Sighing, she lets her glance wander over the snowy grounds again and despite her best efforts a tear rolls down her cheek.

"It will be alright, the loneliness will pass eventually," a voice behind her says and Ginny jumps around; wand at the ready.

But she lowers it as soon as she sees the blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes of her best friend. A feeling of security immediately rushes through her, like every time her brown eyes meet Luna's lovely blue ones; and like every time a thrilling and exciting chill runs down her spine. Her heart also starts to beat faster.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Luna whispers and takes a few steps closer to the red-head. "It's beautiful outside, isn't it?"

Ginny nods, but doesn't say anything.

"The first snow of the year is something special," the ravenclaw-girl continues softly, "the snowflakes are like wishes falling from the skies; and there is one for all of us."

The youngest Weasley's heart is beating a little faster now. For a long time she has given up on dreams, wishes and the hope for love… but hearing Luna speak always makes it better.

"Harry broke with you to protect you," Luna then says casually and Ginny's heart immediately aches again. She is grateful for her friend's offer of comfort, but deep down the red-head also knows that although she misses Harry's presence, she is over him. Of course, she still loves him, but not in the romantic way.

"But he was quite foolish to leave you behind," the raveclaw girl continues and Ginny's eyes widen in surprise. "Honorable perhaps, but still foolish. I mean, look at yourself. You are strong. You _can_ take care of yourself. If you truly love someone you will stay with _her_. Even though it might be difficult. And especially if she's as beautiful as you are."

Ginny blushes a bright crimson, her heart skips a beat and she slowly leans back against the blonde haired girl, who in return wraps her arms around the ginger. The feeling of warmth and safety that rushes through her makes Ginny say something she – until now – hasn't had the courage to say.

"I don't want to feel lonely anymore, Luna. Will _you_ stay with me?"

Luna smiles and her eyes also follow the journey of the snowflakes.

"I already feared you would never realize how much I am in love with you," she whispers into Ginny's ear, then carefully lifts her chin and kisses her softly on the lips with the promise to stay by her side.

Gleefully Ginny turns slightly and presses her body closer against Luna's; returning the lovely kiss with the burning sensation of the long felt desire and wraps her arms even closer around Luna's neck.

The last thought that passes through Ginny's mind before the kiss completely overwhelms her is that the first snow was truly something special.


	20. Stay by my side - DracoAstoriaScorpius

**Written for the Nativity Play at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and should all check out the whole play!  
**

 **(The Donkey: Draco Malfoy - Counting down to New Year)**

 **And a merry Christmas to all of you! *hugs***

 **Words** : 1,156

* * *

 **I wish with all my heart that you'll stay by my side forever**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Draco Malfoy closes his eyes for a short moment and enjoys the swift breeze of air on his face.

When he feels a small, soft hand on his shoulder his lips from into a bright smile and he turns around to look at his wife of three years.

"Is Scorpius asleep?" Draco asks with an amused smirk on his face.

Chuckling, Astoria nods her head and takes a step closer to lean onto the white marble banister of the elegant manor's balcony.

"Only _your_ son would fall asleep 5 minutes before midnight on New Year's Eve!" She laughs.

Her voice sounds like a sweet melody in his ears; one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with the beautiful ebony-haired witch in the first place.

Smiling, he moves around and picks up the two glasses of champagne from the little table behind them and puts them down on the banister in front of them, before he takes Astoria in his arms.

Together, they look at the starry sky of the quiet December night.

' _Though it won't be so peaceful for very much longer,'_ the blond man thinks.

He enjoys all the times when she's close to him; even more now that his wife's slim figure is pressed against his; with her head leaning against his chest and the snowflakes gently falling from the sky.

"What time is it?" Astoria asks without taking her eyes away from the twinkling stars in the distance.

Shoving back the sleeve of his black suit, he glances at his watch.

"We're almost there," he answers and tightens his arms around her. "Let's count it down, shall we?"

"I'd love to," she whispers into his ear.

"Alright, then," the Slytherin says and moves the arms with his golden watch so Astoria can follow the passing of time with her own eyes.

When the ebony haired witch then turns her head ever so slightly to look at her husband, Draco – like everytime – gets completely lost in her azure blue eyes.

He still remembers the very first time he had truly noticed them… a couple of years ago… after the war… at a ministry Christmas ball…

… **..**

 _Draco had attended the ball only reluctantly. Overworked, he hadn't even had the time to arrange himself a female companion. But he had promised his mother to come, so here he was._

 _And to make matters worse, he now had to deal with all the single witches that were plainly throwing themselves at him whenever they could._

 _When he was about to exit the main hall through the small white door that led into the gardens, someone bumped straight into him._

 _All Draco could see was a swirl of blue fabrics, but his reflexes were still good, so he was luckily still able to catch the slim and elegant hand of the young woman that had run into him._

" _I am_ so _sorry!" A wonderful soft voice apologized immediately. "It was so freezing cold outside so I just turned in a hurry and – "_

" _Don't worry about it," Draco said, but for some reason he didn't let go of her hand. "I tend to turn corners rather quickly myself."_

 _The young woman obviously blushed and pulled a strand of her curly ebony hair – that had fallen right into her face – back behind her ear._

 _A shy smile appeared on her face when she finally looked at him._

 _For a moment, Draco was literally mesmerized by her beauty and even more by the magnificent azure blue of her sparkling eyes._

 _His earlier thoughts of leaving instantly vanished from his mind._

" _Would you, by any chance, grant me the honor of the next dance?" He asked her out of the blue and a feeling of nervous excitement was rushing through him._

 _Her blue eyes also widened a little in surprise, but she beamed brightly at him. "I would love to."_

 _A wave of relief flashed over him and delighted, he offered her his hand and led her to the dance floor._

" _I'm Draco, by the way," he introduced himself, though he didn't voice his surname in wise foresight. These days, he wasn't really proud of his name anymore…_

 _He then carefully put his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her with the first sounds of the soft melody._

" _Nice to meet you, Draco," she whispered and once again looked at him with her azure blue eyes that already made him go weak at the knees. "My name's Astoria."_

… **..**

The lovely memory warms his heart and he carefully takes his wife's hand in his own and squeezes it gently.

She's the best thing that ever happened to him; never in his whole life had he dared to believe that there was love for him in the world.

But Astoria showed him that it was possible; that despite all his flaws, he deserves to be loved and that there was no need to be afraid of it.

In a way, she made him a better man and Draco is still thankful for it.

Feeling a sudden shiver from his wife, he notices that she is freezing. Chuckling slightly, he removed his own jacked and puts it over her shoulders.

' _She'd never admit that she's cold,' he thinks smirking._

"Thank you," she whispers and kisses him softly on the cheek before she leans back against his body; into his embrace.

"No, thank _you,"_ he replies and tightens his arms around her.

She was his everything; the most beautiful and kind woman in the whole wizarding world who had for some unexplainable reason chosen him over all the men out there. And she had given him something he thought he'd never have. A loving family.

It's not that he doesn't love his mother; because he does. But as a child, Draco didn't grow up in a loving home; they had to live up to the standards of the pure-blood society and… well, he'd rather not think about it now.

Glancing at his watch once more he realizes that the year is finally coming to an end.

"It's time," he says and shows her the little watch.

" _Three_ ," they say in unison and take out their wands.

" _Two_."

" _One_."

" _Zero_."

At the same time, they wave their wands to shoot sparks up in the air; in the sky above them they explode along with all the other fireworks of muggles and wizards to create a spectacular few of thousands of different colours.

For a moment, the whole night seems to be enlightened; the gardens underneath them shimmer in a soft green and the snowflakes that are still falling cause the impressive white marble balcony to resemble a snow-covered ice palace.

But the blond man has only eyes for the beautiful witch in his arms; and wishes with all his heart that they will spend many more years together in the future; watching this spectacular night.

Draco then uses the opportunity to turn his wife around, encircle her waist with one hand to bring her closer; the other hand softly cups her cheeks so he can look into her beautiful azure blue eyes.

"Happy New Year, Astoira," he whispers before he lovingly kisses her on the lips; their love making them oblivious to the fireworks around them and the champagne glasses remain forgotten on the marble banister.


	21. I will protect you always - LilyAlbus

**Written for Sabine as part of the secret santa exchange at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope you like it and merry christmas!**

 **Characters: Albus & LilyLuna (family fluff; implied Scorily)  
**

* * *

 **I will protect you the best way I can because it is my duty to look out for you**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter was glancing through the small open spot between door and angle into the nicely decorated living room of the Potter estate. A small smile crept upon his face when his eyes fell upon his little sister Lily. Well, if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that she wasn't that little anymore.

The 16-year old had grown up to be the spitting image of their mother; the long and flaming red hair that was cascading down her shoulders, the cute little nose, rosy cheeks and damn long legs… the only difference was basically that Lily had also inherited their father's sparkling emerald eyes; something that made every single boy at Hogwarts go weak at his knees.

He watched her for quite some time, how she sat quietly in the old brown armchair next to the wonderfully decorated Christmas tree. And despite the roaring fire in the fireplace, a think wool blanket was wrapped around her legs as she continued to stare into the flames – the book on her lap was apparently forgotten.

The fact that she played with a strand of her red hair also told Albus that something was off. Usually, his sister loved Christmas and everything that came along with it: getting the tree, decorating it, shopping presents and wrapping them… but this year she seemed to be very distracted by something else. Well, she was probably distracted by _someone_ else, and Albus already had a faint idea who this someone was.

He glanced at his watch and sighed. Yes, Lily should really be happier on Christmas Eve; especially considering the fact that dinner was about to be served in about an hour – something Albus had been looking for almost the entire last week.

Their parents and brother were already preparing everything in the dining room and after a little secret conversation Albus had with their mother, she was going to make sure that the table would be sat for yet another 'surprise' guest. 'That is if he was ever going to arrive,' Albus thought with a sigh.

Taking another deep breath, he carefully picked up the two cups of hot chocolate and entered the living room.

His little sister really seemed to be lost in her own thoughts since she didn't even notice when he sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Lily," Albus said and laid a hand on her legs.

Jumping a little, she clutched her heart and turned around to finally see her brother.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the middle Potter child apologized. But luckily Lily smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Al, you know how jumpy I can be."

Albus grinned. He did indeed know that; when he was younger he had used it to his advantage quite often to play pranks on her. But during the last few years he had experienced that his little sister – as lovely as she might appeared on the outside – had inherited both the Potter and Weasley temper, which was a really bad combination when it came to getting revenge on her brothers….

"I also know that you are usually _the_ Christmas spirit of the Potter household," he mentioned casually and handed her the cup of steaming hot chocolate. "But this year, you aren't even helping mum to prepare dinner."

Lily sighed, but sent him a grateful glance when she accepted the cup.

"It's… it's nothing, Al, really…" she mumbled into her chocolate. "Just me being silly, that's all. But I appreciate your concern."

Albus knew that the smile she gave him was the best she could muster at the moment; but it was a very Potter-ish trait to give it your best try to appear strong on the outside.

Being the loving big brother he was, Al got up from the floor and somehow managed to position himself on the big old armchair next to Lily. Admittedly, it was a little crowded, but at least he was now able to hold his chocolate with one hand and put his other arm around his little sister.

With a content smile on his face he noticed that she immediately leaned against him.

"Now come on, I can clearly see that someon-, erm something is bothering you," Albus spoke again and was glad that she didn't notice his little slip. "I'm your big brother; it's my job to look out for you. I'm always here for you, Mini-Gin."

At the use of her nickname, the red-haired beauty gave a whole-hearted laugh. 'That's a start,' Albus thought and tired his best to suppress the grin that was always spreading across his face when he remembered how their Uncle Ron had first called Lily by this particular term. He was the first to notice his niece's obvious resemblance to his own sister and somehow the nickname of Mini-Ginny became a frequently used term in the Weasley-Potter families.

In order to wrap both his strong arms around his sister, Albus quickly emptied his cup of chocolate and vanished it with a wordlessly cast spell.

"Christmas is a time for family," Lily finally said, her green eyes following the flames in the fireplace. "And I don't want to ruin things tonight just because - "

"Just because you want your boyfriend to be here tonight despite the fact that you haven't told anyone that you have been dating someone for the last couple of month in the first place?" Albus finished her sentence in an amused voice.

The youngest Potter boy was also were lucky that his sister only knocked down her _empty_ cup when she instantly turned around in his arms to stare at him with wide and shocked emerald eyes.

"You know?" She asked in a slightly high-pitched voice; Albus also noticed that her hands were slightly trembling so he tightened his arms around her in a protective gesture.

"Like I said, it's my job to protect my little sister. Especially when it comes to interrogating possible boyfriend candidates," he said smiling and the young woman blushed a bright crimson. "Besides, Scorpius has been my friend ever since our first year at Hogwarts and he was sort of asking for permission to date you without actually asking… and well, I started to put two and two together."

"And you haven't told anyone?" Lily asked astonished and looked at him with innocent eyes.

Albus just grinned and shrugged. "It's not my place to tell. And I hoped you would simply tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks, Al," the red-haired witch replied relieved and gave her brother a little kiss on the cheek.

For a moment, the two siblings sat in a comfortable silence before the black haired seventh-year spoke once again. "You love him, don't you?"

The answer was whispered so softly that Albus almost didn't hear it.

"I do," Lily whispered, "and I felt terrible for keeping it quiet, but…"

"… you are afraid that Dad won't be happy about it?"

A sad smile crept upon her face, but she nodded.

Albus sighed, but he also smirked and put a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Let me tell you something, Lil. Dad won't be happy about any boyfriend you will have. You're his little girl and you will always be that. And he will be shocked, but he will also get over it. Eventually."

The young woman took a deep breath and hugged her brother. "I guess you're right, Al."

The black haired young man was about to reply something when a knock was heard at the living room door, followed by his mother's head that was stuck through it.

"Al, your friend finally arrived. Oh, and dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. His timing couldn't be better," she added with a little smirk and retreated back to the dining room.

Albus sighed in relieve and laughed. "That's about time," he shouted towards the door and a handsome young man with platinum blond hair and grey eyes entered.

Lily's eyes widened instantly upon seeing him and she jumped right out of the old armchair into his open arms. "What are you doing here, Scorp?"

Scorpius smiled brightly and tightened his arms around her slim figure, before he kissed her softly on the forehead. "Albus invited me for dinner. I hope that's alright with you."

Wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, she turned her head slightly to beam at her brother.

"Officially, Scorp's here as my best friend, but I thought this might be the opportunity for the two of you to make things… well, official."

In return, he received a boy-ish grin from his fellow seventh-year Slytherin. Lily on the other side laughed happily and it warmed his heart.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you as a big brother?"

Albus laughed. "Probably. But I wouldn't mind hearing it a little more often," this said, Lily and Scorpius both laughed with him and as they made their way over to the lovely Christmas dinner Albus had already been waiting for, the young red-head leaned happily against her boyfriend.


	22. Luckiest man on earth - RonLavender

**Written for GryffindorTom as part of the secret santa exchange at the 'Harry Potter fanfiction challenges' forum. I hope you like it and merry christmas!**

 **Pairing: RonLavender (pure fluffiness)**

* * *

 **I'm the luckiest man on earth that life turned out to be this way  
**

* * *

Instantly he let go of Hermione's hand. There she was – standing in between the two double door of the great hall, a pair of crutches in both her hands to help her walking and a big band-aid over the what he had assumed to be deadly bite wound.

"Go," Hermione said and gave him a little nudge. Ron tore his glance away from the dirty blonde young woman to look at his girlfriend with surprised eyes.

"I know you're happy to see her in the world of the living again. I'll talk to Luna for a bit," with that she gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walked towards their fiends on the table.

Taking a deep breath, Ron steadied himself and hurried over to the still slightly injured witch.

"You're alive," he mumbled and scooped her up in his arms so that her feet were lifted in the air.

After they had released each other, Lavender cupped his cheek with her soft hand and it sent chills down his back. "Madam Prompfrey's a great medi-witch. She patched me up together quite wonderfully."

For a moment, Ron was silently staring into her beautiful pale blue eyes. "Seeing you there; with your eyes closed and blood spilling from this wound… It made me realize how much I still care for you, Lav."

The blond witch gave him a somewhat sad smile. "I'm glad to hear that, Ron."

Ron could hear that there was something else she didn't say. "But?"

Lavender chuckled a little. "But… I missed you, too, don't get me wrong, but the way you broke up with me… I know you don't remember… but it hurt."l

The ginger sighed. "Yeah… but I was young… Now I know how to treat a girl right."

"Ron," Lavender said and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder before she looked at him with teary blue eyes. "I love you. I always have. But right now… you have a girlfriend… and despite the fact that Hermione and I had never been close friends… she needs you right now. From what I heard she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange… The war might be over, but the shadows are still haunting us. And I need to be alone for a little time. To get things sorted out."

Sighing again, he nodded, laid an arm around her and she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. "You're probably right, Lav. But keep in mind that I am always here for you."

….

Ron looked into the kind brown eyes of his soon-to-be ex-wife who was leaning in the door-frame of the house; tears shimmering in his eyes. "Are you sure, Hermione? She doesn't have to-"

Hermione reached out to cover his mouth softly with her hand. "Ron. It's fine. Rose wants to spend time with her father. And she's a bright girl. She will understand that something has changed. She's a bright girl."

A small smile crept upon his face. "She's as bright as her mother."

Blushing furiously, Hermione turned her head slightly to shout something back into the house. "Rose, love, hurry up. Your father is waiting for you."

"Coming!" Was the quick reply before they heard footsteps and their daughter hurried through the door, bumping straight into her father.

"Careful there, little one," Ron said and lifted his six year old girl up in his arms. "Are you ready to go, kiddo?"

Rose nodded happily.

"Very well, then, give your mother a hug and say good-bye."

Reaching out, Hermione opened her arms to hug her daughter back; then she gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Be a good girl, love and have fun."

"Bye, mummy!"

Ron turned slightly and gave his ex-wife a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, Mione."

Hermione smiled softly at him. "You, too. And give Lavender my best."

Tightening his arms around his daughter, he returned the smile; grateful that they had separated on such good term. Then he apparated away.

…

"Do you think she will like me, daddy?" Rose asked shyly as they waited in front of the red and brown painted house.

"She will love you, kiddo," Ron assured her with a bright smile.

He chuckled when he saw that she didn't really believe him. But before he had the chance to say something else, the door opened to reveal Lavender, dressed in jeans and white t-shirt.

"You must be Rose!" She stated and beamed at the little girl, then she waved her wand and conjured a little Teddy that she handed her.

Rose eyes widened and she beamed at the lovely lady. "Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome! Why don't you two come in, it's freezing outside," she offered and smiled at Ron, who in return put his daughter down and encircled her waist with his hand.

"You're wonderful, Lav," he said and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Ron. And I want you lovely little girl to like me."

Ron chuckled and glanced at Rose who was already sitting on the living room couch; playing with her new toy. "Oh, believe me, she adores you already, Lav."

…

"Can I go in now, mummy, can I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her seven year old daughter, but smiled. She opened the hospital door and stuck her head in.

Her eyes connected with Ron's and his smile widened. "Mione, I'm glad you came."

"Can she come in?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! You, too if you want!"

Hermione smiled kindly but shoved her daughter through the door. "Thanks, but I will came back a little later."

Ron moved his hand so Rose would come a little closer to the bed.

"Rose, darling, so nice to see you," Lavender whispered as she outstretched her arms to take her step-daughter into her arms. She still looked a little sleepy, but happy nonetheless.

"Hello, mama," Rose replied and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Do you want to see your little sister, kiddo?" Ron asked from behind and neared the bed with a little pink bundle in his arms.

The seven year old beamed at her father and nodded happily.

"Here," Ron said and carefully placed the new-born in her arms. "But be careful. She's still very small."

The little girl's eyes widened when she looked at her tiny little sister. "She is so cute."

"Yes she is," Lavender said and smiled brightly at her; then she reached out to squeeze her hand. "But so are you, love."

Ron smiled brightly at his wife. He had everything he could ever ask for. A perfect relationship with his ex-wife; a wonderful seven-year old, a lovely new wife and a healthy newborn. At this moment, he was the luckiest man alive to have them.


	23. Have faith do sth impossible -Pandora

**Written for the Scavenger-Hunt: B.17.** **(character) Pandora Lovegood**

 **Written for the Ministry of Magic:** Proven interest skills - Magical school : Write a story that takes place at any magical school **[Castelobruxo]**

 **Writen for the Kwanzaa-Event at the Golden Snitch.** _Write a fic focusing on celebrations of Kwanzaa at either a) your school (Castelobruxo) or b) at Uagadou. I want to find out how students or teachers celebrate the occasion, preferably with as much information gathered as possible._

 _ **#TeamCastelobruxo**_

 **A.N. From what I have learned, Kwanzaa is a really lovely celebration that lasts until January 1st. It is for a lot of people an important celebration; and should therefore treated with as much respect as any other tradition. Please keep that in mind! And I would be very happy in case I will ever be given the opportunity to take part in it!**

* * *

 **Have faith and you will be able to walk on even the most impossible of ways.**

* * *

 **Day 1 - Umoja - Unity**

Sixteen year old Pandora was sitting next to her boyfriend Xeno Lovegood; in between all the new friends she had made during their two-month exchange with the Castelobruxo School of Magic.

The blonde witch smiled over both ears, because the South-American students had invited them to take place in century-old and honored ritual: The Kwanzaa and its seven principals.

Originally, the holiday had been celebrated only by millions of people worldwide in the African community; but Castelobruxo had the tradition of honoring as many celebrations from completely different continents as possible to give the students a deeper insight of cultural differences, tolerance and insight concerning the many differences in the world.

Pandora was more than grateful to be given the opportunity to take part in this one-week celebration; she has always been a girl who had a soft spot for old traditions.

Glancing at Xeno, who was sitting next to her, she knew that he also enjoyed the lovely evening in the ceiling-less old stone temple; which was considered to be the main hall of the Castelobruxo Castle.

Once more, the young girl was fascinated by the things that were possible with a little bit of magic. Like Hogwarts, the castle is under an enchantment that makes muggles, who chance upon it, think they only stood in front of an old ruin, whereas in reality, the school, that was located in the midst of the Brazilian rainforest, resembled an old and golden temple; a fabulous construction of large, square golden rocks.

The voice of the Headmistress, who was like everyone else clad in lovely white robes – instead of the common green ones – brought Pandora back to the really important thing.

"Today we have gathered to start the celebration of the Kwanzaa Festival! Please get up from your seats, form a circle and take the hands of the two people next to you. This first day of _**Nguzo Saba**_ also known as _**The Seven Principles**_ is **Umoja** , which means in translation: Unity. Our entwined hands shall represent this unity; that we are one school and that we can always count on each other," she spoke and looked around to give her students a bright smile.

When her eyes met Pandora's her blue eyes started to light up even more. "I am glad to share this tradition with our two exchange students from Hogwarts and hope that you two will honor this event as much as we do."

Both the blonde witch and her boyfriend nodded. "Very well. Unity means that we can rely on each other. We need nothing more; therefore – following the old tradition – I will ask you all to remain silent for the rest of the evening; a tribute to all the people who have to live on their own, with no one by their side."

 **Day 2 – Kujichagula – Selfdetermination**

Pandora had met her fellow Castelobruxo students on the outside at the next evening. Once again, they sat in silence; this time however, only for a couple of minutes to calm down and concentrate. Then, one after another, a student stepped forward to throw a little piece of paper into the roaring fire in the middle.

When it was her turn, she scribbled something on the paper. Pandora had carefully thought about what she wished to do in the future and with all the self-determination she could muster, she threw her own wish into the fire. _'I want to create all kind of things to help people in the future,'_ she had written on it.

 **Day 3 – Ujima Collective Work and Responsibilities**

She had never really thought about it, but the nights in the Amazonian rainforest were freezing cold. One more reason to put all her efforts into the collective work to put up a gigantic fire; they had spend all day searching the forest for old wood and already dying trees – they wouldn't mind when they'd be used for fire. Then they had carried it back to the school. The third day was to honor collective work and responsibilities their ancestors and other muggles and squibs had to do; therefore one day was to be spent completely without magic. But in the end, Pandora smiled brightly at her friends as the neared the now huge roaring fire. Naturally, the biggest responsibility was to watch the fire and the danger that came with it.

 **Day 4 - Ujamaa – Cooperative Economics & Day 5 – Nia - Purpose**

The next day was something Pandora really enjoyed. They once again went out into the forest and collected several different kinds of fruits. Later that day, the older students were to apparate to Rio De Janeiro to auction them amongst the rich population of Brazil. The day after, the younger students were allowed to buy all kinds of stuffed animals, food or other things to fulfill the requirements of day five – the purpose of generosity and give it to the poor rainforest population

 **Day 6 – Kuumba – Creativity**

Pandora almost couldn't believe it that she has never heard of such a lovely ritual in the first place. On the sixth day, they were all sent into a gigantic maze; only a torch was enlightening the way in the dark night. They had to be creative to solve the many riddles in order to proceed.

 **Day 7 – Imani – Faith**

The young blond witch felt her boyfriend's hand squeeze her own in a calming gesture. But even though her heart was beating faster than it possibly should, Pandora decided to listen to the other students and simply have faith. Xeno gave her one last kiss on the cheek before she took a step forward.

The blue eyed young woman closed her eyes in nervous anticipation at the tought of the upcoming pain, but when her bare feet touched the hot and burning coals, she knew that the stories she had been told from the other students were indeed true. It didn't hurt.

' _Have faith and you will be able to walk even the most impossible of ways.'_

A shy smile appeared on her face as she continued her way and once again met the eyes of Castelobruxo's headmistress. The wisdom that was shining in them made Pandora realize how important the ritual of Kwanzaa really was.

It showed the children, families and single people a couple of the most important virtues in life; but above all, it made them stick together and believe in faith. And having faith and hope was in Pandora's opinion the most important thing, because it helps you to walk in a completely different direction, where you probably wouldn't have gone without a little bit of faith.

Having reached the other side, she was immediately taking into the arms of all the fellow Castelobruxo students and led to the huge celebration in the middle of the golden temple.

It was this moments, when Pandora knew that if she ever had children, she would pass on the tradition of Kwanzaa to them; to remember and honor a wonderful celebration.


	24. I will be free - NarcissaDracoMinerva

**WARNING: References to abuse**

 **Characters: Narcissa, Draco, Minerva**

 **Written for the royalty competitoin: #7.** Narcissa/Sybill  
 **Written for the Movie plot competition at HPFC # the colour purple** \- a character is in an abusive relationship (physical, emotional, or sexual) Can they find the strength to leave it?  
 **Written for the Greek Mythology competition #18.** Tartarus: Write a fic with either Angst or tragedy for the genre  
 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt #C11.** Write about a wild dream  
 **Written for the if you dare challenge #569.** Dreams of Darkness **  
**

**words:** 1,858

* * *

 **I finally made the choice to leave so I will be free tomorrow**

* * *

 _It was dark. Probably as dark as her name. Narcissa Black couldn't even see her hand, let alone her surroundings. She had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten here. She also noticed to her horror, that her wand wasn't in her pocket. She panicked. She carefully put one foot in front of the other. Step after step, she made her way through the darkness. All of a sudden, a lightning struck and illuminated the room. For a split second, Narcissa was able to see something. A big room, a door at the end, purple pillows, small tables and crystal balls. Curtains in front of the windows. Then, a sign. Something written on it: Classroom. Before she could make out anything else, the room went black again._

 _Suddenly, a shrill sound erupted from nowhere. Then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Narcissa screamed and jumped around and tried to toss the cold hand from her shoulder. But she couldn't get away._

" _I knew you would come, darling," a soft, misty and ethereal voice suddenly spoke. The figure standing behind her was so close, Narcissa could feel its breath on her ear._

 _A cold shiver ran down her spine and she started to shake. Suddenly the hand moved from her shoulder to her throat. Her breath got shallow._

 _The figure's other hand started to encircle her slim waist and pulled her close. Then, another lightning. Big, round rimmed glasses. Huge, magnified eyes. Frizzled brown hair and a pale skin. The woman in front of her resembled some sort of large, glittery insect._

 _Narcissa felt that this woman pulled her even closer. "I was waiting for you, my love." Sybill Trelawney whispered and captured Narcissa's mortified lips with her own in a hungry and passionate kiss…_

* * *

"MOTHER!"

She jerked up at the sound of the voice and looked around. She was in the great Hall, several slim beds were standing all around her, with several people peacefully sleeping in them. To her relieve, it was only Draco who was standing next to her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, Draco," Narcissa answered, still a little confused. "I just…"

"Couldn't sleep? Had a bad dream?" He asked concerned, said down next to her on the small one-person-bed and put a supporting arm around his mother's shoulders.

Narcissa slightly turned her head and stared at him, her mind started to slowly comprehend what had happened. _The divination room, Sybill's frightening behavior… s_ he thought, still shivering, but with each second passing more than relieved. _Of course it was a dream. A dream of darkness._

"Was it about father?" Her son asked carefully.

Narcissa shook her head, but couldn't do anything to hide the shiver that ran down her spine every time she thought of Lucius. "No, surprisingly not."

She tried to get her breathing under control.

"It was about Sybil Trelawney." Narcissa continued and gave a half-hearted chuckle despite herself. "Really weird."

Draco, too, gave a kind smile. "Weird indeed. Though I'm not surprised."

She raised an eyebrow at her son. "You're not?"

He shrugged. "You had the shift with Harry and Professor McGonagall, didn't you?"

The witch nodded.

After the war, they had stayed. The Headmistress was more than kind to everyone who sincerely regretted their actions and offered them a new start. Narcissa was surprised to see how many people opened up to Draco and her afterwards, including Harry Potter and the Granger girl.

And immediately after the Battle, restoring Hogwarts was the main priority. Different shifts, groups and circulations ensured that everyone still got enough rest with all the work.

"I spoke with Harry earlier that night," Draco continued, "he told me about your restauration of the Astronomy tower. And that Trelawney was pretty upset about the destruction of all her crystal balls."

Narcissa gave a small smile. She was glad she had her son back. Her real son. The boy, with a good heart. Who wasn't forced by Lucius to do things for the Dark Lord against his own will.

"He told me something along the lines ' _Minerva almost threatened to throw one of the balls at Trelawney to get her out of the way_.'"

"Indeed she did." Narcissa managed to chuckle." You know how well Minerva gets along with Sybill Trelawney. But considering the level of Trelawney's annoyance, she managed to control her temper pretty good."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Draco turned to face his mother.

"Everything will go fine, tomorrow." Draco said reassuringly. "The war is over. We made our choice. The choice to stay on the good side."

"I hope you are right, Draco." She whispered.

It had not been easy to talk about it in the first place, but reluctantly she figured that keeping silent wasn't any better at all. Unknown to everyone else – even to fellow Deatheaters – Lucius had abused and mistreated her on a regular basis. She remembered very well that one time during Draco's fifth school year. Lucius tried like a maniac to get hold of the Prophecy for the dark lord. With the time being, he got angry about everything and everyone. He desperately tried to get in the Dark Lord's good graces. Every time his frustration got the better of him he drank. A lot. And every time he drunk…

She felt another shiver and goosebumps everywhere on her body. She shook her head hard, vehemently trying to get rid of the thought. Despite herself, she let the fingers of her right hand wander over her left arm. She still felt it. The slight, purple bump over the bone, which had not yet properly healed… Remains of latest – and hopefully last – encounter with her violent husband.

For years, she tolerated it, kept silent about the way he had treated her. But she didn't have any choice now, did she?

As the youngest daughter of the Black's, she had to marry into a wealthy pureblood family. That's how it had been done for years. Even before her Hogwarts graduation, her mother had arranged her marriage to the son of a fellow well-known pureblood family, Lucius Malfoy. Her own father, Cygnus Black, who she always had a very good relationship with, tried all he could to prevent that, for he had already known of the abusive manners and misbehaviors of the Malfoy heir. Narcissa, until this very day, was still grateful for her father's attempts, even though he didn't succeed in the end. Against her mother, he didn't have any chances to win an argument. She was after all a Rosier, with way more influence in the wizarding community.

Narcissa simply didn't have a choice. She had to marry him. Of course, for Lucius, she was more of a trophy than a wife. A trophy, which he could show off with by his friends; after all everyone always said she was the most beautiful of the Black sisters. This was the start of their relationship, and not even then had there been any love between them. After some time however, his priorities changed. Then he needed her to produce an heir. To secure the pureblood-line. After that, well… truth to be told, he was a coward. Who wasn't man enough to stand up to his equals, no, whenever something went wrong he took out his frustration on her. Not even her name or good looks could protect her from him anymore.

She looked at her broken arm again. A broken arm was nothing compared to the things he usually did to her.

She remembered very well one of her many conversations she had had with the Headmistress after the battle. It had taken a lot of effort from the elderly witch to get her to speak about her past, but with the - in her opinion undeserved - kindness she was offered from other Order-members in the castle and Draco's constant support, she had finally found the courage to stand up to her soon-to-be ex-husband.

* * *

" _Why now, Narcissa?" The headmistress had asked the previous night after yet another day of hard work in the castle._

" _Why I didn't do anything earlier?" Narcissa asked the elderly witch in return, who nodded._

" _I wanted to." She said and stared at the cup of tea in her hand. "But I was a former Black. Andromeda had already besmeared my family's name by – "_

" _\- Screwing the pureblood-laws and following her heart to marry a muggle?" The emerald eyed professor threw in._

 _The blonde witch sighed sadly and sipped on her tea. "Yes. She was able to resist our mother. Something I have never managed to do, not even on the day she died."_

" _And after she died," The emerald eyed witch said understandingly, "You were still a Malfoy. And you had to live up to that name."_

" _Divorce was considered a disgrace in the ranks of the Dark Lord." Narcissa mumbled, grateful that the older witch understood. "If I disobeyed, they threatened to hurt Draco."_

 _The Headmistress sighed. "So you stayed."_

 _The blonde nodded. "So I stayed." A dark look made its way upon her face. "Forced to watch as they made my son join the Death Eaters."_

 _There was a short silence before the emerald eyed witch spoke again. "So what made you file for divorce now?"_

" _After all these years, I got used to Lucius mistreating me." She said coldly."He would spare Draco, I would keep my mouth shut and follow his instructions. That was the unspoken rule for years."_

" _And he broke it?" The Headmistress asked even though one could see she had already guessed what had happened, since she was hardly able to conceal her loathing towards the Deatheater anymore._

" _Yes." The younger witch said balled her hand into fists. "That night Harry Potter and his friends were brought to Malfoy manner, Draco lied about their identities. Adding the fact that the three had escaped, was the final straw for Lucius."_

 _The Headmistress was silent, after some time, she patted the younger woman's shoulder reassuringly. "You are a brave woman, Narcissa. Only a few have the strength to leave the past behind and start anew. And tomorrow, Lucius will pay for what he did to you and your son."_

* * *

"Considering you spent the whole day with the divination lady, it's no wonder she tangled her way into your dreams." Draco's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"I guess," Narcissa mumbled.

"It's gonna be alright, mother," Draco repeated as he saw the forlorn look on his mother's face. "After the divorce is through, he will be sent straight to Azkaban. He cannot hurt you anymore."

Narcissa looked up and smiled sadly at her son. Once he wrapped his arms tighter around her thin frame she couldn't contain her tears any longer.

"Thank you, Darco." She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks and leaned into his embrace. He tightened his arms around her even more, giving her the strength she so desperately needed.

 _Tomorrow,_ Narcissa thought relieved before she – securely wrapped in her sons arms - finally drifted off to sleep again. _Tomorrow, I will be free._


	25. No one mourns the wicked - LilyMarlene

**Written for the 'Ludi Plebeii Event' at 'The Golden Snitch' - Wicked**

 **Written for Poke as part of the ultimate fic exchange challenge. It's a little _unique_ and turned out a little different than I had intended it to be… but I hope you still like it :)**

 **Pairing: LilyMarlene**

 **C.4.** Write about a sunset. **[Scavenger Hunt]  
Phoenix - **write about someone escaping death **[Greek mythology competition]  
Dame#7. **Friendship (genre) **[Royalty Competition]**

 **Words:** 1,102

 **Disclaimer:** The **lyrics in bold** belong to the **Musical Wicked!** I just use it for inspiration!

* * *

 **No one ever mourned the wicked so don't feel guilty leaving them  
**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Good news! She's dead!**_

 _ **The Witch of the West is dead**_

 _ **The wickedest witch there ever was**_

 _ **The enemy of all of us**_

 _ **.**_

"Shut…. Shut up… just shut up!" Sirius Black repeats over and over again; desperately trying to block out the voices of the many other prisoners in his neighbor-cells at Azkaban.

There was a short moment of silence and the Animagus moves his hands from his previous position over his ears and folds them on his lap.

Then he looks at the wall and sighs. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and – nothing._

No matter how often he counts the lines he had engraved into the wall, the result stays the same every time.

Seven days… no more no less. Seven days ago he had been captured and imprisoned in this place of a living hell for a crime he did not commit; the murder of his best friends.

The thing that hurts his heart most is that they all believe it; even Remus.

Sirius knows that he probably has to stay here for the rest of his life and he is already going crazy.

Upon hearing of the Death of James and Lily Potter and Marlene McKinnon, the other prisoners – _the ones who did deserve to be here_ – became even crazier than before ( _if that is even possible_ ).

Ever since he had taken residence in his current cell, Sirius has to listen to their happy, crazy singing about their deaths'.

"Lily Potter wasn't a wicked witch!" The Animagus shouts through the bars of his cell; his voice was slightly higher than usually, but he blames it on the dementors that fly by every now and then. "Just because contrary to you, the green-eyed witch was talented in magic and gave all of you a run for your money, you have no right to call her wicked! Wonderful, would be more suitable!".

Again, the singing-voices are heard and the dark-curly haired man shakes his head again.

"Besides, you Morons, " he screams, even though he knows that his attempt to teach them something is utterly in vain. "She lived in Godric's Hollow! And since I'm pretty sure that it hasn't changed its location in the last couple of hours, Lily could not have been the 'wicked witch of the west'!"

His only answer are screaming voices, all at the same time so cannot understand it anyways.

.

 _ **The things one hears these days.**_

 _ **Dreadful things:**_

 _ **Under the surface**_

 _ **Behind the scenes**_

 _ **Only rumors - but still -**_

 _ **Something bad is happening**_

 _ **.**_

Several minutes later he walks over to his small bed and pushes his hand under the matrass, to retrieve the one thing he – at this very moment – cherishes more than anything else in the whole world.

It is a photograph; an old one and muggle, so of course, it isn't moving. It was taken not so long ago... actually right after Lily and James had – in a still friendly and close way – decided to file for divorce after their little son Harry was born.

It wasn't a really shocking surprise, since James had somehow already known that his wife had feelings for her best friend, Marlene. _(The matching silvery slippers they had once bought was a big piece of evidence…)_

And considering that it was a small wonder in the first place that the attractive, green-eyed witch had decided to go out with the trouble-maker at all, the black haired young man had decided that he would be the gentleman and let his love go.

After all, they all know that love isn't something that can be forced upon someone.

Well, and to be quite honest, the two witches had been madly in love with each other, but people around them were not approving of this kind of relationship. In the rumors the Animagus had heard, all the ones around had called their love dreadful and bad. So Remus, James and Sirius himself helped the two to keep their love a secret.

James – who probably has still been a little bit in love with the green-eyed witch – had instantly agreed to uphold his role as the father of their little son Harry, even though the little boy was already calling Marlene 'Mama'.

Sirius sighs and hides the picture again. After all he doesn't want any of the guards to find the only thing that keeps him from going completely insane.

' _Why did they have to die?'_ Sirius then wonders and feels that once again tears start to form in his eyes.

He glances at the wall again.

Only seven days had passed; and a whole eternity was about to follow. He lays down on his hard bed – if one can even call it bed.

He then closes his eyes and thinks about what could have been.

He lets his thoughts wander back to happier times and tries to take as much positivity from them as possible. After all, he has to spend the rest of his live here. And for that, he needs all the hopeful thoughts he can come up with.

But then again, Sirius cannot quit thinking about his dead friends.

They could have been so happy; all of them actually.

He slides under the thin blanket and covers his now shaking body with it.

 _But something bad is always happening and in the end… and wicked always wins._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost**_

 _ **Well if that's love**_

 _ **It comes at much too high a cost**_

 _ **I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_

 _ **.**_

"Come on now, love. It's time," the brown haired witch said and put an arm around her lover.

The red-head turned around and her green eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Why - how could did we do something as wicked as this, Marlene?"

Marlene sighed, but she didn't have to think twice about the words she would tell the other witch.

"It was the best thing to do. We had to make the Dark Lord believe he had succeeded in killing us. And little Harry is safe thanks to James' sacrifice. And we saw that Hagrid has taken him. The little boy will probably be spending his entire childhood at Hogwarts."

"But we lied!" Lily cried and the tears were now flowing freely down her pale cheeks. "James is dead and they all think you and me are too!"

Marlene didn't say anything for a moment. She knew that Lily hasn't been fond of the plan of faking their deaths…

"Everyone deserves a chance to change," the brown haired witch finally answered, kissed the green-eyed witch on the cheek and handed her a broom. "And the sooner we leave the grounds, the better."

Throwing one last, symbolical, bucked of water on the last little flame of the ruined house in Grodric's Hollow, the two lovers mounted their brooms and together they left their old lives behind to start anew.

Though, as the two witches were flying towards the setting sun in the west, Marlene had to admit, that Lily's words had some truth in them…

She did really feel a little wicked for leaving all their friends in the dark...

 _ **.**_

 _ **And if it turns out**_

 _ **It's over too fast**_

 _ **I'll make every last moment last**_

 _ **As long as you're mine**_


	26. Think about the lovely times - GinnyRon

**Written for the 365 drabble collection at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #8. Abstract**

 **Characters: Ginny, Ron**

 **words: 496**

* * *

 **Think about the lovely time we had and it will be easier to let them go**

* * *

"I never knew you liked drawing, Ron," Ginny smiled as she looked over her older brother's shoulder. "Though this work of yours looks a little too **abstract** if you ask me…"

The red-head's smiled widened upon seeing that she had indeed managed to startle him with the simple action of putting her hand on his shoulder.

She watched amusedly as he dropped his pencil and turned around on his chair.

"Merlin Gin, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I was actually looking for your wife, but I guess she's already at the ministry?"

The ginger chuckled. "You just missed her. But if you're not in a hurry, why don't you sit down?"

Ginny smiled at him and sat down. Then, her eyes fell once more on her brother's creative little piece of paper on the kitchen table. "You seem distracted. Are you thinking about Rose?" She asked kindly.

A sad smile crept over his face. "How did you know?"

"It's her first year at Hogwarts. I still remember how I felt letting go of James," she explained and waved her wand to levitate the two cups of coffee from their place next to the kitchen sink over to the table.

Sending her a grateful glance, Ron took one of the cups. "Yeah, well… it's just… she's my little girl, Gin. My little Rosie and now…"

"Now you really have to accept that she's growing up." Ginny finished his sentence.

Ron sighed and sipped on his drink. "When did you get all this wise?"

Laughing, she nudged her brother playfully in the stomach. "Just for the record, I'd say that I've always been better at accepting things than you were but… I guess I remembered my own time at Hogwarts… what it was like and what came along with it. And even though I would love to keep them little, I can't deny them the wonderful experience of going to Hogwarts just because it hurts to let them go."

The elder Weasley nodded slowly as his sister's words dawned on him. Then, with a blissful sigh, he waved his wand and the paper he had been doodling on caught fire.

"I guess you're right," he finally said after a short pause. "You know, we should do this more often… talk about the good old times, I mean. Just you and me… a brother-sister conversation. We didn't do that in a long time."

Ginny smiled at her brother and softly squeezed his shoulder. "Yes, we should do this more often. And maybe it will be easier to send our kids of, if we just remember the lovely times we had."

Ron raised an eyebrow, but the smile on his slips betrayed his real mood. "You mean apart from the thing with the war and all that?"

The red-haired young woman laughed whole heartedly. "Yes, Ronald, apart from the war and all that."


	27. No place for this romance - AlbusGellert

**Written for Luna as part of the ultimate fic exchange challenge (part 1)**

 **Pairing: AlbusGellert**

 **Written for the 365 Drabble collection at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #4. Brilliant**

 **Written for the Year-Long-Scavenger-Hunt: B.23.** (pairing) Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore

 **Words: 365**

* * *

 **In our world and time there is just no place for these kind of romantic feelings.**

* * *

Albus was sitting at his table in the transfiguration classroom, but instead of concentrating on the task he was giving, his eyes stared right into nothing and his mind was drifting miles away.

All he could see was his blond hair, **brilliant** black eyes that were sparkling in a way that reminded him of dark diamonds and the wonderful smile that was visible on his face the last time he had seen him.

Yes, Albus was completely and utterly fascinated by the young man he had met during his visit at Durmstrang.

There was just something about Gellert that made him stand out from all the other wizards he had met so far.

And no matter how hard he tried, Albus wasn't able to forget him. The way their hands 'accidently' touched when they 'accidently' reached out for the same quill… he still remembered how Gellert had unnoticed slipped one of his strong arms around the small of his back during an excursion and how it felt to lean against his chest…

Albus wasn't in the least able to describe the feelings that were overtaking his head at the worst of times, but the more he tried to deny it the more he knew that he was indeed _attracted_ to Gellert.

Yes, the best student Hogwarts had ever seen was romantically and physically attracted to another man.

The auburn haired seventh year sighed. What was wrong with him? He had to do something about these feelings before they would take over him completely… There was just no place for this sort of feelings in the wizarding society… it would be a scandal.

The sound of a book dumped on the floor caused Albus to be thrown out of his fantasies.

Still a little light headed he closed his own book and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

After all, despite everything, Albus definitively couldn't wait to meet Gellert again next week when he would tell him about his newest ideas and just thinking about the upcoming weekend sent a row exciting of chills down his back.


	28. I'm here to cheer you up - SusanHannah

**Written for Luna as part of the ultimate fic exchange challenge (part 2)**

 **Written for the 365 drabble collection at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #3. Earmuffs**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt: B.11.** (character) Hannah Abbott

 **Pairing: SusanHannah**

 **Words: 300  
**

* * *

 **I'm here to cheer you up, even if that means making a total fool out of myself.**

* * *

„Hannah! What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Susan asked her fellow Huffelpuff and even though a couple of tears were still falling from her eyes a laugh escaped her.

Hannah shrugged and smiled at her best friend rather sheepishly. "I tried to cheer you up but… I couldn't really think of anything and then my eyes fell on the bloody **earmuffs** and…"

She trailed of, walked – with her fuzzy pink earmuffs on her head - a couple of steps and sat down next to the red-haired witch. She then put an arm around her and Susan laid her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for trying, Han, but…" Susan's voice cracked again and her eyes filled with tears.

Sighing, Hannah tightened her arms around her and rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"I know you miss her," she whispered, "but your aunt Amelia wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life like that."

Another sob escaped her friend, but she moved her head and tried to wipe – in a rather furious gesture – her tears away.

"She's dead, Hannah… and I … I just can't believe it."

"The pain will leave eventually. You just need to have a little more… happy things in your life," Hannah tried to explain despite her really bad explaining skills.

Once again, her friend laughed a little and the tears were not falling from her eyes anymore. "Happy things?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes, happy things. Like… " she paused and planted her fluffy pink earmuffs over her friends head. "Something like completely ridiculous looking earmuffs! There, you are laughing again!"

And indeed, her eyes were only a little bit watery and it was the first time Susan had laughed – really laughed – in the last couple of days.


	29. My feelings won't change - ChoMarietta

**Written for Luna as part of the ultimate fic exchange challenge. (Part 3)**

 **Written for the 365 drabble collection at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #2. Empire**

 **Pairing:** ChoMarietta

 **Words:** 414

* * *

 **It doesn't matter whether you are ugly or beautiful, my feeling for you won't change**

* * *

„You know, it's really not easy finding you," Cho mumbled as she ascended the last couple of stairs to the top of the astronomy tower. "I've been searching the whole castle for you."

"Go away Cho," Marietta told her in a very emotional voice. She didn't even turn around to look at her friend.

The young black haired witch took a deep breath. Then, she took one step after another until she came to a stop right next to her best friend; in front of the banister that made sure no one would fall from the tower.

"I told you to leave. Didn't you listen?" The brown haired girl asked again and slightly turned her face away from her.

"I did hear you," Cho mumbled, but remained right where she was. For a moment she let her glance wander over the dark Hogwarts grounds and despite the fact that the only light was coming from the full moon that was shining above them, Cho thought that the view was magnificent. In her opinion it could even be compared with the sight one has on the top of the **Empire** state building. Admittedly, they were both completely different but the feeling of awe was exactly the same.

"Marietta, please, look at me."

The other girl just shook her head vehemently.

"Marie," Cho repeated again and carefully reached out to cup her friend's teary face with her hand.

"I'm ugly! My whole face… it – it's ruined!" Marietta sobbed and finally turned her face.

Cho sighed and mentally cursed Hermione Granger for charming the parchment of the D.A. sign-up list. The word 'sneak' was still clearly visible on her friends forehead and for someone like Marietta, who so carefully made sure everyone appreciated her beauty, a face full of pimples was indeed and essential life crisis.

"It won't stay like that forever, you know."

Only another sob was heard.

"And…" Cho hesitated a little but in the end she decided to just voice what she was thinking. "And you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And don't protest; even with the word 'sneak' written all over your face there is nothing even comparable to your beauty."

Marietta swallowed and a lonely tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you really mean that?"

Cho nodded and to prove her point she even surprised herself by encircling her friends waist with one hand and when she drew her closer to her body she planted a soft kiss on her lips.


	30. More than just friends - TeddyLilyL

**Written for Sam as part of the ultimate fic exchange challenge (part 1)**

 **Pairing:** TeddyLilyL.

 **Written for the 365 drabble collection at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #39. Cousin**

 **Written for the scavenger hunt B.9.** (character) Teddy Lupin

 **Words:** 707

* * *

 **You could have told me that you wanted to be more than just friends**

* * *

"Here," a soft voice said and Teddy knew only one person in the entire wizarding world who sounded like this. "This will help to cheer you up a little."

And indeed, the metamorphmagus accepted the bottle of fire whiskey with a soft chuckle. "Your father would be shocked to see this."

Lily just laughed and sat down next to him on the second swing. In her outstretched hand she held two empty glasses, that were only waiting to be filled. "I'm of age, Teddy. And despite what my dad and everyone else might think, I _did_ grow up."

Teddy turned his bond head to look at the young woman next to him. The shining sun above them caused her red hair to look like flames in a fire and the beautiful emerald eyes – which she had inherited from her father – sparkled.

Yes, little Lily Luna Potter had indeed grown up. The memory of when his godfather Harry had visibly blanched upon being introduced to his daughter's first real boyfriend was something the young man would never forget. His face had just been hilarious when Harry – and the rest of the family – had realized that the red-haired witch had grown up to be the spitting image of her mother; considering both beauty and intelligence.

And now that she was sitting once more this close to him, the metamorphmagus also noticed that he _was_ attracted to the girl he had basically grown up with.

But he shook his head. It was in no way acceptable to have such kind of feelings for Harry's only daughter. Godfather or not, Teddy would most likely be executed for the mere thoughts he was having right now.

He therefore shook his head to clear his thoughts and poured the watery liquid in the two glasses. The red-haired witch then handed him one of them and even though Teddy had never been a fan of alcohol, he down its contents in one swift movement. The burning sensation of the fire whisky running down his throat caused his body to shiver for a moment.

"You know, as much as I love my **cousin** ," Lily then said and refilled both their glasses, "But Victoire was never good enough for you."

Teddy sighed. "Do I even know how you found out about that?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to your break up _three month ago?_ It's quite astonishing that the news didn't travel faster… considering our gossip-loving family."

He couldn't argue that, so he simply shrugged. "I wasn't ready to talk about it."

"I know. That's why I brought the firewhiskey," Lily told him and reached out to take his hand in his. "You cannot just burry it without talking. I'm your friend; you can always talk to me."

"Yeah, friends…" Teddy mumbled quietly but to his horror the young woman's ears were far better than he had anticipated.

With a flick of her wand, Lily then vanished both glasses. She then got up from her swing and kneeled down in front of the young man, took both his hands in hers and looked at him with these beautiful emerald eyes. Teddy was lucky to sit on the swing, because every time he looked into these eyes, his knees threatened to go weak.

"You never really showed me that you wanted us to be more than friends, Teddy," she whispered softly.

Teddy chuckled. "I didn't know how."

Lily smiled and got up. Then she bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Totally surprised, she drew away before Teddy had the chance to respond. " _That_ would have been one possibility," the young red-haired witch said smiling, then turned around and started to walk back to the Potter house.

Teddy, still flashed from her bold move, remained on his seat. Eventually, the witch turned around once again, with a raised eyebrow but sparkling emerald eyes. "Are you coming, Teddy?"

Grinning over both ears, the metamorphmagus sprinted after her and upon reaching her, he carefully put his arm around her waist and together they walked back to the house.


	31. Red blood on white snow - Dark Queenie

**Character:** Dark!Queenie Goldstein

 **Written for the 365 Day Drabble collection at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry #79. Knife**

 **Written for the Light vs. Dark Challenge -** Dark!Queenie

 **words:** 933

 **Note: Erm, small spoilers for Fantastic Beasts**

* * *

 **With the darkness on my side, blood will be spilled over your snow-covered grave**

* * *

Queenie isn't really sure for how long she had been standing there. Seconds, minutes or hours… time is indeed something mysterious; especially in days like these. All she knows for sure was, that the freezing air of the dark winter's night brushes through her perfect strawberry blond curls and she subconsciously tightens her soft, satin and rose-coloured robe around her. Her by many considered beautiful grey-ish green eyes keep following the many soft and white snowflakes that silently fall to the ground.

And even though she can barely see them in the faint light of the little white candle she had brought with her, Queenie has no intention of changing anything about it. There is simply something calming and comforting about the darkness that makes her feel save; like she belonges there.

Carefully bending down on her knees, she uses her delicate hand to brush off the soft layer of snow from the tombstone in front of her. The blood that is still dripping from her hands is colouring the white snow in a deep red; but Queenie doesn't mind.

It actually looks quite beautiful.

However, upon reading the elegant letters that were so neatly engraved on the black marble stone, the witch instantly feels chills running down her spine. (Even though the feeling of quilt has almost vanished completely).

Thinking about it now, it had been years since Queenie has last visited Europe, let alone this particular graveyard and naturally, memories of a time long passed immediately start to flash right in front of her eyes and cause her heart to skip a beat in excitement.

 _._

" _Newt. I'm so sorry for your loss!"_

 _The wizard turned around to look at the strawberry blonde haired witch with teary eyes. "How did you know I was here?"_

 _Queenie shrugged and softly touched his cheek with her hand. "Your thoughts can be heard from about a mile away."_

" _Oh."_

 _The witch looked at Newt for a moment and tried to ignore her heavily beating heart; for some reason it always ceased to function properly whenever Queenie stood next to the man of her dreams._

" _She left you for someone else Newt," the witch clad in golden robes continued matter-of-factly. "I already told you that she – "_

" _She was a taker, I know," the Huffelpuff mumbled and the hint of a smile formed on his face. "And I need a giver, right?"_

 _Queenie's heart once again skipped a beat in nervous excitement. Maybe she was finally getting the credits for the terrible sacrifice she had made._

" _You do," she then answered hopefully and flashed him a beautiful smile. "And sometimes, you just have to realize that what you are looking for has been right in front of you the whole time and the woman of your dreams may be closer than you think."_

 _._

Queenie shakes her head and furiously wipes away the tears that had started to form in her eyes now.

She still cannot believe it. All the hours it had taken her to get Newt to admit that Leta wasn't good enough for him… all the hours she spend convincing herself that she was doing the right thing… all the hours she had tried to suppress the steadily re-surfacing guilty feelings… all the hours it had taken her to wash Leta's blood from her beautiful gloves…

But it's all been in vain.

She still hasn't got her happy ending and above all of that, despite all the carefully planned details… In the end, Newt had married no one else than her own sister.

Yes, it was indeed a hideous trick of fate and her beautiful plan to get rid of Leta had backfired, so Queenie had to fully give in and she trusted the darkness that was guiding her.

And she did what she had to do; and in the end, it wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought.

True, Queenie had been quite shocked at first to see herself thinking these nasty thoughts, but after a while, the feeling of quilt quickly vanished and now, Queenie is truely glad that she had taken matters into her own hands.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the greyish-green eyed witch takes in a deep breath and enjoyes the cold air that was filling her lungs.

Then she carefully reaches into the pocket of her robe and retrieves a small, silver knife, which she carefully lays down in front of the grave.

It had been her faithful companion for quite some time now; helping her when no one else did or when everything else just wasn't enough.

Softly swishing her fingers over the blade for one last time, she slowly removes the last remains of the dried, red blood before she buries it underneath a thick layer of snow.

In the end, Queenie decided that the grave would look so much nicer with this little souvenir of hers, but the decision to leave the knife behind in the first place hasn't been an easy one. After all, she connects a lot of lovely memories with it…

 _._

" _Queenie, please, I love you!"_

" _I know. But sometimes, love just isn't enough."_

 _This said, she tightened the grip around the silvery knife and plugged it into the chest in front of her._

 _In and out. In and out. In and out._

 _More and more blood spilled from the little wound until a last hitched breath was drawn and a pair of beautiful eyes closed forever._

.

Queenie smiles wickedly now. Her little knife had always been a truly wonderful companion, indeed. Much more reliable than any witch or wizard she knew.

But the darkness will always remain her most loyal of friends.

And before she turnes around on her heels to vanish in the dark for good, Queenie looks back one last time at the blood and snow-covered tombstone.

.

Tina Scamander

Beloved wife, mother and sister

She'll always be in our hearts

.

' _Yes, with Leta gone, Newt had chosen Tina,'_ Queenie thinks and giggles excitedly. _'But now that Tina's gone as well, Newt will be mine forever.'_


	32. Don't cry in silence - JohnAmelia

**Written for Amber! I hope you like it!**

 **Written for the 365 Drabble Challenge at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #358. Dance**

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club: (bronze) Flavius Belby:** Incorporate an unprovoked attack into your story.

 **Written for the Year-Long-Scavenger-Hunt : B13:** (character) Amelia Bones

 **Words:** 700

* * *

 **You don't have to cry in silence, 'cause I will be there for you**

* * *

John sighed in frustration. He was quite sure that he had by now searched the whole castle, but there was still no sight of Amelia.

Clutching the little paper closer in his fists he fiercely pondered about where his girlfriend could possibly be hiding.

According to the message that was written on the paper, Amelia's mother had passed away the previous day….

And one would naturally assume Amelia had told him about this, but no, John had found out by getting a glimpse at the letter her father had written to her because she accidently left it on the table in the Great Hall.

' _Bloody stubborn witch'_ the blue eyed seventh year thought bitterly. ' _Of course she wants to appear strong and deal with it on her own instead of coming to me,'_

Sighing once more he let himself fall onto the bench in the great hall; almost knocking over another student's cup of hot and steaming tea.

John winced and apologised half-heartedly before he let his thoughts wander back to a certain blonde haired witch.

And right out of the blue a sudden thought hit him and he jumped up and raced out of the Great Hall as fast as he possibly could.

He turned several corners – almost bumping into several first years – and ran until he came to a stop right in front of a rather boring and plain wall.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath; then he concentrated as good as he possibly could.

'I _want to find Amelia Bones,"_ he thought and hoped that his plan would work.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed sadly that nothing had happened and he was about to retreat, when all of a sudden an ancient looking door appeared right in front of him.

John opened it silently and stepped carefully and quietly into the room of requirement.

The sight that greeted him almost broke his heart.

There she sat on the tiny blue and brown sofa; her head rested on her arms and her feet were tucked close to her body and the sound of her silent crying rang in his ears.

"Milly," John whispered as he sat down next to her, "why didn't you say something?"

Apparently, Amelia had just noticed him. Her head shot upwards and she looked at him with teary and reddish blue eyes.

"John, I'm so glad you're here," she cried and buried her head in his chest.

John sighed and put his arms protectively around her. He rubbed her back in a – what he hoped to be – comforting gesture and let her cry for a little bit longer, before he fished a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, take that," he said gently. "You know, I read the letter… Ah, don't say anything! I know I shouldn't have but well… you didn't tell me so… Anyways. You couldn't have done anything, love. It was a completely unfair and unprovoked attack."

Amelia sobbed again. "I was supposed to meet her at Hogsmead! She only came there because of me and now – "

"Milly," John said once more and carefully lifted her chin. "It's not your fault."

For a moment, the young witch didn't say anything, but eventually, she nodded.

"Good," the seventh year said, got up from the sofa and extended his hand to her.

She took it without questioning and when he encircled her waist with his hands and started to mover her around he whispered, "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you before you believe me, Milly?"

"Don't call me Milly," Amelia responded annoyed, but with the hint of a smile on her face again.

John smiled proudly and continued to dance with her despite the lack of music. He knew that she hated it when he called her Milly, but at least she's noticing it now.

"And I think… you have to tell me couple of more times, John."

The seventh year smiled and when the Room of Requirement finally adjusted and played a soft melody, he drew her closer and softly whispered into her ear, "I love you, Amelia. And so did your mother."


	33. Dear Diary, this is love - Luna

**Written for the 365 day drabble event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #5 companion**

 **Written for the DearDiary-Tag at Hogwarts: Luna, sunset**

 **Written for the HPFC Royalty competition: Dame#14. Luna Lovegood (minus 1000 words)**

 **words: 272**

* * *

 **Dearest diary, is this what if feels like to be in love?  
**

* * *

 _Dear Diary_

 _a new day gives a new hope, right?_

 _Recalling everything that happened today, I can only say that it had been really nice._

 _Everyone is working hard and soon, Hogwarts will be restored to its old glory._

 _You know, I had almost given up on finding someone who is like me. I mean, yes, Harry is a truly wonderful friend, and I couldn't wish for a better one… but we're still very different._

 _Like I said, I was already giving up, when I met Rolf Scamander. Apart from the fact that his grandfather was a very famous zoologist, he is the first boy I've met who instantly shared my love for the obsure._

 _In the late afternoon, we were walking at the shore of the black lake and watching the sunset together. It was beautiful._

 _Then, Rolf caught me completely off guard, when he encircled my waist with his strong arms and kissed me right there on the spot"_

 _I have never been kissed before! I honestly never knew what to expect, but it was truly wonderful!_

 _He is a wonderful companion to be with indeed... Could it be possible that this is what it feels like to be in love?_

 _I really need to –_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _Oh, that's Rolf! He's picking me up to visit the thestrals!_

 _I've got to go!_

 _Lots of love,_

 **Luna**


	34. Worth my love - SeverusHermione

**Written for Lily! Happy birthday, love!**

 **Pairing: HermioneSeverus**

 **Written for the 365 drabble event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy #6. Ball gown**

 **Words: 1,096**

* * *

 **I finally found someone worthy of my love and now he's gone forever  
**

* * *

Hermione stared at the dark black marble tomb in front of her. Every now and then she started a weak attempt to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, but no matter how hard she tried, new ones continued to form in her beautiful brown eyes.

Lost in her own thoughts, the young witch didn't even care about the chilly wind that was blowing through her bushy brown hair, nor did she realize the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Utterly startled by the unexpected voice that tore her away from her thoughts, Hermione jumped up; holding her wand in a defensive gesture.

But when her tear filled eyes finally recognized the blurry form of the person in front of her, she visibly relaxed and lowered her wand in relief.

"Merlin, Luna. You startled me."

The blonde-haired witch closed the remaining distance between them.

"I'm sorry. But there were so many thoughts running through your mind that you didn't even realize that I've been calling your name a couple of times already."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, I really didn't – "

"Don't worry," the other girl interrupted in her calming voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Though obviously you are not."

Despite her best efforts, Hermione started sobbing and Luna didn't hesitate to take her friend into her arms.

"Sooner or later the pain will… well, it will get easier," the blonde witch whispered into her ear and softly rubbed Hermione's back.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes; both oblivious to the freezing midnight-air.

"When did it start?" Luna then asked in order to distract the shaking witch with some happy memories. "Your relationship, I mean?"

Hermione sniffed once more, but she wiped her tears away and carefully touched the marble tombstone with her small hands.

"I think… I first started realizing that I was falling for Severus during our fourth year…"

...

" _You've ruined everything, Ron! And you," Hermione hissed and turned to Harry furiously. "Where have you been? Oh, never mind, off to bed with you!"_

 _With tears streaming down her cheeks she removed her uncomfortable heels and sat down on the cold and empty staircase; the blue ball gown she had worn for the Yule-ball completely forgotten._

 _The last thing she before she buried her face in her hands was Ron's mumbled, "they get scary when they get older…"_

 _This was her final breaking point. Ignoring the tears, she tucked her legs closer to her body and started sobbing. Luckily, by now all the other students had retreated to their dormitories, so apart from a few ghost who were sending her a couple of odd glances, she was completely alone in the dark corridor._

 _At least that was what she thought before a strong, but soft hand carefully touched her shoulder._

 _Her heart skipped a beat, and when she turned around, she saw a man standing there she hadn't expected at all._

" _Professor Snape! I – I apologise for still being here… I thought, well, I – "_

" _It's alright," he said in his usual deep voice to interrupt her; then the black haired man surprised her even more by sitting down next to her on one of the stairs._

" _He will understand," Severus didn't look at her. "Weasley will understand what a wonderful young woman you are. And if he doesn't, well, then the fool doesn't deserve you."_

 _Hermione's teary eyes widened. Never had she expected him to say something as personal to her as this._

 _Then he turned his head, and his eyes remained fixed on hers for only a second longer than they were supposed to. He seemed to hesitate, but finally he carefully reached out his hand and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "He's not worth your tears. Keep that in mind."_

 _With that, he gave her one last look and vanished in the dark again._

…

Shaking her head, Hermione turned her attention back to Luna.

"That was the moment when I realized that there is so much more to him than the unfair and cold-hearted potions master," she explained softly.

Luna didn't say anything, she just gave her friend a kind smile.

"After that, things just happened… I came to his office to speak to him about the one or other potions essay and soon we started talking about… well, everything actually. And one day I realized that he was right. Ron would never understand me the way Severus did. Once I was able to see him for who he really was, it was hard to not feel anything for him. And now I know that he is the only one worthy of my love."

Luna chuckled. "I guess that's what usually happens. But why did you keep it a secret? I mean, admittedly, there was quite the age difference between the two of you, but that's nothing unusual in the wizarding world."

Hermione sighed, but luckily the tears had stopped falling. "I told him the same; that I didn't care about the age difference. It took some time… but the night Professor Dumbledore died… he came and told me the truth. That he only killed him to gain Voldemort's trust. And he admitted that he loved me." Here the young witch swallowed hard.

"It was the first time he kissed me," she recalled and a small smile was playing around her lips now. "And he explained that he wanted to be with me. But the upcoming war, the Death Eaters and Voldemort… he was afraid that someone would use me against him. That's why he wanted to keep our relationship secret. And I didn't care; as long as I could be with him."

Upon feeling that the brown eyed witch once again started to shake, Luna tightened her arms around her body.

"And now he's gone," Hermione whispered and her eyes were once again filling with tears.

Luna sighed. "He is," she said, then pointed to the grave that was by now enlightened by the moonlight. "But he's never gone completely."

The brown haired witch tore her brown eyes way from her lovers grave and looked at the younger witch confused. "He's dead, Luna. And there's no coming back from the dead."

Luna nodded once more, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that gave Hermione new hope. "You are right, there isn't. But that doesn't mean he won't continue living in your heart."


	35. A team is family - Crossover NCIS Bones

**This is my first January fic from the Gift-Giving-Extravaganza 2017. Written for Grace. I hope you like it!**

 **CROSSOVER: Harry Potter** (Harry, Luna) / **NCIS** (Tim, Tony Gibbs/ **Bones** (Booth, Bones, Sweets) / **Criminal Minds** (Reid, Morgan) **Crossover**!

 **Prompts used:** (dialogue) "I'll never tell him, but he's the brother I never had." (plot point) staying late after work (action) silently crying (dialogue) "It can't be him." (dialogue) (plot point) a phone that doesn't stop ringing with no one on the other end. (dialogue) "Come on, we're going to be late." (scenario) I recognise that face.

 **Written for the 365 drabble day collection #92. bone**

 **Note:** I've never written a Crossover before, I have no idea if it's good or bad...

 **Words:** 4,366

* * *

 **A team is more than people fighting against evil, a team's a family fighting for each other  
**

* * *

 **Heathrow Airport, London, a couple of years ago.**

"So this is it then, the end?" Harry asked with a sigh and looked at his wife.

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Ginny answered and tightened her dark blue coat around her. "This job is the opportunity I've been waiting for. And if you are honest with yourself, you can admit that we haven't been happy lately."

The black haired wizard nodded. "Me being a full-time Auror and your steadily growing career as a journalist… We have grown apart, haven't we?"

The red-haired witch once again nodded. "Yes. But I want to be happy, Harry. And I think you know whom I am talking about."

The grown up boy-who-lived looked at his ex-wife in surprise. It was true, during the time of their separation, he had spent more and more time with Luna… and naturally, she had become very important to him. "You approve?" He asked carefully.

Ginny sighed and picked up one of her suitcases. "Like I said, I couldn't make you happy, but I know Luna will. She's been one of my best friends, I know she will look out for you and the kids."

Harry gave her a small smile. "It's better this way, isn't it?"

The witch returned her smile. "It is. All I ask for is that I can visit the kids every now and then."

"Of course you can, Gin. Just because we got a divorce, doesn't mean the kids or I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. We're just two people who… who don't feel the same for each other as we did years ago."

Ginny smiled relieved. "Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me. Give Luna my best."

This said, she hugged her ex-husband for one last time; then picked up her other suitcase and walked towards her plane that would transport her over the ocean to the USA.

* * *

 **Navy Yard, Washington D.C.; 19:00 present time**

"Come on Bones, please?" Booth asked in a childish voice and looked at his girl friend with puppy-dog eyes.

Bones rolled her eyes. "No. How many times do I have to tell you that we are _not_ going to watch 'Star battles' – "

"Star wars!"

The woman rolled her eyes at the two man walking next to her. "I don't care what you call it. I am expected to speak at the yearly 'Blood is the new navy-blue' conference and you _will_ accompany me. Now come on, we're going to be late!"

Booth looked defeated, but he still walked in front of her and tried it one last time while walking backwards. "But you see, Sweets here, " he pointed to the younger man in the suit next to him, "has already bought two premium tickets for Daisy and himself and since she's visiting her parents he was so kind to ask me to go with him tonight."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Sweets stepped in and faced the blue-eyed woman, who was also dressed up for the evening in a quite stunning knee-long red dress. "These are really hard to purchase and it would be a shame to – "

The antopologist held up her hand. "I can assure you, Dr. Sweets, nothing – especially something as unimportant as a movie – could stop Booth from coming with me tonight."

"Erm, Bones," Booth had stopped walking and hesitantly called her name.

"What now?"

"Would a erm, for example, skeleton stop you from dragging me to the conference?"

Bones rolled her eyes and turned around. "Booth. Naturally it would, but here is no – "

Her eyes widened as he followed Booth's finger and she saw the skeleton lying openly on the green grass next to them.

Sweets sighed. "I take it all our evening plans are canceled now?"

* * *

 **NCIS Headquarters, 19:05**

Tim glanced over his computer-screen as Gibbs slammed down the phone on his desk.

"Grab your gear," was all he said before he walked over to the elevator.

"He's getting the truck!" Tony and Tim shouted at the same time and pointed at each other.

"Honestly, Tony, I got yesterday!" Tim complained.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well, getting the truck is Bishop's job, but since she's not here…" he tried to find a suitable excuse, "and as you remember, I was already – "

"Dinozzo! McGee!" Gibbs screamed from the elevator.

"Boss, we're just trying to figure out who – "

Gibbs waved his hand. "Come one, the body's here on the Navy Yard. No need for the truck."

Tim sighed and looked at Tony with a 'of course it is' expression.

"Coming, Boss."

* * *

 **Navy Yard, 19:15**

"So, what do we have here, Bones?" Booth asked and at the same time tried to keep an eye on Sweets, who was giving his best to calm down the mass of people that had already formed around them.

"Well, we have a skeleton, obviously. There's still a little bit of flesh left, so once we get it to the lab we can run a DNA test."

The agent straightened his suit. Bones no the other had seemed to have forgotten that she was wearing a rather expensive dress; she was kneeling on the ground right next to the victim. "Is that all?"

The blue-eyed woman looked up. "Bone size and structure indicate that the victim was female. Apart from that – "

She was interrupted by Sweets' voice. "Sorry, Dr. Brennan, here are some people who want to see the body."

"I don't care who wants to see it. This is now a case of the FBI. Tell them to get lost," Booth answered for his girlfriend.

However, he hadn't expected an elderly white haired man to straight ignore him.

"Excuse me, Mr…?"

The man, followed by two other people showed him his ID. "Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS. This is our case now."

* * *

 **NCIS Headquarters, 19:25**

"I thought I made myself clear, Mr…?"

"Booth. Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, Booth. The corpse was found no Navy Ground, hence making it our responsibility. But our forensic scientist has mentioned your friend here a couple of times, so I am willing to offer you a joint investigation."

Booth glanced at Sweets and Bones, who both nodded. "Fine."

"Good. Now McGee…"

"I accompany Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets down to Abby's lab," Tim finished his sentence and showed to two with a quick gesture of his hands to follow him.

Tony nodded. "Well done, McGuide. And we will take you, Dr. Brennan, to our medical examiner."

* * *

 **NCIS Autopsy, 19:30**

"Well, my dear, I promise you to give our best to find the one who did this to you," Ducky mumbled to the remains laying in front of him.

Bones glanced at Tony and Gibbs with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, he's always talking to them, nothing unusual," Tony answered causually.

"Duck, what do you have?"

Ducky looked up. "Oh, Dr. Brennan, I take it? I have heard a lot about you!"

Temperance smiled kindly. "Thank you, Dr. Mellard. Though I have to insist on informing you that talking to a corpse is completely ridiculous."

The medical examiner chuckled. "Ah, old habits are hard to shake off, I'm afraid… but please, call me Ducky."

"Very well, Ducky."

"Duck." Gibbs interrupted and brought the older man back to the topic.

"Oh, yes! Now, Jethro, I fear I don't have a lot to tell you. Not yet," he explained and the three came closer to his table. "The only thing I have found so far… is this."

Before Tony or Gibbs could look at what Ducky was showing them, Bones put on a pair of gloves and took the object in her own hands.

"A collar-bone," she mumbled, "what's so special about – "

Her eyes widened.

"I take it you have seen it then, my dear?" Ducky smiled and took the bone from her. "Yes, there are words carved into our victims collar bone. Which means that – "

"Which means," Bones interrupted enthusiastically, "that the murder must have killed her, then attempted to separate bones and flesh in order to gain access to the collar bone."

Duck nodded. "Indeed. And from what I can tell, our poor dear must have been alive when he started to tear off her flesh."

* * *

 **Abby's lab, 19:40**

"Thanks, Duck-man, I will run a search on the words right now." Abby said and turned back to her visitors.

Tim glanced at the men next to him. "Do you have any idea what the words could mean?"

Booth shook his head and Sweets sighed. "No, not the faintest."

Abby turned on the music and put her arms around both of them. "No worries. If these words do have any meaning, my babies here will figure it out," she said happily and started to type on her computer.

Tim, who noticed Sweets skeptical look, just smiled and said, "believe me, if anyone can figure this out, it's Abby."

* * *

 **Behavior Analysis Unit, Quantico, 19:45**

"Why are we here and the others enjoy themselves by having free food and drinks, hmm?" Morgan asked as he leaned back in Garcia's chair, obviously annoyed and bored.

Reid didn't look up from the book in his hands. "The fact that you are complaining about having the free time you've been asking about for month clearly indicates – "

"Reid."

The young genius looked up. "You know as well as I do that Hotch didn't get enough tickets to watch 'Star wars'."

"Easy for you to say… you don't like it anyways…" Morgan mumbled and started playing with one of the computer specialist's toys.

"If you ask me, it is utterly ridiciolous to even assume that – if there was life outside of this galaxy – they would all speak the same language."

"Reid."

"What? I'm only saying it as it is."

Morgan sighed. "Whatever. Now are you coming or do you plan on sitting in Garcia's office the entire day?"

"I like reading here; it's nice and quiet and – "

Spencer was unable to finish his sentence because the many computer screens in Garcia's office started to make loud sounds and the displays changed to a dark red colour.

"What the hell?" Morgan cursed and walked closer to the computers to get a better look at what was written on them.

Reid followed his example; then his eyes widened. "It – it can't be him."

Morgan took a deep breath. "I think it can. Let's pay a visit to D.C. It looks like the witch killer is back."

* * *

 **Abby's lab, 19:55**

"What are you saying, Abby?"

Tim looked at Gibbs, who looked at Abby with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, Gibbs, I don't know what happened!" Abby explained, her eyes still fixed on the dangerously red glowing computer screens. "Someone has blocked my access."

"What sense does this make?" Bones asked confused.

"I don't know." Abby admitted defeated.

Tim chose that moment to step in. "It's not her fault. When she entered the words into the search engine she must have triggered another agency's protocol and they banned us from gaining further information about whatever this is about."

Tony looked at Tim, then to Booth. "Wait. Didn't Fornell and the FBI run this a couple of years back?"

The FBI agent held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I don't have anything to do with this, folks."

Before anyone else could reply, the phone rang. Bones took the liberty of answering. "Hello, Jeffersonian – erm, NCIS?"

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I think your phone's not working…" Booth mentioned and Abby looked offended.

"Don't insult the poor thing!"

"Believe me, Agent Booth didn't mean it…" Sweets tried to lighten up her mood.

Bones held up the phone. "Erm, guys, it's still ringing."

* * *

 **Private BAU jet, 20:10**

"Damn, Reid, I told you to get rid of that stupid phone," Morgan complained, "it stopped working properly years ago."

This said, he used his own phone to dial the number.

"Hey, here's Agent Morgan from the BAU… yes, that phone call was my colleague… yes his phone is well, never mind… please don't continue working on the case until we arrive… yes, it's the typical signature of a serial killer we've been trying to catch for ages… yes, see you then."

Spencer looked at Morgan with a small smile. "So, still unhappy that you haven't been invited to watch star wars?"

* * *

 **NCIS Headquarters, conference Room, 20:43**

"People, these are the agents Morgan and Reid from the BAU," Gibbs explained as the all sat down on the round table. "Morgan, Reid, these are Special Agents Dinozzo, McGee, Booth as well as Doctors Brennan and Sweets."

Reid looked around, then took a deep breath and started to explain. "The word search run by your forensic scientist showed that – "

Morgan interrupted. "Let me do the talking kid. Our cases are connected. The words ' _ **witches must die**_ ' is the signature used by one of our most wanted serial killers."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Do we have a profile?"

Reid nodded. "Yes, but it's not complete."

"We take as much as we can," Tim said and passed around copies of the file.

"From what we know, the killer is white and male. He is very intelligent, organised and likes to play with us. He has been killing for several years now. Two victims in one day. Always women, but of different ages. The only similarities are that he carved the exact same phrase in all the victim's collar bones," Derek explained.

"So we have the rest of the day to find him before he kills someone else?" Tony asked.

The rest of the newly formed team nodded.

"Then let's get to work, people."

* * *

 **Abby's lab, 21:35**

"Abbs, what do you have?" Gibbs asked as he brought her a new Caff-Pow.

Reid stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know how many unhealthy substances that cont-"

Abby turned around and pointed her finger at him. "I like you. So stop insulting my Caff-Pow or I stop liking you."

The youngest agent nodded quickly.

"Abbs."

The black haired woman nodded.

"Alright, I finally got a DNA result to the blood Ducky gave me."

All pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly. "To be honest, we were quite lucky. The victim applied to be allowed to enter the Marine-Corps birthday ball tomorrow and therefore she had to get cleared which includes – "

"Taking a sample of her blood and secure it in the computer," Booth finished.

Abby nodded. "Yes."

"So, who is it?" Sweets asked curiously.

"Her name's Ginerva Weasley. She was reporter for the New-York times."

* * *

 **NCIS Autopsy, 21:55**

Harry stared at the remaining bones on the autopsy table that once belonged to his ex-wife. He was feeling quite nauseous and only Luna's firm grip on his arm caused him to remain standing. But she was also crying silently.

"Are – are you sure it's her?" He asked, his voice was shaking and he tightened his hand around the wand in his pocket.

Ducky, Gibbs, and the other's nodded. "We are sorry, Mr. Potter, but there's no doubt about it that these bones belong to your ex-wife."

Harry swallowed hard. "So, I take it I'm a suspect?"

The agents looked at each other. Tony then stepped forward. "No, Mr. Potter – "

"Please, call me Harry."

Tony nodded. "Harry. We have already checked your alibi. She was murdered about a week ago. According to witnesses you've been working in your office during that time."

The black haired man nodded in relieve. "Since you ran a background check on me you must already know that I am working for the Auro – erm, I mean, London police. I want to be part of the investigation."

Booth sighed. "I doubt this will be a good – "

"Alright," Gibbs interrupted and looked him into his emerald eyes. "But you are working in this team."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Sir."

"It's Gibbs."

"Thanks Gibbs."

* * *

 **NCIS elevator, 22:05**

The light of the elevator turned off, and Harry looked at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"There is one thing you haven't been told," Gibbs started and showed him the by now rather thick case file.

Immediately, Harry skimmed through it and his eyes widened. "Witches must die."

"Whoever killed your wife, also killed several other young woman. They all had these words carved into their collar bone," Gibbs explained. "Judging by your face, you know what this is all about."

Harry bit his lip. He knew Gibbs was a good man, but the wizarding code forbid him to talk to muggles about magic. He had indeed a faint suspicion about who this might have been, but…

"Maybe this is just a coincidence."

The elderly white haired man sighed. "Rule nr. 39. There is no such thing as a coincidence."

The black haired man held his gaze for a moment, then he also sighed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Try me. Or you could simply wave that wand of yours. I think that would be pretty convincing."

Harry stared at him, emerald green eyes wide open. "How – How do you – "

"How do I know you are a wizard?" Gibbs asked amusedly. "Well, first of all, I saw your wand. Second of all, we already had a case involving wizards. This memory-losing spell they cast on me went wrong. So are you going to tell me now?"

The boy-who lived swallowed hard, then took a deep breath. "After the war, there were a lot of people who tried to get revenge."

"But you don't think they are involved here?"

He shook his head. "No. Reid showed me the profile. I think who-ever did this is jealous of people with magic. I suppose he's a Squibb. A person born to a magical family, but with no magic."

Gibbs nodded. "That would explain it. Let's inform the others. Without spilling this little secret of yours," he added simply.

* * *

 **NCIS office room, Outside the elevator, 22:11**

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

„Abby!" Gibbs cursed slightly as the young woman almost ran into him as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry Gibbs, I know rule 62 is to always give people space when they get off an elevator, but this is important I don't wanna waste anytime."

The team-leader let his glance wander over the room and noticed that all members of his newly formed team were already there.

"Alright, what is it? And Brennan, ass of my desk," he added as he spotted the brown haired woman sitting there. She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Don't be so hard on her, Gibbs, she helped me solve the case!" Abby answered excitedly.

Gibbs looked over to the anthropologist. "Well?"

"Analysing the bones, we found a reappearing pattern," Bones explained.

"Yes. The left-over pieces of flesh bore teeth-marks," Reid added, "we checked it with the last view victims and the DNA was exactly the same."

Gibbs looked pleased. "Name?"

"Well, we don't have a name yet…" Booth mumbled and avoided Gibbs' glance.

"How will this help?" Luna and Harry asked at the same time.

This time, it was Tony who answered. "The killer, as intelligent as he might have been, made one major mistake."

"I checked all their backgrounds once again, checking them for similarities," Tim explained and handed them more papers. "They all went to boarding schools, either here or in Europe. Our killer stalked information about them using public places like facebook or myspace. I managed to, erm…"

"Hack?" Booth asked with a smile on his face.

Tim blushed. "Yes, I managed to find a pattern of one person who stalked all the victims profiles and narrowed it down to one single IP-Address."

Now it was Sweets turn. "I took a look at the profile. We don't know his full name, only the initials O.U. and a partly usable picture. We are running it through the search engine, but I doubt he will be found through that. But from what we know, he fits into the profile perfectly."

"Might I see the picture?" Harry asked and the psychologist handed it to him. His eyes widened as he saw the broad toad-like face, the small, pale blue eyes and the dirty-mousy brown hair. "I recognize that face."

The all stared at him in surprise.

"Name." Gibbs demanded again.

Harry showed Luna the picture and her eyes also widened in recognition. Then he turned back to the team.

"His name is Orford Umbridge, Junior. He's a squ- erm, the younger brother of a nasty woman who was once Headmistress at our school." Harry explained and took a deep breath. He had almost said the word 'squibb', but he was glad that Gibbs had understood him.

"Alright people, get ready," Gibbs ordered. "Abby, McGee, search up this bastard's address."

* * *

 **Hiding place of Orford Umbridge Jr., 23:19**

"Tony, Tim, Booth, you go in through the back. Sweets, Brennan, you stay here as back up. Reid, Morgan you take the window on the right," Gibbs whispered, his gun at the ready. "Harry, Luna, you're with me."

"But Boss, they don't have a weapon –"

Gibbs bent down and retrieved to knives from under his jacket and handed it to Harry and Luna. After all he knew that they had their wands, that were probably more efficient than any sort of gun anyway. "Rule number 9: Never go anywhere without a knife. They'll be fine McGee."

The younger agent nodded. "If you say so, Boss…"

Gibbs didn't reply, he only waved his hand and mentioned for the teams to approach the suspect.

* * *

 **Hiding place of Orford Umbridge, balcony door, 23:21**

"Orford Umbridge, NCIS, open the door!"

Nothing was heard, so Tony kicked in the door. "Clear."

Tim moved in first, and cleared the other room.

"You two seem pretty close," Booth mentioned out of the blue.

"What?" Tony whispered confused and looked at the other agent.

"You and McGee, I mean. You are acting quite professional, but…"

"But?" The other agent asked and looked behind the next door. "Clear."

"Well," Booth continued. "Is there… you know… more between the two of you?"

Tony took in a deep breath. "I'll never tell him, but he's the brother I never had."

Seeley chuckled. "That's not an answer, buddy."

The Special agent sighed. "I don't think this is the right time for this conversation, but… I do care about him. Don't tell him I said that, though!"

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides, I think he already knows."

* * *

 **Hiding place of Orford Umbridge, living room door, 23:25**

"The game is over, Umbridge. Drop the weapon. Now," Gibbs ordered and focused his own gun on the suspect sitting on the couch in front of him.

The fat man just chuckled. "How did you find me?"

"Doesn't matter. You're arrested for the murder of one Ginny Weasley and several other innocent woman."

Umbridge laughed hysterically. "Innocent? Do you know what they are? What they do? The trouble they cause and – "

"Life's no child's play, Umbridge," Gibbs shouted and waved his wand; signaling Harry and Luna to come closer.

Upon seeing Luna, the killer's eyes went wide. "She – She's a witch! Deadly. Poisonous. Unfair. She needs to die she – "

"One more move and you'll die," Gibbs answered in a cold voice.

Orford stared at them with crazy eyes, then moved his right hand and pulled the trigger.

Luna blocked the bullet with a swift 'protego'.

Gibbs fired his weapon at the same time and hit Orford in the shoulder. Harry waved his wand and a pair of hand-cuffs immediately wrapped around the killers ankles.

"You alright?" Gibbs turned and looked at the blonde woman.

Her eyes were wide, but she nodded. "Yes. Though I'll probably never get used to muggle weapons."

* * *

 **NCIS Headquarters, 01:07**

"I wanted to thank you all, for bringing justice to my – my friend," Harry said as they were all assembled in the headquarters once again.

"The bastard deserved it," Morgan, Booth and Tony said at the same time.

Brennan rolled her eyes at the men. "I'm just glad he won't be able to kill any longer."

"Nicely phrased," Reid added and sat down on Tim's desk.

"It's a shame though, I was so looking forward to watching the new Star Wars movie!" Sweets sighed.

"Starwars?" Morgan asked excitedly. "You wanted to watch that one, too?"

"Yeah, but the case sort of got in the way," Booth mumbled and skillfully ignored Bones' glare.

Tony on the other hand sat up straight on his chair. "Ah, Tony's gonna save your night guys," he said and turned on his computer. "McGee, where are the _totally legal_ copies of the old movies you got me?"

Tim glared at him. "I have them on the flash drive here."

"Wonderful," Tony grinned and looked at his new team. "Who's in for staying late after work and watching a Star-Wars marathon in MTAC?"

Agreeing voices sounded from all over the room; Sweets looked like a little school boy who just got a piece of chocolate, Tony still grinned from ear to ear, Gibbs had the hint of a smile on his face, Booth smiled sheepishly, as did Morgan and Harry; only Brenna sighed, Reid shrugged and Luna looked a little confused. "Erm, what is Star Wars?"


	36. Remember the little things - DracoPansy

**Characters:  
**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt #C8**. write about a character's birthday

 **Written for the Royalty Competition #8.** Accio

 **Written for the Greek Mythology Competition #7.** Dionysus – Write about a celebration

 **Written for the Pirate Battle Challene #1.** DracoPansy

 **Written for the if you dare Challene #273.** Piece of cake

 **Words:** 918

* * *

 **Remember the little things to make a friendship last forever  
**

* * *

"I want a tree foot long essay on the effects of the belladonna extract in a calming draught. You have until Monday to complete your paper. Class dismissed." Professor Snape finished Friday's last lesson and the remaining students in the room packed their stuff as fast as they possibly could. After all the potions Master might come to the idea of adding yet another task to their already immensely huge pile of homework, and no one would want their weekend shortened with more homework than necessary.

Once everything was back in her bag, Pansy hurried out of the room and ran after her friend.

"Draco!" She screamed, trying to get his attention. "Wait."

Slowly the other third year Slytherin turned around and looked at the girl with one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Pansy took a deep breath. She would never admit it, but she was nervous about asking him what she was about to ask. "Well you see, today's a special day for me and I was wondering if you possibly have the time to take a short walk around the lake with m – "

"I'm sorry Pansy," Draco interrupted her and Pansy's face fell instantly. "But I really am in a hurry right now."

This said, the young Slytherin waved his goodbye to his friend and ran away.

Pansy's eyes started to tear up. She knew that she wasn't very popular amongst the other third years – especially the Gryffindors, _though who wants to be friends with them?_ But she had at least expected her fellow Slytherin friends, most of all her best friend Draco, to remember her birthday! All day long she had waited for someone to approach or say something to her, but apart from a half-heated " _What's that supposed to mean?"_ during Transfiguration, no one has found the time to just talk to her. Everyone seemed to be distracted and occupied by something entirely else, even now, after classes had ended.

A lonely tear threatened to fall down her face, but she quickly wiped it away; after all she had a reputation to uphold.

She knew that her parents didn't bother sending her something. Like the years before, she wouldn't receive anything from them. She never did. Her parents both held high ranks in the ministry of magic, and they spent more time thinking about work related things than about their own daughter. But Pansy was used to that. However the fact that all her friends, the people Pansy considered family, hadn't wasted a thought about her, truly broke her heart.

With her head bowed in disappointment and a feeling of utter loneliness she made her way back to the Slytherin common room. _Well, at least, there's still chocolate,_ Pansy thought sadly and crawled through the entrance.

However, before she could decide, what kind of chocolate would suit her mood on such a miserable birthday like this, a bunch of confetti exploded in front of her and a chorus of "SURPRISE!" and "HAPPY BIRHTDAY!"s were shouted from all over the common room.

Pansy couldn't believe it. There they were; all of her friends and fellow housemates were standing around a little table, that was completely overloaded with presents!

She was overwhelmed with emotions. Relieve and happiness floated through her and this time she really couldn't stop the tears that started running down her cheeks.

Her heart started beating even stronger when she saw Draco stepping out of the little crowd. He came toward her and put both his arms around her; hugging her tightly. "Happy birthday, Pans." he whispered into her ear. "You didn't really think we'd forget your birthday, did you?"

Pansy just shook her head. To her frustration, the tears wouldn't stop flowing down her cheeks. But this time they were happy tears. _So he had remembered her birthday after all!_

"We wanted the celebration to be a surprise." Draco continued, waved towards the group of people and brought a delighted Pansy to her present table. "We just had to make sure we had enough time to set everything up."

Pansy, who really wasn't out of words very often, didn't know what to say. "I – I- Thank you!" she finally stammered, "Thank you all so much. This is more than I could have ever wished for."

And with that, all her friends started cheering and hugging her, handing her presents and soon they all started to sing "Happy birthday".

Pansy enjoyed this day more than she had ever enjoyed a birthday and just when she was about to open yet another present, someone from the back row started screaming.

"Merlin, Draco! Where the hell is the bloody cake?!"

Everyone turned to look at Draco. His eyes widened and he touched his head, cursing.

"There is cake?" Pansy asked gleefully.

The blonde boy nodded. "Accio cake." Draco said quickly, and a couple of seconds later, a giant layer cake flew down the stairs into the common room and landed on an empty table next to Pansy. It was decorated with various item and held in the colours green and silver. On top of that, someone – probably Draco himself – had written her name on it, in big white shining letters.

Draco quickly cut out the first piece of cake and handed it to Pansy, blushing a deep crimson. "Here. I know you love chocolate."

Filled with happiness, Pansy took the piece, but before she started to eat it, she quickly gave Draco bone-crashing hug. "Thank you Draco," she whispered, her voice full of emotion. "Thank you for remembering."


	37. Ten seconds change it all - SeverusSnape

**Character: Severus Snape**

 **Wizardry Defense Against the Dark Arts; Impediment Jinx:** Write about how ten seconds changes something major in a character's life. Prompt: (song) "100 Years" by Five for Fighting. **[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry]**

 **Immortals #29** The Arae: Write about someone using an Unforgivable Curse **[Greek Mythology Competition]**

 **#C18** – Write about Death **[Scavenger Hunt]**

 **Dame#15.** Whisper **[Royalty Competition]**

 **#670.** Curse **[If you dare Challenge]**

 **words: 1,204**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither the characters, nor the song '100' Years.**

* * *

 **Ten seconds are all it takes to change a life forever _  
_**

* * *

"… please."

It is said, that only seconds before their death, people experience flashbacks of certain moments in their lives. Apparently, they somehow felt, that the life they were used to was over, and that everything would change.

For a short moment, time stopped and the seconds felt like an eternity, but even that wouldn't be enough time to make the decision any easier. Severus' hand was shaking heavily, though he was able to hold his wand surprisingly steady. With a bitter grimace on his face, he pointed it towards his defenseless opponent. Anger and frustration took over now and the heart in his chest was beating unhealthy fast; it felt like several sharp knives being stuck into it, all at the same time.

Severus knew that _he_ wasn't going to die today, but still… his own life would never be the same again either. Severus glanced around and saw Bellatrix, Greyback and the other Death Eaters, who were expectantly – almost impatiently - waiting for his next actions. He nervously tightened the grip on his wand because he was very well aware of the fact that he was running out of time.

He had about ten seconds to make his choice, before someone else would step in and cast the curse in his place.

Ten seconds to keep a blond boy from hurting his soul.

Ten seconds to fulfill a promise, which he had given a long time ago.

Ten seconds to honor a dying man's last wish.

Ten seconds to decide between life and death.

Ten seconds of peace before all hell would break loose.

Ten seconds in which he felt like dying himself.

Ten seconds to reflect on his own life one last time.

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

 **Ten…**

 _All those years ago, he had no worries – well, almost. Hogwarts brought him new friends, new enemies, love and pain. He made a mistake, a big, huge mistake and probably the biggest in his life. He had called Lily a mudblood and lost her love forever…_

I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

 **Nine…**

 _It was all his fault. He ran into the ruined, slightly burning house, as fast as he could. He saw Potter's lifeless body lying on the ground. He should have stopped, but he had only one thought on his mind. He took two steps at a time and pushed the door open. Then - his heart stopped and he couldn't breath. There she was, on the floor. Dead. Lily…_

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live

 **Eight…**

 _Severus looked at the older wizard in front of him. The Dark Lord had killed his love and Dumbledore was suggesting him to watch over her son. Potter's son. He took a deep breath. It would take 10 years until the boy would start Hogwarts…. Then he finally nodded, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Always."_

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man but you see  
I'm a They  
Kid on the way, babe  
A family on my mind..."

 **Seven…**

 _There he stood. In between the crowd of nervous first years; impatiently waiting to get sorted. With the skinny figure and his messy jet black hair, the boy looked just like his father. How in Merlin's name was he supposed to watch out for Potter's son? Impossible… But then, there was this little, almost undetectable detail… the bright, emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes. He was her family, her son, too. So Severus had no other choice but to protect the boy …_

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

 **Six…**

 _A big wanted sign right before his eyes. His longtime enemy Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was probably on his way to kill Potter… Then, the start of term feast, with yet another, unwelcome familiar face. Lupin. A bloody were-wolf in the school. Brilliant._

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star

 **Five…**

 _Karkaroff was afraid. They both knew the Dark Lord was about to come back soon. Severus stared frustrated at the Goblet of Fire. He had to figure out who the person was that through Potter's name in. And he had to figure it out fast…_

Half the time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...

 **Four…**

 _Severus ran as fast as he could. Out of his quarters, through the doors of the Great Hall and on the Hogwarts Grounds. There she lay, her face deathly pale against the green of the grounds. He had glanced out of the window when it happened. She had only tried to protect Hagrid, but was shot and received four stunners right to the chest. Dangerous for a person his own age, but the Deputy Headmistress was already in her mid-sixties… He gently picked her up and quickly carried her to the hospital wing. It would be a miracle if she survived…_

I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

 **Three…**

 _Severus quickly turned around, walked out of the Headmaster's office and slammed the door behind him. The old man couldn't possibly expect him to do this? Did he ever consider what would happen to_ his _soul, to_ his _life, when he had to cast the curse that would end the Headmaster's life? He looked into a mirror on the wall. His face had gotten older, and for a brief moment he wondered how he would look like when he'd be a 99 year old man… if he ever lived this long, that is._

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...

 **Two…**

 _Severus raised his eyebrow expectantly. Apparently Bella hadn't expected him to suggest using an unbreakable bond. He had to gain her, and therefore the Dark Lords trust. And he had to fulfill Dumbledore's plan, so he extended his arm surprisingly easy. Narcissa grabbed it and Bellatrix spoke the words. Protecting Draco from committing murder was the least he could do, because no matter how grown up they thought he was, deep down he was still a child…_

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live

 **One…**

" _Avada Kedavra."_

Ten seconds had passed and the fatal words were spoken. The green curse hit the Headmaster square in the chest, causing him to fall backwards from the Astronomy tower.

Severus hand's were shaking, he quickly turned away from the scene, and hurried after the other Death Eaters down the stairs. He didn't look back. Not once. He had just killed the probably Greatest Wizard of all Times. _Ten seconds were all it took to change his life forever._


	38. Nothing but history - DracoGinny

**Characters: DracoGinny**

 **#11**. Sirens: Write about temptation **[Greek Mythology Competiton]**

 **#Hello** by Adele. Essay 600w/song/art **[The Homework Challenge]**

 **#D40**. Write about romance in the most unusual way possible **[Scavenger Hunt Competiton]**

 **#764.** It's The Past, Let's Not Talk About It **[If you dare Challenge)**

 **#1.** Draco/Ginny **[Royalty Competition 1,500w]**

 **words:** 1,763

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. The song I used for this fic is 'Hello' by Adele.** **I sadly don't own that either.**

* * *

 **Everything that happened between us all those years ago is nothing more than history  
**

* * *

He had tried to fight it for a long time, but in the end, he couldn't resist the temptation. So here he was now. He was standing in front of the rather old stone house. He had had some trouble finding it at first. But he did in the end. He had come this far, but now that he was here, didn't know what to do, so instead of knocking at the front door, he remained standing right next to the living room window. The spell he had cast on himself prevented that anyone would detect him. Then he saw her. Her long and flaming red hair in a ponytail. Her brown eyes as beautiful as he remembered. With a book in her hand, as she sat down on the couch next to the roaring fire place. She was a married woman now, so what was he supposed to say?

 _ **Hello,**_

Yes, saying hello was always a good way to start.

 _ **it's me,**_ Draco

But what if after all these years she had forgotten about him? What if she didn't recognize him anymore?

 _ **I was wondering if after all these years  
You'd like to meet,**_

Meet. Talk. Write. Actually he didn't care about any of it. As long as there was some sort of correspondence between them again.

 _ **to go over  
Everything**_

Everything indeed. Everything that had happened between the two of them. In school. During war times. Over a decade ago.

 _ **They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing**_

Not matter how hard he had tried, to this day, his heart was aching every time he thought about her.  
 _ **Hello, can you hear me?**_

His mind was screaming, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't bring his mouth to say the words out loud. He never really got the chance to say them to her. Three simple words. I love you.

 _ **I'm**_ was _ **California dreaming about who we used to be**_

After the war, he had said goodbye. He thought trying to leave all of it behind would be best for both of them. He thought distance would make it all easier. But even in California, where he could have had basically any witch he wanted, he dreamed about the good times. They times they spent at Hogwarts. Together. In secret.

 _ **When we were younger  
and free**_

But that was a long time ago. At school. He was starting his 7th year, she her 6th. It had been dangerous for her to return to Hogwarts, but she still did it. Her boyfriend had broken up with her, to go on a hunt for dark artefacts. She was lonely then. But he was there. And against the odds, one day, they started talking. He understood the feeling of loneliness better than anyone. He had comforted her.

 _ **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.**_

Now, in this moment, after seeing her again through the window for the first time in so many years, he remembered. He remembered how it felt to be loved.

 _ **There's such a difference  
between us **_

_**And a million miles.**_

Back then, it wasn't only the fact that she had red hair and his was blonde. She and her family had been seen as muggle-lovers and blood traitors. His family had remained loyal to the old pureblood-laws. She had been fighting for the light. He had been fighting for the dark. He should have known their relationship was bound to break. And in the end, they were indeed walking on different paths.

 _ **Hello from the other side.**_

Two different sides. As small as they might seem. Inside and outside. These two words separated him from his love. Like an invisible barrier. Unable to break through.

 _ **I must've called a thousand times**_

He had tried to contact her. He had written letters, but didn't dare send them. So he tore them apart. Ripped them in tiny little pieces. They resembled his own broken heart. Her father was known for loving and possessing muggle artefacts. So he even tried calling her on a muggle-phone.

 _ **to tell you I'm sorry  
for everything that I've done**_

To apologize. For the people he had hurt, tortured or killed. For breaking her heart. To ask for a second chance. But he hung up every time. Right after she answered the phone with "Ginny Potter, speaking".

 _ **But when I call you never  
seem to be home**_

The one time, he had told himself that he wouldn't hang up, no matter what, this one time she hadn't answered.

 _ **Hello from the outside**_

He was still standing there. Outside. In front of her house. This time, he saw children running into the living room. Her children. Two boys and a girl. The children that could have been his.

 _ **At least I can say that I've tried**_

He did try, but it wasn't enough. He should have done more. He should have been braver. He should have fought for her. He should have told her right away how he felt.

 _ **to tell you I'm sorry  
for breaking your heart**_

For breaking his promise to her. For leaving her behind. For leaving her at the school unprotected. For helping the Death Eaters. For fighting against her.

 _ **But it don't matter,**_

It never did. The war ended. Her side won. She got her hero in the end. She moved on.

 _ **it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_

He was different than she was. He still wasn't over it. He was still torn. And it would take him probably decades longer to fully heal.

 _ **Hello  
how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself**_

He moved closer to the window. Did her husband treat her well? Was she happy? Was she still thinking about the past? About him?

 _ **I'm sorry**_

Every time he saw her it happened. The flash of guilt that came over him and threatened to suffocate him. He would regret his decisions for the rest of his life. Letting her go. Letting her slip through his fingers.

 _ **I hope  
that you're well.**_

After everything, she deserved happiness. Even if she found it somewhere else. With another man by her side.

 _ **Did you ever make it out of that**_ school _ **  
Where nothing ever happened?**_

It was the unspoken agreement between the two of them. To keep their love silent. To pretend nothing ever happened.

 _ **It's no secret**_

It's not a secret anymore. Though it was for a long time. The two of them. Being together. A Weasley and a Malfoy. A scandal.

 _ **That the both of us**_ were _**running out of time**_

Back in school, the time had passed faster than they thought. The final battle had approached. Choices had to be made. She choose light. He choose dark. He didn't choose her.

 _ **Hello from the other side**_

The temptation was there. All he had to do was walk to the front door. Knock and wait until someone opened. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't move.

 _ **I must've called a thousand times  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home**_

For years, he thought about a scenario. How to approach her. Should he go home and try to call again? But he was here now. He couldn't leave now that he'd come so far, right? He had to apologize and he had to do it now. But, too much time had already passed.

 _ **Hello from the outside**_

He saw her husband sitting down next to her. Giving her a kiss. A lovely kiss. A kiss like he had given her during their time together. A kiss he would give everything for now. A kiss he had dreamed of since their break up. A kiss he would never receive again.

 _ **At least I can say that I've tried  
to tell you I'm sorry  
for breaking your heart**_

It wasn't only her heart that was broken. That night. When he told her about his decision. When he left the school to join the other death eaters.

 _ **But it don't matter,  
it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_

From what he could see through the window, she apparently hasn't wasted any further thoughts about him. And why should she? She looked happy with her family around. The time when he was the one to make her happy were clearly over. She didn't need him anymore.

 _ **Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Anymore  
**_  
 _ **Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times**_

Ten, hundred, a thousand, a million of times, but he never had the courage to talk to her. And, as he realised now, he never would.

 _ **to tell you I'm sorry  
for everything that I've done**_

 _ **But when I call you never seem to be home**_

He was afraid. Afraid that if he spoke to her, she wouldn't accept his apology.  
 _ **  
Hello from the outside**_

He couldn't bear to watch her any longer.

 _ **At least I can say that I've tried**_

He tore his glance away from the window and walked to the front door.

 _ **to tell you I'm sorry  
for breaking your heart**_

He didn't knock. He waved his wand and conjured a small piece of parchment. He wrote one word. Sorry.

 _ **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_

He left it in front of the door. Then he walked away. He would never be able to stop thinking about her. Never. But she had moved on. She managed to do what he had been trying for years. To stop thinking about the love between the former lovers. Now he was alone. She wasn't. She had always been a daughter. And a sister. Now she was a wife. Mother. Aunt. As much as he wanted to, as big as the temptation was, in the end he couldn't risk leaving more than a note. Brining up old memories. No, not at the expense of her happiness. Because everything that had happened between them all these years ago is history. It's The Past. Let's Not Talk About it anymore.


	39. Lucky with the life I had - GinnyWeasley

**Character: Ginny Weasley**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt at 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry C &A #2**

 **Written for the scavenger Hunt** #E.4 - Write about a really rare character

 **Written for the Greek Mythology Competition** 34\. The Moirai: Write a fic chronicling the life and death of a character

 **Words: 1,050**

* * *

 **Despite my execution, I consider myself lucky with the life I had  
**

* * *

"Lady Anne?" Ginny asked the sleeping woman in the portrait politely, "Lady Anne Boleyn?"

"Wha – What?" The black haired young woman asked, whose frame was guarding one of the many doors of Hogwarts. She lazily opened her equally black eyes and looked around until her eyes landed on the red-haired young woman in front of her.

"Oh, there you are dear! What brings you all the way to the Grand Staircase at the second floor?"

Ginny nervously played with her fingers, obviously searching for the right words.

"I take it you didn't wake the infamous Tudor Consort Queen out of her nice slumber for nothing?"

The young woman sighed and bit her lip. "No. I wanted to ask you, if I might ask you some questions for my current muggle-studies assignment…"

"Oh, dear, don't look like that," the black haired woman in the portrait said laughing. "I am actually a really nice woman to begin with! And since the final battle, I have endlessly watched this castle being rebuilt without being able to do anything about it. The least I can do is answer such a hard worker and good witch like yourself a couple of questions."

Ginny blushed a bright crimson. It was true, she had been busily working during the last few month alongside her friends to restore Hogwarts to its former glory but she was utterly surprised that a the portraits noticed it.

"We notice more than you think, my dear," Lady Anne said chuckling. "Now what exactly is it that you want to know?"

The young woman thought for a moment. She had one question that interested her in particular… but she'd better start with the general things. "Well, actually, I don't really know anything about your life so… Maybe a little bit of everything would be nice."

"I haven't had many conversations, dear, don't worry. I'm glad some people are still interested in my history," the black haired woman continued. "Alright. I was born in 1501 and died 1536… But you probably know that already."

"I do, but that's about it I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright, dear. Now everything started that I had a sort of affair with the current King of England, Henry VIII. Within time, he became quite fond of me and finally, I agreed to court him, but only with the promise that he would divorce Cathrine and make me his second wife."

"Did he?"

"He did, and we even were surprisingly happy afterwards," the Lady Anne continued, a little lost in thoughts. "Though my husband was utterly disappointed that I gave birth to a girl instead of a boy, Elizabeth was announced to be his official first born child… his rightful heir… And poor Mary... from that moment on the poor little girl was to be called a bastard child… and you probably know the rest of _her_ story…"

Ginny nodded; she did indeed know the – partially quite violent - story of the two half-sisters.

"Within time I think… he got to like his daughter. But I knew that he still expected me to give him a son," the Lady continued. "I tried, but after my second miscarriage… the distance between us grew with each passing day."

"He wasn't faithful?" Ginny asked and felt a little embarrassed that she was so happy with Harry.

But the Lady Anne only laughed. "My dear, no need to feel ashamed for being happily in love with your lovely wizard."

"You know?" The red haired witch asked surprised.

"My dear, I'm one of the oldest Portraits here at Hogwarts. And we portraits do know a lot. Especially about the boy-who-lived and his new title as the boy-who-defeated-Voldemort!"

Ginny blushed even more now. It had been a year since the battle and the young woman had decided along with a lot of her friends to continue her education of Hogwarts – hence the conversation.

"But back to your question, Henry was unfaithful. And it was something I didn't tolerate. It was the beginning of the end," the black haired woman continued. "Henry felt like I had betrayed him with the still-births of my sons. And in time, he lost himself in self-pity. He thought that I had bewitched him – that dark magic was the reason for his lack of male heirs."

"Was it?" Ginny asked curiously, forgetting her manners for a moment and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth and started apologizing.

Lady Anne held up her hand to silence the girl and smiled at her. "It's alright, child. Isn't this the reason why you are here in the first place?" She asked smirking. "Whether or not I had magic to begin with or why I am hanging here in the first place?"

Ginny's eyes widened, but upon seeing the encouraging look on the other woman's face, she nodded. "Yes, that was indeed what I wanted to know. It is actually something quite a lot of people were wondering about… Headmistress McGonagall said if we wanted to know, we were to ask you ourselves."

The woman in the Portrait chuckled. "That's so typically Minerva!"

The young witch smirked, but didn't say anything. She waited politely for an answer; after all she didn't want to rush the infamous Tudor Consort Queen.

"Now to answer your question," Lady Anne continued. "I _am_ a witch. Though back then, being a witch in the muggle world would have gotten me killed as fast as admitting that I was a muggleborn in the wizarding world. Despite my execution, I got lucky in a way. My daughter didn't inherit the magic and she became a great leader to the English Throne. In later years, when the prejudices against muggleborns softend, one of the Headmasters – _Merlin forgive I don't remember his name_ – thought it fitting to honor me and hang up my portrait; mainly because I rather died than reveal the magic in an attempt to save my own life."

Ginny closed her eyes and thought about the _witch_ in the portrait. It was amazing that she apparently didn't acknowledge her own bravery and sacrifice for the wizarding world. When she opened her eyes again and was about to reply, the girl saw that Anne was asleep.

Smiling, Ginny scramled something on her parchment, put it on the ground and left.

* * *

The next morning, when the Lady Anne Boleyn woke up again, she smiled upon reading the little note on the floor.

' _I didn't want to wake you again. Thank you so much for sharing you story with me, Lady Anne! And if you don't mind, I will come back tomorrow after class to continue our conversation. Ginny'_


	40. Continue the story - HermioneLucius

**This is the second story for the Gift-Giving-Extravaganza 2017 [January]. Written for Samantha. I hope you like it!**

 **Pairing: HermioneLucius**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day challenge at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #7. Dragonfly**

 **Words: 1** ,891

Note: The 'Lovestory' belongs to Taylor Swift, I only used it for inspiration

* * *

 **Sometimes we need to leave chapters of the past behind to continue our story in the future**

* * *

 _._

 _We were both young when I first saw you_  
 _I close my eyes_  
 _And the flashback starts_  
 _I'm standing there_  
 _On a balcony in summer air_

 _._

Hermione sighed.

' _Why did she let people talking her into attending the ministry ball?'_

The young witch had been working all day and all she actually wanted to do was lie down on her bed in the hotel room and read a good book.

But taking a glance at the clock in the room, she knew that she didn't have the time for that. She had showered, yes, but the blue dress she had already chosen and carefully placed on the little chair still laid there; untouched.

And her hair… Hermione sighed again. She probably had to pull it up in one way or the other – secretly hoping there was a simple enough spell for that somewhere in her spell book.

Spotting her lovely, but completely uncomfortable heels that stood abandoned at the side of her closet, she already felt the pain by simply thinking about wearing them the whole evening.

The only good thing about this whole charade was, that the ministry had taken care of organising a place of residence and they even paid for the costs of their guests' rooms.

Reluctantly, Hermione cast one last, longing glance at her favourite book on the nightstand, before she stepped out on the balcony to take in one last breath of the fresh winter breeze.

She leaned against the marble banister of the balcony and let her brown eyes wander over the snow-covered grounds.

It was indeed a beautiful sight – a small street, tiny houses on each side, accompanied by large trees - and she already dreaded of spending the whole night in a crowded hall with far too many people and probably horrible music.

Nevertheless, the took in a deep breath and enjoyed the air that was softly filling her lungs.

When another chilly breeze blew through her still slightly wet and brown hair, she tightened the bathrobe, which she had loosely wrapped around herself after showering, closer around her.

Looking down, she saw that the first guest were making their appearances; most of them dressed accordingly: women in beautiful and sometimes rather extravagant looking ball gowns; the men wearing either traditional black wizarding robes or, some of them, even form-fitting muggle tuxedos and matching ties. But they all had one thing in common: the masks.

Naturally, Hermione would never admit it, but she loved men in suits; it made them so much more attractive.

Down on the street, one particular men caught her interest. He wore, contrary to everyone else, a dark blue, almost black suit and blue bow tie. But the most fascinating about him were his eyes. Naturally, the mask covered half his face, but the light grey colour and the way they were sparkling with slightly nervous excitement… it was a sight the young witch would not forget anytime soon.

And then it happened. Her own brown eyes had lingered on the mysterious man for a little too long, because he suddenly looked up to her balcony and their eyes met.

Instantly, chills were running down Hermione's spine and her heart skipped a beat.

That was, only until she realized that she was standing there, with only a lose robe to cover her otherwise naked body.

And as quickly as she could, she jumped through the door back into her room.

Her heart was beating fast and as she glanced at her dress, she knew that she now wasn't going to miss the ball for anything – secretly hoping she would meet the myserious stranger again.

.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

.

It was exactly the way she had predicted it to be. The – admittedly – huge hall was completely crowded with people. From her place at the far end of the room, she looked around.

Ever since she had taken the job at the ministry, her career had expanded greatly. Therefore it was no wonder that she spotted a lot of familiar faces. But they were familiar; not the kind of people she wanted to spend her evening with. After all, most of them were already grey-haired, elderly politicians and she had to deal with them enough every day.

Sighing, she turned her head in the other direction. Instantly, her heart contradicted painfully as she spotted her ex-husband dancing with another woman.

It wasn't the kind of pain that said 'I want to be with you again'; it was the nasty jealous feeling that constantly reminded her that Ron had been able to move on and find someone else.

But the only guys that asked her out to dance were either the earlier mentioned elderly politicians or already drunk men who just wanted her to accompany them to their rooms.

'This is just not my evening', Hermione thought, took another sip of her drink and wished she had chosen another dress, that wasn't as low cut and form-fitting as the blue one she wore at the moment. The witch simply wasn't comfortable with the stares and looks that were sent towards her direction.

Half an hour later, the brown-haired witch had decided that she had wasted enough of her time at the party.

But as she was making her way to the door at the other end of the room, she once again spotted the man with the grey eyes in the silvery suit and she stopped dead in her tracks.

And once again, their eyes met.

Hermione's heart started beating faster and unable to move, she watched as the mysterious man made his way through the crowd.

Once he was standing in front of her, he slightly bowed down and extended his hand.

"Care to dance?"

Ignoring the many dragonflies that had appeared in her stomach, Hermione managed to shyly nod and give him his hand; which he kissed softly in return.

Despite her best efforts, she blushed furiously and she was very well aware of the fact that _he_ could see it; her mask after all only covered parts of her eyes and nose.

When the music started, he softly placed a hand on the small of her back and started to lead her to the rhythm.

"I have to admit," the man with the white hair started, "that I was hoping to find you again. You left quite the impression on me on that balcony."

Again, a crimson blush crept over her cheeks.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you," Hermione finally answered after she had re-gained her voice.

Effortlessly, he twirled her around and brought her back to his side.

"You haven't danced with anyone else yet," he said as she placed his small hand on his shoulder again.

"No, I haven't."

His lips formed into a boy-ish smile. "Why is that, if I may ask."

As he drew her closer, the fabric of her blue dress touched his.

"I was waiting for the right man."

He gave a small sight, but continued to dance with her nonetheless. "I doubt I'm the right man for such a beautiful young woman such as yourself."

Hermione lowered her hand a little so that it was resting on his chest now. She felt that his heart was also beating faster than it usually did. "Why is that?"

From the way his grey eyes moved over her body, she knew that he was clearly pondering about what to tell her.

"In my life… I made a lot of mistakes. I did a lot of things I now regret," he stated in hoarse voice. "I hurt a lot of people, Hermione."

At the use of her first name, her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"You know my name?"

He chuckled softly, "Who doesn't know your name these days? And that little mask doesn't really hide your face, you know."

The look she was giving him clearly said 'This is not what I meant.'

Leading her to the side of the dancefloor, he carefully took her arm in his hands.

When his eyes fell on the scar she still bore, she was about to drew away, but he stopped her.

" _Mudblood_ ," he whispered as he traced the lines of the insulting word that was still carved in her flesh. "I was there that night, when Bellatrix tortured you."

Instantly, Hermione's feet stopped dancing and she stared at him with slightly teary eyes.

"I should have stopped her," he admitted and slowly lifted his mask to reveal his real face. "But I was too much of a coward."

The young witches heart once again skipped a beat when she stared into the sorrowful grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there Is left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

.

All Hermione could do was stare at him. The other people, the music… she was oblivious to everything else around her. It was as if the time had stopped, leaving only the two of them in a bubble.

Seconds passed and neither of them said a word. But soon, Lucius let go of her arm and was about to turn around; a haunted expression in his eyes.

Hermione's body was still shaking a little, but she managed to reach her hand out and hold him back.

"What do you think now?" She finally asked; her voice nothing more than a whisper as she looked at him with glistening brown eyes. "Do you still think I'm a moodblood? Not worthy of having magic?"

He sighed.

"I used to think that, I won't deny it," Lucius answered and closed his eyes for a moment. "But not anymore."

The young witch looked at him for several seconds; doubt was still written in her eyes, but not as strong as it was before.

"So you changed." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I did," he answered, "but I doubt it will be enough for you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to him; their fabrics touching again. "Perhaps. But why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Lucius's grey eyes widened in surprise.

"I used to hate you, I won't deny that either," they young witch then said and placed her hand on his chest again. "But I changed, too."

She felt him placing his hand on her bare back again; pulling her closer. "Change doesn't necessarily mean the past will be forgotten."

Hermione nodded, as her feet started to move to the rhythm of the music. "No, it doesn't. But sometimes we need to leave chapters of the past behind to continue our story in the future."

Lucius gave her a kind smile as he tightened his arms around her. "This is going to be an interesting story, won't it?"

Hermione returned the smile and leaned against him. "Indeed it will, and all you need to do is say 'yes'."

.

This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

.


	41. Move the world & forgo magic - MargeMary

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #10. Celestial**

 **Written for the 'ship till you drop' challenge**

 **Pairing: MargeDursley/MaryCattermole**

 **words: 837**

* * *

 **I would do anything for you, move the world and forgo magic**

* * *

Marge Dursley stared at the lovely woman in front of her, shocked.

She felt the tears that were welling up in her pale blue eyes and the increasing beat of her heart, but she tried as best as she could to ignore both of it.

Why are these things always happening to me? She thought desperately and tore her glance away from the lovely dark brown eyes of the woman that had captured her heart all those month ago.

How can she do this to me? Ever since Marge had this less than pleasant encounter with Vernon's freaky nephew, she had made her mind up that she didn't want to have anything to do with these sort of people ever again.

"Marge, please, hear me out first before you judge," her lover's voice was pleading, but Marge continued staring at the pink and flowery tea cup in front of her.

The wonderful smell of the hot and steaming chamomile tea was somehow calming her nerves.

It had taken her several month to admit that she was indeed falling for the slightly younger, brown-haired woman – after all, she grew up in a time where simply having such thoughts about another woman would have been a cause to be taken to prison.

Nevertheless, Marge found herself more and more attracted to the new costumer of her bakery. And yes, Mary Cattermole continued coming to the little shop in the village ever since she had moved there with her three little kids.

Soon, the two women started talking, and yes, Marge felt herself looking forward to each new day where she could talk to Mary, when she – like always – came to pick up a small piece of cake and her afternoon-tea.

The stolen moments in the shop slowly progressed to phone-calls and innocent meetings for tea and coffee – at another bakery that is. (After all, Marge wouldn't want to be seen flir- talking to another woman in her working place.)

And in the end – the two had met each other at a lovely restaurant for dinner – Mary had made the first move. After they had enjoyed their meal, she insisted on accompanying Marge back home. (Two woman walking were after all safer than one on her one.)

Once they had reached the door-step, and Marge was about to say good-bye, Mary stood on her toe-tips and gave her a chaste, but indeed very meaningful kiss on the lips.

To say Marge had been shocked would have been the understatement of the century. But the well-built woman recovered quickly and in time she even managed to kiss the brown haired woman back.

That was the moment their relationship started.

Marge told Mary the most personal of things. But she also told her funny stories of when Vernon had been little.

Mary in return trusted her with her heart, in telling her the sad and incredibly moving story of how she had to flee with her family, because of a rather weird constipation theory. In the end, Mary had escaped with her kids, her husband on the other hand didn't.

And now, here they were, in Mary's living room, staring at each other.

"You're a witch," Marge repeated and finally stared her in the eyes.

True, at first, she wouldn't have bothered about it, perhaps even laughed. But the memory of a time long ago instantly passed her mind upon hearing the word 'witch'. Yes, she remembered, despite the ministry's action of obliviation, that her brother's nephew had used magic on her and – and – and blown her up.

How could she ever live with someone like that in a relationship, let alone under the same roof?

"Why telling me now?" Marge asked with a emotion-less expression as she looked at the love of her life.

Mary shrugged. "Had I known it would so upset you, I wouldn't have told you at all, to be honest," she explained and after seeing Marge's horrid expression she quickly added, "Marge, ever since the wizarding war… I don't want to be part of that world anymore. I don't want to use magic and I haven't since I lost my husband."

Marge was surprised, but she kept silent.

"Alfred is turning eleven soon. Then he will go to Hogwarts. I had to tell you, because my kids – our kids – still want to be educated in magic. And I won't deny them this right, Marge."

Marge thought for a moment.

"So you won't use it on me?" She asked, insecure.

Her lover laughed. "Heavens, Marge. I love you, I would never do such a thing. And if it makes you happy, I will promise you not to use any magic at all anymore."

Marge silently sent a prayer to god and thanked him for giving her such a celestial woman.


	42. Glad to know your name - AmeliaRosmerta

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #15. lingerie**

 **Written for the weekly drabble cometition. Week 1 - Amelia Bones**

 **Pairing: AmeliaRosmerta**

 **Words:** 354

* * *

 **I'm glad to know your name, because I really like the sound of it.**

* * *

Over the years, Rosmerta had indeed flirted with quite a lot of people, men and women alike.

After all, she wanted to keep a good atmosphere in her pub and making her costumers happy was her main duty.

It was fun, most of the time. They way all the younger students looked at her, the way their eyes widened whenever she wore one of her more form-fitting outfits…

Yes, Rosmerta loved her job, but so far, all the little affairs she had were… well, of a less serious nature.

Until she looked into a pair of bright, navy blue eyes that is.

It had been her first mistake. Those eyes… those damn beautiful twinkling blue eyes… they were mesmerizing and the smile that the young girl flashed her after she had noticed the landlady's look made Rosmerta go weak at her knees.

Naturally, Rosmerta shook her head and disposed it as a silly crush.

But year after year, the young girl transformed into an equally stunning young woman. And she continued visiting the three broomstick's after her Hogwarts graduation. She continued flashing her that smile and the years passed without the slightest attempt from either of the two women.

One day – Rosmerta still doesn't know who made the first step – the kissed. It was dark, they were both drunk and they were the only two left in the pub.

That night, was something she hadn't expected. Heated up, they got rid of each other's clothes until all that was left to look at was the dark, red lace lingerie of the woman in front of her. And that night, Rosmerta did ask the woman's name. Amelia. What a wonderful name. She called Amelia's name several times that night and she loved the sound of it.

And it would not be the last time Rosmerta called her by her name.

As she slightly turned her head and looked with her olive green eyes at her beautiful lover lying next to her, Rosmerta knew that this was more than a silly crush.


	43. The person I love most - GabrielleFleur

**Written for the Baton-Pass Competition Round 1: Team JennyLexi - prompt: FleurGabrielle word: Decision**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #76. Daughter**

 **Characters: FleurGabrielle**

 **words: 1,102**

* * *

 **The person I love most in the world**

* * *

"Mais Gabrielle! S'il te plait!"

Elle swallowed hard as she listened to her fiancé's begging. Tears were still streaming down her face and no matter how much she tried to wipe them away, new ones always started to form in her ocean blue eyes.

But she had made her choice and to prove her point, the twenty year old tightened her fingers around the handle of her suitcase.

Taking one last breath, she moved her eyes and looked at the man in front of her; the man who had managed to break her heart in one single night.

"Je suis trés désole, Nicholás," she said in nothing more than a whisper; her voice thick with emotions.

Nicholás crossed the room with a couple of quick steps and closed the distance between them. He wore a sorrowful expression on his face and the brown eyes Gabrielle had fallen in love with all those years ago glistened with unshed tears.

"Gabrielle…"

"No," the young French girl answered in English; her voice sounding harsher than she had intended it to. But the anger and hurt she felt due to all the things he had put her through… all the times he had betrayed her… and the strange woman she had found him sleeping with in their bed yesterday… it was the final straw and she was unable to control her feelings any longer.

"I've made my decision. It's over once and for all. I'm sick of giving you one chance after the other without anything ever coming from you."

She was surprised how strong her voice sounded, but her anger was probably giving her strength. With a heavy heart, she carefully placed one hand on her stomach, then turned around without another look and left the little apartment.

Nicholás pleading voice still rang in her ears, but Gabrielle couldn't care less. She had more important things to worry about now.

.oOo.

Fleur leaned back against the kitchen counter at shell-cottage and watched her little sister with a raised eyebrow.

Ever since her arrival, Gabrielle hadn't said a single word. She simply walked into the house, suitcases in each hand, and headed straight forward to the house's guest room. The younger Delacour sister had stayed in there for quite some time before she entered the kitchen and wordlessly sat down on the little round table.

And Gabrielle hadn't moved or talked ever since. She was just staring down at the small golden ring she was playing with. It seemed like she was completely lost in her own thoughts.

Fleur had in the meantime started to prepare them some tea, but her little sister's behavior worried the blonde woman greatly. Usually she was a young woman who couldn't stop talking at all.

When the kettle made its typical noise, Fleur decided that she had given her sister enough space so she poured the hot water in the cups and put one of the hot and steaming tea cups in front of her sister before she sat down on the table as well.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, Elle?" Fleur asked, and stirred the hot liquid with a spoon.

"I've been wondering when you'd start asking…" Gabrielle mumbled, grabbed a spoon herself and mirrored her older sister's action.

Fleur smirked slightly. Their mother had always laughed and said that the two of them acted exactly the same way.

"You're my little sister, Gabrielle. It's my job to worry about you. Especially if you come here with two large suitcases in your hands and without saying a single word."

The twenty year old blonde sighed and finally looked with teary blue eyes at her sister. "I broke up with Nicholás."

Whatever Fleur had expected her sister to say, it most certainly wasn't that. Her dark blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a more than unlady-like way and had Madame Maxime seen her former student looking like this… well she wouldn't be amused.

"You – you did what?" She then stuttered, still staring at her little sister who continued playing with her engagement ring.

Gabrielle took a sip of her tea. "I caught him cheating on me. And it wasn't the first time," she added after a moment of consideration.

Fleur was speechless. "But – "

"The first couple of times it happened… I thought it was the right thing to do to give him a second chance… My love blinded me and I gave him one after another and last night… I just couldn't take it anymore."

"How – how is it you're so … calm about it?" Fleur asked astonished and gestured with her hands towards her sister, who was indeed sitting calmly on her chair, sipping her tea.

A couple of minutes passed and Gabrielle didn't say a single word. Eventually, the younger blonde waved her hand and a little black and white picture came flying out of the guest room, which she handed to her sister.

"I don't want my child to grow up with such a man for a father," Gabrielle whispered and Fleur's eyes widened even more when she looked at her little sister's ultrasound picture.

"You're pregnant?"

Gabrielle sighed, but a small smile was playing around her lips. "Yes and I'm bloody scared."

With a reassuring expression on her face, Fleur reached out, took her little sister's hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry, we'll manage."

Uncertain, but hopeful ocean blue eyes met sparkling dark blue ones. "We?"

Fleur laughed out loud. "Of course we! You're my little sister, Elle! And you should know by now that I'll help you in every way I can."

Tears were now freely flowing down Gabrielle's cheeks and she smiled gratefully at her sister. "Merci, Fleur! Merci beaucoup!"

Putting one arm around the other blonde, Fleur returned the smile. "De rien, Elle."

.oOo.

 _Six month later..._

"She's beautiful," Fleur whispered as she held her newborn niece in her arms.

Gabrielle nodded exhausted, but her ocean blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "Yes, yes she is."

The elder Delacour sister smiled brightly, but didn't take her eyes of the little pink bundle. "Did you decide on a name yet?"

Elle's eyes sparkled even more now. "I did," she whispered happily. "Her name is Geneviève."

"That's a beautiful name, Elle."

Gabrielle laughed. "I wasn't done yet. Her full name is Geneviève Fleur Delacour."

Fleur's eyes darted up and they looked at her sister in shock. "You named your daughter after me?"

The younger blonde smiled brightly. "I did. I named her after the person I love most in the world."


	44. Insane to leave you - AlbusScorpius

**Written for Linden as part of the Gift-Givng-Extravaganza 2017 February - 'Closer' by the Chainsmokers; scars, exams, betrayal,**

 **Pairing:** AlbusScorpius

 **Written for the** **The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge at Hogwarts:** **Rat 1:** Write about a person with at least three of the following Characteristics: **Intelligent** , adaptable, **quick -witted**, **charming** , artistic, sociable.

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #14. Holiday**

 **Words:** 1,415

A.N.: I don't own the lyrics to the song 'Closer' by the Chainsmokers, nor JKR's Characters. I merely borrow them for inspiration

* * *

 **Deep down, I know I was insane to leave you all those years ago  
**

* * *

 _.  
_

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_  
 _I drink too much and that's an issue, but I'm okay  
Hey, tell your friends it was nice to meet them_  
 _But I hope I never see them again_

 _._

Scorpius glanced down at the drink in his hand. Well, or rather what was left of it.

"Another one, Rosmerta," he shouted over to the woman behind the bar and let his head sink on the counter.

His forehead felt wet and sticky; probably leftovers from spilled drinks of the people that had been sitting at this place before him. But he didn't really care about getting dirty right now.

Honestly, who in his right mind would have the fabulous idea of spending the evening in a place like the Three Broomsticks anyway? Not to forget to mention that the suit he wore right now was probably worth more than half the people in here possessed…

"Here ya go," the Rosmerta said and handed him his desired drink. "I know you're a seventh year… but this is quite the amount you consumed tonight… I mean, it's none of my business, but…"

"Quite right, it's none of your business," Scorpius hissed and immediately took a sip of his drink. The burning sensation of the fire whisky that was running down his throat again was bringing his cold body back to life. Or at least that was how it felt.

From the corner of his eye he noticed that the pub owner shook her head at him; then proceeded to care for her other customers. Honestly, he might have been a little harsh to her, but at the moment, he had more important things on his mind…

He should worry about the exams he was about to write in a weeks time, but no, his mind was cluttered with only a single person… the only person in his entire life that had taken him for who he was… the person Scorpius had betrayed in the most cruel of ways… betrayed by lying to him and deceiving both their hearts in the process

" _What do you mean, Scorp?" Albus Severus Potter asked his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow._

 _Scorpius tried his best to look indifferent. Albus had to believe he really meant it. He could never know about the deal he made with his father…_

" _I mean exactly what I said," his tone was cold and icy, just the way he felt on the inside. He was about to break Albus' heart and it somehow broke his own, too._

" _But what about – "_

 _Scorpius faked an annoyed sigh. "Albus, do you really think I could have ever felt something for you? Let alone loved you? It's ridiculous what I really think about you."_

' _Yes,' Scorpius thought, 'his feelings were indeed ridiculous.' In truth he was head over heels in love with this wonderful, intelligent, quick-witted and oh so charming Potter boy._

 _The look in Albus' green eyes caused a shiver to run down his spine. "So this is it? The end then? And it has nothing to do with your father?"_

 _Damn him and his ability to read 'Scorpius' like a fluent language. "No," the seventh-year Slytherin lied to the love of his life. "This doesn't have to do anything with my father. I need to move on. And you and your other friends are in my way."_

"More alcohol, Rosie," the young Malfoy mumbled and held out his empty cup.

The deal he had made with his father… now he knew that it was the biggest mistake in his life to take it.

" _Your're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! It is your responsibility to represent our family. And this little fling you have with Potter's brat has to stop. Or you will be disowned!"_

Now here he was. Rich and wealthy, but broken hearted. And he had no idea how he was supposed to survive the next couple of weeks with Albus in the same common room.

'Alcohol,' his already blurry mind told him, 'that'll make it easier to deal with.'

Downing the next drink in one go, he nodded to himself. This was all Albus' fault. Scorp was completely fine before he had fallen for him; now all that was left of him was a wreck.

 _._

 _I know it breaks your heart_  
 _Moved to the city in a broke down car and_  
 _4 years, no calls_  
 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and_  
 _I-I-I can't stop_  
 _No, I-I-I can't stop_

 _._

Albus opened the door to the muggle hotel room he was supposed to spend the night – and the rest of his holidays - at and stopped dead in his tracks. There he sat at the hotel bar; the one man who had stolen his heart so many years ago and broken it when he moved away without telling him where he was going.

And now, he just sat there, as pretty as the last time he had seen him. Sipping on his drink.

Albus was mesmerized by his looks once again. The four years they had been separated only made him more and more handsome. His blond hair was shorter than he remembered, but it suited him. And the way his brown eyes stared at the cup in his hands… Oh how Albus wished he would look at him that way again!

And despite his best efforts, he still wasn't over him. It was like a scar that started bleeding over and over again. He dropped his suitcases, got rid of his evening coat and simply couldn't stop until he stood right next to Scorpius on the bar.

"Long time no see."

The shock was clearly evident in his brown eyes as the young man turned around. "Albus?"

"Quite the hideous trick of fate, hmm? The two of us in the same hotel…"

Apparently he had adapted to seeing his old lover again, for he visibly relaxed on his chair. He pulled out the one next to him and moved his hand; telling Albus to take the seat next to him.

"You're still drinking?" Albus asked as he noticed the many empty glasses next to his friend.

"Not as much as I used to."

The green eyed young man wasn't quite sure what to reply. After all, it had been Scorpius himself who had broken them up all those years ago…

"Join me for a drink?" the blond asked suddenly and looked at Albus with a challenging look.

Albus knew it was a mistake, to be so close to him again, but he nodded nevertheless.

"One drink, then I'll leave you alone."

Scorp smiled sweetly at him. "One drink, then I'll let you go again."

.

 _So baby, pull me closer_  
 _Put the sheets right off the corner_  
 _Of that mattress that you stole_  
 _You look as good as the day I met you_  
 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane **  
**_

 **.**

The second he had spotted Albus he had known it was a mistake to invite him for a drink.

But the feeling of his soft skin against his, and the way his hands carefully touched his face made it worth it.

Pulling the sheets over both of them, Scorpius leaned in and kissed his lover on the lips; the aftertaste of the firewhisky still a reminder that they had consumed way more than the one, single drink.

He wasn't quite sure how, but somehow, they had ended up in the old broom closet of the hotel. And old mattress beneath them to make it more comfortable.

"You'll be leaving again, tomorrow, aren't you?" Albus whispered as he planted one kiss after another onto his bare chest.

Scorpius had difficulties concentrating; the alcohol made it difficult to find the right words, but eventually he shrugged.

Then, he put his strong arms around Albus and pulled him closer to him. "I am."

"What if I follow?"

A wicked smile appeared on his face as Scorpius captured Albus' lips with his own. "There's hardly anything I can do about that now, can I?"

Pressing his heated body closer against the blond's, the charming green-eyed man returned the smile. "Indeed you cannot."

And as Albus continued to fully undress him, the only thing on Scorpius mind was the hope that he would indeed follow him. Because deep down, he knew that he had been insane to leave him all those years ago.


	45. As long as you are mine - HermioneSirius

**Written for Liza as part of the Gift-Giving-Extravaganza 2017 February:** **Scenario** : We both live in the same apartment building and your 8 year old is convinced I'm a superhero. He broke into my apartment and while I'm impressed with the little guy, can you take care of this problem? / **Squib!Sirius** / **Song** : As long as you are mine – wicked / **first meeting**

 **Pairing:** HermioneSirius

 **Written for the February Event at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry - Rat: 3.** Write about someone not being able to sleep because of a disturbance.

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #12. Vegetable**

 **Words:** 1,953

A.N.: I don't own the song 'As long as you are mine' from Wicked, nor the JKR's characters.

* * *

 **As long as you are mine, you'll always be my superhero**

* * *

 _._

 _I've lost all resistance_  
 _And crossed some borderline_

"Honey, I'll be with you in a minute! Just let me put the vegetables in the fridge…" Hermione shouted out of the kitchen to her eight-year-old daughter, who was sitting impatiently in the living room of their little apartment.

"Can we play something?"

"No, honey, it's already too late."

"But I'm not tired! Please, only a little bit of hide and seek? We haven't played in such a long time, mummy."

The young woman sighed inwardly. She loved her little girl dearly, but in times like these she really wished that her daughter would be a little more like herself. When Hermione had been her age, all she ever did was sit in her room to read. Her parents were both dentists after all, with their own clinic and they never really had much time left for her.

The day she found out that she was pregnant, Hermione had sworn that she wouldn't end up like her parents; that she would be there for her child all the time. But life didn't always turn out as planned… Back then, she thought she would be happily married my now, but her dreams were soon changed by the harsh reality after she had caught her now ex-fiancé sleeping with another woman eight years ago… so it was only the two of them now.

Absentminded she put one thing after another into the fridge, all the time thinking about how she would manage to keep her little girl happy with taking another, much needed job.

But they would figure something out; they always did. Like when her mother had kicked her out due to her pregnancy… Hermione had managed to live at Hogwarts until her graduation and when her daughter was born, she had met a sweet elderly lady who offered her a job in her bakery that would earn her enough money to pay for their current apartment.

Finished with her work, she glanced out of the window and sighed. Whenever possible, Hermione watched the sun set with her daughter; it was a sort of habit the two of them had developed over the years. Though the last couple of days – like this day – it was already too late and the stars were shining in the dark night.

Sighing, she left the little kitchen and entered the living room to sit with her daughter.

When there was no one sitting on the couch Hermione raised an eyebrow. She quickly checked her daughter's bedroom. Nothing. Then her own. Nothing. The bathroom was her last option. Nothing.

With fear rising in her stomach, the young woman thought about the best possible option where her daughter could be. But she couldn't think of anything. Desperately, she called the little girl's name and checked every single room again, in hope that she was just hiding somewhere.

' _She has to be here somewhere…'_

Her eyes once again searched the whole room, until her eyes fell on the tiny little golden stars that were sprawled over the apartment floor and ended by the door.

' _Oh, no, she didn't…'_

With her heart skipping a beat, she followed her daughter's star-trail out of their apartment. Admittedly, this was the first time that Hermione was lucky that her daughter already showed early signs of accidental magic… usually it drove her crazy, because it was quite difficult to hide it, especially if they were walking around in public… but the little stars that always fell to the ground when she was happy would luckily help the young woman find her daughter again in the big apartment building…

' _Though leaving the room… honey, you definitively crossed a borderline here!'_

 _._

 _Maybe I'm brainless_  
 _Maybe I'm wise_  
 _But you've got me seeing_  
 _Through different eyes_

Tap... _Tap.._. Tap... _Tap.._. Tap... _Tap_...

Sirius groaned inwardly and pulled away the cozy blanket of his bed. After a really rough day at work, there was nothing he wanted to do more than close his brown eyes and sleep for the next couple of days.

But despite his already growing age, his ears had immideately noticed the sound of his front door being opened and the noise of tiny little footsteps on his carpet.

For a moment, he debated with himself whether disturbance was really worth getting up from his lovely slumber. 'Oh, what the hell…'

He pushed the red sleeping mask over his head until it got stuck in his wavy hair, then he lazily got up and entered his living room.

What he saw there, was most certainly not what he had expected.

Well, he didn't really see that much, but the bare little feet that were visible behind his couch made his raise an eyebrow.

Judging by the size, they had to belong to a child and as quietly walked around the living room table, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Erm, what are you doing here?" He whispered to the little girl that was hiding behind his couch as he bent down to kneel next to her.

"Are you Spiderman, Sir?"

His mouth dropped open at her innocent, and completely surprising question. "Erm, what?"

"You have so many of them here, Sir," the little girl told him excitedly and pointed with her little fingers towards the – admittedly – huge number of spiders that were resting behind his couch.

Sirius stared at the little girl; he opened his mouth a couple of times, but nothing good would come out of it. It really didn't happen very often that he was at a loss of words… but the little stars that were falling from the ceiling made it kind of hard to concentrate on a proper answer.

The knock at the door however, saved him from stuttering something stupid.

Without leaving his eyes of his unexpected guest, Sirius made his way over and opened the door.

Needless to say, his mouth dropped again.

In front of him stood a young woman; strands of her bushy brown hair were falling into her face and there was a cute little crimson blush on her cheeks.

However, the most fascinating thing about her were her eyes; her lovely hazel brown eyes. Sirius immediately got lost in them and he only realized that he had been staring at her because she softly coughed to get his attention.

"Erm, sorry, what can I do for you…?"

"Hermione," the young woman said, blushing. "Hermione Granger, I'm living in the apartment next door…"

"Oh."

Sirius could slap himself. 'Oh? What kind of answer is that?'

"Anyway… It might sound like a weird question, but have you – by any chance – perhaps seen my daughter? She's eight and she wanted to play hide and seek and I simply cannot find her and there are the stars that lead to your door and – "

Sirius held up his hands to stop her hysterical speech; a smugly grin on his face. The little girl looked nothing like her mother, but the brown eyes were a dead give-away. "She's here. Come in."

He could almost see the relief that was floating through her as she followed him inside. "I have no idea how she managed to break in, but I'm kind of impressed by the little one."

Hermione blushed again, which he found quite adorable.

She bent down to pick up her daughter, who had fallen asleep by now. "I really need to have a serious word with this young lady... and – what is so funny?"

Sirius had unvoluntariy started laughing and had his troubles controlling himself. "Sorry, it's just… a serious word… and my name is Sirius, by the way."

A soft chuckle escaped her, that was like music in his ears. "Oh, yes, well, I can see that you take something like this quite _siriously_ , don't you?"

Sirius was amazed. His heart was beating faster and with more energy than it had been in years and he had only just met this lovely young woman.

"I do indeed. Though your daughter thought I was Spiderman…"

Hermione groaned slightly as they made their way back to the woman's apartment. "I don't know why, but she's pretty obsessed with all kind of superheroes these days…"

"Well, it could be worse, right?"

The young woman smiled at him, then opened the door to her room. "True, but then she wanders off to total strangers…"

Without thinking, Sirius put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But you know me… I know you… I don't think we're strangers anymore."

A small smile reappeared on her face. "I'm glad you take being disturbed in your sleep so easily."

He just shrugged sheepishly. "Well, you could make up for it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Come by tomorrow again. Your daughter can admire my spiders and we could… I don't know… talk?"

She grinned. "Talk?"

Sirius cursed his uncreative idea. "We don't necessarily have to talk… we could…"

"Talking is fine. I – I'd like to get to know more about you."

Once again, her cheeks turned pink.

"Great, I'd really like to know how your daughter managed to break in… and an explanation for the little golden stars would be lovely, too."

.

 _Somehow I've fallen_  
 _Under your spell_  
 _Every moment_  
 _As long as you're mine_  
.

Hermione sighed happily as she leaned against Sirius' chest.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever have anything to do with the wizarding world again," Sirius mumbled into her ear. "How big are the chances that a disowned Squibb ends up falling in love with a witch?"

The brown eyed witch smiled kindly. "Is it painful? To be reminded of your family again?"

Sirius tightened his arms around her. Hermione had known him for long enough now to know that he was indeed troubled by something.

Despite the fact that their first encounter had been rather adventurous, they had continued meeting day after day. Sirius had been a little hesitant at first, but after she had convinced him that she couldn't care less about their age difference, he had finally admitted that he had indeed feelings for her.

When they had spent almost every free minute together, Hermione had decided that it was the right time to tell her new boy-friend about her magical inheritance. He had been shocked; but so was Hermione. After all, she had left the wizarding world a long time ago and had no intention of returning. Therefore she was speechless when she was told that Sirius already knew everything about that world and that his family was one of the oldest pureblood families there.

"It's a reminder, yes. It reminds me of how the people treated me after they found out I don't have magic. The way my mother disowned me and how everyone else was looking down at me," Sirius sighed and planted a soft kiss on her hair. "I always wanted to go to Hogwarts… but thinking about it now… I wouldn't change a thing."

"Seriously?" Hermione whispered and looked into his love filled eyes.

"Siriously," he whispered back and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Because if they hadn't thrown me out, I hadn't bought this apartment, your daughter would have never broken in and I would have never met you."

He cupped her face with his hands and planted more kisses on her. "Look at me now. I have the most beautiful fiancée a man could wish for and a wonderful little girl sleeping who thinks I'm a superhero."

Hermione pressed her body closer against his. "She's not the only who thinks that. Because as long as you are mine, you'll always be my superhero."

.

 _My wildest dreamings_  
 _Could not foresee_  
 _Lying beside you_  
 _With you wanting me  
._


	46. I want to be like you - PeterRemus

**Written for the February event at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry - Rat 2:** Write about Peter Pettigrew. Include 'water' in the story.

 **Pairing:** PeterRemus (onesided)

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #13. Coast**

 **Words: 624**

* * *

 **I always tried to be like you, but in the end, it was in vain**

* * *

Peter sighed. He would never understand why everybody was so fond of water. He simply hated it. And spending a week at California's **coast** was the pure horror for him.

There were so many possibilities, but _nooo_ , it seemed every single seventh year wanted to spend their graduation tour somewhere at the beach. Lovely, really.

"Come on, Peter!" James shouted and splashed a wave of the ocean's water against him.

Immediately, Peter shuddered. Ever since they had arrived, he had simply taken his towel, put it on the hot sand and sat on it with loads of sun-cream on his face and a wonderful book in his hand.

"Pettigrew, get your ass over here!" Sirius shouted as his head shot up from under the water.

Frustrated, the animagus closed his eyes. Oh how he wished he could simply transform into his wonderful little rat and run away from all of them…

But seeing that the beach was completely crowded with magical folk and muggles alike, it was probably a bad idea to use magic right in front of them; especially since he was officially _no_ animagus.

"Peter," Lily Evans and soon-to-be-Potter called softly, "I don't like it that you're sitting there all by your own. Why don't you join us? Remus here is already waiting for you."

Despite his best efforts, Peter blushed a bright crimson. He had tried really hard to the crush he had on Remus from his friends, but naturally, Lily found out.

He blamed it on the fact that women always knew things they weren't supposed to know… And Lily Evans really seemed to have a talent for that.

The worst thing of it all was, that Peter really wanted to join them, but one of his fears – and he couldn't deny that he had a bunch of them – was water.

Surprisingly he had no problem with washing his face, fingers or taking a shower… but bigger amounts like in the bath tub, a lake or – like this time – a big wide ocean really freaked him out.

He thought that once they had graduated and left Hogwarts, things would be different. But life never really had a soft spot for him…

No matter how much he had hoped that he would become a little more popular, it didn't work.

Not that he didn't like his friends! On the contrary, he still couldn't believe his luck that two rich pureblood wizard like James and Sirius had made friends with him in his first year. The fact that he _had_ friends to begin with was quite the accomplishment as it was.

But every time he walked the Hogwarts corridors on his own… girls and boys alike would look at him oddly. But it wasn't his fault that he was so damn clumsy and that he simply sucked at Quidditch… well, and he didn't have such good looks like James, Sirius or… Remus.

Yes, he had been fascinated by Remus ever since he had found out that boys could indeed fall for other boys. However, he also found out that Remus had been aware of that fact for a little bit longer than he had… and Peter's heart broke when he told him that he was already in a happy relationship with Sirius.

He was a coward, and an outsider, and from what it looked like, he would always be just that. So it wouldn't matter if he joined his friends in the water or not; judging by the happy sounds they made they had given up on convincing him to come into the water anyways.

' _Never mind then,'_ he thought and leaned back against his towel again.


	47. I wasn't there for you - RosmertaPoppy

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. #34. Joyous**

 **Written for the weekly drabble competition. Week 2 – Madam Rosmerta**

 **Pairing:** RosmertaPoppy

 **Words:** 515

* * *

 **I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, now all there's left for us it hope**

* * *

" _O_ _h, and you should know that Madam Rosmerta has been put under the imperious curse and…"_

Whatever Mr. Potter said, Poppy didn't hear it.

The moment her lover's name had been mentioned, the parts of the puzzle were finally falling into place.

Muttering a short-lived excuse about needing to get some more herbs, the blonde medi-witch left the hospital wing on shaky and unsteady legs.

She didn't stop until she had reached her destination. The Three Broomsticks.

Stumbling inside she tried to get her heavily beating heart under control. There she was, leaning with her head against the counter and her beautiful green eyes forcibly shut together.

It looked as if she was asleep, but Poppy knew better.

Carefully not to scare her, the medi-witch reached out and touched the other woman's shoulder with a shaking hand.

"I should have known something was wrong," Poppy whispered hoarsly; her voice thick with guilt. "Please her me out, Rosie, I made a mistake. A huge, horrible mistake. But you were so absent during the past few month. It seemed like the woman I had fallen in love with all those years ago had vanished. I thought – "

"You thought I had an affair."

Poppy's heart ached with pain upon seeing the way Rosmerta's teary green eyes looked up at her now.

Painful memories flooded through her in several waves; forcing her to re-live the day she had broken both their hearts again. The day she had drowned her sorry in far too much fire whisky, then accused the love of her life of betrayal and in the end she had ended their decade long relationship with a couple of carelessly and bitter sounding words.

"But who could have blamed you?" Rosmerta whispered and sarcasm was dripping from every single word. "I mean, I have been distant, haven't I? Cold-hearted, ignorant and unloving."

The medi-witch felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I know now that you've been put under the imperious curse. I know that – that everything that happened wasn't _you._ "

Rosmerta pulled herself up into a straight position; strands of her hair were falling into her face, she looked older than when Poppy had last seen her, and there was nothing left of the once so joyous witch.

"I needed you, Poppy," she then shouted; all the anger that had welled up in her was now boiling to the surface. "I didn't know what was happening to me, for Merlin's sake. I couldn't control anything I was doing. And just in these times, when I needed you the most…"

"I wasn't there for you."

"You weren't there for me."

For a moment, the two witches just sat there in silence. A bottle of fire whisky was levitating towards them; they filled it into cups and drank.

"I don't want to lose you," Rosmerta then whispered and tears were rolling down her eyes now.

Poppy's heart skipped a beat. "Me neither."

"It will never be the same again, will it?"

The mediwitch shook her head. "No, it won't. But with a new beginning comes new hope."


	48. Unwanted third wheel - Daphne Greengrass

**Written for the Singletons' problems event at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry (C &A): **1\. When you are a '3rd wheel'

 **Character:** Daphne Greengrass **  
**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #27. Menacing**

 **Words:** 314

* * *

 **And once again, I'm the unwanted third wheel amongst all these lovers in the room**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass groaned inwardly and leaned back against her seat. It was dark all around her, but she could still see all the menacing looking pink decorations on the wall; the hearts that were sprinkled with red glitter scared her the most.

But this wasn't even the worst. The room was completely packed with people and Daphne wondered not for the first time how the small woman next to her was able to wear so much perfume on her body. It just smelled obnoxious.

Involuntary, a shiver run down her spine, and she took a sip of her by now relatively warm drink.

Happy couples. All around her. I was as if she was completely surrounded by them; and there was no way to escape them until the movie had fnished.

With a glance on her watch, Daphne sighed again. The movie wouldn't be over for another hour. Though she wasn't sure if she'd survive that.

Glancing to the right, she saw her little sister sitting in a large love seat with her best friend.

They made a cute couple, they really did. And Daphne wanted to be happy for them, that they found each other even after a somewhat rocky start, she really did! But looking at Astoria and Draco and the way they lovingly stared into each other's eyes made the elder Greengrass girl regret her decision to accompany the two of them to the muggle cinema.

She knew that Astoria only wanted to cheer her up, and offer a chance that she didn't have to spend Valentine's day all on her own, but right now, she would have preferred to just sit on her couch with load of chocolate instead of being here. The unwanted third wheel amongst all the lovers in the room… _lovely, really._


	49. The joy of knitting - Rose Weasley

**Written for the Singletons' problems event at Hogwarts** #2. When you have no date for Valentine's day

 **Pairing:** LilyScorpius / RoseScorpius (onesided)

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #16. Wool**

 **Words:** 371

* * *

 **What a joy it is to knit instead of going on a date  
**

* * *

Rose Weasley tried to concentrate on the skills her Grandma Molly showed her.

"Careful there, love. Here, let me show you how to use the wool in the right way," Molly enthusiastically took the knitting needles in her hands and tried to show Rose the right way to knit one of the famous Weasley sweaters.

But despite being told that she was the exact copy of her mother, the sixteen-year-old witch wasn't really in the mood to learn anything new today.

With anticipation, she kept her eyes straight on the door; careful not to miss what was going on there.

And as if she had known it, the door swung upon to reveal Scorpius Malfoy. Her cousin Albus' best friend, damn attractive Slytherin, and the boy she had been secretly in love with for years.

"Lily, love, there is someone here who would like to see you," Molly called her other granddaughter down from her room in the attic.

"Coming, Gram!"

Oh, yes, the one thing Rose was constantly reminded of was that her cousin Lily, everyone's favourite by the way, had managed to steal the handsome slytherin.

During his wait, Scorpius came over to the couch she was sitting on and eyed her curiously.

"Your're knitting?"

Rose blushed. 'Damn these Weasely-genes…'

"Yes, I'm knitting. Grandma's showing me how it works."

He smiled at her. Oh how she loved that smile of his. "I doubt my grandmother would ever do that… But why are you doing this today of all days?"

Rose sighed. Of course he had to ask her _that_ question. Of course now she had to admit that she was probably the only one in the Weasley-Potter clan who didn't have a date on Valentine's day.

And admitting something like that to the person you were secretly in love with was nothing Rose wanted to do. Ever.

But for the first time, she was happy to see Lily descending the stairs; it spared her the embarrassing answer…

However, when Scorpius – clad in a damn handsome suit – encircled her cousin's waist and kissed the beautiful red-haired witch… all Rose wanted to do was vanish in thin air.


	50. I want to bring a date - PoppyAlastor

**Written for the singletons' problems event at Hogwarts:** 3\. When you have to attend a wedding or work function alone where everyone else will be bringing a date/significant other

 **Pairing:** PoppyAlastor

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #22. comrade**

 **Words:** 323

* * *

 **Once in my life, I want to attend a wedding and bring a date of my own**

* * *

He had promised her to be her date. That they'd attend this stupid event together. He even told her that they'd be ' _comrade-in-arms_ '.

Yes, she should have known that Alastor Moody would always associate everything with war. Even a simply date.

But Poppy should have known better. She should have known that he would find yet another excuse to avoid being seen with her in public.

'Constant vigilance.'

Yes, that's the only thing he always told her. It wasn't 'my dear, you look beautiful tonight,' no, it was never something of the sort.

Sighing, Poppy leaned back against the white chair and watched the newly wed couple dancing happily on the dance floor.

Whom was she trying to fool? Alastor had never seen her as more than a friend. A good friend, perhaps, but nothing more.

He thought that it didn't matter whether or not he accompanied her tonight. 'You know me, Pops, I'm not the wedding-kind-of guy…'

Yes, Poppy doubted that there was ever going to be a time when the blue eyed man realized that she was head over heels in love with him.

She wanted to have what everyone else had. Someone to lean on, someone to love. And all around her, no matter where she looked, everybody seemed to be in a relationship these days.

The happy couples on the dance floor made her sad. Lily and James… she supposed they would tie the knot soon. Sirius and Remus were also staring into each other's eyes as if they were the only people there… and Pomona and Filius were chatting happily with several other couples; he had his arms around her and she leaned against him in return.

Poppy sighed. She wanted what they had. Once in her life, she wanted to attend a wedding and bring a date of her own.


	51. Pay to play my girlfriend - Hugo Weasley

**Written for the Singleton's problems challenge at Hogwarts school of witchraft and wizardry. #4.** When you are the only single person at a dinner table.

 **Character:** Hugo Weasley

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #18. Cocktail**

 **Words:** 363

* * *

 **This time next year, I'll either pretend to be unwell or pay somebody to play my girlfriend**

* * *

Hugo resisted the urge to put his head on the dinner table in front of him. Even though the sound of his skull hitting against the dark wood would probably be one of his more original ideas to get everyone's attention…

Nevertheless, he decided to take a large sip of his cocktail instead. It was frustrating, really, that the only reliable companions these days were his drinks.

Leaning back against his chair, he waited impatiently for his parents to finish their dinner. But from the looks of it, he was going to be stuck at this stupid gathering forever.

Putting his drink down, he picked on his food; not really in the mood to eat anything.

The fact that he was the only single person at tonight's dinner table was more than a little sickening. No matter where he looked, he saw one happy couple after the other; most of them either completely lost in each other's eyes or worse, feeding each other.

The youngest Weasley shuddered. His sister, Rose, was giggling like a little school girl, despite having graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago.

Teddy and Victoire had excused themselves earlier and were by now probably snogging each other outside the dining room in the dark hallway.

James and Albus were happily chatting with their girlfriends and his favourite cousin Lily was constantly touching her boyfriend's knee under the table.

Honestly, despite the fact that he was happy for both the red-haired witch and the young Malfoy, all Hugo wanted was to get out of the room.

Mostly because their parents were as bad as the younger people in the room. His own parents continued to pick food from each other's plates; Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stared into each other's eyes like love-sick teenagers and the rest… his family included so many people… Hugo was sick of watching them all being so happy and in love.

At this time and place, Hugo swore that on next year's Valentine's day, he'd either pretend to be unwell or pay someone to play his girlfriend.


	52. How muggles can enjoy this -RolandaHooch

**Written for the singletons' problem event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry** #5. When you resort to online dating sites/apps

 **Written for the drabble day event at Hogwarts #20. Honey**

 **Character:** Rolanda Hooch

 **Words:** 500

* * *

 **How muggles are able to enjoy those kind of things is truly beyond me**

* * *

Rolanda Hooch raised an eyebrow.

 _You have one new message._

Sighing, she moved the mouse-thingy of this more than strange muggle device in front of her.

She had been a little hesitant at first, but since the – what was the thingy called again? Ah yes, - _computer_ had been a gift from one of her colleagues, Rolanda simply had to use it at least once.

Admittedly, when she had first been presented with the gift and heard the explanation that 'perhaps this will help you to finally find a suitable man' she had only rolled her eyes.

But later that night, Rolanda had a somewhat depressing conversation with herself and in the end, she reluctantly accepted that her friends' words were not that wrong…

The last time she had simply touched a man… Yes, Rolanda most certainly needed help, and what harm could be done by resorting to these on-the-line dating sites?

It had taken her some time, but eventually, she found out that it was called 'online' and not 'on-the-line'. Rolanda had blushed a little when a little muggle boy had explained it to her during her visit in London.

And now here she was: sitting on her couch, a wine glass next to her and this computer-thingy on her lap. The message symbol was still blinking.

Nervous and excited at the same time, she clicked on it.

 _Hey there, beautiful! Saw your picture… quite the hotty aren't you? What r u doing 2morrow?_

Rolanda's eyes widened. What in Merlin's name did she get herself into?! Hotty? What was that? R and u? What in holy Morgana's name was this person trying to tell her?

She thought for a moment, then used her two fingers and tried to type an answer. (And it took her much longer than she wanted…)

 **Erm, good day! I – erm, thanks, I think, for writing me? Would you perhaps mind repeating your question? I had, well, some trouble understanding… I suppose…**

Once she hit the send-button, Rolanda leaned back against the couch with a sigh. However, after another glass of wine later, she suddenly remembered the little boy's words.

'Always check the profile picture and username first! If it creeps you out… well, this won't be a good match for you then.'

Hesitantly, she searched for all this. _'Merlin, how on earth can muggle spend hours and hours in front of those things?'_

When she finally found what she had been looking for, she took a deep breath before she clicked on the profile-page: **IamYourFutureHoneyBunny.**

This was the final straw. In a reflex, Rolanda waved her wand and the device exploded in front of her; her face shocked with horror.

' _Merlin! I'm gonna kill Charity if she's ever going to push me into doing something like this again! This picture will never leave my head again! Urgh! And who in his right mind would call himself something like that anyways?"_


	53. I'd rather grow old - Cassiopeia Black

**Written for the Singletons' problem event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy.** #6. When your friends tell you that you are being too 'picky'

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #33. Umbrella**

 **Character:** Cassiopeia Black

 **Words:** 377

* * *

 **I'd rather grow old alone before I have to marry someone who just wants me for my looks**

* * *

"Excuse me, please, I'm not in the mood for dancing any more tonight…"

Cassiopeia Black sighed as she took another sip from her drink. The young beauty was very well aware of the fact that all her friends' eyes were – once again – on her.

She heard them whispering to each other, pointing at her when they thought no one was watching and giggling like little school girls despite having graduated from Hogwarts several years ago.

"You do realize that one of these days, you have to find a man to marry, do you?"

Cassi rolled her eyes at her sister. "Honestly, why is everyone making such a fuss about it?"

"You mean about the rather important fact that you – as a daughter of the noble and ancient house of Black – still haven't chosen a suitable husband to represent the family?"

The woman rolled her amber eyes and watched as her sister put a strand of her long, blond hair back behind her ear and ordered a drink herself.

"Just because you're engaged to Charlus, doesn't mean I have to do the same," she shot back, clearly annoyed.

Dorea sighed. "You're older than I am. Everybody expects you to marry soon. And why not? You've plenty of suitors and you've probably already danced with every possible eligible wizard here tonight."

Cassiopeia laughed dryly. "Yes, and it was fun, but they are all… I don't know… I just haven't met the right one yet."

Her little sister sighed. "You have to stop being so picky about the men in your life or you'll end up as a lonely old spinster… You're lucky that you can impress with your beauty, your social skills are terrible, Cassi."

The green eyed witch shook her head, and grabbed her umbrella, ready to leave the celebration. "I'd rather grow old alone before I have to marry someone who just wants me because of my looks, Rea."


	54. I can never have him - AndromedaLucius

**Written for the Singletons' problem event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.** #7. When a friend plays matchmaker and tries to set you up on dates

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #28. Storm**

 **Pairing:** AndromedaLucius

 **Words:** 450

* * *

 **The only man I want is the one I can never have**

* * *

With a sigh, Andromeda entered the rather fancy looking restaurant. Slowly, she brushed her hands through her wet hair. Looking into the little mirror in the hallway, she noticed that the storm had indeed ruined her once so perfect hair style.

'Oh, well, I'm only meeting Bella so…'

Pushing the large oak door open, she handed her wet coat to the next waiter that came in her sight. "Miss Black, I suppose?" The elderly man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Andromeda answered and rolled her eyes. "Would you mind leading me to my seat? I take it my sister has already reserved a table?"

The waiter once again pursed his lips and looked her up and down. Resisting the urge to curse out aloud, Andromeda just shrugged her shoulders. She knew that her appearance was not at all what was expected of her, but she couldn't change that now, could she?

"I'm quite sorry for my looks, but as you might have already noticed, the storm that's raging outside would have destroyed even your perfectly styled hair."

Naturally, that left the rather arrogant looking man speechless, and Andromeda tried to suppress the satisfied grin that was about to spread over her face upon seeing his foolish facial expression.

'Never anger a Black,' the young woman thought to herself as the waiter wordlessly lead her to her place.

"Have a nice evening, Miss."

As her eyes fell on the little table, her eyes widened. It was a small, beautifully decorated table, but the catch was that it was obviously meant for only two people to sit there. And since there was already a man sitting there, Andromeda cursed her sister inwardly.

"Let me guess, Bellatrix won't be able to make it tonight, will she?" She asked the man, whom she had known for a couple of years now.

In a very gentlemanly style, he stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"No… she just sent me a note and…"

This time, Meda cursed out aloud. "She set me up again."

The man smiled. "It seems so. Though I'm quite happy she did."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you, Lucius?" The young woman asked with a sigh. "You should ask my little sister Narcissa. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to get to know you properly

' _The only man I want is the one I can never have_ ,' she thought as a picture of Ted Tonks flowed through her head and the way her family would react if they found out that she fell for a muggle born man…


	55. Just accept my fate - RemusSirus

**Written for the singletons' problem event at Hogwarts school of witchraft and wizardry (C &A) #8. When a friend keeps asking you for advice on their relationship **

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #24. Invigorate**

 **Pairing:** RemusSirius

 **Words:** 377

* * *

 **I guess I just have to accept my fate and the fact that he will never return my feelings**

* * *

"Do you think it's a good sign?"

Remus sighed and tried to ignore his friend as best as he could.

"Come on, Moony, please? She's so damn hot! There's got to be a way to make her go out with me!"

Reading the sentence for the what seemed to be hundredth of times, the 7th year Gryffindor groaned.

"Whom are you talking about again, Sirius? I lost track after the last five girls you've been chasing after…"

It was true. Remus wanted to be there for his best friend, but with every new woman he was lusting after, the young werewolf felt a little part of his heart breaking.

This time it was Sirius' turn to sigh. "The McKinnon girl, of course. Really, Moony, I thought I could rely on you!"

"You can…" Remus muttered half-heartedly. He had given up hope a long time ago that his fellow Gryffindor would realize just how much he meant to him.

Accepting his fate and the fact that Sirius would probably never return his feelings, Remus sat up straighter in his chair and finally put the book he had been reading aside.

"Alright, what have you tried so far?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

It was really hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Padfoot, you must have tried something to get her attention yet, haven't you? Like leaving her a little note or presenting her a flower…"

The pureblood's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Remus chuckled. "Well, you're not really the most romantic person I know, so…"

"Will you help me? Please?" Sirius asked with big puppy-dog eyes, that made Remus go weak at his knees.

"What about you just go and talk to her over dinner tonight?"

He seemed to think. "Can you come with me? Just to make sure I don't screw it up?"

"Really?" Remus laughed.

"Really," Sirius said seriously. ", I just need someone to – _invigorate_ – me!"

"Did you really just use this word?"

Sirius nodded with a sheepish grin on his face. "Perhaps I did, but should you report it to anyone else, I will deny it."


	56. Better hide a love - MinervaAlbus

**Written for the singleton's problems event at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (c &a) #9. When you get constant questions about your love life **

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #32. Coral dress**

 **Pairing:** MinervaAlbus

 **Words:** 569

Warning: Adult themes!

* * *

 **Sometimes, it is better to hide a love than having none at all**

* * *

Minerva watched the spinning bottle in front of her with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, it had landed upon her far more often than it had on her friends, and judging by the wicked grin on Rolanda's face, the emerald eyed witch was sure that the amber eyed witch had something to do with it.

'Next time, I'll go straight back to Hogwarts instead of following them into the Three Broomsticks…' she thought as the small little bottle of fire whisky once again stopped right in front of her.

"Truth or dare, Min?" Augusta Longbottom asked, her eyes already a little dusted by the amount of alcohol they had already consumed.

Considering that Minerva herself was also quite drunk already, it was a fairly bad idea to take up on the 'dare'. Though she knew once she took 'truth' her friends would ask her all kind of questions Minerva'd rather not answer…

"Truth…" she mumbled half-heartedly and straightened her coral coloured dress; and attempt to get rid of all the male eyes that were currently staring at her.

After all, it didn't happen often that the deputy headmistress wore anything else but her usual emerald robes, let alone a form-fitting muggle dress that showed of all her perfect curves.

"Wonderful, Minnie," Pomona giggled happily and exchanged a much saying look with her other friends, which caused Minerva to prepare for the worst.

When Cornelius got up, she rolled her green eyes in annoyance. "Now… This dress is truly stunning, dear…"

Minerva visibly flinched. Yes, the two of them had gone to school together, they had even kissed once or twice – a decision she regretted more than anything – but that didn't give her the right to call her 'dear'.

"Is there a question?"

He only grinned at her. "I keep asking myself how a beauty like you can stay single for such a long time…"

Minerva once again rolled her eyes. 'Just because I keep my private life private, doesn't mean I'm single…'

"Come one now, Cornelius, out with the question," Poppy said impatiently.

"Alright, alright. How long has it been since the last time… you know."

Judging by her friends' expressions, she wasn't the only one confused.

"You should clarify that a little, mate," Alastor mumbled and took another sip of his drink.

Cornelius blushed, but he still spoke. "Sex, the last time you had Sex, Minnie."

Minerva's eyes widened; she should have expected something as stupid as that…

Sometimes, she really wished that they didn't have to keep their marriage a secret… but it was just too dangerous, not to mention the scandal it would cause if anyone found out that the cold and stoic transfiguration professor was indeed married…

So instead of telling them that she and her husband had made love just the previous night, she told them "if you must know, it was a couple of month ago… I had a little too much to drink at the St. Mungos function and well… one thing led to another…"

She heard a few scandalized voices, but her attention was drawn on the blue eyed wizard who entered the pub. He greeted the lot, then took a seat next to her and unnoticed put his strong arm around her. Then again, it was better to hide a love than having none at all.


	57. I should be happy for him - James Potter

**Written for the Singletons' problem event at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry #10. When that person you thought would be in a relationship after you gets a boyfriend/girlfriend**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #31. Aspirin**

 **Pairing:** FrankAlice; JamesLily

 **Words:** 324

* * *

 **I should be happy for him, but the feeling of jealousy won't leave me alone**

* * *

James put the little pill in his mouth, and swallowed it with a little bit of water. He still couldn't believe that he had joined his fellow 7th years into the Hogshead without having prepared any hangover-potion for the next day. Luckily, he had found a couple of muggle aspirins in his fellow Gryffindor's bag. Yes, sometimes, these muggles invented quite a few useful things…

Glancing to his right, he saw his friend Frank Longbottom, sound asleep in his bed. The only frustrating thing about this sight was, Alice Sullivan was sleeping right next to him.

Yes, clumsy little Longbottom had managed to get a girl before James did.

He had found out about them the previous night. The had looked so happy together and after a couple of drinks they had told their friends about their relationship.

This however, had resulted in James drowning his sorrow about a certain red-haired witch in alcohol. And he drank a lot more than he was supposed to… hence, the headache today…

But honestly, who could have expected them to get together? They had never really spent much time together… at least as far as James knew.

And the worst thing about it was, that he now owned a certain black haired Gryffindor a bunch of money.

When he had first sat eyes on Lily Evans, he had made a bet with Sirius, that he'd get her to go on a date with him…

And now, he had to – reluctantly – admit that Frank had managed to get a girlfriend before he did. Frank! Of all people it had to be him… not that James didn't like him, on the contrary, the young man was a good hearted friend, always reliable… but deep down, he felt more than a little jealous that Longbottom had his Alice.

Lily was still not interested in him…


	58. Wasted time - NevilleHannah

**Written for the Singletons' problem event at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry #11. When everyone you know is getting married or having children**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #30. Cold**

 **Pairing:** NevilleHannah

 **Words: 429**

* * *

 **Now that she was gone, he regretted having wasted so many years of his life pleasing her.**

* * *

Neville looked at the three letters in his hand and sighed in frustration. He really didn't want to open them because he sort of already knew what was written in them. And considering his recent break up with Hannah… he really wasn't in the mood for love and happy couples all around him.

True, a lot of people envied him for his job. Not a lot of people his age were able to get a teaching position at a school like Hogwarts. But then again, a lot of people didn't know how lonely it could be. A lot of the Professors are married or had children with their spouses, but Hannah had made it clear that she didn't want him to spend so much time in the castle… and she would most certainly not move into his quarters there.

So she had given him the choice. Either make her happy and look for another job closer to her, or staying at Hogwarts, but alone.

It had taken Neville a lot of time to decide, but in the end, he knew that Hannah wouldn't understand how much teaching meant to him. And even if he took her side, Neville wouldn't be happy. They would never get married or have children, simply because Hannah never wanted that.

At first, Neville had agreed, but now that she was gone, he regretted that he had wasted so many years of his life just to please her.

A cold shiver ran down his spine as he carefully turned his attention back to the letters in front of him and opened them.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _We are happy to inform you that we are getting married…._

He should have known it. Luna and Rolf were an incredibly cute couple and everyone knew that it was only a matter of time until they would tie the knot…

The next one was from Harry and Ginny.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _Since I am still too small to write to my favourite uncle personally, my parents wrote this letter._

 _My name is Albus Severus Potter and I was born a couple of hours ago. My parents would be happy to introduce me to you soon!_

The young man sighed. This was Harry's second child…. And Neville was still alone.

The last letter was from Ron and Hermione; he didn't open it… it probably contained an invitation to their wedding anniversary… and Neville was really not in the mood to be confronted with that now…


	59. Something wrong with me - MeropeTom

**Written for the Singletons' problem event at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry #13. When you start to wonder if there is something wrong with you**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day even at Hogwarts #17. Season**

 **Pairing:** MeropeTom

 **Words:** 392

* * *

 **By now, I really think there's something wrong with me**

* * *

Merope Gaunt was out of ideas. All she wanted was for Tom Riddle to love her like she loved him. She simply loved everything about him.

His extremely muscular body, his dark, curly hair… the way his eyes sparkled in the sun light… the wonderful clothes he always wore that made him look even more handsome…

Yes, Merope had fallen head over heels for this amazing muggle boy.

But her father and brother… they would never allow her to be with him. It had been difficult, but she had found a way to sneak out in the middle of the night, then hurry to his house and peak through the window.

Yes, Merope had watched Tom a lot. She had watched him at work, when he was cooking, reading a book or – like two nights ago – she had watched him sleeping.

This day, her father Marvolo and brother Morfin had finally been taken to Azkaban, which meant that Merope was finally free.

Naturally, the young girl had immediately walked into the village in order to speak to the love of her life.

"Erm, is there something I can do for you?"

He had noticed her. True, she had been staring at him for the last couple of minutes without saying a single word, but now he was talking to her. Tom Riddle was really talking to her!

The problem was that she hadn't really thought of what to tell him…

"Erm.. I – "

"I don't have time for stuttering, is there anything you want or not?"

Before Merope could stop herself, she shouted "I want you!" and flung herself into his arms.

For a moment, the man didn't move and Merope buried her head deeper in his chest; enjoying the smell of his body.

But then, he pushed her away; forcefully.

"What do you think you're doing there?" He shouted and threw her out of the door.

Tears started to steam down her cheeks as she looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "But Tom, don't you love me?"

"I have no idea who you are. Now leave," he said and shut the door behind her.

Merope cried all night. It really wasn't her season… Or was there really something wrong with her? Was there a reason why Tom didn't love her back?


	60. Only my cats - Dolores Umbridge

**Written for the singletons' problem event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #14. When you are in danger of owning too many cats**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #26. Distress.**

 **Pairing:** DoloresCats

 **Words:** 398

* * *

 **The only ones I know will ever love me are my cats**

* * *

Dolores had always been a rather… special girl. Yes, in school, she never had a lot of friends, and the ones that were talking to her only did that because they wanted something. She was after all a Slytherin. And since everyone thought she was a pureblood, she usually got what she wanted.

The only thing she never had was a boyfriend. She had kind of gotten into a very personal fight with one of the Gryffindor girls in her year; a nasty Scottish witch, who in Dolores' opinion, should work a little harder to get her temper in check.

But for some unexplainable reasons, that girl was still the most popular one at school… and the boys were literally chasing after her.

By now, she was still a little jealous. Admittedly, Dolores had managed to become High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and with a little bit of luck, she'd soon make this such a much more suitable school. Though Minerva was still more popular than her; and Dolores just couldn't think of why the students were so loyal to her.

If they knew what their beloved teacher did in her free time… all the men she danced with at the one or other ministry ball… Dolores even once caught her kissing a man in a dark hallway of Hogwarts, though she sadly couldn't make out who the mystery man was.

The two witches had never gotten along, but Dolores had to admit, that Minerva still had a better life.

The only thing Dolores could call her own were her cats. Tom, Tilly, Dilly, Milly, and Lily. Yes, they were the only ones who truly loved her.

The only problem was, that Dolores had forgotten how … _active …_ cats could be and by now, she had about 30 kittens running through her quarters at Hogwarts.

She knew that she really should be shouting SOS to someone… but considering her age, Dolores was sure that none of the younger students would help her with her dilemma… so perhaps one of the older staff members… though they probably still used the old version of it: CQD, as in Come-Quick-distress…

Either way, Dolores had to do something. She was indeed in danger of owning too many cats if she ever wanted to meet a man and bring him home…


	61. My mind is playing tricks - ChoVictor

**Written for the Singletons' problem event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #12. When you start mentally dating a celebrity**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #19. Connection**

 **Pairing:** ChoVictor

 **Words:** 444

* * *

 **When your mind is playing tricks on you, there's no difference between dream and reality**

* * *

Cho didn't think it was wrong. She didn't think that the lack of sleep and food the last couple of days made her see things that weren't really there. She also didn't know that it was a rather serious condition, and that she should probably see one of her friends at Hogwarts or her family before it was too late… but it was just so nice!

After all, it didn't happen every day that a famous quidditch player like Victor Krum was your boyfriend, right? She's never felt such a connection with anyone before!

With a satisfied smirk on her face, she watched he entered her room and leaned his strong body against the door.

"I missed you, love," he said and slowly – as in slow motion – got rid of his white shirt to reveal his – damn muscular – body.

Oh how she missed him!

Without thinking properly, Cho got up from her chair and put her arms around his neck; looking at him with bright brown eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my love?" Victor asked as he put his own arms around her slim waist.

Cho smiled brightly. There were several things she'd like to do, but since they had been dating for a couple of month already, she hoped that he would one day take their relationship to the next step.

As if he had read her thoughts, he bent down and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and pressed her body closer against his; the smell of his perfume filling her senses.

When the need for air got too great, they separated.

Victor then smiled at her, and got down on one knee.

Cho's eyes widened in surprise. This was the moment she had been waiting for! To be the future Mrs. Krum! It was like a dream come true! How wonderful!

"Cho, love – "

"Yes! I will marry you!" She screamed and jumped at him.

"Cho, it's time for your medications."

Shaking her head, the picture of Victor slowly disappeared and his form changed into the familiar face of her brother Chan.

"But – But – Victor…"

Her brother embraced her tightly. "Cho, you've been mentally dating this celebrity ever since your potions accident last year. You have to take these pills, they will help you to keep your thoughts real."

Looking at the pills in her brother's hand, Cho felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

The lovely living room turned into a white and clean hospital room and Cho realized that her mind had been playing tricks on her again.


	62. When fear turns into anger- FenrirAlecto

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #47. Misunderstood**

 **Written for the Jukebox Challenge: 50's song: 'Blue Suede Shoes' by Elvis Presley**

 **Pairing:** FenrirAlecto

 **Words:** 495

* * *

 **When fear turns into anger, no one will be spared.**

* * *

There has always been a ‚special' bond between the two of them.

It was true, since the moment he had been bitten, Fenrir had developed an almost unstoppable thirst for blood; and not even during the full-moon-nights.

But he hasn't always been like this, on the contrary… first, he had tried to cope with his new condition as best as he could. Hiding out when the moon was shining high, so no one would notice his condition.

Naturally, even though he did his best, people were terribly frightened of him. And soon, fear turned into hate and anger; they came after him, hunted him, tried to hurt and kill him.

He was a misunderstood creature, but they would never understand him. That was when something deep inside of him had changed.

Wizards were evil, and the only ones that knew how he felt were his fellow werewolf friends. And in order to get more friends, he had to bite. A lot.

And then, he met her. A young girl, who was trying to help one of his younger ones. But it was that time of the month again…. And he just couldn't control himself.

He bit her. She screamed so loud that he could still hear it sometimes in his sleep. He would still remember her first transformation. It was elegant, graceful, beautiful.

Fenrir had never seen someone like her; and his wolf-senses made it even worse for him. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. He was even willing to let her do anything she wanted. She could have knocked him down, stepped on his face, or slandered his name all over the place… Fenrir wanted her to be his mate.

But she left. He didn't know how she was able to escape him, but she did it. The little eleven year old left without a trace…

And then, almost two decades later, he met her again. In a meeting with the dark lord. He would remember those dark eyes from everywhere. And when hers met his, they widened in recognition and fear.

She wore a dark, strapless dress, that showed off her slim body.

Instantly Fenrir's mouth started to water. To be completely sure, he took one last glance at her throat. Yes, there it was. The scar he had given her all those years ago.

"Greyback, sit, my friend," the dark Lord's voice rang through his mind. "I'm sure Alecto can inform you about our latest plans."

Alecto. So that was her name.

Only too willingly, he made his way over to her and sat down. He held his hand out for her to shake. She took it, trying to be strong, but the shiver that run through her whole body betrayed her.

"Alecto. What a lovely name. " he whispered into her ear. "I see you manged to hide your 'condition' quite well, dear. I'd _love_ to spend some time with you again."

.

Well, you can knock me down  
Step in my face  
Slander my name  
All over the place

.


	63. Tears ain't coming - BellatrixAlice

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #36. Separate**

 **Written for the weekly drabble competition at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry: BellatrixAlice**

 **Hogwarts writing club: The lyrical challenge: 'And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming.'**

 **Pairing:** BellaAlice

 **Words:** 482

 **Warning:** mentions of torture

* * *

 **And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming.**

* * *

Bellatrix balled her hands into fists; so hard that her nails were piercing into her own flesh.

She ignored her husband and brother in law, who continued shooting spells at the already conscious man in front of them.

All her attention was focused on the woman, who was kneeling right before her.

The fear that was written in Alice' eyes caused Bella's heart to contradict painfully.

For a moment, their eyes met; black ones meeting frightened blue ones. Bella knew that by now her whole body was shaking.

The two witches had never felt the need to speak a lot; they could always read what the other felt by simply looking into each other's eyes.

' _You want me to spare your life,_ ' the eldest Black sister thought unbelievably, ' _after everything you did to me? After all the pain you caused me? No Alice, this time, you'll pay for breaking my heart.'_

No words were spoken, but Alice started to cry; she understood everything.

' _I trusted you, Alice! I poured my heart out to you! I was willing to leave my family for you! How could you do this to me?'_

The pain upon losing the love of her life and the following separation was unbearable, so Bella drew her wand as fast as she could, pointed it at the beauty in front of her before said woman even had the chance to say something in her terribly frightened voice.

Alice' face was struck by fear, but Bella didn't care. Ever since she had chosen the _man_ Bella's heart had chattered into a million little pieces. All the love she had once felt was no suffocating her and she had cried so much that she didn't even have to fight the tears now, because there weren't any left to fall from her brown eyes.

Bella felt empty and shallow, but as she pointed her wand towards the woman in front of her, she felt something she hadn't felt in weeks. _Power._

The power to cause Alice the same pain she had caused her; the power to make her little miserable as bad as her own, and the power to show her what a terrible mistake it was to leave her.

Anger, hurt, fear, loneliness… Bella felt all the emotions rising and contrary to the many times she had tried to cast the spell before, this time the words left her mouth without any problems and she felt the magic rushing through her veins. _"Crucio!"_

A stream of magic burst forward and Bella watched excitedly how her former love winced, shouted, screamed; how her body turned and twisted in the most painful of ways and how Alice' eyes welled up with unshed tears.

' _Yes,'_ Bella thought and angrily fought the tears that were welling up in her dark eyes _, 'You have to really mean it.'_


	64. Be nice and I'll play - LuciusPetunia

**Written for the weekly drabble competition: Week 5**

 **Pairing: LuciusPetunia**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event #25. manison**

 **Written for the March Event: Jewel-Day-Challenge/Diopside-Bracelet: Write about someone who has troubles committing to a relationship and why.**

 **Written for the TV Show Episode Montly Competition: Once upon a time season III 20. Kansas: Write a story with an open ending.**

 **Words:** 589

* * *

 **Be nice, and I'll be back to play with you**

* * *

Lucius moved around in his bed, the covers making a swishing sound. He reached out his arm, ready to let his hand wander over the woman next to him.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Nothing, his hand was only touching the matrices' material. Where was she?

Lazily, the blond man opened his eyes and glanced to his side. He blinked a couple of times in confusion. Where his lovely companion was supposed to be slumbering was only the pulled back cover.

With a raised eyebrow Lucius took a deep breath, stretched his legs and arms and got up. After a little bit of searching, he found his slippers and used his bath robe to cover his still naked body from last night.

After he had almost stumbled over several pieces of clothing that were all scattered around the room, he reached the door.

The sight that greeted him left him standing in the door way for a little time longer than necessary.

There she sat, legs crossed on the kitchen table, dressed in a lavender-coloured bath robe, sipping on a cup of hot and steaming coffee; lost in her own thoughts.

Yes, Petunia was the woman he had met a couple of month ago, and who had to this moment never ceased to amaze him. He still remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her, the way her blue eyes scanned him from top to bottom, and the way her forehead wrinkled in dispraise.

Admittedly, during that time he did look rather horrible. It was right after the battle of Hogwarts, and all he had done was run away, as fast and far away as he possibly could. He wanted to get away from everyone, the dark lord, his fellow followers, the victors of the war.

He even got over his prejudices and decided to hide within the muggle world. He didn't like it, being surrounded by all those idiots, but it was the only place where no one would – ever – find him.

"Why aren't you in bed, Tun?"

The woman in the kitchen looked up, blue eyes narrowing.

"You know exactly why, Lucius."

He sighed. Narcissa had never defied him. She had for Merlin's sake just done what he told her. Petunia was different. Her quick mouth got never tired of telling him exactly what she thought and sent chills of excitement down his spine every time they met to do… well, things.

Tightening his robe around his torso, he swiftly and seductively sat down on the table in front of her.

"Come on, we've been meeting for month now. You don't have to leave every morning."

"I'm still married, Lucius," she tried to sound sad, but Lucius could see the secret sparkling in her eyes. He leaned forward and softly stroked her cheek.

"So what? That muggle is an idiot. Leave him. Be with me."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "You're a wizard. You know I hate wizards," she said with a seductive smile, before she kissed him passionately.

Lucius was about to pull her closer, he wanted more of her, but she denied him that wish.

"Be nice, and I'll be back, love."

Like in trance, he watched in fascination as his lover quickly turned and entered another room of the manison, probably to get ready for her husband. Shaking his head, Lucius sat down on her empty seat and sipped the rest of her coffee.

 _Ah, that woman would be the death of him…_


	65. Good Conversation - JamesNarcissa

**Written for the Weekly Pairing the Character Competition at Hogwarts:**

 **Pairing: JamesNarcissa**

 **Week Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. March Event: Jewel Day Challenge: Apatite Ring: Write about a stuttering person (NOT Quirinius)**

 **Written for the 365 Drabble day challenge at Hogwarts: #44. goldfish**

 **Words: 428**

* * *

 **I haven't had a good conversation in ages**

* * *

Today was the day. Yes, today, James would dare to do the impossible. Or at least, he would give his best.

He shut the book carefully. Not that anyone would care. The Great Hall was crawling with students, a natural sight during the Hogwarts breakfast.

Glancing over to the Slytherin table, James felt the chills running down his spine. There she was, the youngest, and most beautiful one of the infamous Black sisters.

So far, the blonde had turned all of her suitors down, but the black haired young man was sure they had just approached her in the wrong way. After all, the ladies didn't like it at all when someone was just standing in front of them, trying to stutter a couple of words.

Yes, James would talk to Narcissa Black today, and he would be successful.

Soon, the break was over, and James watched the beauty gather her things to leave the Hall.

One of Sirius' encouraging smiles later and James followed the blonde haired witch.

He had his mind set straight on what he was going to say. "Hey beautiful, care to tell me the way? I think I got lost in your eyes."

Yes, this will work. She will be completely flashed. I will get her. I will be better than all those other stuttering idiots. After all -

BUMP

James fell hard to the ground and someone landed right on top of him.

He crawled away quickly, then outstretched his hand in a very gentlemanly gesture to whomever he had just run into.

The girl on the ground turned around and James almost fainted.

There, on the ground, was one Narcissa Black, and she was glaring at him.

"Erm – I – well, - actually – Can I.. erm,"

Like a goldfish, he opened and closed his mouth, but nothing suitable came out of it.

The beauty on the ground rolled her eyes, but smiled faintly.

"Well, you must have been thinking about something really hard," she said after politely grabbing his hand.

James sighed. So much for making a good first impression.

He pulled her up and apologized. "Yeah, well, had my eyes set on you. Trying to think of a good way to start a conversation, you know?"

He had expected her to roll her eyes and turn around straight away, but to his complete surprise, she smiled brightly at him.

"Interesting approach," she said and walked into the classroom. "Care to sit next to me? I haven't had a very good conversation in ages."


	66. Death's just the beginning - AlbusAriana

**Written for the April Event: National Sibling Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Characters: Ariana, Albus**

 **Written for the 365 Drabble Event at Hogwarts:** #359. Confuse

 **Written for the Jewel-Day-Challenge: Sapphire-Ring:** Write about Ariana Dumbledore

 **Words:** 791

 **Afterlife!AU**

* * *

 **Death's just the beginning**

* * *

The young woman smiled sadly upon looking down at the person in front of her. He looked different. For years, she had been watching over him, like a little shadow. The blonde had to admit that she was so used to seeing him with his long, white beard, half-moon glasses and weirdly purple coloured robes, that the sight, that now greeted her sapphire blue eyes was something she hadn't expected.

Gone were the wrinkles on his face, the once blackened hand appeared to be healed, his hair regained the long forgotten auburn colour and his body muscular and strong again.

A stir from the de-aged man on the ground caused her head to snap around. She took a couple of steps forward, though careful not to get too close to him. New people around here had the tendency to act rather irritated upon their arrival.

Slowly, the young man opened his equally blue eyes. Seeing that the bright light around them caused him to squint, the blonde waved her hand and it faintly darkened around them.

"What in Merlin's name…"

The woman chuckled. "I think the more accurate term would be: 'Where' in Merlin's name. Don't you agree, Albus?"

Another giggle escaped her upon seeing the confused look on his face; he then put his hands down on the floor and pushed himself up into an up-right position. His eyes fixed upon the mysterious blonde woman in front of him.

"Where am I?" he finally asked with one eyebrow raised and taking in the white place he currently found himself sitting in.

"I was about to ask you that. Where do you think we are?"

Albus looked around, but once again, all he saw was a white light. "Looks a little like the small forest in Godric's Hollow… though without the trees. I still remember playing there, in the winter, when everything was covered in soft, white snow… with both my sib-"

"Oh, yes, I remember that, too! These were indeed lovely times, Albus!"

A curious expression replaced the confusion, and Albus turned his head to fully examine the mysterious woman next to him.

"How do you know about that?" he asked in a demanding tone. "Come to think of it, how do you know my name?"

The blonde smiled sadly again, but came closer and sat down on the ground next to him. "I always imagined you would recognize me anywhere, Al. At least that's what you always said to me."

"The only person who ever called me Al was – " his bright blue eyes widened and he stared at the young woman next to him; his expression a weird mix between hope and fear. "Ariana?"

Ariana Dumbledore smiled and took his hand into her smaller one. "I knew you'd figure it out, Al."

She knew that her big brother was still staring at her. "I can't believe this, Merlin, Ana, I'm so sorry, I'm…"

"It's alright," Ariana whispered, and gently put her arms around him; holding him close. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I – "

She set her fingers under his chin and lifted his head, so he had to look into her teary blue eyes. "Albus, listen to me. What happened back then, it doesn't matter. It's the past. It's not important. It wasn't your fault."

For a moment, the two siblings just sat in silence, then Ana felt Albus move. "You are beautiful. But you've grown," he stated matter-of-factly.

Ariana laughed. "Thanks, but have you recently taken a look upon yourself? I'm clearly not the only one whose body has changed a little."

Confused, Albus followed his little sister's instructions, and his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing his de-aged body. "Ah, now that is interesting. How did that happen?"

The young blue-eyed woman smiled. "Well, one of the perks of living up here now, I guess."

For a moment, she thought that her brother would ask yet another question, but eventually, she saw recognition dawning upon him as he lifted his healed hand. "The curse… it's gone. So, Severus must have fulfilled his task."

It sounded more like a question, so she decided to answer. "He did."

Albus nodded and stared at something in the distance. "So… I guess I'm dead?"

Ariana sucked in a deep breath and avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry, Al."

Contrary to what she would have expected, her big brother only smiled faintly and put a strong arm around her shoulders; pulling her close. "I'm not."

"What?" she asked confused and turned her head.

Albus tightened his arm around her and out of habit, Ariana laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm not sorry about being dead. I'm with you again, I couldn't possibly ask for more."


	67. The perfect plan I - Wolfstar

_For Amber via Gift-Giving-Extravaganza 2017 (Wolfstar/_ announcement, careful,, casual, Herbology greenhouse,)

 **Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry: Teacher appreciation week - Remus Lupin / Muggle AU**

 **Eurovision-Song-Contest-Challenge: Germany / perfect**

 **words: 2,429**

 **A.N.: Slightly based on the german movie 'Fack ju Göhte'**

* * *

 **The perfect plan**

* * *

Sirius stood in front of the coffee machine and watched satisfied as the last drop of the black steaming liquid dropped into the paper mug.

Contently sipping on it, he entered the classroom, greeted the other guys and sat down on his usual chair. Carefully, he let his fingers wander over the letters, which he had engraved into the wooden desk – the past year he had spent here in this particular room did have its boring moments after all. Additionally, the people that would follow his footsteps should be made aware of the fact that he once sat there, right? After all, he was almost a legend.

And hey, it was better than spending most of his time amongst the other prisoners… some of these guys around here were indeed quite scary… though, of course, he would never admit that out aloud. And naturally –

His train of thoughts got interrupted by the tackling sound of heels that clicked on the hard stone floor – indicating the prison director's arrival.

Sirius sighed. Director Dolores Jane Umbridge was one of the nastiest people he had ever met – especially the ugly pink costume she always wore… let alone that terribly high pitched voice of hers. Urgh, a shudder ran down his spine at the mere thought of that woman.

But luckily, fate was on his side for once, because as soon as he'd hold the desired certificate of his be-lated high-school degree in his hands, he'd never have to see that stupid old toad again.

To get the class' attention she pierced her nails along the black board – the ghastly sound causing the hairs on his arms and back to stand up straight.

"Really? Is that necessary? Every bloody time?" Sirius knew that sometimes it was better to keep his mouth shut, but as so often he couldn't quite himself this time around. It earned him the usual annoyed glare.

"My, my… I'm so relieved that I only have that these will be the last 10 I will have to see your face, Black."

Sirius cackled. "My sentiments exactly…"

Her lips thinned, but in the end she did retrieve a single piece of paper from her mousy brown bag.

"If I were you, Black – "

"Which luckily you aren't – "

"I'd pay a little more attention to your superiors."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And by superior you probably mean yourself?"

Before Umbridge could speak, he quickly added, "yeah, well, I did try, really… but I have a toad-phobia, sorry."

Satisfied, the young man watched as she blushed. Though he couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

"And I passed, didn't I?" he mentioned with a grin on his face.

With angry eyes, the toad handed him his much desired graduation papers. "You did. Though how you managed to do it is quite beyond me."

"Well, I have a lot of hidden talents."

She looked at him skeptically. "Never mind, get out of here. Now."

"Goodness, how I've been looking forward to hearing these words from you!" Sirius laughed happily.

As he was about to get out of the room, he heard Director Umbridge's voice once more.

"Black! If you're not even interested in getting acceptable grades, why did you attend the course in the first place?"

Sirius grinned from ear to ear and shot his 'classmates' – who still had a couple of weeks left with the old toad – a sympathetic look.

"Well," he said and sipped contently on his drink. "It's the only place in prison where there's coffee for free!"

...x.X.x...

Headshankingly, Remus watched as yet another on his elder colleagues handed in his resignation. Well, this time around it wasn't the usual letter of resignation one would expect, but rather the fact that by claiming to have a 'burn-out', the already slightly crazy Mr. Lockhart had decided to end his career by jumping out of the window. Admittedly, Remus was still a little confused about that, since the first floor wasn't really high enough to cause serious damage, was it?

Nevertheless, the desired end-effect was the same and sooner or later - despite his best efforts to keep the students from taking selfies and gathering around their history-teacher that was lying on the ground - the ambulance came.

Lockhart's last words before the truck's doors shut behind him were: "crazy, those kids! Being a teacher these days is nothing but torture!"

His words were naturally directed at the Headmistress, who had by now approached the scene with a very annoyed expression on her slim face.

"Oh Gilderoy… the first floor? Again? I thought we had already talked about his last time that when you can't take it anymore, please ask for an absence in advance so I can look for substitutes accordingly!"

But the ambulance left and Headmistress McGonagall had no choice but turn to the students. "All of you, the show's over. Back to class, everyone."

Remus flinched nervously at her tone and tried his best to follow her instructions – after all, this was his first year of teaching at the Hogs-High and he had learned immediately that the Headmistress was no one to be crossed with. Especially if she had to replace yet another teacher (considering that the staff was already low on people).

It was a common secret that no one was able to, well, survive the rather rebellious 7th years…

"Lupin," McGonagall ordered and he immediately straightened his back.

"Yes Ma'am?" he replied quickly and fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of his cardican.

"Staff room. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

...x.X.x...

Sirius sat on the driver's seat in his old and almost broken car and stared furiously at the GPS on his smartphone. The little red dot that was blinking indicated clearly that his destination was only about 25 meters away. The problem was though, that right in front of him stood a massive stone building.

His brows furrowed, and he turned his head to look at his friend with a stunned expression.

"James, where the hell did you hide the money?"

The handsome jet black haired man on the passenger seat grinned sheepishly.

"Well, 18 month ago – when you asked me to hide the stuff for you – this thing," he gestured towards the building, "wasn't there…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there was only a gigantic construction area with an incredibly huge hole… seemed to be the perfect place to hide the cash!"

Sirius was tempted to strangle his friend. 18 month! 18 month he had spent in prison and now this idiot had hidden the money from their little burglary somewhere underneath this freaking building?

"Though, you cannot deny that the idea wasn't that bad because, well, no one would ever look there, right?" James tried his best to explain his – stupid – plan.

All the dark haired man could do was give a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yes, and how do you think I'll ever get my money back? Which I remind you is hidden somewhere underneath the…" he stopped, squinted and tried to read the letters hanging above the building's entrance, "the Hogs-High's Greenhouse?"

Apparently, this statement caused James to think, then he quickly typed something on his phone and showed it to his friend.

Sirius read the newspaper announcement skeptically.

"CARETAKER WANTED? Are you serious?"

James only shrugged. "We all know you're not the brightest bulb in the room, but I think you'll manage a job like that…"

' _What else would you expect from a stripper, Sirius?'_ he asked himself and sighed.

...x.X.x...

Sirius sat in front of the Hogs-High's Headmistress's office.

His plan was perfect:

1\. Apply for the caretaker position

2\. Get the position (along with the keys to the green house)

3\. Use the keys to gain entrance during the nights (when hopefully everyone has already left the school grounds)

4\. Use the money from your first salary to buy tools.

5\. Use the tools to create a tunnel that will lead you to your money.

Well, the plan was perfect… the actually doing it part not so much.

Upon entering the school he had not expected to see so many – admittedly very stern looking – people to apply for the same job.

Especially not the lady that was currently seated next to him, who wore the highest heels he had ever seen and a _very_ formfitting costume.

"Are you all here to apply for the job?" Sirius asked incredulously. To stress his point he gestured towards the blonde's outfit. "I mean, no offence, but I doubt this is – "

He got interrupted by the ringing of the school bell, indicating the students' lunch break.

When more and more students started to fill the corridors, and idea entered his head.

Casually, without drawing attention to himself, he moved sideways until he stood right in front of the manual fire alarm button. Unnoticed, he used his elbow and shuttered the protecting glass and hit the dark, red button.

Immediately, the alarm went off and not only the students, but also the other applicants next to him jumped up to their feet and hurried out of the next door.

Moments later, the Headmistress came out of her office, an annoyed look on her face.

"Who of you activated the fire alarm, hmm? There's no fire to be seen anywhere!"

When her angry emerald eyes met Sirius' black ones, he immediately swallowed involuntarily. Goodness, this woman was no one to be crossed with.

He carefully pointed towards a random student next to him. "He's the one!"

The boy looked up, still chewing his purple gum. "No it wasn't!" he protested, but the Headmistress only glared at him and de-activated the alarm.

"Ah, I don't want to hear your excuses. Your parents will get an email from me informing them about you inappropriate behavior, Goyle! Now, back to class!"

Sirius sent him one last look that that something like, 'tell her the truth and I'll hunt you down'.

Once the kid had hurried away, the Headmistress straightened her skirt, looked around at the vacated seats and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, it seems you're the only one left, Mr…"

"Black. Sirius Black."

The emerald eyed woman nodded and led him into her study.

"Very well, come in. And please, do have a seat… Now, I'm afraid you arrived at a fairly bad time… it never makes a good first expression to have an applicant witness such a bad behavior, espec – "

Sirius only held up his hand and chuckled. "Believe me, Ma'am, I've seen worse where I come from."

She smiled kindly and arranged some papers.

"I see. Now back to business. Since this is only a temporary position, I cannot really offer you as much salary as you would receive on a regular position…"

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him to read. "Would this amount qualify?"

Sirius' eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically – this was more than he had expected.

"Splendidly! Let's move to the next point then. What kind of subjects do you fancy?"

He raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Well, what are your specialties?" she clarified and scratched the ridge of her nose.

The black haired man thought for a moment. "Hmm, I like doing sports… and I read…"

"Wonderful! So I'll sign you up for… PE and history, perhaps?"

He was even more confused now. He hadn't been aware of the fact that applying for a caretaker-position would require all this…

Nevertheless, Headmistress McGonagall smiled.

"Perfect. I'm glad this is all settled, Mr. Black. Please hand in all the required documents – graduation papers and such – by the next best opportunity. Until then… I'll see you tomorrow. 7 o'clock in the staffroom!"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Hold on a sec. Staffroom? What's that supposed to mean?

Emerald eyes narrowed.

"Well, as far as I know that's the usual place for us teachers to gather before the lessons start. Even for substitutes like yourself!"

This said, his mouth finally dropped open.

"Teacher?!"

...x.X.x...

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Staff meeting this early in the morning were never really interesting. However, in the middle of yet another seemingly pointless argument, the door opened and Remus' mouth dropped.

The man, despite the uneasy expression on his face, looked positively stunning: his wavy black, shoulder length hair, the sparkling dark eyes and the only partly shaved beard caused him to go weak at his knees. Luckily he was already seated.

The cool movement of his hand the new one used to indicate that the others should carry on with their previous conversation was beyond sexy. And when their eyes met, it sent goose bumps down his spine!

"Now, before Mr. Black here interrupted me, I was going to ask for a volunteer to take over the 7th years… since our dear Gilderoy has once again taken un unplanned leave of absence."

A dead silence followed before they started to talk all at the same time.

"I'm not suitable…"

"I'm too old…"

"They are crazy…"

"Won't ever graduate…"

Remus shook his head at hearing all the excuses - and to distract himself from the handsome guy at the back of the room.

"Please, we cannot just give up on them. It's our duty to teach those kids," Remus finally spoke up bravely. Usually, he was more of the quiet guy, but something needed to be said.

The headmistress smiled at him. "See, that's the spirit," she said proudly to the other teachers in the room. "It's your class now, Mr. Lupin! Congratulations!"

And Remus' mouth dropped again. That had soo not been his intention!

"But – But what about my little first years?"

The emerald eyed woman shrugged and pointed with the pen in her hand towards Mr. Perfect at the back.

"Mr. Black here will take your class," she simply said. "Perhaps you can have a little conversation with him, give him some instructions… apart from that, I'm sure both of you will be fine!"

One after another, the teachers left the room, until only Remus and Sirius remained.

"What?" Remus asked upon noticing the smirk on the other man's face.

"Well, just lucky that not only my seemingly perfect plans are destroyed now…"

Remus chuckled. "Yeah… but hey, let's work together and well…. Make other plans."

Once the words had left his mouth, he could have slapped himself for being so blunt.

But the black haired man only laughed. "Dinner tonight?" he asked to Remus' surprise.

He pulled back the sleeves of his red cardigan and smirked back. "Sounds like the perfect plan."

* * *

part I of II


	68. Siriously terribly present - LilyJames

**Written for the 100 Prompt collection challenge #51. Tapestry (100 prompts competition)**

 **Written for the royalty competition #10. Knut (1,500 word Minimum)**

 **Pairing: LilyJames**

 **words: 1,644**

* * *

 **A siriously terrible engagement present**

* * *

The beautiful redhead stared straight forward, her bright emerald eyes fixed on the wall in front of her. Her lips, tightly pressed together, formed a very thin line, and a big frown decorated her usually calm facial features. She took a deep breath, then, head shaking, pulled out a hairband out of her pocket to put her hair in a ponytail.

 _Maybe it is all just a very stupid dream,_ she thought, and half-heartedly closed her eyes. A few seconds later she carefully opened them again and a very exasperated sigh escaped her. _Alright, nothing's changed. It's still there. So it is – unfortunately – not a dream,_ she thought bitter.

In order to calm herself, she grabbed the end of her ponytail and started to wrap it around her fingertips. In times like these, she occasionally really wished her hair wasn't red. Most redheads always had problems controlling their tempers, and as much as she tried to deny it, Lily Evans was one of them.

She really had to do something about this _thing_ in front of her – fast, or she'd probably go completely mad, just from looking at it.

So she took several steps backwards, careful not to fall over any of the dozen boxes that were lying all around her on the wooden floor.

She bowed her head a little and then turned it. Left, right, and left again. But it was in vain. No matter the perspective, the sight that greeted her eyes was one of the most horrible things she had ever seen.

 _This is preposterous. Something has to be done about it. I really don't think that there is any another way._ She thought determined, quickly pulled her wand out of her robe and raised it towards the monstrosity on the wall.

"Wingardium Leviosa." she whispered, but to her astonishment nothing moved only the slightest bit. She tried it again. And again, nothing happened.

"Well, as you wish. We could have done this the easy way, but apparently you prefer the hard one. Incendio!"

Satisfied and relieved, she watched as the flames shot from her wand towards the wall – or rather towards another one of Sirius' totally annoying engagement presents. Just in case, she waited a little longer than she usually would have done, and once the whole room was illuminated by the light and even the temperature started to warm up, she waved her wand to put a stop to the spell – and noise, that came along.

She quickly whispered another charm, in order to get rid of the last bit of smoke that had remained in the room and prevented Lily from examining her work.

But once the air was cleared, Lily's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped in disbelieve. _No! This can't be possible!_

Lily couldn't believe it. She starred at her wand, but everything seemed to be fine with it. so this apparently wasn't the reason. She took a few steps forwards again and looked at the perfectly intact material. She examined it even closer, trying to detect even the slightest damage, but apart from the ones that have already been there, no new burns were added.

Clearly exasperated she sat down on the floor, lost in thoughts. _Merlin, is there any way to destroy the stupid thing at atll?! Why is it that-_

"A knut for your thoughts, Lilly."

She immediately spun around, wand raised, ready to fire a curse at the intruder. However, before she could shout a spell, she recognized it was her soon-to-be husband standing in the doorframe.

"Merlin, James! You scared me half to death!" she shrieked, but once she saw the boyish smile on her fiancé's face, and his apology, she also smiled and walked into his open arms.

"Oh, and believe me, a knut is most definitively not enough for all the thoughts that are running through my head right now!"

James grinned, put one hand in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of coins. He picked out some of them and gave them to his girlfriend.

"Well, then, here! Five knuts." he said smiling brightly.

"So you think my thoughts are only worth five knuts?" she smiled back at him.

James looked back at the coins in his hand. "What about 10 knuts?"

Lilly shook her head "You are unbelievable." she said when he handed her another 5 knuts.

"Of course I am. But that's why you love me." he said innocently and kissed her sweetly. "Alright. I even paid you to share your thoughts with me. Now will you please tell me already what you were doing down here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was trying to get rid of this monstrosity! I don't know what Sirius did, but believe me, in case he doesn't get down here within the next couple of minutes to remove this thing, I will be forced to hurt him. Where is he anyways?"

"He is upstairs talking to Remus" James explained as he followed her towards the wall directed glance and laughed out loud. "Wait. This is the reason for all the noise? You tried to destroy Sirius' magical family tapestry? Which – may I remind you – he gave to us as an engagement present?"

"I don't care that it was an engagement present! Look around, James!" she said and pointed to the boxes on the basement floor. "These are ALL engagement presents from Sirius! And every single box contains a different kind of rubbish and he uses the engagement as a stupid _excuse_ to send us the stuff he wants to get rid of. To quote him: _'Another one of my brilliant ideas.'_ "

James still laughed. "I know. It's a maurauders original prank. I wanted to do the same for him, but thinking about it, it will probably take me dozens of years until he finds the right girl to-"

" _James."_

"But Lily, some of these thing here are really cool! Look, an old dragon-money-safer!" He said excitedly and put the rest of his coins in it.

"And think about it. For centuries, the Black family tapestry has been a real treasure, not to forget that – "

"Yes, dear, not to forget that it the bloody _BLACK_ family tapestry! An old, stinking tapestry, with some arrogant purebloods painted all over it or disgracefully burned out of it. "

"But-"

"No buts. In addition, if this monstrosity was really that important and valuable why would Padfoot want to get rid of it in the first place, hmm?" she challenged him.

"Well, he spent most of his childhood at this house anyway…" James tried to explain.

Lily raised an eyebrow in such an impressive way, one would think she was related to Professor McGonagall. Adding the fierce spark in the emerald eyes, which both Lily and the deputy headmistress had, left a slightly wincing James standing a little frightened on the basement floor. "Oh, and because he already almost lives here means that he has to bring his family treasure in our home?"

"There you go, that is a very good explanation!" James said happily and clearly relieved that he didn't have to come up with an imaginary explanation of his own. "And you know as well as I do that he never liked his family, Lily.

"Oh, you mean the family that's on the tapestry, which he brought in our house as an engagement present in the first place and is hanging abandoned on one of the walls of our basement over there?" she asked and pointed to the horrible, mostly green and black coloured piece of cloth on the wall.

James cringed.

"Furthermore, Sirius' face is already burned out of the blasted thing. So don't pretend this 'present' had any other cause than to annoy me, dear." She said in a faked sweet voice.

But before James could say anything, or apologize for the joke, Lily spoke again.

"Apart from that, this thing is just creepy! I always have the feeling that Walburga Black is staring straight at me and watching everything I do like the people in the portraits do." she finished with a shiver.

James nodded approvingly.

"Hmm, yes well, Sirius mother has always been quite frightening, I agree…"

"Don't change the topic, James!" Lily interrupted. "How do I remove the bloody thing?"

James seemed to think for a minute, then bit his lip and looked at the annoyed, red haired witch.

"Actually, I think you can't remove it."

"What?!"

"Well, you see, this tapestry has been one of the most prized possessions of the Black Family for years – "

"I think we have already discussed the values of the bloody thing – "

"Yes we did, but what we didn't discuss is the fact that only family members can move it. A precaution so nobody would try to damage or steal it."

Lily sighed in frustration and put an annoying strand of hair, that had fallen out of her ponytail back in its place. Then she looked at the black haired wizard and rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

James grinned. "No, like I said, he is upstrairs."

" _James!"_

Seeing the dangerous look in her emerald eyes after his little word joke, he quickly added "But, seeing that I always want my beautiful flower to be happy, I will get him down here to remove it for you, my love."

"You better hurry, then." The witch said and despite her earlier frustration, Lily laughed as she watched her husband-to-be ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Lily glanced once more towards the utterly, and entirely disgusting wall tapestry, and smirked.

"Even if I was given all the Knuts in the entire wizarding world, I wouldn't keep this particular engagement present. Though I would really like to know how Sirius managed to get the bloody thing down in the basement in the first place."


	69. Let's watch the dragons fly - LilyJames

**Written for the 100 prompt collection challenge #43: Race**

 **Written for the royalty competition #5: Romanian dragon sanctuary (1,500 words minimum)**

 **Written for the Year long scavenger hunt #37 _(20 Points)_ : Write about a Vacation **

**Characters: Lily, Alice, Maurauders**

 **Words: 2,060**

* * *

 **Let's watch the Dragons fly**

* * *

Though it was an early morning, Lily impatiently tapped her feet against the floor. _Was it that difficult to get up in the summer holidays?_ Then, after what seemed to be ages later, her boyfriend came running through the front door of the Potter house.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" James Potter asked, a little out of breath as he looked around to see the group of Teenagers standing in the garden, ready for their vacation to begin.

"Of course we are." Sirius said grinning, "We have been waiting for you already, Prongs."

"Waiting? Why that?" he the black haired man asked confused.

"Because," Alice Sullivan began, "you are late."

"As always." Lily added annoyed and pointed to watch at her wrist.

James looked at it and blushed. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Lily said in a dangerously low voice.

"Never mind," Remus said, trying to restrain the two lovers from a fight bevor their trip even had begun. "We still have plenty of time."

Lily didn't really look convinced; however she didn't say anything further about James' tardiness either.

"Alright, then I suggest the first thing we do is shrink the luggage." Frank Longbottom pointed out.

"Lily?" James asked innocently.

"What?"

"Well, I think you remember the last time I tried to use the luggage-travel-spell…"

"Oh, you mean that one time all our cloth shrank to toddler-size and beyond fixing?" she challenged him.

Alice, Frank and Sirius laughed. James blushed a bright crimson.

"You've just always been better in Transfiguration than I have." James looked at her with a puppy-dog look.

Lily shook her head. Sometimes she just couldn't resist this particular sweet look.

"Fine." She answered, "Put all your things in the middle, guys."

Everyone did as the red-head said, and James dropped his bag and on his way back gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Lily pulled out her wand, pointed it on the things on the floor and spoke the spell, "Miniaturo"

A second later, she picked up the very small pieces and handed each of her friends the right one back. Well, everyone except James, that is. Because Sirius was faster and snatched it right out of Lily's hand.

"Hey, what about mine?" he laughed.

Sirius grinned. "You left the portkey in the house, Prongs."

Everyone groaned.

"You should get it." Sirius continued grinning. "Or this," he pointed to the little backpack in his hand, "will have a nice little swim in the pond here"

James paled.

Lily grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He raced up the stairs and Lily had to laugh even more when he came down, sweating, but with the newspaper in his hand. She watched amused as he exchanged it with Sirius.

"Now, can anyone tell me where exactly we are going?" Lily asked once everyone was standing in a circle around the portkey.

"It wouldn't be a good surprise if we told you already, Lil," Alice said smirking.

"But," James added, and put an arm around his girlfriend," you will like it. I promise."

 _For your own sake, I hope you are right,_ the redhead thought.

"Now, can we please go?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Remus nodded. "Yes, give me that newspaper, Padfoot."

"Here you go, Moony."

"Now, everyone please hold on." Alice, Frank, Sirius, James, and Remus each grabbed a part of the newspaper.

Lily sighed. She wasn't such a fan of portkeys. She had only used one for travel once, but that was under the supervision of a teacher for a Muggle-Studies trip at Hogwarts. And she really didn't like it.

"Come on, Lily," James voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Alright," she answered and reluctantly reached out to hold the newspaper. They were after all already late.

And there it was. The more than unpleasant feeling in her stomach she had remembered from her last portkey experience. Surprisingly, apparation was no problem for her at all.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alice called "Everyone, let go now!"

Lily did as she was told, and unlike all her friends, tumbled through the air and fell flat on her stomach on the ground.

Sighing, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her green summer dress. Then she looked up and got even more frustrated.

Alice, Frank, Sirius and James were walking elegantly in the air and reached the ground without further accidents.

"How do you do that?" Lily asked astonished. After all, she was one of the best Hogwarts students of her year, but somehow portkey-landings was the one thing she was unable to achieve.

"Don't worry, Lily," Alice said reassuringly. "You will get the hang of it after a couple of times."

"This is only your second time using this particular way of transportation," James added, "We all already had our experiences when traveling with our parents."

"And believe me," Sirius laughed, "You do a far better job than I… All the times I crashed on the ground… I shudder to think about it."

Lily laughed. Of course, her parents were unable to travel with her, since they were muggle, but hearing that even purebloods like Sirius and James had trouble with it made the situation a lot easier.

"Now, were are we?" she asked and looked around. But she didn't see anything familiar.

They appeared to have landed on a small clearing. On one side there were a lot of trees, in different hights, colours and formations. In the background she could see a lot of very high mountains. And straight ahead – No, this couldn't be possible, or was it?

"It is really there," James said, who had apparently followed her glance.

"Is it really a…?

"Stadium?" he asked, "Yes, pretty much."

Lily's eyes widened. "But it's gigantic!"

Sirius laughed. "Indeed it is. But it has to be."

"It's _the_ event of the year!" James said excited.

"Well, the competition takes place only once a year." Frank grinned.

Lily was still confused. A stadium of this size in the middle of nowhere with only trees and mountains around?

"Would anyone be so kind and tell me where we are and what exactly we are doing here?"

"Lily," Alice said smiling, "Welcome to the Romanian dragon sanctuary!"

The red haired witch looked at her friend, stunned and excited at the same time. "You are joking!"

"Nope," her friend answered proundly.

"But I thought only people who work here are allowed to enter," she said fascinated. "And what about the stadium?"

Now it was James turn to answer. "Theoretically you are right, of course."

"And what you see here is – considering all the dragons that live here – only a small part of the whole area." Sirius added.

"Once a year, the stadium in front of us is built, so people like us can visit." Frank said.

"But if this is only once a year, I can imagine it a very desirable event to take part in," Lily pointed out. She still couldn't believe that she was really here.

"I know, but luckily for us, Alice's mother works here," James continued and grinned at the brown haired witch. "We have a special permission to built our tents and stay in the sanctuary for the entire week!"

"Provided that we don't disturb the dragons." Alice added.

"Merlin, that's amazing," Lily beamed at her friends.

Alice laughed. "And you haven't even heard the best part yet!"

The redhead looked at her friend excited. "My mother even managed to get us seats for the Annual-Dragon-Race!"

Lily was speechless. She had heard about the races, but she never thought she'd get the chance to watch one of them. According to her books, some of the dragons grew that attached to one of their trainers, that they even allowed them to sit on their back. To earn more money for the sanctuary, they invented the Competition. Considering that it was only for one day only, usually only witches and wizards with a lot of money were able to buy tickets, to watch this very rare occasion.

"My mother actually planned to take us with her today, but she had to leave sooner than expected, hence the portkey." Alice explained.

"You could have told me that sooner, you know," Lily laughed, "I wouldn't have made such a fuss about the portkey had I known we were going here."

"But that would have spoiled the entire surprise." Sirius pointed out, grinning wildly from one ear to the other.

Frank looked at his watch. "People, we better get going, or we miss the whole thing."

Alice also checked the time and gasped. "Merlin! We really need to hurry now. Follow me."

With that, Lily and her friends run towards the stadium, as fast as they possibly could.

At the entrance they were greeted by an older witch. It was not difficult for Lily to guess who she was, considering that the hair under the witches hat was the same, curly brown that Alice also had.

"Hello Mrs. Sullivan," Lily, James, Remus and Sirius said politely.

"There you are, children!" Alice's mother greeted the teenagers, "I was afraid you got lost on the way here."

"Hey Mum," Alice said back and hugged her mother, "Sorry we are late."

"Well, you are here now, that's all that counts." Mrs. Sullivan laughed. "But now hurry up, dears, the race starts in a couple of minutes."

She walked ahead, and Lily wondered how many more steps they had to take until they reached their seats.

A lot of steps and a "finally, there," from Sirius later, Mrs. Sullivan stopped and pointed to the only empty seats available.

"These are the spare seats, therefore they are pretty much in the highest row of the stadium, because everyone else wants to be as close to the dragons down there as possible." The elderly witch explained. "And I thought before I leave them completely unvacated, I'd rather give them to you."

Lily stepped forward. "It's perfect here," she said and pointed to the edge of the row.

True, the dragons on the ground were pretty small now, but from this point of view they could see the entire course of the Dragon-Race; from the mountains to the lakes, through the forest and back to the stadium. Lily wondered why nobody wanted to sit up here, the view was truly magnificent. The whole Rumanian Dragon Sanctuary was beautiful.

"Thank you so much for this, Mrs. Sullivan," she added.

The witch shook her hand and smiled, "You are welcome, Lily."

With that she kissed her Alice's cheek and made her way downstairs again.

Remus, who apparently had already sat down on one of the seats, held up a little magazine in the air.

"Look, they have six dragons on the start."

"Great," James shouted, "One for each of us."

Lily, Alice and Frank came closer to get a better look at the magazine.

"I bet on the red dragon, please," Lily said immediately, smiling brightly.

"Gryffindor for the win, hmm?" Frank asked.

The red haired witch grinned. "A little house pride never hurt anyone, Frank."

"Alright," Remus said, grinned and encircled the dragon on the magazine. "Who's next?"

"Black, please," Sirius said, and everyone laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" James asked, and Sirius shrugged, "Black's the best."

"We will see about that," Remus laughed, and looked over the edge to the dragons, "I think, the brown one will do just fine for me."

"Well, I'll take the blue one then," Alice said and looked at her boyfriend. "What about you, Frank?"

He seemed to think for a moment. "White. Maybe it's a horntail. I just cannot see any details from up here…"

"It's all in the magazine here," Remus said, "But first, James?"

James looked down and groaned, "Great, there's only one left."

Lily grinned, "Come on James, purple is such an adorable colour."

Sirius, who had already been laughing, now clutched his stomach. "Prongs, that's your colour!"

Remus wrote it down and James groaned again, but decided to ignore his friends and sat down next to Lily.

"So, you like it?" James asked and put an arm around her waist.

"I love it." She said and kissed him on the lips. Just in that moment, the start was announced and the Dragons started their race and with giant beats of their wings took off from the ground, high up in the air.

* * *

 **A.n.: repost of one of my first one-shots; SpaG not yet fixed.**


	70. We'll go down in history - Maurauders

**Written for the Scavenger Hunt # 27 (25 points) Write about an explosion in one of the Hogwarts common rooms that injures people  
**

 **Written for the royalty competitoin #9. "She hit her head pretty hard  
**

 **Written for the 100 prompt collection challenge #40. Chaotic**

 **Characters: Lily, Minerva, Alice, Maurauders**

 **Words: 1795**

* * *

 **We'll go down in history**

* * *

"There, I do hope everything is clear now, Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall and handed Lily her piece of parchment back.

"Thank you, Professor, I am sure this will help," Lily said smiling and clutched the parchment with very specific transfiguration instructions to her chest.

"And sorry, for the late disruption of your evening." She added guilty. It was already late, therefore she was quite grateful that Professor McGonagall still found the time to answer her questions.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Evans. I will be up for quite some time, seeing I am on night patrol tonight." the Transfiguration mistress said and opened the door for the little red-haired second year. "Very well then, enjoy your evening."

"You, too, Professor," the little witch replied smiling and headed down the corridor.

"Oh, and Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall called after her, a small smile playing around her lips, "I know you are a very good friend, but in case Miss Sullivan should have any further problems considering this specific topic of transfiguration, I would suggest you ask her to come to me herself. Contrary to common believe I don't bite."

Lily blushed a bright crimson, nodded and then kept on walking. A couple of steps and a corner later, she already saw Alice waiting for her in the hallway.

"Did you get it, Lily?" the brown haired second year asked nervously.

Lily handed her the parchment, "Indeed I did. Though Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you, that you should go yourself next time."

This time both girls blushed and at seeing each other's faces burst into laughter.

Together they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand so neither of the two girls would get lost. After all it wouldn't be the first time that one of the staircases suddenly moved in the wrong direction. Lily especially remembered that one time when they were supposed to go to the dungeons for the Potions class… they ended up in the Astronomy tower.

After a couple of minutes, they reached the entrance to the common room and the portrait of the Fat Lady. Both girls politely greeted the woman in the portrait, and after the password was spoken, they climbed through the whole into the room, ready to go to sleep.

Before they could make their way to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory, they stopped dead in their track.

The common room was chaotic, to put it mildly. Even at this late hour, it seemed every student of Gryffindor House was assembled in the reddish golden room, shouting, laughing and cheering like crazy. Some wore Hogwarts robes, others muggle clothing, but most of them already were in their PJ's. They stood in a circle around something, but Lily couldn't see what it was.

She stood on her toe-tips to get a better look, but she was simply too small. The emerald eyed witch sighed and turned back to Alice.

"What is going on here?" Alice shouted. Even with her voice raised, Lily had a hard time hearing the words, because the noise in the common room was almost unbearably loud.

Lily shrugged. She had no idea what all this was about, but she was going to find out.

With as much force as the little red haired second year could come up with, she elbowed her way through the crowd of students.

When she finally reached the middle, she inwardly groaned at the sight that greeted her eyes.

There, in the centre of everyone's attention, were her fellow second year classmates and school pranksters Sirius Black and James Potter, standing around a rather old cauldron with a red, steaming and bubbling substance inside.

"What in Gryffindor's name are you two doing?!" Lily screamed, so they could hear her question with all the noise their fellow Gryffindor's made. Her voice was for some reason, which she could not explain, slightly higher than usually.

"Evans," James Potter said cool, and looked up from the cauldron he was stirring in. "About time you show up – "

" – and join your fellow house mates cheering." Black finished grinning, adding one ingredient after another to the potion.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I obviously didn't have any choice. The stairs to the dormitories are completely blocked."

"My my… I am wounded deeply." Potter said mockingly, and touched his chest with both his hand, demonstrating in a very theatrical gesture that her comment had broken his heart.

Everyone else around them started laughing harder at the little show.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted suddenly, "Stop your acting and start stirring!"

Lily smirked when she saw that James immediately grabbed his stick and did as Sirius said.

Then her eyes wandered to the boiling potion and she raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you brewing?" she asked again.

James looked at her; though this time he kept his hands occupied with the stick.

"What you see here, Evans," he explained with a bright smile, "will in the future be written in Hogwarts. A History."

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Oh, really?" she asked, "and why is that?"

Before Potter could say something the young Black added, "Because," he paused and added two spoons of what Lily could identify as 'Bouncing Spider Juice'. "This will be the very best prank that ever happened at Hogwarts."

Lily stared at both boys. "All these people are cheering for you because of a prank?"

"This is not any other prank, Evans," James said grinning madly and started to stir the bubbling substance faster. "We are going to shrink the entire House of Slytherin."

The Gryffindor crowd around them started cheering again.

"Only a few more ingredients and the shrinking potions will be ready." Sirius shouted to the people around him and they clapped and cheered even more.

"Then we spike their breakfast tomorrow morning and… voilá! Mischief managed." James added smiling.

Lily sighed. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Sirius seemed to think for a moment. "Well, as long as no one accidently steps onto one of them, everything should be fine… Though thinking about it… I wouldn't mind if someone accidently tripped over my cousin Bellatrix…"

"Way to go, Padfoot!" James laughed. He took a little step back as one of the bubbles grew bigger and bigger.

Lily shook her head. She was glad one couldn't get negative House points, because she was sure these idiots would be able to achieve even that. She watched, skeptical, as Sirius added yet another ingredient and the potion turned from a dark red to a bright yellow. More and more bubbles surfaced. "You should be careful, with all these ingredients." she added thoughtfully.

Sirius just waved his hand, smiling. "Please, careful is my middle name."

"Oh really, I didn't know that! I always thought you look more like a… Michael!" James laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"Well, never mind him," Sirius said and winked at Lily.

Lily however wasn't convinced at all. Especially since she remembered that Black had added 'Spider Juice' earlier.

"Maybe James should start stirring that shrinking potion of yours again." she added casually. "Espcially taking in consideration that 'Bouncing Spider Juice' causes a potion to explode if not stirred accordingly…"

"Oh, come on Evans," James said smirking, "We have everything under control. Nothing is going to – "

BAAAAANG!

All of a sudden, a wave of bubbling yellow liquid had exploded from the cauldron, knocking every single Gryffindor in the common room down to the ground. Some of them had even been thrown against the walls at the back.

Lily groaned as she tried to sit up on the floor. Her head hurt and it was hard to breath; the air was still full of smoke from the explosion. She slowly looked around.

Fortunately no one seemed to be greatly injured. Most of her roommates started to get up again and apart from a couple of bruises and cuts, everyone seemed to be fine.

Even the ones who had been standing right in front of the cauldron – Black, Potter, two other boys and herself – were considerably fine, apart from the fact that they were from head to toe covered in a disgusting yellow potion.

Once she got up and helped some of the other students as well, Lily observed that the common room paintings on the walls were also covered with the yellow stuff.

"Is anyone hurt?" Potter asked concerned, the smile had disappeared from his face.

People started mumbling, but most of them seemed fine.

"I think for an explosion like most of us got away with only minor things." Someone in the back row shouted. "It was a good try on the shrinking potion, though."

"What about Evans," James asked surprisingly concerned, and looked around in search of the red-head, "I think she hit her head pretty hard."

"It's fine." was all Lily said, stood up and wiped away a little bit of blood from her forehead. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Oh believe me, I certainly did," Sirius said grinning, "I have to make sure you won't be able to distract Prongs here any further."

Lily smirked when she saw that James blushed a bright crimson.

"So you will try it again, then?" Alice suddenly asked. Apparently she had made her way to the middle of the room. She, too, was soaked in yellow glibber, her brown hair was like Lily's a total mess, but apart from a little scratch on her hand she was fine. "I mean, shrinking Slytherin House; the idea is bloody brilliant!" she said smiling brightly.

Despite herself, Lily smiled at her friend. She would never admit it in front of the pranksters, but apart from the explosion, the idea of having tiny, little Slytherins running all over the school was indeed quite exciting.

"Of course we will, Sullivan!" Sirius and James shouted at the same time. "Once dear Moony is feeling well enough again, nothing is going to stop us from going down in history."

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I can assure you that you will go down in history," a furious Professor McGonagall suddenly shouted from the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, "For receiving the longest detention Hogwarts has ever seen!"

* * *

James and Sirius visibly paled, Alice and Lily also cringed. She had totally forgotten about her Professor's night patrol. All the other Gryffindors tried upon their Head of House's entrance to leave the common room as fast and quietly as possible.

Lily didn't blame them; after all it was a common knowledge, that a furious Professor McGonagall was absolutely no one to be crossed with and Lily was sure that an explosion, that left the common room in a completely chaotic state, would make matters even worse.


	71. That's what I call a friend - LilySirius

**Written for the 100 prompt collection challenge #45. Firewhisky  
**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt #B33 (10 Points) Sirius Black/Lily Evans**

 **Written for the royalty competition #6. Humor  
**

 **Characters: Lily, Maurauders**

 **words:** 1.107

* * *

 **Now that's what I call a friend**

* * *

Lily couldn't stop giggling. She didn't know whether it came from the ridiculous scene they were all watching through the common room window or from the amount of alcohol she had already consumed. She wasn't usually a girl who fancied drunken parties in the common room, but seeing that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had just won the Quidditch cup, she was the last to say anything against a well-earned celebration. The red haired witch smiled every time she recalled the scene on the pitch. Madam Hooch had declared the end of the game and instead of landing, James had flown over to the public stands, grabbed Lily's hand, pulled her on his broom and kissed her with a passion that the whole Gryffindor section started cheering even louder. And again, her cheeks turned a bright crimson. And of course Lily and her fellow 7th year friends had waited patiently until all the younger lions drifted off to sleep in their dormitories until the real party had begun. It had started quite harmoniously. That is, until Sirius came in with several bottles of wine and firewhisky in his hands.

"Sneaked it out of the teacher's lounge!" he had declared proudly. "One wouldn't think they've got all this stuff in there."

However, after a few rounds, the boys had declared that every good party needed, naturally, a good game. And so, after a quick debate, it was decided that one of the already empty bottles of firewhisky would be used for an innocent little round of 'Truth or Dare'.

Well, one could say it started out innocently. After all, Lily had never heard of Alice's 'special rule', which said, that, you had to drink, no matter if you took truth or dare.

And that's how they all – Sirius, Alice, Remus, Peter and herself – ended up with their noses pressed against the common room window, and Lily watched her boyfriend James Potter sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night to fulfill his most recent dare: skinny dipping in the black lake.

Sadly, all she could see was a dark figure jumping in the lake and running back to the castle as quickly as possible.

"I never thought he'd actually go through with this one," laughed a half drunken Remus as he turned and walked back to the sofas they had been sitting on.

"You know James, Remus," Lily giggled, "He can never turn down a dare."

"Well, at least now we know why Lil here finds him so attractive…" Alice laughed and winked at Lily, who in return blushed a bright crimson.

However, before she could reply something to defend herself, the portrait of the fat lady swung open and James, completely wet and only covered with a small towel, entered.

Lily had expected that the first thing he would do upon his arrival was run upstairs to put on some dry clothes. But her boyfriend surprised her once more. He immediately sat down on the empty spot next to her, grabbed the empty bottle of firewhisky and spun it around, with the words:

"You're going to pay for that one, Moony!"

The friends erupted into laughter again before watching the spinning bottle with anticipation. However, much to James' disappointment and Remus' relieve, the bottle stopped right in front of Alice.

"Again?" She groaned, and emptied the rest of her wine glass.

"Damn. You got lucky this time, Moony." James said and turned his attention to Alice. "Truth or dare, Alice, dear?"

Lily saw that her friend was thinking about what would be the better choice. "Truth," she finally answered.

"Truth… alright, let's see what we have… hmm…" James looked at her and started grinning madly. "What's the colour of your underwear today? I know you like to match your things…"

"James!" Lily and Alice shouted at the same time.

"What?" He asked innocently, " _she_ chose truth."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "How do you know about Alice's underwear anyway?"

James blushed and shrugged, then looked expectantly at the brown haired witch.

"Red." She answered reluctantly. "Are you happy now?"

"Almost." James answered, "Lily, my love, would you mind checking?"

Lily stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I think," Remus tried to explain, "What James tries to say is that he wants you to check if our dear Alice is really saying the truth. Since it would be very inappropriate for one of us…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm more than happy to -" Sirius answered, already on his way to Alice.

"Alright, alright!" Lily answered quickly and grabbed Sirius. "I'll _check_."

So she quickly turned to her left, whispered a small "Sorry…" to Alice and peaked under her robes.

"Red. She told the truth." Lily answered smiling and handed the bottle over to Alice. "Your turn, Lis."

And the bottle was spinning again. Both Alice and Lily grinned when it stopped right in front of Sirius.

Before Alice could even asked, Sirius grinned and answered, "Dare."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" James asked laughing and Lily chuckled.

Neither of the two noticed that Alice had a really evil grin on her face.

"Sirius has to kiss Lily!" She said grinning.

James' smile vanished immediately and all colour drained from Lily's face. Sirius just stared at the brown haired witch with wide eyes.

"That's _my_ revenge James, dear," Alice said sweetly and turned apologetic to Lily, "Sorry, Lil."

Lily just glared at her best friend and took a deep breath. _We're all friends and drunk. With a little bit of luck they won't remember anything tomorrow. And it could have been worse..._ Lily felt a shiver running down her spine when she thought about the possibility of having to kiss Peter...

"Well, sorry mate," Sirius said grinning to James, "A dare's a dare."

"Oh you little – " James begun, but Remus and Peter each grabbed one of his arms to stop him from going after Sirius.

"Now, come here you little flower." Sirius said and opened his arms. Shaking her head, but still smiling, Lily came closer to him. _Fascinating, he can still speak that good with that amount of firewhisky he had already comsumed_ , Lily thought, impressed.

She heard James protesting as Sirius laid his arms around her and pulled her close. No matter how awkward a first kiss between friends might be, this one was… well… _The alcohol probably had taken it's toll on him after all…_

"Sirius, that's my nose." Lily answered and couldn't help it but start laughing. Her friends, even Sirius, joined her. James patted Sirius on the shoulder and happily shouted:

"Now, that's what I call a true friend!"


	72. I'll better start collecting - LilyRemus

**Also written for the 365 day drabble event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. #1. Island**

 **Written for the 100 prompt collection challenge. #1. tasty**

 **Pairing: LilyRemus**

 **Words: 350**

* * *

 **I'll better start collecting**

* * *

„You know, I don't think I've ever been here before," Lily said and glanced at her fellow third year Remus Lupin.

The light brown-haired boy smiled and handed her another piece out of the great bag of sweets he had carried with him on the little **island** in the middle of the black lake.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Remus said and also picked a chocolate frog box for himself out of his collection. "Well, usually no one else comes here… mainly because of the stories that are going around at Hogwarts about the giant squid that lives here in the lake."

Lily laughed and started to open her frog. "But the squid would never come on an island!"

Remus joined her laugher. "Well, I know that and you know that, too. But everyone else apparently hasn't read 'Hogwarts: A history' yet. Oh, be careful!"

Just in time the young red-haired witch reached out to get hold of the tiny little brown frog that had curiously hopped out of its box. "Got it," she breathed happily and put it back in its rightful place.

"You got lucky there, Lily," the brown haired boy told her and put his own frog into his mouth. "They only master one good jump, but sometimes that's enough for them to get completely out of sight."

Lily shook her head. "Jumping sweets… you know, there are some things I still need to get used to…"

Remus stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you have never in your life eaten a chocolate frog?"

She shook her head, blushing. "But I will make up for that right now," she said and picked up the sweet and put it in her mouth and smiled over the whole face. "Merlin, they really are **tasty**!"

"Told you," the brown haired boy grinned at her. "And you know, the best of it is that in every package there are chard with famous witches and wizards on them. I already have a huge collection."

The red-haired witch smiled even wider. "Well, then I better start collecting."


	73. Where there's death - LilyJames

**Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #11. Cobweb**

 **Written for the 100 prompt collection challenge #87. Shivering**

 **Written for the groundhog day challenge at Hogwarts.** **Write about someone reliving the same day at least once. Extra prompt used:** **Word: tear**

 **Pairing: LilyJames**

 **words: 890**

* * *

 **Where there's death… there'll always be death**

* * *

"Run!" Lily stared at her husband in shock, her emerald eyes wide with fear and her whole body shivering. "Please, Lils, he'll come for Harry."

That was the very last time she ever heard her husband's voice. So she did what she was told.

She sprinted up the staircase to her son's bedroom, taking two or three stairs at the same time.

The red-head then pushed the door open and rushed over to her crying baby in the crib.

"Harry, mummy loves you, daddy loves you," she whispered to him as she wiped away his tears.

"Out of my way, girl."

Startled by the voice of the dark Lord, Lily jumped around, wand at the ready. "Not Harry."

"Oh, and you little mudblood want to stop me?"

She courageously took a step forward, staring at him with her bright emerald eyes. "You really have to ask that?" She knew sarcasm wasn't the right way here, but she didn't have a lot of good answers either.

"Why you little…" and he slapped his hand against her cheek, knocking her over completely.

Crashing down hard on the ground, Lily groaned. Trying to get her hair out of her face again, she brushed her fingers through it and instantly felt the blood that was running through them from the wound on her head.

Once her eyes were free again, she glanced upwards and saw to her complete horror that the green spell from Voldemort's wand was already flying straight towards her son.

"No!" She screamed, but it was to late.

The snake-like man in front of her cackled. "I'd say I'm sorry, but… I'm not."

This said, he apparated away, into nothingness.

.

Lily didn't know for how long she had been sitting in this room. The hours felt like days and she could have sworn that the little spider in the corner of the room has already produced a bunch of other cobwebs… but the young witch didn't care. She only sat there, holding the body of her dead son in her arms. One tear after another streamed down her face and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

So far, she hadn't worked up the courage to leave the room and take a look at her dead husband. The sight of her dead child was more than she could handle at the moment.

Taking a stray glance out of the window, she saw that it was still dark outside, they sky filled with stars.

Then – could it be true? A shooting star! And the brightest one Lily had ever seen.

The red-headed witch closed her eyes for a moment and clutched Harry's body closer to her chest.

' _Please, there must be a way to save my little boy! Please! I'd give anything for it.'_

And after sometime, the exhausted witch drifted off to sleep…

* * *

"Run!" Lily stared at her husband in shock, her emerald eyes wide with fear and her whole body shivering.

For a moment, the young witch was confused. She looked at her hands, her feet, her other surroundings. She had seen this before.

"Please, Lils!"

Yes, this already happened! But why…

Then it hit her like a branch of the wimping willow. The shooting star! Her wish had come true! This was her chance to safe Harry!

"He'll come for Harry." And Lily knew that this was the very last time she ever heard her husband's voice. It was already too late to save James, so she did what she was told.

She sprinted up the staircase to her son's bedroom, taking two or three stairs at the same time.

Then the red-head then pushed the door open and rushed over to her crying baby in the crib.

"Harry, mummy loves you, daddy loves you," she whispered to him as she wiped away his tears.

"Out of my way, girl."

Startled by the voice of the dark Lord once again, Lily jumped around, wand at the ready. "Not Harry."

"Oh, and you little mudblood want to stop me?"

She courageously took a step forward, staring at him with her bright emerald eyes. This time however, she didn't give him the sarcastic answer. She continued staying right where she was. In front of Harry's crib. She knew what she had to do.

It was the law of timetravel. Where there was death, there would always be death. But this time, it would be Harry's death.

"If you want my son, you have to fight me first!"

Voldemort only laughed wickedly.

And when the green killing curse rushed towards her, Lily feared for a moment that her plan wouldn't work… that after her death, nothing would stop him from killing her son.

But the spell hit her right in the chest, and as she fell down she saw that the second spell Voldemort cast was back-firing.

Something happened to him, she wasn't quite sure what it was, but as her emerald eyes met her son's for the last time before they closed, Lily knew that Harry was alive.

Her sacrifice was not in vain. Her son would live.


	74. Who I really am: a witch - Lily Evans

**Written for the 'Daily HP Characters in Therapy Prompts': Day 1 Prompt: Write about the weekly theme (abandonment) and include a HP canon character who was either an orphan or seperated from his or her family such as running away or exiled.**

 **Written for the 365 days event at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry #37. Salad**

 **Written for the '100 prompt collection challenge' #12. fifteen**

 **Pairing: LilyJames**

 **Words:** 590

* * *

 **A witch, that's who I really am  
**

* * *

With the fork in her hand, fifteen-year old Lily Evans picked on her salad, not really hungry at all. It had been a horrible day to begin with. Last night, she had been working on a last minute potions essay, which meant that she went to bed a lot later than she usually did. Naturally, she overslept and no matter how fast she ran, Lily still stepped into the charms classroom ten minutes after the lesson had started.

For some reason, Potter and Black had once again tried to play a trick on Severus, and with good intentions, Lily bravely stepped forward, ready to defend her long-time friend.

The fact that Severus had called her a filthy mud-blood… well, she honestly hadn't expected it and hearing such a horrible word from his mouth hurt the red-haired witch more than she thought.

True, she was used to people calling her names; her own sister Petunia held a very high place on that list….

Lily just felt that she had now lost the only one who ever understood her; the only one she could talk to, the only one she had trusted.

And now, Severus had abandoned her just like her family.

Because to make matters worse, she had received a letter this afternoon, telling her that she would have to make a choice.

Well, her mother's exact words were "We have tried, we really did, but there is just no room for someone like you in our family. Petunia feels terribly frightened around you and… we want our daughter to be just a normal little girl again. So please, Lily, come back to us, leave all this witchcraft nonsense behind so we can be a family again. We simply cannot live with magic in our lives."

Yes, they had given her the choice. Either come back home or remain at Hogwarts, but then it was clear that she didn't have to bother coming back to them ever again.

It was hard. Despite everything they said, despite Petunia's behavior, Lily still loved her family. But she also loved her magic, and being at Hogwarts, being a witch… it just felt right.

"What you did today, standing up for sniev – Snape… that was damn brave, you know."

Startled, Lily turned around to look into the bright blue eyes of none other than James Potter.

She was surprised, she wouldn't have expected him to sit down with her at the table.

"Forget about him, his not good for you," James said and handed her a cup of tea.

Lily sighed, but accepted the cup with a thankful little smile. "He was my best friend. It's hard to let go."

James raised an eyebrow. "If he really was your friend, he wouldn't abandon you like this. Let alone call you… you know."

"Mud-blood," Lily mumbled sadly.

And despite her best efforts, everything that happened today caused the tears to well up in her eyes.

She wanted to wipe them away but James was faster. Then he put an arm around her and she put her head down on her shoulder.

"Whatever you need, I'll be there for you," he mumbled into her ear. "I might have to grow up a little more, but I will, I promise."

Lily slightly moved her head, so she could look at him with teary emerald eyes. She had made her choice. She would stay with someone, who'd stay by her side, and accept her for who she really was. A witch.


	75. Trouble accepting help - HermioneMolly

**Prompts and Challenges**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Assignments and Challenges) - Potions class:** Graphorn Horn – Task 1 [Assignment 6]: write about s.o. trying to help another, only to get rebuffed with each attempt **Prompts:** Term, Dove, Band-Aid, card, "I'm just trying to help" , "go away", Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley

 **Written for the royalty competition #3.** Hourglass

 **Written for the Greek mythology competition #5. Icarus (Mortals) write about facing the consequences of ignoring a warning**

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt #D20. Write about cooking dinner for a large Family**

 **Characters: Hermione, Molly**

 **Words: 1.867**

* * *

 **The trouble with accepting help  
**

* * *

Hermione Weasley-Granger sighed and leaned into the door frame, watching the scene that was enfolding in front of her with a small frown. To say that the kitchen – _her_ kitchen - was currently in a state of complete chaos was a huge understatement. Plates and forks were flying criss-cross from one end to the other, followed by knives in various colours and sizes. The little table was packed with all kinds of salads, carrots, peppers and potatoes; all charmed to wash, peel and cut themselves. And in the middle of this whole charade, casting one spell after another, stood her mother-in-law, Molly Weasley, whom she usually loved dearly. This time, however, Hermione had a hard time resisting the very demanding urge to hex the Weasley Matriarch into the next century.

"Hermione, love, just go away, and play with the children. I have everything under control here!" The elderly redhead shouted due to the noise in the kitchen.

The brown haired witch rolled her eyes, not even thinking about leaving. "Molly, please, I'm just trying to help. You don't have to prepare the whole family dinner on your own, you know."

"Oh, pish-posh. I'm used to cooking dinner for a lot of people," the witch said without even looking at her daughter-in-law and waved her wand towards the basket of raspberries and directed them from the table to the sink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know that. I'm just offering a little help. You are working way too hard, Molly."

"A little cooking never hurt anyone, dear. Now where did I put the…" Mrs. Weasley mumbled and started to rummage through several drawers, obviously searching for something. "Oh well, Accio bowl!"

Before Hermione had time to argue, a gigantic bowl flew through the door frame, and the young witch managed just in time to duck her head, before the object landed right in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

Obviously pleased with its contents, she started to add a couple of different spices and then looked back at her daughter-in-law with a teasing grin. Upon seeing this particular expression, Hermione knew instantly what the elderly witch was about to say next.

"Besides, you are in no position to talk, my dear. May I remind you _again_ that you wouldn't stop working which caused you to go into early labor with my beloved granddaughter?" Molly said in a teasing voice.

Despite herself, Hermione chuckled. Her first pregnancy had always been part of a lovely little banter between the two witches, probably due to the fact that they both shared certain personality traits, including being incredibly stubborn. Therefore, whenever Hermione tried to stop Molly from overworking herself, the redhead would almost every time bring up the topic of Rose's birth.

"And may I remind _you_ that I _did_ listen to what I've been told and thereforecarried Hugo to term last time." She said with a grin, like every time she gave Molly that answer.

Molly turned slightly and smiled at the brown haired witch. "Good. Now that we have established this again, I'm sure you understand that I do not need any help. I will call you all when dinner's ready."

And with that she turned her attention back to the bake form in her hands.

Hermione sighed, but decided to remain standing in the doorframe for a little while longer.

"So it's true." A laughing voice behind her suddenly said.

Hermione turned around to see a wildly grinning Harry standing next to her; little Lily on his arm who was playing with a folded piece of pink paper. The brown haired witch hugged her brother-in-law and gave her little niece a kiss on the head.

"She really did throw you out of your own kitchen." The black haired man added chuckling. "I thought Ron was kidding when he told me."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione chuckled, too. "Well, as you can see, he was not."

"Nice dress, by the way." He said and gestured towards her red dress.

She blushed at his comment and nervously straightened her dress with her fingers. She wasn't really comfortable wearing it, but Ron had literally begged her to wear that particularly low cut one to the Weasley family dinner.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." she replied smiling and pointed to his black suit and tie.

Harry nodded his head in appreciation, then took a step closer and looked into the kitchen, his eyes widened. "What in Merlin's name is she doing?"

Hermione shrugged "Apparently preparing dinner."

Harry laughed whole-hearty. Hermione quickly waved her hand to levitate the paper that his daughter had accidently dropped. The little girl giggled happily when she got her toy back.

"What do you say, Lily?" Harry asked his daughter.

The little girl looked up from the paper and focused on the woman in front of her. "Thank you, Aunt Mione."

Hermione smiled at the little girl. "You're welcome, little flower."

Lily giggled. Ever since Hermione had come up with the nickname for the little girl, she smiled every time her aunt said it.

They turned their attention back to the Weasley Matriarch who was still running from one end of the kitchen to the other. The younger witch shook her head, sighing.

"It's unbelievable how stubborn this woman is!" Hermione said in amazement.

"She won't let you help?" Harry guessed grinning.

Hermione sighed. "No. So far I got rebuffed every time. But I haven't given up, yet." She added smirking.

Harry laughed even more now. "Well then, good luck. Ginny tried it last year. She wasn't even able finish her first sentence before she had to leave the kitchen again."

The witch frowned a little. "We'll see about that."

Harry smiled at his friend's own stubbornness. "Alright, then, we'd better get going… We don't want your brother's to break anything else, do we, Lily?"

The little girl giggled and put her arms tightly around his neck. "No, daddy."

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "What did James and Al do this time?"

"Well… they sort of, kinda broke the hourglass in the living room…" Harry said carefully.

"But Ginny took already care of the pieces," he added quickly.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Hermione said chuckling, "It was a present from one of the ministry guys. I wanted to get rid of it for years."

"That's good," Harry said relieved. "Ron couldn't remember if it was important or not."

The witch shook her head. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Speaking of remembering. Lily please hand your card over to Aunt Hermione," Harry suddenly said and gestured towards the pink paper in his daughter's hands. "Luna sent a dove earlier. This pink card was attached to it. It's an invitation to the Quibbler's annual staff party. Or at least what's left of it."

For a moment he frowned at seeing that his daughter had played so much with the card that it was now in a state beyond repair.

Hermione frowned for an entirely different reason. "What do you mean with 'Luna sent a _dove'_?" she asked confused.

Harry chuckled again and shrugged. "Luna mentioned that her owl deserved a little holiday and she thought that the dove here would be a good substitute."

 _Oh Luna,_ Hermione laughed inwardly.

"Well," Harry continued, "We should really get going. Or by the end of the day your living room will be in a bigger state of chaos than your kitchen."

With that he hugged his friend, gave her a sympathetic look and made his way back to the rest of his family.

"Bye, Aunt Mione." Lily waved good-bye to her aunt and her father carried the little girl away.

Hermione turned her attention back to the woman in her kitchen.

During her little chat with her brother-in-law the Weasley Matriarch still hadn't slowed down and apparently she hadn't even noticed Harry standing there. Right now she was still occupied with the rather big bowl – which Hermione guessed probably contained the ingredients for a chocolate cake – and put it down next to the sink and started to look around once again.

How the woman was able to find anything in the mess that was once her kitchen was beyond Hermione. She watched from her spot at the door how the red haired woman picked up a chair and placed it in front of one of the higher cup boards.

"Molly, please be careful," Hermione said weary as she watched her mother-in-law climb it. "What are you looking for?"

The elderly witch put her wand back in the pockets of her white cooking apron. "I need something sweet for the cake topping… And I think Ronald mentioned that you have a hidden stack of sweets somewhere in here…"

Hermione chuckled. During the last weeks she had to find new hiding spots for all the sweets because her children had somehow developed the habit of eating them right before lunch or dinner, which caused them to eat barely anything of the real food. She still blamed Ron for their children's love for sweets.

"Wait. I'll get them for you. They are at the end of the cupboard, Molly," Hermione explained and started to make her way over through the kitchen, which was easier said than done, considering all the things that were still flying around the room like crazy.

"No, no, no my dear. I am very well capable of getting them on my own." Molly said quickly. She grabbed one of the little cupboard doors to steady herself and stood on her toe-tips to get a better look.

Hermione however ignored the redhead and continued walking. "Molly, let me help. I don't want you to fall." She said and quickly ducked her head to avoid being hit by a bunch of charmed flying potatoes that made their ways over to the sink. "These doors aren't made to hold on that tight and – "

Like she had predicted, the little cupboard broke out of its place causing its contents as well as Molly to fall to the ground with a loud bang.

Hermione quickly hurried over to her, grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Molly, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

The elderly witch, completely covered in powdered sugar, flour and sweets, coughed a little before replying: "I'm quite alright. Thank you, dear."

She sat up completely and started dusting her clothes. When she moved her arm, Hermione spotted a little scratch on her elbow.

"Accio Band-Aid," she whispered and it immediately flew out of one of the kitchen drawers.

Upon seeing the Band-Aid in the younger witch's hands, Molly quickly shook her head. "Hermione I really don't need – "

"Yes you do," was all she said and put it over the other witch's wound. "I told you to be careful! And before you say anything else, I _will_ help you with the dinner now."

Hermione could see that Molly was about to argue, so she quickly waved her wand again, and her dress changed into a cooking outfit. "Harry, Ginny and the kids have already arrived. So we better hurry up."

Molly sighed, but nodded. "Alright, but I will make the cake."

Hermione laughed. "That's fine with me. Now, where do we start?"


	76. What lingers in the shadows - Dark Teddy

_Written for Pan via ultimate fic exchange challenge, I hope you like it :)  
_

* * *

 **Written for The Golden Snitch – Black Market: Werewolf rug - A monster can sometimes hide underneath the surface. Write about someone that seems docile and kind, but has a dark side that comes out when the moon hangs high, or maybe only once a month.**

 **Written for the Chocolate frog card club at Hogwarts: (Siver) Quirinius Quirrell: Prompts used: Transition, Two-Faced, Reminisce**

 **Written for the Greek mythology competition: Immortals #20. Chronos – Write about betrayal**

 **Written for the scavenger Hunt#C.38. Write about the full moon**

 **Written for the royalty competition: Dame#Jupiter**

 **Characters: Scorpius, Dark!Teddy**

 **Words: 1,440**

 **A.N.:** I've never written something like that before so... don't be to hard on me :D

* * *

 **What lingers in the shadows of the moonlight**

* * *

He waved his wand with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

As he had expected, the teenager instantly fell face forward onto the wet grounds of the dark forest. He took his time to approach the young Slytherin, after all he was only a Malfoy, so why should he hurry? The adolescence slowly bent down and turned his 'catch' around. His face, only enlightened by the faint full-moon light, bore the expression of complete horror.

Teddy smiled wickedly. "You should have known better than to put your nose in things that are none of your business, Scorpius."

The young Slytherin's eyes widened in panic. Ted chuckled when he saw that the boy looked quickly from left to right, and then tried to crawl backwards. So he just sighed and shook his head. He spoke a yet another quick spell and watched satisfied as thick, brown ropes wrapped around Malfoy's chest and ankles.

"This – it was really you…" Scorpius finally whispered; his voice sounded surprisingly steady, but the Metamorphmagus knew he was trembling with fear on the inside. "I weas right. You killed all these people!"

Teddy brushed his fingers through his nowadays purple hair and grinned. "Indeed I did."

He observed that the blond boy's breathing got faster with each passing second.

"But – but…" Scorpius asked and for a moment he was more confused than afraid. But only for a moment.

"I'd rather like to know how a little teenager like yourself was able to figure out it was me…" Teddy mused and looked at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

Scorpius didn't say a word, and there was a scary moment of deep silence, when only the soft blowing of the wind in the trees could be heard.

Sighing, Ted stood up. "Alright, let's make a deal," he offered sweetly. "You tell me how you found out about me… and maybe I will tell you why I killed them."

"I – I don't…" Scorpius stuttered, but the purple haired Methamorphmagus immediately held up his hand.

"In case you misunderstood… This wasn't a question. Tell me what you know. Now," he screamed, harshly turned around and pointed his wand at the scared boy.

Iif the circumstances were different it would have been a beautiful scene. The soft reflections of the stars on the surface of the Black Lake's water and the faint lights that could be seen from the otherwise dark castle in the background… But the moonlight that was still shining through the trees caused the Metamorphmagus' face to be half enlightened, half shadowed. In an ironic way it resembled the two faced man that he was deep down on the inside. The one side which no one has ever seen. Well, no one living, of course.

Again, there was silence and Teddy got more and more impatient with each minute the boy didn't speak. He bent down once more, grabbed the Slytherin's blonde hair and angrily pressed the tip of his wand against his throat.

"Alright, alright!" Scorpius screamed, and tears started to form in his eyes. "I will tell you. Just – Just let go… please…"

Sighing, the purple haired ex-Huffelpuff lowered his wand and looked at him expectantly.

The young Slytherin took one, last deep breath before summoning the remaining pieces that were left of his courage and looked up to face the nineteen-year-old.

"Well… you – you killed three people… sooner or later someone had to find ou-"

"You better come to the point, or by the end of the night, I will have killed four people."

Scorpius winced, his eyes widened and he took another deep breath, trying to reminisce the events as good as possible.

"At first it was a mystery. It seemed like randomly committed crimes. At first sight, the victims didn't have anything to do with each other."

"Holy Jupiter! Come to the point already," the Metamorphmagus interfered impatiently, and lifted the Slytherin's chin, once again forcing the boy to look at him. "I took precautions! What caused you to think of me?!"

"I got curious and – "

"Never heard of 'curiosity killed the cat'?

Trying to ignore the rising panic, Scorp continued with a shaking voice.

"Apart from the fact that all three of them were kidnapped from their dormitories in the middle of the night, every seemed – like I already said – completely random. But I simply couldn't shake of the feeling that something was odd…"

"I don't have all night, boy!"

Another deep breath.

"Last week – right after Victoire's death - I was called to the headmistress' office to serve my detention. I arrived a little too early and overheard her talking to Auror's Potter and Weasley concerning a disturbing detail that had been kept quiet from the other students. Her heart had been cut out of her chest."

Scorpius swallowed hard. "The killer had done it with all his victims. Now there was a pattern."

"But why," Teddy hissed, "did you suspect me! I graduated! There's nothing that relates me to Hogwarts in any way!"

Scorp nodded hesitantly.

"You shouldn't have killed Victoire."

Teddy snorted. "I played the grieving boyfriend perfectly! That was the perfect alibi!"

"No. This was your first mistake," the young Slytherin sounded cold. "I happened to watch you at the funeral. It was probably because I have never known you the way Mr. Potter or the others did. But for a small moment I saw the tiny, almost undetectable wicked smile that graced your face when you laid down the rose on her coffin. It was only for a second. But it was enough."

"Enough, enough for what?" Ted screamed, and he grabbed the Slytherin's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Enough for everything else to fall into place," he felt the tip of a wand being pressed against his throat. Scorpius looked into his eyes. They were shallow, and for the first time, he really saw the transition from the kind and loved boy to the monster he had become. Trying to ignore the steadily increasing pain, he continued.

"Three month ago. Three month ago, Andromeda died and it was the trigger for you to snap."

The Metamorphmagus stood up, cursed and slammed his fist hard against the trunk of a tree. "She left me. How could she leave me?!" His voice sounded desperate and one could think of him as a boy who is grieving over the loss of his grandmother. But the crazy laughing that followed, disturbed the picture.

"You felt betrayed. Alone. And your father's werewolf gene, which – despite everyone's believe – causes you to experience a physical or mental change in some way."

To Scorpius' surprise, Teddy looked at him and answered his unvoiced question. "Interesting. My grandmother tried everything to keep my behavior secret. I didn't turn into a werewolf like my father, but I – I," he stopped and closed his eyes. "Grandma kept my bloodlust under control. Once she was gone, it started out pretty simple, just the occasional weird thoughts every now and then. But eventually, my father's inheritance started to take it's toll. Her death had been the worst I ever experienced, but at the same time somewhat of a relieve, you know. Finally I could be who I really was! But, stop changing the topic, were not finished here. Continue."

His heart skipped a beat. His distraction hadn't worked. Reluctantly Scorpius continued. "Like… Like I said. Everything started to make sense. You felt like your heart had been ripped out, that's why you cut it out of your victims. And your victims, well, you choose them because they had what you didn't. A loving grandmother."

The young scared Slytherin almost jumped as a burst of uncontrolled magic shot a stream of light like a lightning bolt towards one of the tree branches, causing them to instantly lit on fire.

Then he watched as Ted pointed his wand at his chest.

"You won't kill me tonight," Scorpius whispered with the last bit of courage he could muster.

"Oh," Teddy asked innocently. "And what makes you think that, boy?"

Taking a deep breath, the Slytherin looked right into the young man's hollow eyes. "Contrary to your father, you can't control yourself on half-moon. All the victims were killed in exactly these nights. That was the last missing piece of the puzzle."

"You really are a clever boy," the Metamorphmagus laughed hysterically and pulled out a long, silver knife out of the pocket of his robe.

A cold shiver ran down Scorp's spine.

"You are right," he mused, and balanced the knife on his fingertips, wearing the same wicked smile on his face that Scorp had seen on Victoire's funeral. "But just because I can control my inner monster on fullmoon, doesn't mean I want to."


	77. Ever in never - PoppyMinerva

**Written for the 'Remembrance Day Event' at 'The Golden Snitch': Write about the sacrifice or experience of a minor character during either the First Wizarding War, the Second Wizarding War, or a wizard/ witch involved in a Muggle conflict. Prompts used: Words: Peace, everlasting, honour / Colours: scarlet, gold / Settings: Hogwarts / Objects: Poppy, Wand, Letter / Poems: For the Fallen by Laurence Binyon / Songs: Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen (in memory)**

 **Written for 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry (C &A): 'A Study of Magical Healing: Skele-Gro: Write about someone getting over an injury (physical or emotional)**

 **Written for the Greek mythology competition: Mortals #3. Antilochus: Write about a sacrifice**

 **Written for the royalty competition: Dame#10. Crimson  
**

 **Words:** 2,030

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, poem or song; I just use them for inspiration and don't make any money form it!

* * *

 **There's always an 'ever' in 'never'  
**

* * *

 _"I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _Love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah..."_

For a moment, Poppy Pompfrey closes her eyes and listens to the soft melody of the music that is playing in the background. She moves her lips and joins the singing voices of the many people around her which have gathered together in the Great Hall. They all, no matter the age, pour all their feelings in the beautiful words of the song before the last chord is played and silence falls over the room again.

The mediwitch takes a deep breath to steady herself for what is to come and quietly gets up to join the Headmistress on the little podium at the front. Poppy then looks at her and sees that the emerald eyed witch gives her a short nod, indicating that it was her turn to speak now.

So Poppy slowly steps closer to the little podium and lets her glance wander over the gathered crowd. Her heart aches when she looks into their faces; the faces of the children who were forced to grow up way too soon.

She can feel her own eyes filling with tears, so she isn't able to fully make out the identities of the people attending the ceremony anymore, but that's not important. Because the mediwitch knows without a shred of doubt that everyone, every single person who has bravely fought in the recent war is here. They all stand next to each other, hold each other, comfort each other and wipe away each other's tears.

Poppy swallows and turns her attention back to the microphone that was standing in front of her. She carefully taps her finger against it; to make sure it is working the way it is supposed to and to draw the crowd's attention on herself.

Last but not last, she blinks the tears away and focuses on what is important today.

"First of all, I want to say that I am very grateful to be given the opportunity to speak here at the end of the ceremony," she begins a little nervously. "Exactly one month ago, on this very day, the Dark Lord has been vanquished and with him the terror, fear, and pain he had caused all of us."

She hears several sobs and knows that some of them have not yet overcome the events of the past. _'Does it really surprise you, Poppy?'_ She askes herself, _'it will take a lot longer for them to fully heal from everything they have experienced and the invisible, inner scars they all carry along… and maybe they never will.'_

"Today, we are here to honour and remember all the people who have selflessly given their lives in the fight for what is good and right and we remember and honour all those, whose lives have been taken in a terrible, cruel way only because they didn't give up on the hope that one day there would be peace in our world."

The blonde mediwitch holds in for a moment because her voice cracked at the last words. So she lets her glance wander around the Hall once more. Despite the sadness of the day, a small smile appears on her face upon seeing that not a single person in the Hall is wearing black. They had all happily followed the Headmistress' suggestion and chosen something colourful; a sign that hope was still there and to show that live has to go on.

That is also the reason why Poppy is standing here right now, clad in her favourite crimson and scarlet red robes that were laced with some small traces of gold and lovely rose patterns all over it. She had bought them years ago, but never found the right occasion to wear them; until now that is.

"We all lived through this war together. Some of us," she continues and glances at the people that are close her own age, "have even managed to live through the first and the second one. But Merlin, please don't ask me how…"

Surprisingly enough, she sees a couple of shy, tiny smiles appearing on some faces and she is glad for it.

But she can tell, that it will take time until they can carelessly smile again because the _mediwitch_ inside of her knows all about the different stages of grieve and that some people are able to heal better and faster than others. She is also aware of the fact that wars are leaving deep, invisible and sometimes irreversible scars, that are buried deep down and well hidden from the world in an attempt to appear strong.

"Everyone of you, including myself, is still grieving," she raises her voice as a wave of protection rushes through her healer- veins. "Some more, some less, but that's alright; because it makes us who we are. It is even necessary to be able to move on one day. You can laugh, cry, or shout! Do what ever you need to do that helps you. But above all that, hold on to hope. The hope for the better, the hope that one day some scars – no matter if physically or mentally - will have healed and some broken hearts will be put together again."

Looking around, Poppy sees that the tears are falling freely from their faces now. She hopes that her words will help, but there is only so much she can do.

Contrary to the mediwitch, the _woman_ inside of her knows that fighting in a war and being a survivor in the end makes people feel guilty. And guilt is something that is often and easily forgotten, even though it is able to destroy people the same way a well-placed _Avada Kedavra_ can.

And that is why Poppy is standing here and talking to the assembled people. To make them aware of the fact that there is no shame in living.

"We all have lost people we love. Some of us a mother, daughter or sister; other's might grieve over a father, son or brother, or simply just good friends or co-workers who almost felt like they have belonged to family," the blonde witch says and ponders over whether or not to reveal something from her own experiences during the wizarding wars.

She decides that she will, because it is her duty to help and maybe this will make them understand.

With one hand, she reaches into her scarlet and golden robe, and retrieves a small, folded and very old piece of parchment, that she always carries with her. Then Poppy holds it up, so everyone, even the small children in the Hall are able to see it.

"This, is a letter from a very long time ago. It was written by my own beloved father to my mother in the early years of the muggle's Second World War," the mediwitch explains, then carefully unfolds the letter and reads it out aloud, careful not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"It says: _'By the time you read this, I will be dead. But cry not my love, for I have been fighting in this war so one day, you and our beloved girl will be able to live in peace. Writing these lines makes my heart ache, but knowing that you will be thinking of me and that you will tell our child why I wasn't able to see her grow up, is worth the risk of not being able to return to you.'"_

At the memory of her deceased father, Poppy's own voice cracks again ever so slightly and she searches for the emerald eyes of the Headmistress, who has been her best friend for as long as both of them can remember. The black haired witch has been there the day Poppy had found the letter on the attic and comforted her the best way possible.

"The muggle wars may have been a little different from the wizarding ones, but the fact remains that in both of them, good people have died. And even though I miss my father, I know that the sacrifice he made was for the good of everyone and I learned to live with the pain of not having him by my side," she continues and holds on to the little podium so they wouldn't see her slightly trembling body. "I will be honest with you - and I think all the people that have lived through the first war like I have will agree – that this kind of pain will never go away for good, but it _does_ get easier with time."

"There were times during the first war I had been fighting in, when I remember myself sitting in a dark corner, crying my eyes out because I have survived while others didn't. Questions like _'why him and not me?'_ Or _'what right do I have to live and they don't? Why is life so unpredictable?'_ shot through my mind constantly."

From earlier mentioned own war experiences she knows that all of them have asked themselves these questions and as expected, Poppy sees the guilt flash over the adults and children like a wave of water.

"And even now, I don't have a real answer to all of them," she continues and folds her father's letter back together. "But the one thing I know by now is that even though we will never see our loved ones again, they will live on in our hearts forever. Because there is always a _'ever' in 'never'_. And that is, I think, the reason, why we _did_ survive! To cherish their memories, remember their courageous and selfless acts in the fight for a better home and to express our everlasting gratitude in telling the stories of their sacrifices to our children and children's children. There is absolutely no guilt in surviving! And that is what I want – no _need_ – you to remember! "

The mediwitch feels the tears welling up in her own eyes, and hears that everyone else is also crying.

She watches as the boy-who-lived puts his arms around young Miss Weasley; Andromeda Tonks is holding her orphaned grandson in her arms; and even the emerald eyed Headmistress seemed to be lost in her own world, probably remembering the times where they have fought back to back on the fields with the mediwitch in the first wizarding war.

Unwillingly pictures flash through her mind…. _The field… witches and wizards running all over… shooting spells… dead bodies on the ground… the blood… the first aid kit… Poppy bending over a bleeding Minerva… trying to stop the bleeding… and people dying all around them… desperation… pain… fear…_

She vehemently shakes her head to clear her thoughts again. _'Some wounds never really heal completely…'_ she sighs and once again focuses on the people who are still listening to her words.

"This little speech of mine has somehow gotten longer than I intended it to be in the first place," she speaks as most of them have calmed down again. "And at the end of this ceremony, I would like to read you a little poem called For the Fallen by Laurence Binyon. He was a very wise and talented muggle who wrote this the year 1914, but I think it very fitting to once more remember and honour the fallen:

 **" _They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old;_**

 ** _Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._**

 ** _At the going down of the sun and in the morning_**

 ** _We will remember them."_**

She then waves her wand and summons a little basket that she puts on the floor in front of her. "Before you leave, I invite you to come to the front and pick one of these red Poppies here and lay them down by the graves of your lost ones. It isn't only the flower my mother named me after my father's death, but also a symbol that was used during the muggle World War to remember those who sacrificed their lives for the freedom of their countries."

This said, she bowed her head in a thankful gesture, leaves the podium a little teary eyed and smiles slightly when she listens to the soft voices that have once again started to sing end enlightened the Hogwarts Hall with a feeling of harmony and peace, because they all know now that whatever bothers them, they don't have to deal with it alone and they will be getting over their wounds - physical or emotional - sooner or later. Together.

 _"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah…"_


	78. There's no place like home- ArianaKendra

**Written for Hogwarts: Fairytales #Rapunzel - Task 1[Assignment 6]: Write about a decision that is made by a parent at a child's expense. Prompts: Ariana Dumbledore; white Rose**

 **Written for the greek mythology competitoin #7. Creatures - Medusa: Write about someone undergoing a change for the worse**

 **Written for the scavenger Hunt #C20. Write about a small child pre-Hogwarts**

 **Characters: Ariana, Kendra**

 **Words:** 1,475

* * *

 **There's no place like home** _  
_

* * *

Ariana smiled down at the wonderful flowers in her hand. She had spent most of the day walking around in the garden in the back of the house, looking for the most beautiful flowers there. She had found some lilies and daisies, but the one she loved the most was the single white rose in the middle of her little bouquet.

The eleven-year-old smiled when she recalled the memory of her big brothers Albus and Aberforth planting the roses with her, right next to the little pond – her favourite place. Well, actually it was one of the only places she was allowed to go. After her father had been taken away, her mother always said it was too dangerous for her to even leave the house. It was one of the reasons she was alone most of the time. Al and Abe had been so nice all the time; they tried to cheer her up whenever they could, which wasn't easy since both of them spent most of their time at Hogwarts.

She didn't really like Godric's Hollow. Ever since they had moved there, things were different. Sometimes, when something scared her, or she heard people screaming loudly, bad things happened. Ana was convinced that it was her fault, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to work. She couldn't wait to get her Hogwarts letter! She had been asking her mother about the arrival of the letter for weeks. She didn't know when it was supposed to come, but since it was already August, she was a little nervous that maybe they had forgotten about it…

 _There, there, you are still waiting for that stupid letter, I see._ And it happened again. The scary voice in her head spoke again.

Ariana jumped. 'No, please, not again,' she thought to herself and shut her eyes forcefully, before covering her ears with her hands, her flowers still in one of them.

"Go away," she shouted and shook her head vehemently.

 _They will never accept someone like you!_

"Please, leave me alone," the girl whispered.

She waited a couple of minutes, but heard nothing. Relieved, she carefully opened her eyes, removing one finger after the other. She looked around. No one was there. A tear rolled down her face. She knew exactly that nobody was there. She was alone in her garden. Her mother usually stayed in the house during the hot summer days. Even though the voices in her head were silent for the moment, somehow the voice always came back. And she also knew that the voices only existed in her head – but they frightened the little girl. They always said mean things. And it hurt a lot to hear them say it.

 _Honestly, do you really think you would be able to go to Hogwarts?_

Ana's heart skipped a beat. Her whole body started to shake and she felt her legs giving in, suddenly sitting on the green grass.

"But, but I'm a witch!" She tried to defend herself and tears started streaming down her face, one after the other.

The deep, rusty voice started laughing.

 _A witch! That was a good one, dearie! You cannot even control your emotions, let alone your magic!_

The little girl started to shake her head again. "I am a witch! And I can control my magic!" She cried and watched horrified as the surface of the pond next to her suddenly glowed in a light blue and the water started to freeze.

 _Oh, yes, I can see that,_ the voice loaded with sarcasm, _you know, that little display just proved my point, dearie. You are nothing better than a worthless Squib._

Ana started crying even harder. Terrified, she put her arms around her knees and started rocking herself back and forth. But the voice just wouldn't stop talking.

 _You don't really think it is a coincidence that your beloved mother chose to move in this lonely village here, do you? Just accept it, dearie. She's embarrassed. She doesn't want anyone to know about your… condition._

"That – That's not true," she whispered devastated.

 _Really? There has to be a reason why you are not allowed to walk through the village… What makes you think she would ever allow you to attend a school full of students?_

There was a brief pause, but Ana knew that the voice in her head was searching for yet another thing to hurt her.

 _You are dangerous. People keep getting hurt because of you, and you know it._

"These were accidents," Ariana said in barely a whisper, still sitting on the ground with her arms around her legs, stared straight ahead at the roses. Rocking back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. 'Look at the roses. The wonderful white roses. Don't listen… don't listen to the voice,' the little girl kept telling herself, but it was in vain. With each passing minute she got more and more scared and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

 _You should be happy your mother hasn't given you away yet…_

"My Mummy would never do that," the protested weakly.

 _Are you sure? I had the feeling she was rather afraid of you… Why do you think she keeps you locked up in your room for most of the time?_

"Mummy only wants to keep me safe!"

 _Well, only time will tell, but I can assure you, nothing will ever be the same again._

Ariana didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Scared, the little girl jumped and a tree next to her was set on fire.

"Ana, love it's me," she heard her mother's soft voice. "Now come here, let's get rid of those tears."

The little girl leant into her mother's embrace and watched sorrowful as the older witch waved her hand to keep the flames in check.

"These are very pretty flowers you have there," Kendra said and took the little bouquet in the hand to get a better look at it. Then, she carefully picked out the white rose, whispered a little spell and Ana smiled when she felt that the rose was weaved into her blond hair.

"Now beautiful, why don't we go inside and put those in a vase," her mother said softly, gestured towards the remaining flowers and Ana nodded, smiling slightly. Together they walked towards the house and into the kitchen.

Kendra sat down on the chair and Ana quickly walked towards one of the kitchen shelves. She knew that her mother kept the vases on the highest one, so she carefully climbed on the counter to get a better look. She immediately spotted her desired object, but something else caught her attention.

She frowned, then reached out for the small letter at the back of the shelf and started to open it. She had seen something like that before! Two times to be exact! But surely her mother would have told her –

"Ana, wait," she heard her mother shouting suddenly, a trace of panic in her voice, "You don't have to look there – "

"Mummy, what is this?" Ariana asked, tears welling up in her big blue eyes again when she showed the letter to her now rather pale mother.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 _Dear Miss Dumbledore,_

 _we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We expect your owl by no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Armando Dippet,_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Ariana stared at the letter in her hands. Tears flowing down her cheeks like a river now.

"Mummy, that's my Hogwarts letter," she whispered, and stared at her mother with teary blue eyes, "you lied to me."

"It was for your own good, dear," she replied, a rather guilty look on her face.

"But you already sent an owl back, didn't you?" Ariana asked with hope shining in her eyes. "I am still going to Hogwarts, right mummy?"

Silence.

"Mummy?" The little girl asked again, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Her mother took a deep breath. "I am really sorry, my dear, but the decision is made."

"But – But you promised!"

"It's safer this way. For everyone. And remember, there is no place like home."

Her mother tried to reach out and embrace the devastated girl, but the window next to her exploded.

Ana couldn't take it anymore. She ran, as fast as her little feet could carry her, with the letter in her hand, out in the garden again. Frustrated, she fumbled the little white rose out of her hair and stared to throw away the petals, one after the other.

The voice was right. Nothing would ever be the same again. Maybe… Maybe she should just give in and listen to it… it couldn't get any worse, could it?

 _Now that's the spirit, dearie!_

She heard the voice laughing in her head again, but this time, Ariana giggled, too.


	79. Chocolate muffins - TeddyHarry

… for Lizzy …

 **Written for the Gobstones Challenge at Hogwarts** || Orange Stone: birthday | Accuracy: song: To what do I owe this gift, my friend? (Hide by Creed) | Power: setting: the burrow | Technique: sugar quills

 **Written for the Fortnightly Event: Song lyrics challenge at Hogwarts** || Ed Sheeran | Shape of you | 17. And how your family is doing okay

 **Written for Writing Club at Hogwarts** || Book Club | Ruby Red | Xemerius | ( **object** ) chocolate muffins ( **genre** ): Family; ( **character** ) Teddy Lupin

 **Written for the Greek Mythology Challenge** ||  Perseus\- A young man who goes on a quest to defeat the Gorgon Medusa. He is successful in his quest, with some godly help, and is also known as one of the only heroes with a truly happy ending. **Write a fluffy fic.**

 **Written for the Once upon a time character category challenge-tition ||** Emma Swan | Write about a Gryffindor

 **Written for the FRIENDS Competition** || **2.21** **·** TOW Two PartiesWrite about a birthday celebration. Alt. Write about someone with a stressful family life.

 **Written for the 100 ways to say I love you challenge** | I saved you a piece

 **Written for the Are you crazy enough to do it challenge |** 225\. (genre) Family

 **Words** : 1,104

* * *

 **A perfect day for chocolate muffins**

* * *

"Can I open them now?"

"No!"

"But – "

"No!"

Teddy Lupin sighed. Sometimes, he didn't really know why it was so hard to argue with a little red-haired girl that was about 6 years his junior.

"Hey, no peeking, either, Teddy!"

Correction. The metamorphmagus knew exactly why the little girl was able to wrap everyone around her tiny little fingers. She was, after all, the perfect mixture of her parents – Ginny's flaming red hair, Harry's green eyes and probably bits and pieces of both their tempers.

But he wouldn't have it any other way. They were his family, and if that meant he had to wear a bright red Gryffindor scarf over his eyes and let himself be guided by a little girl about half his size then that's what it was.

However, when Harry had approached him earlier, telling him that his youngest child had planned a perfect day with a 'big surprise party' for him, Teddy couldn't help but chuckle. Especially since everyone knew that big parties were always held at the burrow.

"Can I open them now?" he asked amusedly; already hearing the voices of his friends and family members.

Lily giggled. "Hold on," she said and started to count backwards. "One. Two. Three. SURPRISE!"

She jumped up and tore away the scarf that was covering his eyes. Teddy, smiling brightly at all the people assembled singing 'Happy Birthday', and bent down to give the little girl a hug.

"Wow. Lily, that's amazing!" he said, albeit exchanging looks with his godfather, who stood in one of the corners across the room.

"Come on, Lils," Harry said, after most of the people were done with congratulating the young man. "I'm sure Teddy would like to move his arm again, don't you?"

Teddy tried his best not to laugh. Lily was sitting on his lap, snuggled in his arms and eating a piece of Molly's gigantic sugar-quill-cake.

"But I'm eating cake!" she complained with a full mouth.

Harry and Teddy once again exchanged amused looks. "Well, have you thought about the fact that maybe Teddy here wants to try something from his own birthday cake as well?"

The Metamorphmagus chuckled at seeing the little girls confused expression.

"Look at him," his uncle Ron added from across the table, "he looks like he really really wants something sweet now."

Little Lily first looked at her uncle, then turned her head to her father and finally she looked at Teddy again; one of the decorating surgar quills still in her hand. "Why do you need something sweet, Teddy?" she asked innocently. "I'm cute! Look how cute I am! Isn't that enough?"

Teddy, along with everyone else in the room burst into laughter. Ginny rolled her eyes, Hermione chuckled, Ron almost choked on his own piece of cake and Harry shook his head in amusement.

"You are cute, Sweetie, and gorgeous," Teddy laughed and petted her shoulder. "And you're right. You just go ahead and eat your cake, alright?"

.x.X.x.

Later that night, Teddy was sitting on the small bench next to the Burrows front porch; simply staring at the stars above him.

"Here," a voice behind him suddenly said, "I saved you a piece."

The young man turned around and smiled at his godfather before he accepted the small piece of cake.

"Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome, son," he answered and together they sat there, in silence.

"There's no rainbow without rain," Harry then mumbled, completely out of the blue.

Teddy turned his head, ever-so-slightly, and gave him a rather confused look. "What?"

The Gryffindor chuckled. "It's a metaphor."

"You don't say!"

The older man chuckled and softly nudged him. "Don't ruin this moment; I'm really trying to be poetical here!"

This made the Metamorphmagus laugh even more. "You should leave that part to aunt Luna. She's much better at this than you are."

"You're probably right about that, Teddy."

Again, a moment of silence washed over them. It wasn't uncomfortable; after all, they had done this a lot over the years.

"It's good to be back," Teddy finally said, "to see that the family's doing okay and all."

Like every time the young man spoke about his family, something in his voice always cracked; no matter how hard he tried.

"They would be proud of you."

Harry, like so many times before, always knew what was going on inside the young man's head. And Teddy couldn't be more grateful for it.

In the past, the children he met at Hogwarts always wondered and asked him about his parents, and whether or not it was horrible to be raised by his godfather. Luckily, every time, Teddy was able to answer it with a semi-happy smile, and told them, that despite being sad about his parents, he couldn't have asked for a better person than Harry to take care of him.

And to this day, it hadn't changed. Whatever bothered him, Harry was the one he talked to. The honesty, with which the elder wizard spoke to him was the basic fundament of their relationship; after all, despite being in slightly different situations, the two of them shared a connection. A terrible, horrible, fateful connection, since both of them lost their parents at a very young age, but this was the reason they understood what the other one was feeling.

"I hope so," Teddy replied after a while and glanced up at the stars again. "Do you think they see all this?"

Harry smiled. "They're always with you. Right there, in your heart."

He reached out and carefully pointed towards Teddy's chest.

The young man was about to reply, when a loud, "Teddy!" interrupted them.

They turned and watched little Lily approaching them; already dressed in her pyjamas.

"This is for you!" she said proudly and offered him a small box.

Teddy smiled at her, picked the little girl up and sat her down on his lap before he opened his present.

His smile grew as he saw the enormous chocolate muffin in it.

"To what do I owe this gift, my friend?" he asked and cuddled the little girl playfully in his arms.

Little Lily smiled at her father, then at the young man she was currently sitting on. "It's your birthday," she simply replied, "and I want your birthday to be perfect!"

"This day is perfect, Lily," Teddy whispered loud enough for Harry to hear, held her close and smiled happily.

True, he missed his parents, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a family. And how could a day turn out to be more perfect than being surrounded by the people you love?


	80. Kiss in the taxi - TedAndromeda

**Written for the Gobstones challenge at Hogwarts** || Silver stone: reunion / accuracy: Squib!AU / power: AndromedaTed / technique: slippery

 **Written for the fortnightly event at Hogwarts** | Lyrical challenge | Ed Sheeran | Shape of you | 18. And leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat, tell the driver make the radio play

 **Written for 365 drabbles in 2017 at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry** | 57. Miniskirt

 **Written for the FRIENDS competition** || Phoebe | 3.25 TO At The Beach **:** Write about someone who won't take blame. Alt. Write about a minor character. (Ted Tonks)

 **Written for the Are you crazy enough to do it challenge** || location || London Eye

 **Written for the Ultimate Writers challenge** || Write three AUs || 3/3

 **Written for the OUAT character category challenge-tition** || Ursula | Write about a rebellion (love in this case)

 **Written for the Greek mythology challenge** || Hades | Write about someone stubborn to have the one they love.

 **Words: 390**

* * *

 **Get in the taxi, kiss in the backseat**

* * *

The night is cold and the wind is hustling through the deserted streets of London; the famous London Eye sparkling in the background.

The only sounds that are to be heard are some cars splashing water on the pavement, music coming from the one or other night club nearby or the voices of drunken people walking in the rainy night.

Amongst those, two young adults, probably not older than 25, are clinging to each other like there would be no morning. One of them, a tall, muscular boy, had his strong arms wrapped around the petite frame of the young woman with the astonishing amber eyes. Her long, brown hair was cascading down her back in soft, big curls.

The drops of rain that are falling from the skies are getting bigger and bigger with each passing minute.

The two passengers still giggle and stop every few meters to steal a kiss from the other.

After some time, they finally reach the small corner where they take a left turn.

It's not easy, for neither of them, but the choice is made. They did it. Their stubbornness and love for each other was stronger than anything their parents could have told them. In a breath-taking Romeo and Juliet fashion, they ran away from home; taking with them only a couple of pounds, clothes and small carry-on things.

Careful as not to fall, he slips his hand in a supporting way around her waist once more; tightening his grip, so the slippery road would only be another one of the many obstacles that was thrown in their way.

With his one free hand, he waves for a taxi to stop in front of them.

A kiss later, and they both get in and find themselves sitting on the backseat.

"We should have done years ago, Ted," the young beauty whispered and brought her face closer to his.

With the last bit of self-preservation he could muster, he shouts the first address that comes to his mind to the taxi driver, before his hands starts to explore the feminine body of his lover; slowly lifting the fabric of her miniskirt.

"I love you, Meda," he whispers into her ear, and in an angle-like voice, she tells the driver to make the radio play, before she eagerly captures his lips with her own.


	81. A grown-up woman - HarryHermione

... For Delaney! Happy Birthday, love! ...

 **Written for Writing Club** || Book Club | Ruby Red | **Leslie** : ( **object** ) book; ( **genre** ) hurt/comfort; ( **character** ) Hermione Granger;

 **Written for the Gobstones Challenge at Hogwarts** || Stone: Copper (fairlure) Accuracy: (emotion) depression; Power: (object) bottle of whiskey; Technique: (setting) Hotel

 **Written for the Once upon a time character category challenge-titon** | Belle French | Write about Hermione Granger

 **Written for the FRIENDS Competition |** Phoebe || 3.02. TOW No One's ReadyWrite about someone being late for something. Alt. Write something using the prompt 'chair'.

 **Written for the Are you crazy enough to do it challenge** | Silver | 373. (restriction) No time jumps

 **Written for 365 drabbles in 2017 for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry** | 177. Hotel

 **Words:** 925

* * *

 **A grown-up woman should never fall so easily**

* * *

The bushy haired witch lets herself fall back in the old and smelling chair. With one hand, she reaches out to the bottle of whiskey that's standing on the nightstand next to her. She stares at it for quite some time; never daring to open it for she might actually take a sip.

The weeks of searching for the Horcruxes were exhausting; the feeling of loneliness is threatening to overpower her and the constant fear and the hiding out in the shadows are slowly taking its toll on her. It's tempting – to just take a small sip from the bottle. She knows many people drown their sorrow in alcohol. She also knows that sometimes, it offers the change to escape the horrors of life and one finds herself in a better place.

She shakes her head, and sets down the bottle again. She resists; she is stronger than this. She tries to handle her depression somehow else. It's not easy, but she's done it before. And she's watched people slowly fading away in their sorrow; a horribly process which the young witch wants to avoid.

She is about to get the book from the small hotel bed; the fact that it bore the title of 'everlasting loneliness' is irony in its purest form. However, reading usually distracts her. In this case, it offers her the chance to forget about their failure during the last couple of weeks. The horcruxes they spent such a long time searching for, which they haven't yet found. They search and search and search. But even after weeks, here they are, days before Christmas, with their hands still empty.

The ever-present feeling thought of failure on the back of her mind is something the young witch isn't used to. No, Hermione Granger doesn't fail. Or at least, she tries not to.

Before she can open the book, or even continue reading where she had set of last time, she hears the by now familiar sound of a key being stuck inside the lock. Metal on Metal. Rusty and old. Abandoned.

When she looks at him, she sees her own depressive feelings mirrored in his emerald eyes. But he puts down the brown paper bags and the faintest of smiles is to be seen on his face.

"This will be over. One day," he says, his words not really convincing.

"What happened to the good times?" Hermione asks; her voice melancholic, bitter, but with tiny sparks of hope in it.

Harry sits down on the bed next to her. It makes a weird sound as his body comes in contact with the almost ancient looking material. It didn't matter. Neither of them cared about the dusty hotel as long as they had a place to stay during the cold winter nights, when the tent couldn't keep out the freezing air any longer.

"They're still there," he replies, turns around and stares into her eyes. Emerald meeting hazel. Hope meeting desperation.

"I don't see them," the young witch mumbles, tears her eyes away and stares out of the dirty window at the other side of the hotel room.

Harry is silent for a minute. Then, he reaches out and softly brushes his hand over her cheek. It's cold, but soft.

She turns around. Once again, their eyes meet. She is very well aware of the hand that still cups her cheek ever-so-gently.

"The good times, Hermione, are right here. Don't you see?" he asks and moves closer to her.

Their faces are even closer now. Almost touching.

Hermione can smell the snow from his slightly wet clothes.

And then, he puts an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. Their bodies are touching.

Slowly, he leans in and carefully presses his lips on hers.

It feels so strange and lovely and surprising at the same time. Immediately, all her previous thoughts about the horcruxes, the hunt, the dangers, the Death Eaters and the war are vanishing from her mind. All she registers is the young man whose arms were wrapped safely around her slim body; holding, protecting, loving her.

Hermione hasn't felt this close to anyone in a long time, and right when Harry is about to break the kiss, she throws her own arms around his neck and deepens the kiss with a passion she didn't know she possessed.

She doesn't know whether or not it's all because of the situation they currently find themselves living in; but the mere thought of Harry and how skilled he strokes his fingers through her hair make her believe that this is about more than just desperately seeking happiness.

She is very well aware of the fact that a grown-up woman should never fall so easily, especially since the man she was kissing – senselessly – at the moment was her best friend. The boy she had met when they had both been shy little first years at Hogwarts….

When the need for air threatens to overpower them, they break the kiss; faces still in close proximity to each other.

"I see them now," Hermione whispers, despite all the doubt that is still rummaging through her brain. "The happy times are right here. At least for the moment, right?"

Worry, fear and sorrow alike swing along in her soft voice.

Harry only pulls her close. "For the moment and as long as you want it to last," he replies softly; softly lays her down on the old hotel's bed and continues to plant loving kisses all over her.


	82. Fresh summer air - ScorpiusRose

**Written for Writing club ||** Book Club | Ruby Red | Gideon: ( **object** ) sword; ( **genre** ) friendship; ( **character** ) James Potter; ( **stone** ) diamond; ( **word** ) brave

 **Written for writing club** || Showtime | "I will personally sit on you, and not in a fun way." *

 **Written for the gobstones challenge ||** Red stone: summer | accuracy: humor | Power: witch weekly magazine | technique: foot tapping

 **Written for the ultimate writers challenge** || write a fluffy piece about your NOTP | Scorose

 **Written for the DoctorWho Competitoin** || Doctors | Second Doctor: Write about a Slytherin that seems out of place in the house. _alt._ write about the first major change in someone's life.

 **Written for the fortnightly songlyric event at Hogwarts** || ABBA | #14. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear,

 **words:** 592

* * *

 **A night in the fresh summer air**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was waiting patiently in the Weasley-Granger living room. He was tapping his foot rather nervously, but who could blame him?

He was currently waiting for the daughter of his father's longe time school-enemy – and it seemed like Ron Weasley shared that few about his own father judging by the look he was currently giving him.

The sword that was hanging on the wall made him even more nervous. Who knew, perhaps the elderly wizard was trying to kill him the old fashioned muggle way?

A shiver ran down his spine, and Scorp quickly tried to think of something else. His gaze fell upon the witch weekly magazine that was resting on top of the living room table. The title caused his eyebrow to shoot up into his hairline. It read: " _Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you, dear – 10 ways to make him fall in love with you."_

If someone would ask him, Scorp would of course deny it; but for some reason, he always wanted to know what was written in that magazine and for some even weirder reason, this headline made him smile like an idiot. Perhaps Rose even read this article?

When he heard a door being shut somewhere above him, he immediately straightened his back; well aware of Mr. Weasley's glaring eyes on him.

"Come on, Ron, give the boy a break," Ms. Weasley's said to Scorp's surprise as she crossed the room to sit next to her husband on the couch.

Merlin, let me be brave enough to get through this, he thought and tried to look as courageous as humanly possible upon facing the two adults.

"He's a Malfoy, Hermione."

"I know he's a Malfoy, Ron."

"And my little Rosie – "'

"OUR little Rosie."

"Yes, our little Rosie is – she's"

"She's going on a date with a Malfoy," Rose cut off her father as she walked down the stairs.

She rolled her eyes at her parents, then flashed Scorpius a 100-mega-watt smile that lit up the room.

Involuntarily, his mouth dropped open. She looked stunning.

The red dress she wore hugged her slim figure perfectly; the diamond earrings were small and delicate – exactly as Scorpius preferred it. Her Chesnutt brown hair was up in a high ponytail and her lips were red like cherries.

"You – You look stunning, Rose," he managed to stammer.

Her smile – if possible – widened.

Rose crossed the room and was about to greet him properly when her father made a not-so-accidental cough.

"Dad, I swear if you say something other than 'have a nice evening', I will personally sit on you – and not in the fun way!"

Despite himself, a small giggle escaped Scorpius as he imagined Rose – who probably didn't weigh more than a feather – try to jump on her father.

This, however, didn't escape Rose' notice and she punched him softly. "Not funny."

Ron coughed again, but Hermione elbowed him and gave him 'the' look.

"Well, then, I hope you, erm, have a nice evening."

Rose grinned and linked her arm with his. "We will, Dad. Thank you!"

Scorpius smiled at her and put an arm around her waist.

Once they were out of the door and smelled the soft air of the fresh summer night, he turned around to tell her how beautiful she looked; but Rose beat him to it.

She reached out, grabbed the fabric of his shirt, drew him close and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Yes, Scorp thought, this would change his life forever.


	83. A vampire like you - MinervaLilyL

**Written for the DoctorWho Challenge** |Envaders level | Compnions | **Jamie McCrimmon:** Write about a Scottish character. _alt._ Write about two people becoming friends even though they're from two different generations.

 **Written for the FRIENDS Competition** || 2.03 · **TOW Heckles Dies:** Write about someone's insecurities. Alt. Write about two parties with opposite beliefs.

 **Written for writing Club** || Book Club | Gwendolyn: ( **object** ) tea cup; ( **genre** ): romance; ( **character** ) Bellatrix Lestrange; ( **stone** ) ruby; ( **AU** ) time-travel

 **Written for writing club** || Restriction month || No male characters. || (character) Lily Luna Potter | (word) dominant | (creature) vampire

 **Gobstones Event** || Black stone: good vs. evil | accuracy: 'one love' – Marianas Trench 'Til now you're nothing more than a silhouette | power: glowing| technique: "you're breaking my heart"

 **Written for the ultimate writers challenge** || write two femslash (1/2) || MinervaLily

 **words:** 696

* * *

 **A vampire like you**

* * *

Lily Luna was hiding right next to the castle's window. She has been sitting there, biting her nails for quite some time; but soon, she would have to make a decision, since the first streaks of sunlight would soon be breaking through the quiet night.

She had watched the young, beautiful human for month – ebony hair, birght emerald eyes, high cheekbones, dominant jawline… gorgeous in every way.

But thus far, the thing that fascinated her the most was how peaceful she looked when she was resting upon her bed, her head buried in a soft pillow and her rosy lips opened ever-so-slightly.

Sleep, as the humans called it, would always remain a mystery for her. In a way, it scared her, made her insecure; the irony of someone like her being scared of someone as innocent as the woman in the castle caused her to laugh.

But, still, her insecurity towards her remained; accompanied her every single day she came here to watch the beauty sleep; especially since –

"I was wondering when I'd finally see you," the female voice spoke and caused the red-head to jump.

Once she had regained her composure, Lily dared to take a step closer towards the window again.

"Please, come closer," the woman continued.

Lily hesitated. "I – I thought you were asleep… I – I – "

"I felt that you were watching me. Or am I mistaken?"

The red-head's heart was beating fast. She wasn't really allowed to talk to humans; especially not this time and – well, actually, what time she travelled to didn't matter since it was always forbidden – but this human was… special.

"Please, come closer," the emerald-eyed beauty continued and held out a hand adorned with a lovely ruby-ring. "Till now, you're nothing more than a silhouette. But I can _feel_ that there is something… special about you."

Lily was tempted. But she knew the rules; they had been made for a reason. She didn't want to be the reason for another war to start… A war between humans and –

"I know what – who – you are. I'm not afraid of you."

Her voice was so soft and calm and – dare she hope for it – understanding?

"You – You know that…"

"That you're a vampire?" the beauty asked, a smile audible in her voice. "Yes, I suspected that much."

Lily sucked in a deep breath. She knew. She knew and wasn't afraid of her?

"I'm dangerous," the red-headed vampire girl finally replied in a sad voice. "Don't you know that our kind is considered to be evil?"

A sigh was to be heard.

"Good and evil… this fight has been going on for far too long," the emerald eyed woman said. Then she moved carefully towards the window.

Lily backed a bit backwards, but not too far away.

The faint moonlight that was shimmering above them caused the emerald eyes of the woman to start glowing.

And seeing her in that light, it made her even more beautiful – especially since she didn't scream upon looking at Lily (or rather her deathly pale skin, the sharp teeth and the wings that were growing out of her back)

"I'm Lily," the vampire whispered; afraid the beauty would turn away last second.

"My name's Minerva," she said. "I've been waiting for this a very long time."

Lily gave her a small smile and came closer to her.

"How come you're not afraid of me? Usually everyone else is. And well, they have all right to be considering that I'm a monster."

Minerva also moved completely out of her window now and sat on the window sill; giving the little vampire a small smile.

"You're breaking my heart in saying that, Lily," the emerald-eyed girl whispered. "I've been dreaming about you. That a girl would come; kind and good-hearted."

"You really don't think I'm evil?" the vampire asked; eyes glowing with hope.

Minerva only smiled at her. Then she reached out and softly touched Lily's lips with her own.

The young vampire had never felt like this before in her life. The emotions that were flooding through her body were indescribable and before she knew what was happening, the kiss ended.


	84. Destined to fall - GinnyAstoria

**Written for Writing Club || Book Club | Ruby Red | Charlotte** : ( **object** ) ballet shoes ( **genre** ) drama; ( **word** ) blood

 **Written for the DoctorWho Competition** || Envaders | Doctors | **Tenth Doctor|** Write about someone using humour to shield their pain. _alt._ Write about someone who deals with the loss of one's true love.

 **Written for the Gobstones challenge** || stone: green (mourning) || accuracy: GinnyAstoria| power: writing letters| technique: 7 years – Lukas Graham (bolded)

 **Written for the ultimate writers challenge** | write femslash | GinnyAstoria

 **Written for the FRIENDS Competition** || 3.10 **TOW Rachel Quits:** Write about someone seeking redemption. Alt. Write anything losing the prompt 'lost'.

 **Written for the fortnightly songlyric event** || ABBA | 11. I still don't know what you've done with me

 **words:** 741

* * *

 **I was destined to fall under your spell**

* * *

Ginny didn't know what to do. She was sitting in her bed, the night was cold and empty and she couldn't help but stare at the empty side of the large, queen-sized bed; the covers only half used.

When she had heard the news, it felt like blood was dripping from her body; the broken heart that was left in her chest slowly suffocating her.

The tears kept streaming down her face in big drops and her eyes were still red from crying all day.

Why did this have to happen? She asked herself. This is so unfair!

Ginny, in a wave of desperation, cuddled her pillow closer to her body; she had lost her; lost the only person she had ever loved. And why? Because of a curse that was running in the family for centuries.

Astoria, the most wonderful woman Ginny had ever met; cursed with a fate so horrible and tragic at the same time. A witch, who didn't deserve it. A kind soul who had to leave this world far too soon. The other half of Ginny's heart that was now lost.

The unexpected sound of an owl tapping its claw against the window caused Ginny to jump.

With a wave of her hand, the ginger opened the window and retrieved the little letter from the animal's leg.

Upon seeing the small, neat and cursive writing, Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

In a hurry – but still careful not to damage the what appeared to be last piece she had left from the love of her life, she unfolded the letter and read:

 _My dearest, beloved Ginny,_

 _If you read this letter, then I am so very sorry!_

 _I wish I had told you sooner about my curse. The curse that now has caused me to die and leave you alone with nothing but a pair of ballet shoes in the closet._

 _._

Once again, tears ran down Ginny's face as she glanced across the room to Astoria's ballet shoes. The ones she had worn on their very first meeting – when Ginny had watched her train in a remote corner of Hogwarts.

 _._

 _I am so angry that I cannot spent the rest of my life with you! I wanted to do so many things… I'm sorry we never got the chance to do it._

 _You know, I spoke with my healer; told him how angry and sad and devastated I was at the same time. He gave me the idea to write this letter to you._

 _I know it's not much, but I hope this will at least cheer you up a little bit and it might helps the little smile of yours to appear on your face again. You know how much I loved it!_

 _._

Despite herself, Ginny chuckled. Astoria, lovely Astoria, worried about everyone else even though she had a fatal disease….

.

 _You know, once I was seven years old, my mum told me to make friends. So I wouldn't be lonely._

 _I did make friends at Hogwarts later on, but well, you know, I always knew that I was still missing something. At that time, I just didn't know what that was!_

 _Then, once I was eleven years old, my dad told me to marry, or I'd end up lonely all over again._

 _Well, to say he was surprised when I told him I would marry a girl… you should have seen his face!_

 _Writing this now, I still don't know what you've done to me that day we first kissed… it felt like being struck with a thousand stunners at once – nice and pleasant ones, of course. And I think, I was destined to fell under your spell._

 _I'm not really sure what I can write that will help you with your mourning. But you know, I always pictured a future; with only the two of us. I wondered how it would be; sitting next to each other, being old and moody old witches… remember?_

 _I can't do this, but I hope you will, my love._

 _Don't let your feelings stop you from finding happiness again._

 _Don't forget me, that's all I ask – Oh, and perhaps you could sit on this little swing set again. It means so much to me!_

 _Get old, my love, promise me, will you? Get old enough for the both of us! I will be watching over you!_

 _Always yours,_

 _Astoria Weasley_


	85. All I want for Christmas - DeanSeamus

**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition** || Round viii | The wonderful world of head canons | Team Appleby Arrows | Beater II | Headcanon from Chaser 1 (Shirekat) Catapults | Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are in a relationship

1\. (word) elegant

3\. (song) All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey

14\. (word) possible

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** || Writing Club | Showtime | Hamilton | Part 1 | Helpless: (genre) Romance

 **Words** : 2,586

 **A.N.:** Neither song nor characters are mine

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas**

* * *

Seamus Finnigan's whole body shivers and he tightens the jacket of his dark black suit tighter around him. His hands are trembling and he tries his best not to let go of the crimson red rose he holds; a rather bizarre contrast to the grey and triste landscape around him.

The air is cold, frosty even, and he watches as the small snowflakes are falling down on him.

He shivers again, but then he takes a deep breath and forces himself to look down upon the white, marble tombstone.

The letters, engraved in a neat writing, remind him once again of the wonderful person who had been such a prominent part of his life. Now, he feels shallow and empty, like a part of him had died, too.

Careful, as if not to break the massive stone, he lets his long, thin fingers wander over the surface; brushing some of the snowflakes that have already started to hide it away.

"It's Christmas," Seamus whispers and his light blue eyes begin to water, "but it won't be the same without you."

He closes his eyes for a moment, and thinks back to another time. A happier time, where all he cared about was whether or not the toy he had asked for would really lie underneath the tree.

...

" _Are you sure she's gonna like me? I mean considering…"_

 _12-year-old Seamus just shook his head and started to laugh at his best friend._

" _Dean, stop worrying so much," he replied and laid his arm around the other boy's shoulder. "I wrote so many letters to my parents, there is no way they won't like you."_

 _He nudged him again softly. "Everyone loves clumsy little boys."_

 _This brought a smile back on Dean's face. "Me? Clumsy? Speak for yourself!" he laughed as they continued to walk through King's Cross Station. "If I remember correctly, it was_ you _who blew up something every other day!"_

 _Seamus tried to put on an innocent face and shrugged. "Well, to my defence, the spells I used were – "_

" _Seamus, baby, over here!"_

 _The two boys spun around immediately, trunks falling to the floor with a loud noise, as they both watched a petite witch dressed in muggle clothing walk towards them. Her sandy brown hair was securely wrapped into a high ponytail and if Seamus hadn't known his mother was a witch, he would have guessed her to be a muggle through and through. Especially since the keys to the family car were tangling from a small golden chair around her neck._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Seamus watched as Dean fumbled nervously with his Gryffindor Scarf – and the closer they came to the witch, the more he played with it._

" _Hey mum," he greeted her and hugged her tightly._

 _In return, she kissed his forehead. Then Ms. Finnigan turned towards Dean and to the boy's surprise, she flashed him a bright smile._

" _And you must be the famous Dean Thomas, am I right?"_

 _Dean nodded a bit shyly, but extended his hand nonetheless._

 _Seamus' mother, however, only laughed and pulled the dark-skinned boy into a tight embrace, too. "Seamy has told us so much about you! I was so eager to finally meet you, Dean."_

 _Seamus brushed a hand through his sandy brown hair and watched as his best friend's lips turned into a huge smile._

…

A lonely tear rolls down the Seamus's cheek. Their first school year… my, it felt like such a long time ago. How nervous they all had been about their departure on the Hogwarts Express, the boats that shipped them over the Black Lake and finally the Sorting Hat…

Thinking about it now, the first meeting between Dean and his mother was the first sign that their relationship had always been special. He still remembers the relief he had felt upon seeing the two get along so nicely.

Even back then, his mother had been a good judge of character. She was a nice woman, with some kind of seventh sense about people; and she didn't make it a secret that most of the time, the first impression a person made was crucial for their future relationship.

But as he had told Dean all those years back, there was no way people could – ever – dislike him.

In order to get a grip on himself, he holds on tighter to the rose. The sharp thorns pierce into his soft flesh, but Seamus needs the pain. It's a different kind of pain, that distracts him – if only for a moment – from thinking about the body that is buried underneath this thick layer of dirt in front of him.

Sure, the grave had been decorated nicely, adorned with pretty flowers, but the icy weather during the last couple of weeks had caused them to wither away.

He stares to the sky, and fixes his blue eyes upon this one, small snowflake that is falling to the ground. Soon, the grave will be covered in snow completely, and not even the ivy he had earlier planted will be seen anymore.

It's a sad scene, especially on Christmas. Seamus is still disappointed in himself that he didn't get around to plant a small pinetree, let alone decorate it. He tells himself that he didn't have the time, that work kept him busy. But deep down, he knows that if he was completely honest with himself, he couldn't have brought himself to decorate anything.

Putting up ornaments on a tree had been their tradition for years. They always did it together – at least as often as time allowed it. Now, it just feels wrong to do it alone…

...

" _Merlin's pants! Is this really possible or am I dreaming?" Dean exclaimed, turned around and almost knocked over the Finnigan's Christmas tree. "You got me a ticket for the Quidditch World Cup?"_

 _15-year-old Seamus shared a small glance with his mother before he beamed at his best friend._

" _Well, sooner or later I have to convince you that the Irish Players are the best team in the league, so – "_

 _Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and gestured wildly with his hands. "But – but this must have cost a fortune!"_

 _Ms. Finnigan got up from her place on the sofa and sat down next to Dean._

" _Dean, honey, it's Christmas," she said and smiled at him. "Look at this tree. Why do you think it looks so lovely, hmm?"_

 _The teenager shrugged, so the woman continued with a small smirk._

" _You and Seamy spent all day to decorate it. Like you did last year, and the year before," she explained and put an arm around him. "You know what people call a friendship this strong?"_

 _Neither of the boys answered._

" _A family," Ms. Finnigan said and pointed towards the many presents that lay underneath the tree. "You are part of this family, Dean, whether you want it or not."_

 _Seamus laughed out aloud. "Sorry mate, mum gets a bit sentimental during the holidays."_

 _The smile returned to Dean's face as he stared from his best friend to his mother and back to the ticked he was still holding in his hands._

" _Thank you," he finally said and gave each of them a hug. "This is more than I could have ever wished for."_

" _You're welcome, dear."_

" _Besides," Seamus whispered into his friend's ear, "Mum's got a friend on the team, so she gets the tickets for a really good prize."_

 _Ms. Finnigan started to laugh and playfully hit her son. "Seamus! Dean may be family, but that doesn't mean you can give away all my secret sources."_

 _The teenagers both laughed. "Don't worry, Ms. Finnegan, your secret's safe with me."_

...

Ashamed, he wipes away the tears that roll from his eyes like rivers. Seamus doesn't know if he should be angry, upset, or sad. In the end, he settles for a combination of the three. Angry, that even in the wizarding world, a nasty muggle disease like cancer could take away someone he loved. Upset, that even with the many treatments and therapies, death still wins all the time. Sad, that he had taken the many years they spent together for granted.

He realizes, that even the small smiles, tiny laughers, quick but comforting embraces are gifts he should have treasured a lot more. Now, as he thinks about how the wooden coffin has been laid down in the dark hole, Seamus' whole body trembles again.

In the years following the battle of Hogwarts, he had attended more funerals than he could count. Remus, Tonks, and Fred, only to name a few of them.

Seamus remembers how, after a couple of years, he had finally found the courage to tell Dean about his feelings. How his heart started to beat faster every time he saw him, how every touch of him sent butterflies into his stomach, how the way his black eyes looked at him made him go weak at his knees and how afraid he had been to admit all this.

A small, almost undetectable smile spread across his face as he thought about how Dean had first stared at him, shocked, surprised and stunned. But in the end, it was Seamus who was completely taken aback when Dean had leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Back then, it felt like nothing could ever destroy their happiness. That they had left the darkness of the past behind them – the blood, the fear, the funerals. They had lived in their perfect world, always avoiding the shadows of the brutal and sorrowful past that none of them could quite forget.

Seamus blinks away the tears once more and looks down upon the small, golden wedding band on his finger. No one was surprised when they announced their engagement. On the contrary, a lot of people had already placed their bets on when the wedding bells would finally ring…

….

"I love you," Seamus whispered into his new husband's ear as they sat down on their chairs to catch a small break.

"I love you, too," Dean replied gave him a soft kiss. Then he rolled his black eyes when they fell upon Seamus' disarranged bow tie. "Seriously," he said when he tried to get it back into place, "when will you finally learn to tie it correctly? What will you do when I'm not around to fix your mess, hmm?"

Seamus grinned. Of course, Dean would notice this detail about his otherwise neat appearance. The white, elegant suit he wore showed off his muscular and well-built body, and the shoes matched his tie in colour.

He was about to reply, when they heard the sound of heels clicking behind them.

"That is a good question, Dean," Ms. Finnigan laughed as she brushed her fingers through her son's sandy hair. "But luckily, you will be around to fix his ties for the rest of his life now."

Turning to her son-in-law, she winked at him with a playful smile. "Though I'm sure Seamy does know how to dress up properly. If you ask me, he just does it to get your hands on his body."

"Mother!"

"Oh, come on, Honey, Dean does have lovely hands."

Dean grinned and bowed slightly to the older woman. "Why, thank you, Emma!"

"Oh, you're welcome."

Seamus shook his head at their antics, but laughed. "Mum, stop flirting with my husband," he said and kissed his mother's cheek. "And, despite the fact that you're famous for your curiosity, I am afraid that I have to tell you that what I do or don't do to get my husband's hands on my body will remain my secret."

"Alright, alright, I'm going to dance with your father now," she said and hugged both men tightly once more. "Congratulations, by the way, my loves. I didn't really get the chance to say that earlier. I hope you will be very happy."

Seamus and Dean quickly glanced at each other and smiled. By now, they could already tell what the other one was thinking.

"We will," they replied at the same time before they followed Ms. Finnegan to the dance floor.

...

Seamus exhales deeply; the cold and fresh December air burning in his lungs. Only a year and a half had passed since the happiest day of his life, and now crumbles at the irony of it all.

As soon as happiness enters one's life, it passes away again. Silently, quietly, unexpectedly, like the cancer did.

Three month ago, he had last touched the soft hands, brushed his own over the skin, looked into a pair of beautiful, familiar eyes before a last breath was drawn and those eyes closed forever.

And now, here he stands in front of the grave, falling apart on the holiday that had once been his favourite. Once upon a time, he had wished for toys, mountains of snow, reindeer, or chocolate pudding. But all he wishes for now was to turn back time. To make things undone, to be able to spend one last Christmas together.

When he suddenly feels a strong hand on his shoulder, he barely flinches.

Seamus recognizes this touch everywhere and as he turns around, he sees a face that mirrors his own grieve.

"It was for the best, Seamus."

Seamus swallows hard. He knows it's true. The cancer, aggressive and deadly, only caused pain, and in the end, only a shell of the person he loved had been left.

"I know," he replies and leans his head against the strong chest. "It's just… Christmas has always been special for us. And – "

"And it's just not the same, isn't it?"

Seamus nods, the rose still in his hands, and looks up at his husband. "I miss her so much, Dean."

Dean blinks away his own tears and pulls Seamus closer. "I miss her, too," he whispers and for a moment, they stare at the grave in silence. "She didn't deserve to die so early. But then again, no one does."

Seamus wipes away his tears and bends down to lay down the rose on his mother's grave.

Another moment passes before Dean steps forward and puts his arm around his husband again. "You're cold, Seamus," he says quietly, albeit not taking his eyes off the marble tombstone. "Think about what your mother would say right now if she saw you like this! Out here in the snow, with nothing on but a thin robe."

This causes Seamus lips to turn into a small smile. "I couldn't find my winter robe…"

Dean laughs and shakes his head in amusement. Then he retrieves a piece of clothing from the bag he carries and hands it to him. "Your mother, my dear husband, was the wisest woman I ever met."

"I don't doubt that, but may I ask why?" Seamus asks as he puts on the extra coat.

The dark-haired man laughed again. "Because always knew that your life would be a mess without me."

Despite the fact that the statement cheers him up, Seamus cannot hold back the tears that stream from his eyes again.

"Yes, she was definitely right about that," he says with a tiny smile and leans in to kiss the man that has stolen his heart so many years ago.

Together, arm in arm, they watched the snowflakes fall down on the grave and Seamus knew, that even though his beloved mother was gone, Dean would always be by his side.


	86. AliceBellatrix - Already lost

**Written for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry ||** Fortnightly Event | Song lyrics | You could be mine | Guns n Roses | This nightmare never ends

 **Written for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry ||** Battleships | AliceBellatrix | "Now this is a surprise"

 **words:** 721

* * *

 **Already lost**

* * *

"Now this is a surprise. I actually thought you wouldn't be here."

Bellatrix jerked around and dropped the book she had been reading to the floor.

"Alice! How did you come in here?"

The brown-haired seventh year quietly crossed the room and sat down in one of the emerald green armchairs that were to be found in one of the Slytherin Commonroom's darker corners.

"I have my ways," Alice answered, and the tone she used caused Bella's heart to skip a beat.

Usually, it was the other way round – Bella being the tough, snippy and annoyed woman, and Alice the nice, shy and good-hearted girl.

The expression on her face, and the way her blue eyes blazed angry showed that something must have happened.

Bellatrix carefully glanced around – luckily it was already way past midnight and her fellow Slytherins had already gone to sleep by now.

"Have you checked out the Evening Prophet?" Alice asked, her voice a bit too controlled for Bella's liking.

The witch shook her head, causing her unruly black curls to fall over her shoulders.

"Believe it or not, I've been trying to study," she explained and pointed to the mess of books and papers that were sprawled all round her. "I thought you have to go on rounds tonight?"

The Gryffindor prefect only nodded. "I did – am – will continue later. I just had to talk to you."

Now Bella got suspicious – Alice wasn't a girl to neglect her duties.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" she asked, partly confused and partly annoyed that the brunette wouldn't get straight to the point.

"I love you," Alice said desperately.

Whatever Bella had expected her so say, it wasn't this.

Even more confused, the oldest Black sister got up and softly touched Alice' cheek. "I love you, too," she whispered and kissed her.

Alice responded after a moment of hesitation; with each passing minute, they heated up, hands traveling and touching the other girl's body until Alice abruptly turned away her head.

"Bella."

Dark black eyes stared at the Gryffindor prefect.

"I love you," Alice repeated and Bella could see the tears forming in her dark blue eyes, "but I can't do this anymore."

"What? But – "

Tears run down her cheeks like rivers now. "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

Bellatrix blinked in confusion. "Tell you what? Alice, I don't know what in Salazar's name you're talking about."

Swallowing hard, Alice pressed the latest edition of the Evening Prophet into her girlfriend's hand. "You really want me to believe you don't know about this?"

Eager to clear up this mess, Bellatix skimmed over the headline – and paused in shock.

 _ **The Lestrange Family is proud to announce the engagement of their eldest son Rodolphus to the lovely Miss Bellatrix Black. We hope this union of our houses will be blessed with never-ending happiness.**_

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Bella?"

The witch still stared at the paper, then – after what seemed like an eternity – she looked up at the young brunette that had stolen her heart so many years ago.

"This – this isn't true," she stuttered and mentally cursed herself for tearing up.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you explain this? Accoriding to the article, both families are very happy about this union."

Bella didn't know what to say. "I – I – This has to be a mistake."

"I doubt it is. The wedding is to take place right after your Hogwarts Graduation."

The witch swallowed hard and furiously wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. The date was in a week's time. "Alice, please, listen to me. I don't want this. I never agreed to any of this. I – "

Alice held up her hand, pain evident on her face.

"I just wish you had told me, B."

"Al, I love you! Please, I will do anything – "

The brunette reach out and gave her a chaste, teary kiss on the cheek. "There's nothing you can do B. Not anymore."

"Alice!"

The blue-eyed girl didn't reply, only headed wordlessly towards the door.

"Alice!" Bellatrix screamed again and ran after her. "Please, I don't want to lose you!"

When she had finally caught up with the Gryffindor, both girls had tears in their eyes.

Alice swallowed hard and wiped away her tears. And that was the moment when Bella knew that she had just stumbled from one nightmare into another, and that they would never end.

"You already have, Bella."


	87. Thieves in the night - PercyAudrey

_...For Shay..._

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition** || Round X | Music through the decades | Team Appleby Arrows | Beater II | 1950's: Mack the Knife — Bobby Darin

3\. (object) ring

7\. (word) arrows

10\. (word) luminous

 **A.N.:** I did a bit of research on the song and found that before it was used in Brecht's 'Drei Groschen Oper' one version had Mack the Knife as a real gentleman, who could be compared to Robin Hood. Hence, my interpretation of the song.

 **A.N.: RobinHood!AU**

 **Words** : 3,000

* * *

 **Thieves in the night**

* * *

Sir Percy of Burrowlands shoved his way through the crowd of people in front of him that had gathered around the latest village announcement.

As he passed, he noticed women crying around him, confused children and angered men.

Holding on tight to the bow in his hand and making sure the bucket of arrows was still securely wrapped around his back, he finally reached his destination.

' _Increase of taxes!'_

Immediately, Percy's mood darkened and he understood the people's reactions. This was the third time this month that the taxes had gone up and the villagers had to pay them. In times like these, he felt like just walking into the castle, and stabbing the people who were responsible for this.

He tried to calm himself down. Simply going around and murdering people wasn't on his agenda. He lived by a code, and he would be damned if he had to break it. He stole, yes, but never in his life had he taken another's life.

The red-haired noble man sighed as he walked away from the crowd towards the forest where he knew his friends would already be waiting for him.

It had all started when their kind and noble King Albus of Hogwarts had made it his mission to free the Hogs Lands. He had set of in quite a hurry, trusting his little brother, Prince Aberforth, to take care of the Kingdom.

It was clear to everyone but the King that Aberforth was a greedy man, and as soon as his brother had crossed the borders, he had started to rule the kingdom in the most cruel of ways. Stealing property and money, enslaving men, abusing women and children.

Soon, Percy got sick of watching the misery and took matters into his own hands. He had dedicated his life to helping people – giving them back the things they were robbed of.

Years passed without a word from King Albus, until Prince Aberforth announced that he had been captured by the outlanders.

Percy was almost sure that the Prince was lying, holding the real King captured and fooling the village people into steadily paying more and more taxes in order to _'free'_ the King.

As his horse rounded the last corner, he balled his hands into fists. On his way, he watched women giving their last pieces of bread to their children – keeping them alive even if it meant they were to starve themselves. It was a sacrifice a mother was more than willing to do, but it made him beyond angry.

Far away, behind the thick and secure walls of the castle, the Prince was living in a luminous luxury while the people around him starved to death.

"Percy, my Lord, how did it go?"

"What did you find out?"

"Is there really a new law in place?"

"Did someone finally kill the Prince?"

Unwillingly, Sir Percy had to chuckle at the last comment. Swiftly, he jumped off his horse, brushed his hand through his unruly red hair and stood in front of his 'Merry Men'.

"Come on, Sir, did someone kill the Prince?"

Percy grinned at his friend, Bill Scarlet. The man might be older than he was, but his childish behaviour and the fact that he really believed that dragons really existed made it a bit hard for Percy to take him seriously. But he was one of the few who knew these lands like the back of his pocket, so despite all the differences between them, the older man and his skills were valuable to his group.

"How many times did you ask me that over the years, Bill?"

Bill Scarlet shrugged. "I'm still hoping that someday you'll confirm it."

"Well," Percy said, "not today."

He glanced around to take in the appearance of his followers. Little Ron, with his freckles all over his face and Fred Tuck, the friar who always clutched his crucifix tightly in his palms and many more…

Percy was lucky and proud at the same time to have them. In times like these, following an outcast was one of the most dangerous things to do – especially if the outcast's name was Percy Hood.

Once again, Percy had to smile at his famous nickname. The remaining villagers had given it to him since whenever he was on one of his missions, stealing gold and money from the rich to give it all to the poor, he wore a dark, crimson coat and covered his face with a large hood.

"The taxes had been increased once more, my friends," Percy said and studied his friends' faces closely.

Shock, irritation, anger and disbelief were plainly written on them.

If he was honest with himself, Percy felt the same. Though over the years he had managed to train his features so they would not give away his feelings.

"What can we do about it, Percy?" Little Ron asked, his deep voice thundering through the clearing where the small group of thieves had set up their tents.

The ginger thought for a moment before he reached into his pockets to retrieve a small, crumpled piece of paper.

He slowly unfolded it and showed it to his friends.

"It's an archery competition," he explained and passed the paper along.

Upon seeing their confused faces, he continued, "It's held within the castle grounds, which gives us the perfect opportunity to spread out and search for King Albus – masked, of course. We are, after all, in agreement that the King has long returned to the Kingdom, aren't we?"

Approving voices were to be heard and he saw several heads nodding in agreement.

"We will leave in the morning, so you better get some sleep."

This said, the men started to return to their tents, leaving only Percy, Little Ron, Bill Scarlet and Friar Fred behind.

Since the sun was already setting, Little Ron lit up a torch and handed it to his friend.

Smirking, he held up the paper and nudged Percy playfully in the ribs.

"Very nice plan, Percy, very nice indeed," he mumbled, "and the fact that Maid Audrey is amongst the viewers of the archery competition is not _at all_ a reason you have proposed this idea?"

Despite his usually well-trained face, he couldn't help but blush ever-so-slightly.

He had encountered the lovely Maid Audrey on one of his robberies. He had chosen her father's mansion to be his next target, and assuming the family to be gone for the evening, he climbed into the window. When he had emptied the cabinets and closets and wanted to exit again, the doors swung open and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen entered the room.

Upon seeing him, she jumped. But contrary to what he had expected, she didn't scream. Instead, she let her brown eyes wander up and down his body, over his crimson hood until it came to a rest on his fingers where he wore the old and ancient ring his father had once given him. It held the Burrowland crest, and Maid Audrey immediately recognized it.

Stunning him once again, she made a movement with her hands, indicating to hurry out, before she left her room, giving Percy the opportunity to escape.

Ever since then, Percy held his blue eyes open whenever there was a public event with nobles attending. They sent longing glances at each other, and for some reason, he wasn't able to stop thinking about her.

And as Little Ron had correctly pointed out, Maid Audrey was going to attend the archery competition as an honorary guest and his heart immediately skipped a beat.

Shaking his head, he scratched his nose, looked at his friend and grinned. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Ron."

x.x.x

The tournament was already in full swing. Maid Audrey watched each and every one from her position on the high stands, secretly hoping for a certain red-haired thief to show up.

Admittedly, she always assumed that with her father's upbringing, she would eventually fall for a rich and wealthy gentleman, but apparently quite the opposite was the case.

When she first heard the rumours about the bloodthirsty and dangerous hooded thief that was robbing the houses after nightfall, Audrey was scared to death.

And even though she had never personally come across said man, she went along with every other noble woman in the village and tried to dislike him as much as she could.

But then, one night, she had stumbled right into him when he tried to steal from her father's property. She was frightened that she couldn't move – already expecting that he would draw his knife and mercilessly kill her right there and then.

To her surprise, there was something in his eyes that convinced her of his kindness. This little flicker of mischief mixed with pride and generosity was why she let him escape that night–the reason she was sure that though he might be a thief, he'd never be a murderer.

Audrey shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned watched arrow after arrow being shot at the target. It was nothing special – so far, not a single competitor had left an impression on her.

Suppressing a rather un-ladylike yawn, Audrey brushed her delicate fingers through her long, ebony hair and let her eyes wander over the yard once more. She was about to give up hope, when she spotted him.

He had changed his appearance a bit – probably to fool the authorities that were still chasing him. He had also put on a pair of round glasses on top of his nose and the cloak he wore was far too big for his slender frame. He had also covered his signature red hair with a large hat, though small strands still leaked out at the edges.

The cover was good, and Audrey was only sure that it was really her thief when he glanced up at the stands and their eyes met for a short moment. There was the by now familiar sparkle in his blue eyes and before he drew an arrow from his basket, he bowed into her direction.

A small blush crept upon her face and she retrieved her handkerchief from underneath her robe and winked at him.

Shots rang.

Audrey's eyes widened instantly. She had always assumed that the famous Percy Hood was good with bow and arrows, but the way he hit the target with three quickly shot arrows, truly an impressive feat.

The other bystanders cheered as well, even getting up from their seats. Audrey followed their example and clapped along, a wide smile on her face.

Down in the garden, Percy bowed again and was about to return to the other competitors when suddenly a group of people, dressed in black stormed onto the field.

They attacked him in front of all the spectators and Audrey watched in horror as they forcefully grabbed him by the arms, pressed him to the ground, gagging him up.

Before she could even comprehend what had happened, they dragged him off the field as quickly as they had approached. Mere seconds later, they were out of sighed and like a shark biting his teeth in someone's flesh, there was not a trace left of Percy.

x.x.x

Percy was clutching the iron bars of his dungeon cell. He hammered against them, again and again, but they did not move, no matter how much he tried.

Sighing in resignation, he slid down the cold wall and reluctantly sat down on the equally freezing ground.

 _I should have been more careful,_ he thought to himself as he recalled the earlier events. _I should have listened to Little Ron… I was too distracted by Maid Audrey!_

x.x.x

Maid Audrey was tightening her hood closer around her slim body – the pouring rain that was soaking her clothes completely ignored.

She clutched the newspaper she had read earlier in her hands and sighed in relief when she reached a small, covered clearing in the middle of the Hogwood forest.

"Don't move," a voice behind her suddenly whispered into her ear and Audrey's heart stopped for a moment when she felt something sharp being pressed into her back. "Hands up where I can see them."

Without a moment of hesitation, she did as she was told.

She felt large hands grabbing her arms, dragging her further into the clearing into a surprisingly roomy tent.

"Bill! Ron! I got an intruder!" the voice screamed and pushed her down on her knees.

For a moment, Audrey didn't know what was going to happen. Then she heard footsteps, a stream of air brushed through her hair and one side of the tent opened to reveal two approaching men.

"Friar Fred, what is all this noise about?"

The first one, a guy with a dragon embroidered on his cloak, asked.

"I would also like to – " the second man, who had a lot of freckles on his face, started. But when he spotted Audrey, he stopped mid-sentence.

He rolled his eyes. "Let her go, Fred."

Fred stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Little Ron, I just caught her in the camp! She's an intruder! We have to – "

Little Ron as the freckled man was apparently called only sighed and – to Audrey's surprise – helped her up from the ground and offered her a cup of wine.

"You have to excuse Friar Fred's behaviour," he apologized, "but ever since Percy's capture, we try to be as careful as possible. After all, we cannot afford losing another one of our Men."

Maid Audrey nodded enthusiastically. "I know, that's why I'm here," she said and looked at all three men before she handed them the paper in her hand. "I'm here to inform you about Sir Percy's execution."

All three men stared at her in shock.

"What?"

Audrey swallowed hard. "My father gave this paper to me. It will happen tomorrow morning. Prince Aberforth is going to publicly execute Sir Percy for theft and murder."

It took a moment, but eventually, Little Ron recovered from his shock and stared directly into Audrey's brown eyes.

"Why are you warning us?"

She gave him a small smile. "I assumed you already knew how I feel about Sir Percy."

Ron smiled back at her. "I do, indeed."

Audrey gave him and his fellow men a determined look. "That's why I need your help to rescue him."

x.x.x

The night was beautiful, the moon shimmering in a luminous light and the sky was filled with stars when Percy looked out of the small prison cell in the dungeon. It was very quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves somewhere in the far distance.

Lost in thoughts, he played with his old ring again. It was the only thing he had left from his father, and he would probably turn around in his grave if he knew that his only son had few hours left before his head was going to be chopped of his head.

He was about to look out of the window once more, when a brick in the wall on the other side fell to the ground.

Curiously, he moved towards it and peeked through it – only to almost double backwards in shock.

There, inside the next dungeon cell, stood their beloved King Albus. Thin, and probably starved, but very well alive!

"We'll get out of here, Sir!" Percy whispered to the old man.

The King smiled softly, "I wish I was as confident as you are."

x.x.x

Maid Audrey rubbed her hands against each other as she quietly ran after Little Ron, Bill Scarlet and Friar Fred.

They were all in agreement that if they were to attempt to rescue Percy, they would do it alone.

However, as they hid behind stone sculptures and hedges, Audrey felt her heart beating faster and faster the closer they got to the dungeon entrance.

There were guards everywhere, and only one little mistake on their part would lead to them detecting the intruders.

Little Ron placed his finger on top of his lips, telling them to be quiet. He carefully peeked around the corner, before giving the sign to run again.

With nothing but the moonlight to guide them, Audrey followed them and quickly vanished behind the entrance gate that led to a path that would take them down into the dungeons.

Careful, she stepped forward, looked left and right and ran across the yard.

The other men had already vanished behind another green hedge.

Then, there was a painful scream and Audrey froze.

Scared half to death, she took a deep breath and continued her way in order to catch up with her companions.

After a couple of steps, she immediately put her hands over her mouth to avoid screaming herself when her eyes fell upon Friar Fred, who had an arrow stuck in his chest.

Audrey bent down, but with the last bit of strength the older man could muster, he told her to continue without him.

The young woman hesitated for a short moment, but upon seeing the pleading look in his eyes, she left him behind.

She raced up the staircase and was about to round the next left corner when she felt a being placed over her mouth.

"It's me, Little Ron," the freckled man whispered. "I found Percy!"

With her heart skipping a beat, she watched as the remaining men broke the wooden door open.

x.x.x

Percy was about to hit whoever opened the door to his prison, but he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Maid Audrey, Little Ron and Bill Scarlet.

The first hurried inside and threw her arms around him.

He hugged her tightly and whispered soft words into her ear before he turned to his friends.

"Let's get out of here," Little Ron urged.

Percy nodded, still holding Audrey in his arms. "Yes, but first, we need to rescue the King!"

 _The village will live in peace again_ , Percy thought as they broke into the King's cell. _And once all this is over, I'll tell Audrey how I really feel for her._


	88. As ememies we part - MinervaAlbus

**i.** **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition ||** Round XII Pair them up | Appleby Arrows | Beater II | Write about your two characters in an enemies relationship | Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall

#3. (quote) In a world gushing blood day and night you never stop mocking up pain

#5 (food) strawberry

#14. (word) fix

 **ii.** **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** || November Event | National Princess Day | Princess Adora - She-Ra - Alt: Write about a transformation

 **Words:** 2,3121

 **A.N.:** This is a Dystopian!AU and parallels to the Stockholm-Syndrom are mentioned

Thank you Sophy, love, for beta-ing!

* * *

 **As friends we met, as enemies we part**

* * *

 _In a world gushing blood day and night you never stop mocking up pain. You don't believe me? Well, let me tell you a story…_

 _Once upon a time, there was a war raging in the wizarding world. It was a terrible fight between good and bad, light and dark, right and wrong._

 _At first, there was nothing more but a short, well-intended discussion between two friends – a witch and a wizard, trying to figure out a way to restore peace in their world. They were both well-known and respected within their community and both were powerful and influential in their own ways. She was courageous, loyal, loved strawberries and had the heart of a lioness. She was named Minerva after the goddess of wisdom and, ironically, war. He was strong, kind, adored sweets and had the strength of a phoenix. He was named Albus, meaning the white one._

 _Admittedly, they argued some days over seemingly unimportant things like school budget, ministry decisions or articles about transfiguration. But then again, who didn't?_

 _Both of them dedicated their lives to protecting their families, friends, co-workers and educate their students in the best way possible in order to prepare them for the fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

 _For years, they kept their eyes on young Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived. Of course, neither of them would admit it, but the fear of losing the boy troubled them greatly._

 _Taking all this in consideration, one could say that Albus and Minerva lived indeed quite harmoniously._

 _Then what is it, you may ask, that tore them apart in such a drastic way? That turned people, who once were the best of friends, into enemies?_

 _Well, some would say that magic always comes with a price. In this story, the sacrifice that had to be paid was a good soul…_

 **It starts like this:**

…

In the beginning, there was only a simple idea – impulsive, provocative, and perhaps crazy enough to work. Albus had tried for years to figure out a way to beat Tom Riddle and his followers, and now, after what felt like an eternity, he might have found a solution.

Immediately, he called Minerva into his office. Naturally, no one, not even his hand-selected members of the Order were allowed to know about this, but during the years they had worked side by side, Albus had learned that she was the only person he could trust.

(At least that's what he thought.)

…

Minerva listened closely to what the Headmaster had to tell her. She sat right opposite to him; in one of his oversized office chairs which in her opinion didn't meet the required standards of a man in his position.

Nevertheless, she had worked with him long enough to know that some things about him would never change – the chairs and his terrible sweet tooth.

But Albus was a grown man. If he didn't want to listen to her preaching about how too much sweets would one day be the death of him, she couldn't force him to listen.

Albus had made a big secret about his latest plan, and once he finished elaborating, Minerva was quiet for a moment – far too stunned to give any sort of reply.

"I know it's a lot to ask, Minerva," he said and stared into her emerald eyes.

Minerva's breathing calmed only slowly, and very contradicting to the feelings of utter nervousness and uncertainty that were sending shivers down her spine.

'It's for the greater good,' she thought, 'think about the lives you can save if this plan really works. Think of how all our problems could be fixed.'

Swallowing one last time, she nodded slowly.

"I will do it, Albus," she whispered, "even though the mere idea frightens me."

The white-bearded man got up from behind his desk and put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"You're a brave witch – a Gryffindor – and the only one strong enough to pull through with this."

…

 _You might now ask what this was all about. Well, all I can tell you is that this idea – that was supposed to end the war and offer the perfect opportunity to defeat Lord Voldemort – backfired in the most cruel of ways. It was a turn of events not even Albus could have anticipated._

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself… Here, take a look on how the story goes on._

 **It continues like this:**

…

The plan itself – its theory – was quite simple. After all, the only thing she was expected to do was come up with a suitable reason and sneak into the Dark Lord's inner circle – and in doing so gather as much information as possible, perhaps even prevent the one or other Death Eater attack. It sounded quite logical in the beginning, but soon Minerva realized that the 'carrying-out' part of the plan was not even close to easy. On the contrary, it was one of the most difficult things the witch had ever done.

Minerva had always been a very ambitious witch, and no matter what task she was given, she tried her best and wouldn't stop until she reached her goal. Even if that meant spending time with the person she detested most on the planet.

(At least, during that time.)

As she felt the cold, pale hand touching her own, she gave her best not to shiver. The bony fingers closed around hers with a strong, firm grip and in doing so preventing her wand from shaking.

"Do it," Voldemort's hoarse voice whispers into her ear as she points her wand at the young woman in front of her. "Do it!"

When Minerva hesitated, the Dark Lord didn't wait a second. "Imperio."

The witch felt it coming towards her, slowly, and putting itself over her like a veil. Minerva tried to resist the curse, she used all her bravery and courage, all her willpower, but it wasn't enough.

The feeling of losing control over her own body was something she would never forget. The thoughts that whispered inside of her head, telling her to what to do, forcing her arm upwards once more to kill the innocent young woman in front of her… it was too much for her.

When Voldemort released her from the spell, he stared at her and cackled. "You have potential, my dear, and I'm glad that you finally decided to join the right side. But you need to practice. Extensively. Or you will suffer the consequences."

This said, he slapped her – hard. Minerva fell to the floor and when she lifted her head again several minutes later, she came face to face with the hollow eyes of the victim she had just killed.

Despite her best efforts, tears spilled from her eyes and her body started to tremble again. She tried to pull herself together again – thinking about the vast and almost unreal memories that she had pushed into the back of her mind. She tried to recall them, to get something to hold on to, but the time she had already spent with this monster was taking its toll on her.

Memories faded, people's faces blurred, voices sounded strange. The only image that became clearer and clearer within time was the one of a white-bearded old man with half moon glasses on top of his crooked nose.

Immediately, anger boiled up inside of her for she remembered that this man was the one responsible for the pain and sorrow she had endured in the last couple of months.

'Perhaps,' she thought bitterly as she got up from the cold stone floor and brushed the dirt off her emerald robes, 'Tom told the truth. Perhaps Albus had been playing with her all this time. Perhaps Tom was fighting on the right side instead.'

All the thoughts in her head that jumped around in a criss-cross pattern caused started to hurt. By now, she wasn't even sure what to think anymore. She didn't know whom to trust – most of all, she had lost the feeling of what was right and what was wrong.

…

 _As you can see, I wasn't exaggerating things. The once so easy sounding mission of joining the Death Eaters and spy on the Dark Lord took a turn for the worse._

 _Not only had Minerva troubles with her judgement, she also lost control about who she was. The constant company of Voldemort, the way he treated her – firing curses on a constant basis, breaking her will, and forcing her to kill – and last but not least the way he played with her mind was more than she could take._

 _Every now and then, he would show her pictures of people she apparently once knew. It was a sort of punishment whenever she had failed one of her tasks. Because after the pictures were shown, he would modify her memory._

 _Of course, you might ask yourself why he didn't erase all her memories at once? Well, Voldemort could have done that, but he wanted her to suffer._

 _Additionally, as it turned out, one of his spies had somehow overheard the conversation Dumbledore had with his Deputy all those years ago. And he wouldn't be the Dark Lord if he were not to use this knowledge to his own advantage: Turning these old friends into the worst sort of enemies imaginable._

 **And he did succeed:**

…

Years after it occurred, people started calling it 'The battle of the Astronomy Tower'. Young Draco was very useful in getting into the castle, though the original idea for it came from Minerva herself, and she was indeed very proud of it.

She had all right to be; it took her a long time to work herself up to the position she now held. Having beat Bellatrix with her outstanding skills and knowledge, she was soon known under the title 'Dark Lady', and naturally, she acted accordingly.

Pushing the last door open to the top of the tower, Minerva flicked her wand effortlessly – not even moving a single muscle on her face when her fellow Death Eaters got pushed out of the way by a wave of air.

Briskly moving forward, she snipped her fingers and a rope bound itself around the white-bearded man in front of her.

"Minerva," he whispered and small tears were glistening in his deep blue eyes.

The witch moved her hand and the rope tightened. A hitched, painful intake of breath was to be heard.

Then she took a step towards him, pressing her wand into the flesh on his throat.

"It's been some time, Albus," she hissed into his ear – the anger, fear, and pain all mingled up in her hoarse voice.

"Minerva – "

She shoved back the sleeves of her robe and his eyes widened upon gazing at the many scars and burns that were engraved into her skin. The Dark Mark seemingly small in comparison to everything else.

"Do you wish to see more, old man?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from every single word she spoke. "Do you want to see what happened to me? The pain your brilliant idea caused me?"

She turned around and showed him her back. He swallowed hard at seeing the damage that had been done to her once so perfect skin.

"This," she continued, "is all your fault."

"Minerva – "

"Be quiet," she shouted and slapped him on the cheek. "I'm not here to talk. I'm not even here to make you suffer."

For a moment, hope flickered in Albus' eyes, but when he looked into her gleaming face, it vanished as soon as it appeared and got replaced by utmost fear.

"As friends we met," Minerva mumbled and stretched out her wand so that it was pointed right at him, "and as enemies we shall part again."

Without the tiniest bit of remorse, the witch spoke the killing curse.

The air was blowing through her long waves of ebony hair and the moon was illuminating her. With her mind and soul darkened, she watched in satisfaction as the man whom she thought responsible for her pain, fell backwards from the tower – the sound of shattering bones a few seconds later filling her with a joy she hadn't felt in years.

For a moment, she just stared at the body in the far distance, then she turned around, wordlessly, and with her robes swishing behind her she joined the battle.

…

 _Now you know what happened, or at least most of the story. Terrible isn't it?_

 _But how do I know all of this? How do I know the story about the Dark Lady?_

 _Well, I'm ashamed to say that I was the spy who overheard Minerva and Albus' conversation._

 _And my, how I wish I had not told anyone about it. It would have spared everyone a lot of pain._

 _Ironically, not even Voldemort was spared._

 _Minerva mercilessly continued her path of destruction, pursued power over everything else, and even ended up killing the one who-mustn't-be-named._

 _In times like these, no one is safe anymore. Once, people thought they were living in dark times. Well, they probably never lived under the Dark Lady's regime. She lost her soul and what was left of her heart had turned into stone – the once so kind, strawberry-loving and caring witch had been transformed, forever. Instead of peace, there is now war. Instead of comfort, there is pain. Instead of happiness, there's only fear._

 _The story, as sad as it is, had to be told – I feel a lot better now that you know the truth. The guilt of being responsible for all this was starting to get the better of me._

 _At the beginning, you wouldn't believe me. What about now? I think you all agree when I repeat my earlier statement that in a world gushing blood day and night you never stop mocking up pain._


	89. Voice your wish - KingsleyOC

…. For Dra …

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition** || Team Appleby Arrows | Round vi. Cult Classics | Beater II | Frankenstein

5\. (word) Bloodthirsty

8\. (location) Nurmengard

14\. (object) Mirror

 **WARNING:** Crime!AU | murder | violence | blood | insanity |

* * *

 **Got a secret (can you keep it?)**

* * *

Hermione Granger walked as gracefully as possible; which wasn't easy considering that her umbrella seemed to have a mind of its own. The heavy wind and rain that poured down from the slate grey skies only made matters worse.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the young woman reached her destination. Completely drenched, she rang the doorbell of the ancient and frightening building. Well, with its towers, grand windows and enormous front gates, one might have called it an old fortress.

Nonetheless, she folded her umbrella and put it into the brown bag she had carried along.

Suddenly, a hoarse voice was heard through the speakers.

" _Nurmengard hospital for mental disorders and diseases_. What do you want?"

' _I'm fine, and thanks for asking,'_ Hermione thought sarcastically, but she pulled herself together. Sure, she didn't expect to find a roaring fire or a chimney on the inside to warm herself, but the shabby old building would at least keep the rain out.

"Dr. Hermione Granger, forensic pathologist," she introduced herself, albeit speaking loudly into the microphone, "I got a call earlier from your Director, asking for my expertise."

Without another reply, the tall iron gate opened with a nasty shrieking sound.

x.x.x

Detective Draco Malfoy was bent over the bodies; his nose almost touching the lifeless skin of the victims on the floor.

' _And one would think something this place is safe…''_ he thought and shook his head.

He was about to examine the victim's clothes once more, when the high security door behind him opened.

Draco turned around-phone still in his hand-before he let his eyes wander over the intruders.

One of them, an old bitter looking woman whom he had met earlier, was the asylum's– _pardon_ –hospital's director, Druella Black. Her long, grey hair was bound together in some sort of messy bunand the pantsuit she wore let people to believe that she was still living in a time when witches had been burned on the stage.

She was accompanied by two other women. One, who shared Black's facial features and who–with her high cheekbones, pale lips and untamed curly hair–looked unhealthy thin; her ribs and collarbone clearly visible through the thin fabric of the cotton gown she wore.

Draco assumed she was a lot older than himself, but younger than Director Black. The expression on her face, however, resembled a shy, timid and scared little girl rather than a grown-up woman. And when she looked at him with her dark, brown yes, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

' _Poor woman,'_ he thought _. 'She's-'_

"What do we have here?" asked the third woman who had entered.

Draco moved his head ever-so-slightly and looked her up and down. He had trouble to keep his mouth shut, for the hazel-eyed beauty, with her bushy brown hair neatly put together in a ponytail and her expensive looking leather bag in hand, was indeed a sight.

Since she didn't receive an answer, the young woman stepped forward.

"I assume you are Detective Malfoy?" she asked and extended her hand for him to shake. "From the London Police Department?"

Draco just nodded; resisting the urge to roll his grey eyes.

"I'm Dr. Hermione Granger."

Glancing at her, then at the bag she carried and back at her, the blond detective put two and two together. "Ah, I see. You're the new pathologist?" he asked annoyed.

But the captain had done it before, so it didn't surprise him to see that he got a new partner assigned once again.

' _But a woman? Really?'_

"Well, I would have preferred to pick my own medical examiner for this case, but – "

"But?" She gave him a challenging look before she sat down her bag and put on a pair of white rubber gloves.

Draco, who had turned around halfway, turned his head backwards and shrugged. " _But_ at least you're a nice one to look at."

x.x.x

Hermione boiled and balled her hands into fists.

' _Why, oh why do I always have to work with people like him?'_ she thought and tried very hard not to turn around and punch this arrogant Detective right into the face. She was, after all, at a crime scene and the four dismembered bodies on the ground were already enough.

Giving her best to ignore the annoying, arrogant–damn handsome–blond man, she shook her head and took a deep breath.

A shiver ran down her spine. She had pursued her job for many years now, but even an experienced woman like herself, who was basically making her living by examining dead people, was shocked to see a scene this horrible.

Four bodies. Two males and two females. All of different ages.

She bent down to get a closer look; ignoring Detective Malfoy's breath against her neck as he mirrored her actions.

The youngest victim, with dark and slightly curly hair seemed to be around her own age. His eyes were closed and both his arms had been cut off – probably with a sharp-edged object, since the cuts looked unruly and the tissue completely damaged. Whoever did this was probably in a hurry.

The second victim, an elderly man around 60, was positioned right next him; his skin was beyond pale and eyes had been closed, too. This time, however, both his legs had been cut off. Judging by the ragged wound, Hermione was convinced that the same weapon had been used.

The last two victims were both female. The first, tall and slightly elder, wore an elegant emerald-green costume. Her long black hair was slightly streaked with grey and braided in a French twist. The second woman looked to be the complete opposite: she was rather plump, wore a pair of hand-me down pants and a dirty apron. Her hair was bright red and curly. The most terrifying thing was -

"Granger, I don't have all time," Detective Malfoy's complained.

Hermione sighed. She took one last look at the open wounds and got up from the floor to face both Malfoy and _Nurmengard's_ Director Black, who was still holding the hand of the other woman.

"Alright. As you can see, the first victim got both his arms cut of," she said in a professional voice and tossed her gloves into the nearest trash bin. "The second one lost both his other limbs."

"Obviously, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered. "Even I can see that. Cause of death?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "The major blood vessels in the inside of the upper arm and inner thigh were damaged."

"Meaning?"

"They bleed out."

His expression darkened. "I see. What about the other two?

She didn't like the tone he used.

"The redhead," she said and pointed to victim number four, "has a 20 centimetre long cut on her lower abdomen."

This seemed to have captured the Detective's attention, for his grey eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?"

"It seems like all her organs have been taken out of her body," Hermione explained and couldn't prevent the shiver from running down her spine at imagining the amount of pain the poor woman had been put through.

Malfoy, who had apparently watched her, noticed that something was bothering her.

"What about her?" he asked and pointed to the raven-haired lady.

"She also bears a wound about the same length on her upper torso. Same, sharp weapon used," Hermione answered and swallowed hard. "Her heart has been cut out."

She hesitated for a moment. "And she was still alive and conscious when the cut was made. All victims were."

x.x.x

Draco sucked in a deep breath. This was worse than he thought.

"Whoever did this," the pretty pathologist mumbled and met his eyes, "is either a terribly bloodthirsty person or – "

"Or," Malfoy interrupted sarcastically, "a very hungry vampire. And considering the latter doesn't exist, I'll take the liberty and assume we're searching for an incredibly unmerciful and bloodthirsty killer."

Dr. Granger rolled her eyes at him. Draco could see that she had a feisty reply on the tip of her tongue, but she only nodded.

"Judging their body's state and liver temperatures," she continued matter-of-factly, "I estimate point of death to be 20 hours ago. They probably died only a couple of hours apart."

Draco nodded, then turned around to Director Black, who was silently standing at the far end of the room.

"Ms Black, do you know any of these people?" he asked, and tried to ignore the creepy looks the other ghost-like woman was giving him.

 _Nurmengard's_ director sighed, but her face remained unmoved. "They all lived here. Neville," she pointed at the younger man, "was a patient here at the hospital."

' _Or prison,'_ Draco thought as he took in the scary surroundings. This place looked exactly like a haunted castle in one of the many horror movies his ex-girlfriend used to watch…

"Mr. Filch here," a bony finger pointed to the second corpse, "is our caretaker. Ms. Weasley–the one with the red hair–was our cook."

Draco typed everything into his phone. "What about her?" he asked, eyeing the fashionably dressed elderly woman.

The corners of Black's slips twitched ever-so-slightly. "Professor Minerva McGonagall. She's our psychologist. She's working with all our patients. My daughter Bella," she brushed her hand through the woman's black curls, who still stared at the bodies in trance, "is especially taken aback by her sudden death. You have to understand, it's not easy for her. You see, just the earlier week, my Bella lost her fiancé. Now this…"

Draco watched as Dr. Granger's eyes sparkled with new-found interest as she eyed Bella Black. But no matter how hard the blond tried, he couldn't help but find that there was to her than she led on.

He shook his head, trying to get that woman out of his head.

"Who has access to this _Nurmengard_ after nightfall?" Granger suddenly asked, and Draco couldn't but slightly smile at her. _'Perhaps she's not as bad as I thought'._

Druella shrugged. "It's an isolated facility. The hospital's graveyard as well as staff and patient's quarters are located within these walls. There is no way in or out without our security noticing."

Draco exchanged a concerned glance with his pathologist; hazel eyes meeting grey ones. "This means the murder is here, within _Nurmengard_."

x.x.x

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

The only response was a thrown flashlight that nearly missed his head. Immediately, the Detective backed out of the cell– _room_ –and shut the door.

"This is useless!" he said frustrated and leaned back against the cold stone wall. They had interrogated at least a dozen of patients, but so far they had learned nothing that would help them solve this case. "All these people! They are either mute, deaf, blind, paranoid, schizophrenic, insane or a combination of all those things! We will never get something useful out of them."

Hermione sighed and tightened her coat around her; the cold and freezing air was floating through _Nurmengard's_ old hallways were chilly.

"We have neither suspects, nor motive, nor ideas as to why the bodies have been dismembered!" the blonde thundered and stared at her with his intense grey eyes. "And it looks like neither patients nor staff members had anything to do with it. How can this be? How can someone even want to work in here? This place is horrible."

The woman only shrugged her shoulders and thought about the raven-haired, dead psychologist. "I think they want to help these people."

Malfoy sneered. "Yeah, see where it got them..."

"Are you suggesting cause of death was stupidity, Detective?" she asked, the slightest bit of amusement in her voice.

He only chuckled. "If the shoe fits…"

" _Psst."_

Hermione looked around. "Did you hear this?"

Malfoy nodded.

" _Psst,"_ the voice sounded again, _"Psst. I'm here. Around the corner."_

Hands around his gun, Malfoy went first. Soon after, he lowered his weapon and signalled her to come after him.

Hazel eyes widened when she spotted the young, platinum-blonde woman that was hiding behind a gigantic statue of Gellert Grindelwald– _Nurmengard'_ s founder.

"Who are you?" the blond asked, and the softness in his voice surprised her.

x.x.x

Her name was Luna. She had lived here for quite some time – hallucinations were the reason for her stay. But due to good behaviour, she was allowed to help out in the library every now and then.

' _This girl seems saner than most of the people here,'_ Draco thought and listened closely to what the blue-eyed blonde had to say.

"I think I know whom you are looking for," she finally said and took Granger's hand. "If you promise not to tell, I'll show you."

"We promise," they both replied unison and followed the girl dressed in a pair of unicorn-pyjamas.

x.x.x

"Whose place is this?" Hermione asked, wide eyed and shocked.

The detective on her left was equally pale at seeing the room in front of them: A single bed, no windows, a shattered mirror on the other side, pillows torn apart with their feathers flying around, pages torn out of books, shelves broken and their wood spread all over the room.

"It belongs Director Black's daughter," Luna explained in a dreamy voice.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Draco.

"She lives here? I thought she isn't a patient?"

Luna played with a strand of her blonde hair. "Well, the Director says she doesn't need to be officially admitted to the hospital as long as she is under Ms. Black's watch."

The detective raised an eyebrow and moved his eyes around the room once again. "Is that so?"

The blonde dreamy girl nodded enthusiastically and while Hermione moved to closer into the room, the girl leaned in and whispered, "but you know, we all _know_ that she's not saner than any of us. Especially after her boyfriend killed himself."

Hermione bent down. "The boy killed himself?" she asked suspiciously and used a loose page of a book to pick up one of the shattered mirror fragments. She showed it to the Detective. "This could be part of our murder weapon."

"A broken mirror piece?"

She nodded. "The edges are incredibly sharp. It's enough to cut through human flesh and leave the marks we found on the victims."

Grey eyes looked at her with new-found interest. "So, we found the murder weapon and we have a suspect. All we need now is a motive."

Hermione felt her heart beating in her chest. "I think I already know the motive."

x.x.x

"Ms. Black, do you know where your daughter was last night?"

Draco watched as the old woman shifted uncomfortably in her office chair.

"I assume she was asleep."

"I see."

He watched Granger picking up a photograph from the desk. "This is your daughter with her boyfriend, right?"

Druella nodded uncomfortably. "Yes, she met Tom Riddle when he got admitted to _Nurmengard_ a couple of years ago."

Grey eyes met hazel.

"So, _Tom_ was a _patient_ here, too?"

Ms. Black got up. "I wasn't very keen on this union, but Bella… well, she seemed so happy with him. Happier than I have ever seen her. Had I known what Tom was about to…"

"You mean the suicide?"

Black's eyes widened. "How did you – "

"Doesn't matter," Draco interrupted. "Your daughter's mental state is much more unstable than you want people to believe, isn't it?"

The old woman paled visibly; it was answer enough.

"We need to find Bella."

x.x.x

Hermione's heart was beating heavily in her chest as she followed Draco into the old shed near _Nurmengard's_ graveyard.

It was dark, way past midnight, and she shivered.

Druella was following closely behind them.

Draco pushed the door open and pointed his gun straight at the person inside.

The sight greeting them caused all their eyes to widen in horror.

x.x.x

There she stood, Bella Black, with her unruly black curls framing her face-a bloody mirror blade in her hand-bent over a wooden table, which was loaded with decomposed body parts.

Draco moved closer to her–resisting the urge to vomit.

Bella didn't even notice them.

When she finally looked up, the wicked smile she flashed and the utmost joy that was written in her delusional eyes caused him to shiver.

"I did it, Mummy! Soon, my Tommy will be all alive again! Look! He has _seven_ parts! Oh, how he loved the number seven!"

She was so lost-oblivious to reality-she didn't even notice the handcuffs he put around her wrists.

Meanwhile, Granger had moved closer to the body parts; she looked positively appalled.

"She dug him up," she whispered disgusted and hazel eyes met grey ones. "After they buried him, she opened his grave and cut of what was left of his body."

Draco was sure he would puke any minute.

"She used the victims' body parts to complete him. To rebuild her fiancé."

She took a closer look before turning away for good–having seen enough of that horror.

"Bella even sewed on Longbottom's and Filch's extremities as well as placed Ms. Weasley's organs and Ms. McGonagall's heart into _Tom's_ body."

Draco shivered, then pointed towards the cord that lead from Tom's lifeless head towards the shed's roof.

"A lightning-bolt's energy was supposed to resurrect him."

He met Hermione's eyes and shivered. Then he crossed the distance between them and put an arm around her.

"Let's get some fresh air."

x.x.x

"What will happen to her?" Hermione asked once they were outside the door and pointed back towards Bella, who still stared at her dead fiancé's body as if he would wake up any minute.

"She'll be locked up in another facility," Draco said with pity and smiled sadly. "As morbid as it sounds, let's give her a moment. I think– _in this absolutely weird and twisted way_ –the girl has never been happier."

The pretty pathologist nodded, enjoyed the fresh air and smiled at the Detective. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought, Malfoy."

Draco smiled. "We make a good team, Granger."


	90. Anything for you - TedAndromeda

_... For Amber..._

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt |** C7 | Write about a romantic relationship between a Pureblood Slytherin and a Muggleborn Gryffindor without using Hermione Granger

 **Written for the Greek Mythology CompetitionCreatures |** #4 Ceryneian Hind: Write a "damned if I do, damned if I don't" situation

 **Written for the Royalty Competition | Dame** |5. Charms Classroom

 **Words:** 1,340

* * *

 **Anything for you**

* * *

Ted was sitting on his chair in the Charms Classroom, desperately trying to focus on what his Professor was explaining at the front. But needless to say, his attempts weren't really successful. After all, how could someone possibly concentrate on the words of an elderly teacher when his attention was completely drawn to the beautiful brown haired witch, who was also sitting amongst the other 6th years in the room. The young Gryffindor had developed a habit of watching the Slytherin girl from afar, and sometimes he would just get lost in the sight.

"Now, Mr. Tonks, how about you stop staring around and answer the question for me?" The charms teacher's question had torn him way from his daydreaming and immediately Ted sat up straight in his seat. He quickly glanced at the black board in the front, but he couldn't really make any sense out of the things that had been scribbled onto it. He looked down at his paper, but since he had been rather preoccupied with staring, his sheet was quite blank.

"Erm, would you mind repeating the question, Professor?" The boy asked and despite his best efforts he couldn't hide the cheeky grin that spread across his face.

The Professor shook his head. "That wouldn't do any good, either," he replied, shaking his head and slowly turned back to his notes. "This is your last charms class before Christmas Break, Mr. Tonks. So do me a favor and pay a little more attention on what I have to say in these last minutes, instead of daydreaming about young Miss Black here."

His fellow Gryffindors cheered and wolf-whistled; the remaining Slytherins in the room sent glares and disapproving looks towards the muggle-born student, and Ted himself smiled when he saw Andromeda Black blushing a deep crimson. Their eyes locked for a short moment, blue meeting brown, and despite her other room-mates' opinions, her lips formed a small, almost undetectable smile.

Upon his Professor's subtle cough, he tore his attention away from the young pureblood witch.

"Erm, yes, I'll try my best, Professor," Ted apologized, but he was still grinning like an idiot, "Can't promise anything, though…"

He only received a sigh and head-shake from his teacher.

Ted looked straight ahead towards the front of the room, but since he was sitting a couple of rows behind Andromeda, he just couldn't help but let his glance wander in her direction again. But he was glad he did it; because he noticed that Andromeda flashed him a last small smile before she turned back to her paper.

No matter how hard he tired, he just wasn't able to wipe the sort of stupid grin off his face. He had the feeling that time had slowed down, so he looked at his pocket watch. _Merlin's Beard! Still 5 minutes left until the end of the lesson…_

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Students all around him started to gather their things together and hurried out of the classroom. Ted also started to pack his – still empty – paper back into his bag and started walking towards the front. However, instead of heading to the next lesson, he waited in front of Andromeda's desk.

 _Now or never,_ he thought and took a deep breath.

"Ted, what do you want?" The brown haired witch asked without looking up, as she put her bag over her shoulder.

 _Alright, Ted,_ he thought to himself, _You've got two options now. Either you don't do anything: just walk away and let the love of your life slip through your fingers or you do something: which will probably result in yourself getting slapped by a furious witch – or worse; depending on her mood…_

He took another deep breath. _Alright, do it, or don't. Just make a decision already. She's a pureblood Slytherin from the noble House of Black and you're a muggle born Gryffindor from the not so noble House of Tonks. You're doomed no matter what you do._

Ted shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the beautiful Slytherin witch in front of him again. She had one eyebrow raised and looked at him expectantly. His heart jumped into his throat.

"Can you promise me that you won't kill me?" he asked carefully. _He could manage getting slapped, but she was quite good with magic and he did value his life after all…_

Apparently, she hadn't expected that question, since she looked at him with an obvious frown on her face. "Why would I kill you?"

Ted bit his lip nervously. "That doesn't matter… can you just do it, please?"

The young witch looked confused, but eventually she nodded. "Alright. I promise. Happy now?"

They Gryffindor smirked. "Almost."

He dropped his own bag on the floor, then encircled her slim waist with his arm, pulled her close and softly kissed her on the lips.

Her big brown eyes widened in shock, so after a few seconds he was about to pull away, but to his own surprise, Andromeda laid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her even closer.

When the need for air got too big, both students finally ended the kiss.

"Wow," the young witch said blushing, and slightly out of breath.

Ted smiled at her; his hand was still resting on her waist. "Go out with me," he said and stared lovingly into her eyes.

Andromeda sighed, but her arms never left their position around Ted's neck. "Ted, my family would never – "

"Screw them," he said a little harsher than he had intended it to sound. "Do you really want to sacrifice your own happiness to please your family? Do you really want to end up just like your sister Bellatrix? Forced to marry someone she doesn't love just for the sake of blood-purity?"

The young Black looked away, but Ted had seen the small tears that had started to form in her eyes. He carefully pulled one of his hands from her waist and gently lifted her chin, to make her look him in the eyes. "I love you, Andromeda Black. I have for a really long time," he whispered and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I know I'm just a worthless muggle born, but the occasional touch of our hands, the looks and smiles every now and then… I had always hoped you might return my feelings. But if that's not the case, I will let you go."

Andromeda furiously wiped away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes like a river now. She looked at him, a sad expression on her face, "That easy?"

Ted shrugged, but still held her. "I never said it would be easy to let go. But if that's what you want, I'll do it."

For a moment, neither of the two moved; then the young Slytherin lifted her head again and looked at him with her teary brown eyes. "You're not a worthless muggle born, Ted," she whispered in such a soft voice, he almost hadn't heard her. "You're a great wizard. And… and I _do_ feel the same for you. I just…"

Her voice failed her and the Gryffindor's heart skipped a beat, but upon seeing her tears, he gently reached out and softly pressed her head against his chest. "For now, no one has to know. Least of all your family," he said gently and softly brushed her hair with his fingers. "Just you and me. Our little secret."

Andromeda moved her head and locked her big brown eyes with his blue ones. "You would really do that?"

Ted smiled at her lovingly. "Anything for you."

Again, a tear rolled down her cheek, but this time, it was a happy one. She smiled at him, and she blushed a little as she cupped his face with her hands and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Ted smiled in the kiss and pulled her closer.

Once the kiss had ended, Ted beamed.

"Oh, and thanks, by the way," Ted said still holding her, though a little out of breath.

"What for?" The young witch whispered, still a little flushed from the kiss, and pressed her small frame closer against his body.

Ted chuckled a little, put his arms around her body and smirked at her. "Well, for not killing me, of course."


	91. Better than revenge - MinervaRitaDolores

**Written for the Greek Mythology Competition |35.** Nemesis

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |** FAIRYTALES | Assignment 7. Task 2 | write about someone collecting evidence for something | (dialogue) "I don't know why, but this whole secrecy thing turns me on a bit..." | (character) Helena Ravenclaw

 **Written for the Scavenger Hunt | E.11.** Write about a parent/guardian/responsible adult finding out about Dolorous Umbridge and the blood quill

 **Written for the Ice-cream factory challenge |** Passion Fruit & Pink Grapefruit | Rita Skeeter |Dolores Umbridge

 **Words:** 1,907

* * *

 **Better than revenge**

* * *

„I have to admit, I am quite surprised to find you here, Minerva," the blonde, curly haired witch said and started to organize the papers on her desk. "I was under the impression you had long ago stopped reading and supporting the Daily Prophet."

The Headmistress of Hogwarts chuckled and took a seat in front of the desk.

"True. Though I only quit reading it because the rubbish you wrote during the last few years could hardly be called decent reports, Rita," Minerva said to the newly appointed Chief Editor of the wizarding newspaper.

"And since the Prophet is no longer under the influence of the Ministry, I hope that you will dedicate your writing talent to truth and justice from now on."

"That was my intention," Rita said chuckling and started to rummage through in her drawers only to take out her self-writing quick-quotes-quill.

At the transfiguration Mistress' concerned glance, the reporter quickly added, "Oh, don't worry. I had a serious little talk with my quill concerning her rather vivid imagination. She'll only write down what really has been talked about. I promise."

She then quickly summoned her green glasses and looked at the emerald eyed witch in front of her.

"Now, I have to admit, I don't know why, but this whole secrecy turns me on a bit… would you care to tell me what this is all about, Minerva?"

The transfiguration Mistress pulled out a big green folder from her bag and handed it to the reporter.

"I'd say it's time for justice," she said with a fierce look in her eyes, "but look for yourself."

Rita immediately started skimming through the papers. With each passing page, her expression darkened. Once she had them all finished, the reporter looked at the Headmistress with rather big eyes.

"All this really happened?"

Minerva just nodded. "She had been takin into custody right after the Battle of Hogwarts and – as you probably know – her trial had been held last week," the black haired witch explained. "Once you have gone through everything properly, you will see that despite her public humiliation of muggle born witches and wizards, her mistreatment concerning the children at Hogwarts during her time as Professor is barely known about."

"I can see that," Rita said shaking her head, "How does it come that nobody had ever tried to make her methods public?"

Minerva took a deep breath. "Well, first and foremost because it was during a time when – you included, Rita – only wrote what the Ministry told reporters to write."

The reporter looked quite guilty, but Minerva just continued. "And the other thing is that the students haven't really talked about it at all. I always suspected that the toad used illegal methods, but the students were too scared of her to tell anyone about it. Most of them even kept it a secret from their parents," the emerald eyed witch said, sighing. "I didn't have enough evidence back then, but now I do."

"I can see that," Rita said, quite astonished as she pointed to the pile of papers in front of her.

"It wasn't easy to get the children to talk, but since I wasn't able to protect them then, I hope this will get them at least a little justice. I know it won't make up for anything, but maybe it helps them to fully deal with everything that had happened once everyone knows the truth…" Rita shook her head again. She could tell that the Headmistress still felt guilty for not being able to get the woman arrested earlier, though she probably had done more than anyone else for the children.

Minerva's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "I want the use of her medieval methods to be made public, for everyone to read. That even the ones with a little bit of doubt left will be convinced that her sentence of a lifetime in Azkaban is more than justified."

The chief editor nodded. "You are indeed right. This is something the wizarding community has to know," she said and quickly thought for a moment before looking at the other witch again. "I will write the article myself, if you don't mind, Minerva."

The Headmistress shook her head. "Not at all, Rita. I was actually hoping you would say that. Thank you."

"You didn't really think I would say no to a cover up story like that, did you?"

"One can never be sure," the black haired witch replied.

"Oh Minerva. Had I known about those circumstances at Hogwarts, I would have probably written something about that toad years ago."

Rita looked at the files once more. "Alright. Do you think it's possible to get a private interview with her?" She asked with one eyebrow raised, "I'd really like to interrogate her myself and maybe I'll be able to dig up a little more dirt."

To the reporter's surprise, Minerva chuckled. "I have already talked with the Minister about that. He will grant you access to her cell in Azkaban for a couple of hours."

The reporter laughed. "It seems, Minerva, that you have already assumed I would agree to all of this in advance."

The Headmistress smirked, grabbed her bag and got up from her seat. "Well, perhaps I did."

Rita walked around her desk and accompanied the emerald eyed witch to the door. "Oh, one last thing," she said and the black haired witch turned and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Do correct me when I'm wrong, "the blonde reporter said, a little smile playing around the corners of her lips, "Despite everything, this sounds suspiciously like some kind of personal revenge, Minerva."

The headmistress was obviously torn between smirking and frowning. Her expression settled on something in between the two. "It is. You will know more once you've read all the files. I added some personal notes," she said gestured towards the pile of papers on the desk, "Though I would prefer it if you were to keep my personal desire to see that infuriating pink toad rot in hell to yourself and instead focus on what's important here, Rita."

* * *

A couple of days later Minerva walked through the doors of the Great Hall and was surprised to see that the usually quiet Hogwarts breakfast was disturbed by students loudly discussing something.

"What is all this about, Miss Ravenclaw?" The Headmistress asked the ghost of the young woman at her arrival at the Gryffindor table.

Helena stopped floating, turned around and smiled brightly at her. "See for yourself, Headmistress!" She said enthusiastically and pointed towards the latest edition of the Daily Prophet the children all around them were reading.

"Here you go, Professor McGonagall," said Ginny Weasley and handed the paper to Minerva who smirked contently when she saw the big headline at the front page.

 _ **DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE: Is a lifetime sentence at Azkaban enough?**_ _A cover-up story by Rita Skeeter_

 _Dear Witches and Wizards,_

 _as a redeemed journalist and newly appointed Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet, I have sworn, upon the Dark Lord's defeat, to try everything to make up for all the former articles I have written in a less than – decent – way._

 _Upon her recent imprisonment, I have been given some insight information concerning the real nature of the pink-loving lady. My secret source, however, has requested to remain anonymous._

 _From that moment on I have started to collect evidence ever since. What for, you might ask? Well, the answer is quite simple. To reveal what should have been revealed a long time ago and bring peace and justice to all the people that had also suffered at her hand._

 _The Ex-Undersecretary of the Ministry has been sentenced for a lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban, due to her humiliation and persecution of muggle born witches and wizards. This is, however, not everything._

 _Upon further research I have found out that, during her time as Hogwarts Professor, Dolores Jane Umbridge has knowingly and willingly used physical disciplinary measures to punish the students. There is proof that she frequently forced students to use of a blood-quill in detentions, whose use has been forbidden already centuries ago. Furthermore Umbridge denied the students proper education in Defense against the Dark Arts, humiliated, harassed and tortured children as well as members of the staff, was about to make use of one of the unforgiveable curses and committed attempted murder. (The full list of victims has been listed on page 5.)_

 _I have been given special permission to interview the former undersecretary in her current cell in Azkaban to get a look at her point of few. On the question whether or not she regretted her actions in the past, Umbrigde's only reply was: 'There is nothing to feel the least guilty about. These little monsters got what they deserved and so did everyone else." (A print of the full interview will also be listed on page 5)_

 _I think I have presented enough evidence to make it clear that Dolores Jane Umbridge rightly deserves her own punishment that she is currently fulfilling in Azkaban._

 _The only unanswered question, however, is why in the name of Merlin she didn't immediately receive something like the Dementor's kiss? I have – with permission of all people involved – handed my rather big file of collected evidence to the Wizengamont, demanding another day in curt to discuss Miss Umbridge's verdict again; and hopefully some active measures will be taken._

 _At the end, I can only say thank you to my source, since I couldn't have done this on my own. At this point I also want to apologize for not taking actions sooner, and I advise everyone to talk once more about what had been done to them. Talk to friends, siblings, parents or teachers. Everyone will listen and there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, my dears._

 _ **Until next time, Rita**_

Minerva smiled, secretly thanking Rita for leaving her name out of the article.

"Can you believe this, Professor?" Ginny's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"It's amazing that a simple article helps so many people find peace," The ghostly woman added.

"They all know now that they are not alone. That they are not the only ones who had suffered by the hand of that toad." The young Weasley said smiling at the ghost and Professor

Minerva looked around, and she saw that Helena and Ginny were indeed right. Everywhere people were talking, showing scars, wiping away each other's tears, holding and comforting each other.

"Too bad that Skeeter didn't name her source," Ginny continued thoughtfully and looked also around, "The least we could do was say 'thank you'."

Minerva didn't say anything. She was glad that the article helped the students, but the guilt of not being able to protect her students during Dolores' time at Hogwarts still hasn't completely vanished.

Helena Ravenclaw however, glanced somewhat knowingly towards Minerva. "That is very thoughtful of you, young lady," she spoke to Ginny, "And I am sure that, whoever this source might have been, she would appreciate your words."

Minerva looked thankfully at the ghost, before she floated away to the Ravenclaw House table.

"You know, Professor," the red haired witch added, "I hope Skeeter has collected enough evidence. I really want Umbridge to rot in hell."

Despite her best efforts, Minerva chuckled and patted the younger witch on the shoulder. "Believe me, my dear, so do I."


End file.
